The Student Council President
by Crystal-chan12
Summary: Here's the life of Crystala Dragnela and her years in High School as the Student Council President of Fairytail Highschool Academy! All of her adventures, past childhood memories, her closest friends, her Mother, her illness. But what will happen when Crystal is friends with the player; Natsu Dragneel? Will they become something more? Could romance stir between the two students? AU
1. The Student Council President

**This is my brand new story based on my backstory, all the events that happened in Crystal's backstory is based off mine. Enjoy!💕**

...

* * *

Loud cries from the newborn infant was heard, echoing off the walls of the private hospital room. A babygirl who has sky blue hair and dark blue eyes was laying in the arms of her mother; Anna Dragnela.

A woman who has pitch black hair and dark blue eyes. Her and her sky blue haired husband; Acnologia Dragnela was proud to have a baby. A girl, no less.

Anna cuddled her newborn baby in her arms, tears filling her eyes. "Welcome to the world, my little Crystal..."

...

 **~X~**

...

"Crystal, dearie. Wake up. Mommy made breakfast!" Anna lightly shook her body, attempting to wake her up. Four year old Crystal turned to face her mother with sleepy eyes. She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"What's for breakfast, Mommy?"

Anna smiled. "It's your favorite!"

"Is it Sausages with mayonnaise and toast?!"

"You got it!" Anna scooped the small blue haired girl in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"You got it right, Mommy's little Princess!"

"Yayyy!"

...

Downstairs, they were all eating at the dining table inside their huge mansion since Crystal's parents were rich and all, a big house, cars, all the money they could want. Acnologia and Anna nodded to each other and smiled at Crystal.

"Dear, we have something to tell you." The black haired woman chirped.

"What is it?"

"We're going on Vacation!" Acnologia butted in. "We're going to Tokyo!"

"Really!? Yayyy! No school!"

Her parents giggled at their little daughter.

...

 **~X~**

It was a year later when Crystal turned five years old on February 2nd. It was March month, her father had to leave to go to Canada for work. It was 2:00am in the morning, Acnologia was sneaking out of the house, trying not to wake his daughter up.

Unfortunately, she did. She got up and walked out her room, looking downstairs and seeing him leaving through the front door. Crystal ran downstairs to her father.

"Where are you going, Daddy?"

Acnologia softly cursed to himself as he turned around to see his young daughter.

"Daddy has to go away for a little while."

"Why?"

"Because Daddy's boss said so."

Crystal smiled sleepily. "You'll be back soon, right?"

"Of course, sweetie."

...

That wasn't always the case. His job required him to go Canada for nine months and leave Anna and Crystal behind. That wasn't a great idea.

Anna became extremely abusive to Crystal, physically, mentally and emotionally. Anna would always beat Crystal for no good reason with anything she could've gotten her hands on. Always screaming and yelling at Crystal, telling her she's weak and useless, that nobody cares about her.

Once, Anna threw hot, boiling water on Crystal and burned off part of skin, leaving a scar but it didn't stay forever.

The black haired woman discovered alcohol. Soon, she became an alcoholic which made Crystal's beatings even more worst. Sometimes, Crystal would have to go to school with visible bruises and cuts, she'd always get made fun of.

She didn't understand at the time, she thought that her mother was just going through a phase.

So she endured it until her father came back home. Eventually, Crystal had to switch schools because of bullying and for lack of respect from teachers. She missed her school but knew it was for the best, she didn't mind leaving her friends behind at the time. She was a shy kid, afterall.

...

Nine months have passed and Acnologia came back. Crystal was so happy to see him, crying tears of joy.

But her happiness ended very quickly when he got back home. Anna and him had a huge fight, a fight that led to Anna spilling some secrets about what happened the last few months.

Anna admitted to cheating on him multiple times with the same guy behind his back.

That tore Acnologia in two. They filed for a divorce and went their separate ways. Acnologia moved out and went to live on his own while Crystal stayed with Anna.

Where did her perfect life go? Where did her perfect family go?

What happened?  
...

"Mommy?" The twelve year old Crystal asked as she saw her mother grabbing a suitcase and going towards the door. Crystal ran to her and hugged her tightly, tugging on her black dress.

"Mommy, wait!"

"Let go of me, foolish girl!"

Tears streamed down her face. "Please don't go, Mommy! I promise I'll stop what ever I did that made you want to leave! I'll cook and I'll clean! Anything that would make you not leave!"

Anna growled lowly and pushed Crystal off her, making her hit the polished floor with a loud thud. Anna stared at Crystal with hatred and disgust, her eyes piercing through the very being off her soul.

"You want to make me stay? Do you know how to do that?" Anna narrowed her eyes. "Never being born in the first place. I regret ever giving birth to a girl like you; **_Crystala Dragnela._** I hate that you even bare my last name... You ruined my life, go burn in hell."

Crystal gasped, her eyes wide as her mother walked out the door. The bluenette sat there, trying to register what her mother just said. Crystal stumbled to get up and ran out the open doors, trying not to fall.

She stood outside her mansion, her mother was already long gone. Crystal ran aimlessly around, her tears blinding her vision as she yelled, kept on calling her mother's name over and over again.

She got no response in return. She fell down face flat on the ground, sniffling as she gripped the green grass below her.

The bluenette remembered everything her mother said and did to her. From pouring hot water unto her skin to saying that she'll burn in hell. Crystal understood.

She wasn't wanted. Nor was she needed. Crystal stumbled up, walking shakily back to the mansion. She was living alone now, she had to learn.

...

Anna told her that she was fat and out of shape, her body was disgusting with all that "fat" and so ugly. So Crystal stopped eating meals, skipping everyday even when she was starving.

Anna also said that she didn't like how Crystal looked at all. The bluenette started cutting her skin with a sharp razor blade. Saying that she cut herself from shaving when she had nothing to shave.

Crystal wasn't fat nor was she ugly. She was imperfectly perfect, but the lies her mother told her everyday. She believed them and started to register what she said.

...

"Give it back!"

"No! You have to catch it first!"

"Yeah, spoiled little rich kid!"

"I bet your parents are ashamed of you!"

Some bullies of Crystal's were throwing around her phone like it was a toy. They threw it into a hay stack where dirt, hay and dried up leaves were. She rushed to get it but they pushed her down.

Beating her up and throwing her around like a rag doll. She fell to the ground, blood coming from her mouth, her stomach ached along with her limbs. They laughed at her and left her there, crying.

...

 **14 years old.**

...

"U-um... Yukki.. I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"I-I know you like Catherine and all but... I just thought... Um... I really like you! Please accept my feelings!" Crystal blurted out, a blush came to her cheeks. She had a crush on Yukki ever since she entered Middle School. Yukki has black hair and brown eyes.

Yukki laughed. "Yeah right! Like if I'll ever like an ugly girl like you! Ha! Later fat loser."

Yukki walked off, laughing to himself. Crystal stood there with her head bent, tears dripping unto the floor.

"I-it was worth a shot..."

...

 **17 years old**  
 **Fairytail Highschool Academy.**

...

As the Student Council President of the entire School, she's required to be in the Student Council's office early in the morning to make sure the school and it's students are in order. Crystal had a cup of warm matcha tea in her hand as she sat at the long desk of the rest of the Student Council members.

She was reading over some papers she had to fill out until her phone rang. She took it out of her skirt pocket and saw her father's name, she smiled as she answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Is this, Crystala Dragnela?"_ A deep voice asked, Crystal raised an eyebrow. She didn't recognize it.

"Yes? Who is this?"

A sad sigh came from the other line. _"I'm sorry. But your father passes away this morning in the hospital due to him being underweight. He passed away at 65 pounds."_

Crystal's eyes widened to their limits, she dropped the cup, making the glass shatter as the tea spilled out. Her mouth gapping.

 _"You'll have to come get the body, Miss. This was all we could do, I'm sorry for your lost. I truly am."_

The call hung up, Crystal dropped the phone and screamed. A loud, bloodcurdling scream that could've been heard throughout the entire school. Her head fell flat on the table as she passed out from the extreme shock.

She lost her mother.  
She lost her friends.  
She lost her motivation.

Now she lost the person who's most dear to her? _Her father?_ Who was always there for her, who always stood up for her?

Now, she lost the motivation to live anymore. The bluenette used to have something to live for, her father. But now, that's gone. He's gone...

She couldn't take the heartache anymore.

...

 **The school rooftop.**

...

Crystal stood at the edge of the roof, looking down with emotionless eyes.

"What kind of person fails at their own suicide? Go and kill yourself next time and get it right, you failure of a daughter."

She let one leg dangle over the edge.

Before she was about the jump, the door to the rooftop slammed open, a red haired girl with brown eyes rushed to Crystal, grabbing her from the edge and hugging her tightly.

"Vice President, Erza...?"

Erza hugged her tighter before letting her go, raising her right hand up before bringing it down with force upon her cheek. Erza had tears in her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I was just-"

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT THOSE THOUGHTS!" Erza grabbed her arm and raised up the long sleeve of her dark blue jacket. Deep cut wounds on her arms, tears streamed down Erza's face.

"How long has my President been feeling this way...?"

"I..." Tears wielded up in Crystal's dark blue eyes. "I..."

Crystal dropped to her knees, sobbing loudly as Erza hugged her, tears streaming down at a rapid pace when her cries got louder.

"You're not alone."

...

...

* * *

 **Present Day.**  
 **Fairytail Highschool Academy.**  
 **7:30am**

...

The sky blue haired girl walked through the hallways of all the classrooms, making sure that there wasn't any trouble going on or stirring up. Her big breasts and long, wavy sky blue hair bounced with every step she took.

Her perfect hourglass, curvy figure that had her uniform clinging to her curves like a glove. A oong sleeved, leather, dark blue red jacket that had the Student Council President badge on it along with the school's emblem.

Underneath, a white blouse with buttons going all the way down, a black skirt with white knee high stockings and black school shoes. Crystal pushed up her glasses, turning the corner.

"GODDAMNIT GRAY!"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU IDIOT!"

"THIS WAS MEANT FOR YOU, PERVERTED POPSICLE!"

"YOUR FAULT YOU WALKED INTO YOUR OWN TRAP, FLAMEBRAIN!"

Crystal sighed, going into classrom 1-A which was her class as well, along with Vice President, Erza Scarlet. Crystal's closet friend.

She opened the door, looking down and seeing a big puddle of water along with a bucket. The place got awfully quiet once she entered but the two didn't stop their arguing. Everyone was afraid of Crystal, she always had a dead, serious look in her eyes.

She was a straight A student, excelled in all her subjects and is a black belt in Martial Arts. Crystal folded her arms.

"Dragneel! Fullbuster! Get your asses over here, right now!" The bluenette yelled, making the two stop their bickering.

"Oh..." The pink haired boy groaned in annoyance. "It's the Prez."

This here, is Natsu Dragneel, a boy who has pink hair and black eyes. He has a well built body by the age of 18 years, he's also a jock on the basketball's team. All the girls fall to his knees, sleeping around with girls then breaking their hearts. But his charm didn't work on Crystal, he annoyed the living crap out of her.

Always causing trouble, always getting bad grades and always toying with girl's hearts. He's a huge player and all the girls are suckers for him.

Meanwhile, his friend wasn't anything like him. His name is Gray Fullbuster, a 18 year old boy who has raven black hair and dark blue eyes. Most girls fall for him as well but he's always turned them down, but in a civil way unlike Natsu. Gray has a well built body just like Natsu, six pack abbs, chiseled chest and everything.

Gray was always close to Erza but not Crystal, he'd always try to make conversation but never succeeded.

The two walked over to her. Crystal looked up at them, Natsu's 5'9 and Gray's 5'10. She was 5'6.

"What is all the noise about? And why is there water spilled all over the floor and why are you soaking wet with water?! It's too damn early for your childish actions!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, putting his hands behind his head. "Remind me why is this your business again?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't test me, Dragneel..."

"Sorry Crystal, this idiot here was trying to pull a prank on me but ended up doing it on himself by accident." Gray explained simply. Crystal sighed, pushing up her glasses.

"Jeez... Go get a mop and towel to clean you and this mess up." Crystal took once last glance at her before walking out the classroom, whispers and murmurs where going around. Gray shook his head at the pinkette.

"She's annoying the crap outta me. So fucking troublesome... She's just another one of the spoiled little brats." Natsu groaned. "Don't get me wrong, she's hot and everything but _jeez_ , take a chill pill once in a while!"

Outside, the bluenette was standing right outside the door, listening to everything they said. She clenched ber fists tightly, true, she was rich but she wasn't a brat. Her parents owned **Dragnela's Inc.** She got one hundred dollars every second, that's how good the business was, but she wasn't happy.

She wanted her family back, that's what she wanted. But of course nobody understood that, nobody except for Vice President, Erza.

Crystal slowly walked away, bumping into a girl on the way, knocking down the books she was carrying.

"I'm sorry..." Crystal apologize, bending down to get her books. She gave the girl it, she took a while to examine her. She had blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, it's you, Ms. Heartfilia."

"Goodmorning, President Crystal! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Thanks for helping me, by the way!" She chirped. This is Lucy Heartfilia. A 16 year old girl who has the same body of Crystal's but her boobs and butt are a bit smaller. She's a straight A student that's also rich. Her family owns the Heartfilia Railways.

"You're welcome. It's no big deal." Crystal gave a small smile. Lucy gasped.

"You smiled! That's the first time I've seem you smile! You should smile more, it suits you!" Lucy cheered, walking off into the direction of her classroom which was 1-A.

Crystal brushed it off as a compliment and continued to head to the Student Council's Office Room.

...

 **9:00am**

...

"Alright! We need to have something fun for the students! It's been a while since we've had a festival of some sort, any suggestions about what it could be about?" Crystal asked, tapping her teaching stick on the white board.

"How about a Spring Cultural Festival? It is getting close to Spring time!" One of the members suggested. Crystal nodded her head, writing it down on the board.

"All of those who second this idea?"

Everyone raised their hands. Crystal smiled softly.

"Alright! I want all of you to pass by all the classes to ask what they're doing for the festival! We need people decorate, we also need the money for all these things which I will be sponsoring."

"Crystal, we can help. You don't need to pay for all this." Erza said, frowning.

"It's okay, Erza. I'll do it, and without further questions... This meeting is dismissed, you all are asigned to go to your classes and we'll meet back here with names, classes for 3:30pm! If you can't make, just come to me or Erza. We will inform Principal Makarov as well."

Everyone got up from the soft, leather chairs and exited the Student Council room through the two double doors. Erza and Crystal stayed behind to turn off everything and lock the room.

"You know you don't have to. I can help."

"I already said it's fine, Erza. I have money that will last centuries, so it's really not a big deal." Crystal told her. A vibration came from the schoolgirl's jacket pocket. She excused herself and answered the phone.

"Hello, good morning, this is Crystal Dragnela. How may I help you?"

 _"Ms. Dragnela, this is the secretary from Dragnela's Inc, Haruka. We need you to come by this even for around 4:00pm sharp, is that okay? It's urgent, we need to discuss the wages and income of money."_

"Why is that? Is it dropping?"

 _"You'll find out when you get here, we'll see you around 4:00pm?"_

She sighed, "Yes, Haruka, I'll be there."

The call hung up. "Hey Erza, I can't make it, actually."

Erza raised an scarlet eyebrow. "Why?"

"Business and such."

"Oh, well that's find. I'll host the meeting and tell you what you've missed." Erza smiled. Crystal walked up to her and embraced her.

"Thanks Erza, you're the best."

"No problem."

...

It was Math Class, the students writing down the problems on the board. She shared this period with Natsu, she always tried to avoid him, he would always flirt with other girls in the classroom. But this time, it just got on her nerves.

Crystal lowly growled, trying to focus on the work instead of the obvious flirting next to her. She broke the tip of her pencil when she placed it down.

"Mr. Dragneel, would you please save the flirting for after class?!" Crystal hashly whispered. Natsu turned his head, smirking.

"What? Jealous?"

"Jealousy? As if I could ever feel such an emotion."

"Aww, come now babe-"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. _'Babe'._ " She hissed. Natsu chuckled.

"You've got a giant stick up your ass, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, going in her bag for an extra pencil. The bluenette took one of them out, going back to work.

"X= 23(10-1)" was one of the questions. Crystal answered them with ease and when she was done, she handed up her work and exited the classroom. Not soon after, the pinkette was finished as well, going out the room with the girl he was flirting with.

"So how about you and I go to the Nurse's Office and you know... Get down and dirty?" He purred in the girl's ear. She blushed and nodded excitedly.

"If I see you both there, you both are getting detention." Crystal growled. Natsu groaned as the girl ran off.

"What the fuck do you want, now?!"

"You're just going to sleep with her then break her heart. I'm honestly getting frustrated with all of your girls coming to me because you broke their hearts."

"Okay then, I never asked you that but okay. Whatever, I'm just in it for the pussy. I haven't been getting some good ones for quite some time..." The pinkette smirked cockly. "Wanna go? Just a quickie."

Her facial expression turned from annoyed to disgusted. He always tried these things, it honestly pissed her off.

"Fuck... You."

Natsu whistled. "The Prez is cursing now? First time for everything, I guess."

"Dragneel, just get to your other class."

Natsu frowned. "It's Natsu."

"I don't care, just get to your other class for fuck's sake!" She yelled, her face red from the frustration and anger built up. Natsu took one step back from the fuming Crystal, he didn't expect such a sudden outburst from the President, she was always so cold and distant, calm and strict.

"Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going." With those words, the pink haired male walked off.

When he did, Crystal took a deep breath to calm down. She didn't take her Anxiety Pills this morning, no wonder her emotions were so out of wack and she got furious so easily. Her emotions were through the roof, this was normal everyday things that happened in the school. She was used to this.

Instead of making her way to her other class, Crystal went to the Nurse's Office.

...

"Crystala Dragnela?" The teacher of Japanese Class asked, taking the role. "Is Crystal here? It's not like her to miss a class."

The pink haired male rolled his eyes. "And here she was rushing me to go to class..."

"I saw her heading to the Nurse's Office!" A female student blurted out, catching Natsu's attention.

The teacher raised a eyebrow. "Nurse's Office? She's sick? Well, I guess I'll put her down as ab-"

"I'll go look for her." Natsu volunteered, going out the door already.

The pinkette had his hands in his pants pocket, walking quickly towards the Nurse's Office. Once he got there, he slammed open the door to find a woman who has brown, short hair and purple violet eyes who was already walking out the door with a clipboard in her hand.

The Nurse narrowed her eyes. "Oh, Mr. Dragneel." She looked behind him suspiciously.

"No girls, I presume? Either you're actually sick or you came to see someone." The nurse raised an eyebrow. Natsu chuckled.

"No girls. Came here to see the Prez."

"President Crystala, eh? She's lying down, at the moment. Try not to do anything funny while I'm gone, please. I'm tired of changing the sheets everyday."

The Nurse passed around him and left the office. Natsu walked passed all the empty beds and stopped at the last one when he saw someone stirring underneath the sheets. He opened the curtain, the bluenette twisting and turning, attempting to make herself comfortable.

She had a red face, the top buttons of her jacket were unbuttoned along with the blouse underneath. Her shoes where off and her sky blue hair fanned out against the pillow. Her light blue glasses were set on the bedside next to her along with a bottle of pills.

"You look like shit." He grinned toothily.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." She sweatdropped. Natsu took a seat next to her bed.

"So, you're sick all of a sudden? You didn't seem sick to me, or is the Prez breaking classes?" He smirked.

"As if," Crystal scoffed, rolling her eyes, "I'm not you. I don't break my classes and get bad grades, you know."

Natsu looked at the small bedside table next to her, he grabbed the bottle of pills and examined the name.

"Anxiety Pills? Since when you have Anxiety?"

"I developed it when I was..." Her eyes trailed to the wall, trying to avoid his gaze. "When I was at the age of 12 years."

"5 years huh? So, you're gonna tell me you have Depression and you're gonna turn Emo now?" Natsu joked, expecting a laugh in return.

"Baka, shut up." Her cheeks flushed. Natsu cocked his head to the side a bit, smiling.

"You're blushing! Awww, cute!"

Her face reddened more, she jolted up with wide eyes. "I am _NOT_ cute!"

"Yes you are, Chrissy." The pinkette grinned, the grin that made all the girls swoon for him. Crystal would admit, he did have a nice smile. Just not to his face. She wouldn't hear the end of it.

"'Chrissy'? What is a _'Chrissy'_?"

"Fucking hell, it's a nickname. Chrissy, short for Crystal."

"Since when we were friends?" Crystal asked, suspicious about his unusual behavior. He merely chuckled.

"Just now. Any girl would _dieeeee_ to be friends with me, Prez. Consider yourself lucky."

She rolled her eyes. "Cocky bastard."

"And this _'cocky bastard'_ is inviting you to sit at lunch with him." Natsu grinned. Crystal plopped back down on the bed with a sigh.

"No."

His face turned white, his heart being struck by a lightening bolt. She turned him down?! Natsu Dragneel?! No, no, no! That will never do in his book! All the girls are supposed to swoon and drop to their knees when he even talked to them or glanced at them.

"But why not?!"

"Because I'm eating with Erza on the rooftop."

"Jokes on you, Erza said that she's coming to sit with us and dragging you along." He boasted proudly.

"Still not going."

"Aw come on, Chrissy. Be social once in a while, you little rich kid."

Hearing those words made the bluenette snap. She sat up, glaring at him with cold, hard eyes. She never liked that nickname, _'little rich kid'_.

"Do not... Ever... Call me that name again..." Crystal lowly growled. Natsu nervously laughed as the sweat started to drip down his forehead.

"Hai!"

...

 **6:00pm**

...

The sky blue haired stood by the half empty streets of Japan, waiting for the light to turn red so she can cross. She held two bags filled with different ingredients for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's lunch. Crystal came from the meeting at around 5:30pm, she had enough time to shop and buy things for tonight and tomorrow.

"Prez!" A loud voice yelled from down the street. Crystal turned her head, sweatdropping. Not too excited about the pink haired male that was running towards her.

"Heyyyy, Chrissy." Natsu waved. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Hello Dragneel."

"Would it kill you to finally say my name?"

"Yes." She faced him with her normal dead look. He sweatdropped. "It was a joke, you're supposed to laugh."

"Um... Hahhaha..."

"Anyways, what are you doing here so late?"

"Basketball Practice for my next game." Natsu trailed his eyes towards the bags she was holding. He took them from her.

"I'll hold these for you."

"B-"

"It's fine." Natsu looked at the light. "It's red, let's cross!"

...

"It's down this way." The bluenette pointed dowm the street where a long line of rose bushes led to a big, silver gate. Crystal and Natsu walked down the nicely paved road and stopped at the entrance. Crystal pulled out a remote from her bag and pressed a specific button on it, making the gates open wide.

The two walked in and the gates closed on its own. Natsu stood in astonishment, it was a big and beautiful garden with a large fountain of water in the center. Ponds filled with different types of exotic animals and fishes. Finally, a huge mansion that had two double doors leading to inside, from where he was standing, it looked to about be 6 stories high. It also had a line of rare and expensive cars.

The pinkette followed Crystal when she reached to the doors. She took out her keys and opened the doors, both of them walking inside and shutting the doors behind them. Crystal took off her shoes by the entrance and so did Natsu.

"You live in pure luxury."

Crystal merely shrugged and took the bags away from him. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable while I go set these things down. Are you staying till dinner?"

"Of course! Make extras since I eat alot!" He grinned. Crystal nodded and walked away to the kitchen. He took a seat on the velet couches that had a golden frame to hold it. A glass table with magazines and a album.

 _"Her parents must be richer than fucking Bill Gates... Now that I think about it, nope."_ Natsu took up the album and opened it. The first page was of her when she was a baby, her eyes was closed and in a white swaddle. Natsu gently smiled.

She looked so adorable. She still does. Natsu turned to the other page where it was another picture of her as a baby, in the arms of a man who had sky blue hair and dark brown eyes. He looked on the other page, a woman who had pitch black hair.

She was crying with Crystal in her arms, she was smiling.

"This must be her family... Where are they, anyways?"

The sound of her light feet against the polished, white tiled floor made his hypersensitive ears twitch. He quickly closed the album and placed it back where he found it. Crystal came with a tray that had a teapot and two teacups.

She sat down across from him and poured out the contents from the teapot and into the teacups. She passed one to him and took the warm up in her hands.

"Soo... Dragn- I-I mean.. Natsu... Why did you decide to come here?" Crystal sipped her tea.

"I just wanted to help you and see your house. People said it was big but I didn't know it was so huggeeee!" Natsu shouted, his voice echoed throughout the big house.

"By the way, where are your parents? Overseas?"

Crystal placed the tea down, her pink lips turning into a frown. Crystal looked up at the pink haired boy, her dead and serious dark blue eyes turned into sadness and depression.

"I don't have any."

The place became dead silent for a few seconds before Natsu started to burst into laughter, startling the President a bit.

"Yeah, yeah sure. But really, where are they?"

Her expression didn't change. Natsu's eyes widened a bit. "Y-you're serious?"

"Y-yes..."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

Crystal held her right arm. "My father died a few months ago... And my Mother disowned me at 12 years old..."

"That's when you developed Anxiety.."

It was all making sense now...

"I also developed Premenstrual Dysphoric Disorder. It's a type of Depression." Crystal frowned, tears pooling in her eyes. "I... Ruined everything, my parent's lives..."

Natsu felt a weighing guilt on his heart. He felt bad for all the times he gave her stress or made fun of her. "No... That's not-"

"Which is why you need to stay away from me!" Crystal blurted, standing up as the tears flowed rapidly down her red cheeks. "I ruin lives from just existing! I know everyone at school hates me, which is why I try to isolate myself! I don't want to hurt you or anybody!"

Natsu stood up, walking towards her. "Don't gimme that bullshit, Prez. You're hurting too... I understand, you also have trust issues so the only person you trust is Erza."

"Erza is like a mother to me, everyone I knew left me..." Crystal sniffled.

Natsu smiled. "But I won't. I know you think of me as nothing but a bad person but... I really do care about people. And now, you're on that list." The pinkette embraced the crying girl in his strong arms.

The memories of her childhood came flooding back into her brain, the waterworks overflowing. Crystal gripped his school shirt, crying and getting her snot all over him.

"That's it..." He stroked her hair. "Just let it all out, Chrissy..."

...

"I'm here for you."

 **...**

* * *

 **Jeez, here come my waterworks. It took me a while to build up the courage and try to stop turning myself into a crying, ugly ball of shit. So, everything that was up till present day is true except for my father. Before, he was on his death bed and such. That led to my depression but he is still alive. My axienty developed when my mother left. If any of my readers are having any of these things such as suicidal thoughts, please, I urge you to seek some sort of help. I didn't and that led to multiple suicide attempts, but I failed. And I'm glad. Very glad. YOUR LIFE IS PRECIOUS, REGARDLESS OF WHAT ANYBODY ELSE THINKS. THERE IS ALWAYS SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT YOU, IF NOT, THEN I DO. You can always message me. We will get better together, share the story and check out my other one "Assassination Guild" Anyways, I will try to update regularly but we shall see. I love you all, never forget that. :)💞💖💙🙆💜 😊**


	2. Disorders

**Trigger warning. That's all I have to say :)💙**

* * *

...

It was around 7:00am in the early morning. Nothing different, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and there were barely any clouds in the sky. Some students walking to school, some on bikes and others on another form of transportation.

Crystal had her black schoolbag in her hands, her usual Student Council President uniform. Her long, sky blue wavy hair was in a ponytail. People passed by her, waving and saying goodmorning.

It was a normal day indeed. But...

The bluenette couldn't help think about last night. How easily she told Natsu about her childhood.

Was that a good idea? Natsu was a player, and a jerk. What if she did something to piss him off? Him telling everyone about her childhood would tear her in two. She never liked people giving her sympathy. It made Crystal look weak and helpless.

Just like a helpless orphan...

She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone wrapped their arms around her shoulder, making her stumble forward a bit. Crystal recognized who it was immediately.

That abnormal body heat...

"Good morning, Dragneel." She moved his arms from around her. Natsu grinned.

"Mornin' Prez! I almost didn't recognize you! You look so different with your hair up in one." Natsu twirled her silky hair between his fingers. A faint scent of strawberries and vanilla filled his nose.

Did she always used to smell this good?

Crystal pulled her hair away from him gently. "Don't do that."

Natsu frowned. "Well you took a cup of bitchy this morning, didn't you?"

The sky blue haired President rolled her eyes, walking faster to avoid him. He quickly caught up with her.

"Playing hard to get, huh? Oh, by the wayyy..." Natsu went a bit closer to her ear. "You didn't have to lie about you being an orphan, you know..."

Crystal stopped. She slowly turned her head to face him. "What?"

"I know you aren't an orphan, Chrissy. You didn't need to lie, if you wanted my attention, you could've just asked."

Her face turned white.

He thought she was lying?

About being an orphan? Basically saying she was an attention whore. Crystal forced out a smile and little laugh, attempting to keep the tears back.

"O-oh! Yeahhhh! My parents are overseas! My wonderful mother and father would be coming back in a few months!" Crystal laughed. "Yeah! I'm not an orphan! Definitely! I have all the money in the world and my parents work for it! No, I definitely don't work for it!"

Stop lying, Crystal...

Natsu chuckled. "Nice to hear the truth. But don't worry, I always have that affect on girls." Natsu smirked, flipping his spiky pink hair.

"O-of course..."

Stop...

"My parents love me with everything they've got."

You know that's not true...

"Especially my m-mother."

She hates you... Why are you lying for this jerk?

"Anyways... I guess I'll be going now! I need to be there early to get in on the meeting I missed yesterday! So um... Bye!" She ran off, leaving Natsu there with a frown on his face.

"Bye..."

...

The scarlet haired girl sat quietly in the air conditioned room, reading over some of the plans they had for Friday. A soft sigh left her lips.

"She's late..."

The door opened softly, Crystal walking in with a slouch. She closed the door and continued to walk towards her.

"Hey, Erza."

"Crystal, you're la-" Erza noticed the puffiness and redness in her eyes. "What's the matter? Why were you crying?"

Crystal sat down next to her. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Come on, tell Onee-chan what happened."

"It involves a student..."

"Eh?" Erza raised a scarlet eyebrow. "A student? Who? Is it Minami again? I told you not to study her."

"No, it's not her." Crystal's dark blue eyes trailed to the side, attempting to avoid her worried stare. "It's Dragneel."

An evil gleam formed in Erza's eyes, a dark aura surrounding her. "Natsu? What did he do this time? What did he do to you?! Did he touch you inappropriately?! What. Did. He. Do?!"

She sighed. "It's nothing... Erza... You... You believe my backstory, right?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" She gasped. "DID NATSU TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR BACKSTORY?! I SWEAR, I'LL SLICE HIM UP INTO LITTLE PIECES!"

"Well..."

...

After explaining, Erza was pacing up and down the room, trying to calm herself down.

"Erza, calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE TOLD YOU THAT?! 'TO GET MY ATTENTION'?! NO, I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!"

The door of the Student Council room opened, pink hair peeking out. "Hey, Erza. Have you seen-" He walked in, a huge smile coming to his lips. "Chrissy! I've been looking for you everywhe-"

 _"YOU!"_ Erza growled, walking up to him with an angry sneer on her face, Crystal held her back.

"It's really okay, Erza!"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

Natsu stood there dumbfounded.

"Erza! Calm down!"

"No! I will not 'calm down'! This idiot deserves a beating for the things he's said to you! I will not tolerate any of this!"

Crystal narrowed her eyes as the grip on the scarlet haired girl tighten.

"Erza..." Her voice had such a tone of seriousness and authority. This tone of voice that made the students of Fairytail Highschool Academy fear Crystal with a great passion. Erza stiffened in her grip as she stopped struggling. Natsu flinched.

"Calm. Down."

"B-but-"

"Vice President; Erza Scarlet. Don't make me repeat myself twice."

With a soft sigh, Erza gave in.

"That's better." Crystal released the scarlet haired schoolgirl. "I didn't want to use that tone of voice on you especially but... You left me no choice."

Erza frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I understand."

Erza nodded as she walked towards the door, keeping a cold, hard stare at the pink haired basketball player. She closed the door behind her.

Crystal cleared her throat and sat back down.

"You wanted something, Dragneel?"

"U-uh..." Natsu sat down next to her. "Right! Right... I just wanted to know why you ran off earlier."

"That's none of your concern."

"It is my concern! We're friends now, aren't we?"

Crystal glared at him. "No. My only friend is Erza, nothing more, nothing less. Yesterday, I was just caught up in the moment. That meant nothing."

Natsu groaned. "Again with the lone wolf shit. You always have this huge stick up your ass. Honestly, this is my nobody likes you. You're so stuck up, loosen up once in a while."

Crystal clenched her fists underneath the table. "Idiot... You're such an idiot..."

"Idiot?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, amused. "Why am I an idio-"

"I called you an idiot because you are one!" Crystal stood up, slamming her hands on the table in pure anger and rage. Her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't tell me about my attitude towards the students of this school! You don't understand, how can you possibly understand! You were spoiled basically your entire life by your parents, and for what? Just to sleep around with girls and get bad grades!" Crystal growled. "You don't know the kind of pain I had to go through to become this way! Which is why Erza is my only friend! She understands me!"

"I had to go through my parents divorcing, I had to endure physical, emotional and mental abuse by my mother, my father left me countless times to go and work! I had no friends, I was bullied every single day of my life up until the age of 15!" Her tears overflowed from her dark blue eyes, streaming down her cheeks and chin, dripping unto the table below.

Natsu sat there in his seat quietly.

"I never had anyone to support me! I never had a family! My father died on my birthday! Do you know how heartbreaking that is?! On top of that, I have to run Dragnela's Inc. All by myself! Juggling school work, Student Council work and that company! You will never know what pain feels like because you've never experienced it before!"

Crystal's eyes softened, her tears running slower. "You will never understand what that kind of pain feels like..."

Natsu smiled. "That's it... That's what I wanted to hear."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I know all of this already, Crystal. I know about your mother leaving you, I know about your father as well. I heard you scream that day."

Crystal crumpled into the seat next to him, her mouth slightly opened as she listened to him.

"When I did, I rushed here and found you passed out. When I went to get Erza and came back with her, you were already gone. Erza and I went up to the rooftop where we saw you were gonna commit suicide. I saw you. I saw everything."

Natsu let out a soft, sad chuckle. "Funny how I give you so much stress and I know all you have to go through. Erza said that you've been keeping everything in lately. Which is why I said what I said."

"Y-you-"

"I what? It worked, didn't it?" He smiled. Crystal looked off to the side, wiping away the tears and attempting to cover up her red face.

"Sorry 'bout that." Natsu rubbed behind his head, letting out a nervous laugh. "Anyways, that ofter to come sit with me at lunch is still up."

Natsu winked at her.

"I'll pass, thanks."

"Too bad, you need friends."

"I don't want your friends. I'm good with Erza."

"So what, if Erza dies, you'll die too?"

"Probably."

"You weren't supposed to answer that..." Natsu sweatdropped. Crystal gave out a giggle.

Natsu found it kinda cute.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." She waved. "Fine, I'll come with you but just this once."

Natsu got up. "Good."

He walked towards the door, he turned his head and smirked at her. "Tsundere." He walked out.

"Did he just call me a _'Tsundere'_? Do I look like an anime character to him?!" Crystal fumed but soon calmed down, laughing to herself.

"Man, I really do need friends."

* * *

...

 **11:45pm**  
 **Lunch Time.**

...

The sky blue haired President walked down the halls that led to a large flight of stairs with her lunch in hand. Three schoolgirls came running behind her.

"Miss President!"

Crystal turned around, two brown haired girls and one red haired one came running towards her. She sweatdropped.

"Yes?"

"A-about the festival Friday!" The red haired girl panted.

"What about it?"

"Are w-we going in our uniforms or Yukatas?"

Crystal pondered for a moment, she never really thought of a dress code... It was a Cultural Festival afterall, and it would be traditional to wear one. It would also be fun for the students. Crystal smiled gently.

"Yukatas."

All of the girls' eyes beamed with excitement, they cheered and jumped for joy. Crystal couldn't help but smile at the girls excitement. The three hugged Crystal tightly before letting go and running in the opposite direction towards the cafeteria. The bluenette blushed a bit and continued to walk.

...

The bluenette sat down on the benches on the rooftop, the cool Spring breeze blowing in her ponytail. She enjoyed eating on the rooftop, nobody else was here but her. It was peaceful, quiet. With Erza sometimes, when it was the two of them, it was also better. Made her feel happy...

Crystal smiled to herself as she unwrapped the cloth of her bento. She picked up her chopsticks and went to open the cover until a shadow came over her. She frowned.

"I knew you'd come here..."

Crystal sighed, wrapping her lunch up again. "Leave me alone, Dragneel."

"Nahh, annoying you is better."

"Just go away..."

"Nope, I'm dragging you to lunch with me!"

Crystal shot him a death stare. "Dragnee-"

Natsu walked closer to her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Crystal gasped as she held her bento close to her. "Up we go, shortie."

"Put me down!"

"Lemme think about it." Natsu grinned, "Nahhh."

Crystal growled.

"If you wanted to, you could've already escaped my grip but you didn't. That means you actually want to come, shy much?"

"I-I'm not shy..."

"Sureeee you aren't."

The pinkette walked down the stairs, some students looking at them with confused faces. Once they reached the cafeteria, Natsu sat down at a table, putting Crystal next to him. She didn't like big crowds which is why she always avoided the cafeteria.

Big crowds made her Anxiety skyrocket.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Natsu asked, grinning. Crystal narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, I came. Can I leave now?"

"No, Erza will be coming in a sec."

She sighed, scooting away from him and going to the end of the bench. Natsu smirked, pulling her by her arms and bring her back closely to him. Crystal groaned, clearly irritated and annoyed.

"Well, looks like you two are getting along nicely."

Crystal's face brighten when she saw the scarlet haired girl sit down opposite to them with a white bag in her hand. Crystal smiled.

"I brought some cake from my mother's bakery." Erza opened the bag, taking out three slices of different cake. She took the strawberry cheesecake and left the two for Natsu and Crystal.

"Vanilla! My favorite..." Crystal blushed and looked the other way, "T-thank you, Erza..."

"Your Mom's baking is the best!" Natsu exclaimed, already eating the chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. The two girls sweatdropped.

"That was supposed to be for after lunch..."

"Really?" Natsu wipped some chocolate off his face, gulping down the last piece. He shrugged his shoulders without a care, "Too bad!"

Crystal giggled.

...

They ate, they talked, they had fun. Crystal patted her stomach as she pushed away her empty bento bowls.

"I'm gonna go use the bathr-"

Erza gasped as she pulled Crystal back to her seat. "No."

"B-but Erza-"

"You know what happened last time..."

Crystal kept her head low, frowning. "It won't happen again... I-I promise!"

"No, at least let me go with you."

"I'll be fine."

Erza deeply sighed, looking up into Crystal's eyes with such seriousness. "Tell me to my face that you won't do it again."

Crystal gulped. "I won't..."

Erza released her hand, giving Crystal one more worried look before turning back around to face Natsu. Crystal sighed in relief as she made her way to the bathroom. The scarlet haired girl continued to eat her sandwich, Natsu opened his mouth to speak but Erza put her hand up, silencing him.

She gulped down what she had in her mouth and spoke, "Don't even ask."

...

The bluenette was kneeling in front of the toilet, sticking two of her longest fingers deep within her throat and vomiting back up her lunch. She coughed and coughed, crimson blood came out after a few coughs. Crystal wiped her mouth, looking in the toilet with disgust.

"Blood..."

Crystal developed this from a young age, the age of 15 years. She never showed signs of this disorder, she went to get help for this but no treatment worked.

 **Bulimia.**

Crystal hated the way she looked, she wanted to be slim fit. Her stomach needed to go down more, her hips needed to be smaller, her thighs too. And she does lose weight at a rapid pace because of this but it would come back for her in the long run.

in the back of her throat had sores and cuts, bleeding everytime she vomited back whatever she did. It always hurt when she did this but it satisfied her in some way. It always burned the back of her throat. Whenever she was home, she'd eat very little. Little as little for a 3 year old.

The sky blue haired girl sat next to the toilet, rubbing her throat, "Oww..."

Yet she still had the engery to come to school everyday...

Crystal got off the floor and flushed the toilet, watching all of it swirl down the toilet bowl. She walked out the bathroom stall and went to the sink where she washed her hands and mouth. Crystal dried her hands and walked out the bathroom and back to the cafeteria where Erza and Natsu waited for her.

She took a seat.

"Crystal... You smell like vomit..." Erza hissed as she faced her with an angry glare.

"I-I don't know what you're talking a-"

"Yeah... I smell it too. And blood..." Natsu nodded his head along with Erza.

The scarlet haired woman passed her cake and her own lunch to Crystal. "Eat all of it."

"But-"

"Eat. It."

Crystal shakily took up one of the sandwiches, dreading to put it in her mouth. She looked at Erza one last time before taking a bite and swallowing. She coughed, her face looked distressed. Blood splattered on the table along with the piece of sandwich she ate.

 _"It hurts!"_ Crystal screamed in her mind.

"Crystal! Are you okay?!"

Natsu sat there, thinking. _"She coughed back up blood... And she look like she's in pain from a sandwich..."_

A lightbulb went up in his head. _"Wait... Don't tell me..."_

"I'm fine! I'm fine... It's nothin-"

"Chrissy, drink this." Natsu gave her a bottle of water, Crystal's eyes widened as she pushed it away. It would burn more.

"Erza, make her drink this." Natsu handed her the water bottle, Erza took it and directed it to Crystal.

"No! No... I'm not thirsty..."

She was dehydrated... She felt to faint.

"Just drink a little bit."

Crystal took the bottle and took a sip, once the water reached her parched throat, she screamed in agony as the burning sensation was back. Everyone in the cafeteria turned their attention to her before dashing over to see what was happening.

Crystal held her throat, saliva dripping down her chin.

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuckkk... I knew it!"_ Natsu got up from his seat and picked Crystal up bridal style, running out the cafeteria with speed.

"What are you doing...?"

"Saving you before it's too late to change anything."

...

Not soon later, everything faded to darkness before they could've exited the school.

 **...**

 **Sorry for this coming out so late :). And one thing, Bulimia is nothing to joke about. Nor do I approve of it. As you just read, that's just one example of it. Purging. I had thoughts about it and such, but I never actually did it. A 'friend' of mine did, this is just as serious as Anorexia. If you know anybody who has this disorder, seek help before it's too late. You can die eventually from it.**

 **And unto Natsu not believing Crystal and whatnot, I had a person in my life and I told him about my past. He joked about it and didn't believe me, but when I told my bestfriend about it (aka Kiyoko in my other story) , he started to believe because he's an asshole. We don't really talk anymore, and back to my past. How easily Crystal told Natsu that she was an orphan is how easily I told "him" about it. Bad mistake on my part. As I said, this story is based on events that happened in my life, some of them. :) Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Bye bye! ^-^💕**


	3. Friends

**_Hope you all enjoy! :3😙_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Darkness._**

 ** _Coldness._**

 ** _Beeping._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Darkness._**

 ** _Coldness._**

 ** _Beeping._**

 ** _..._**

Over and over. Her body cold as ice, all she could see was darkness. All she could hear was beeping, a machine. A heart monitor... Where was she? The hospital? Voices talking over her, muffled.

Multiple voices.

People... Who could be here?

The sky blue haired woman fluttered open her eyes, her vision blurry as all hell. Her glasses wasn't there, without them, she was blind as a bat. Her dark blue eyes surveyed around her surroundings, white sheets covered her lower half, she was in a light green robe that had long sleeves.

Her throat had bandages wrapped around it, dehydrated of water. She looked to her left, yellow, black and red blurs was all that was seen. She looked to the right, a pink blur along with a blue blur.

The bluenette had a tube that was in her hand, it was connected to a bag filled with a clear liquid.

"Shhh! She's waking up!"

"Chrissy? You feelin' any better?"

That voice...

"Natsu..." She hoarsely whispered, looking to her right where a faded image of the pinkette was.

"Where am I... Why are all these people here...?"

She saw him get up, he bent over to her and placed something on her face. Her vision was clear again, she saw the pinkette with such distressed and worried eyes.

"Can you see now?"

"Y-yes..."

He sat back down. "Good... You had me worried sick, damn it!"

Crystal felt the heat rushing up to her cheeks, "W-worried...?"

"Yes, dummy."

Crystal looked over to her left, a girl with scarlet hair, another girl with blonde hair and a boy with raven black hair.

"Erza... Fullbuster and Heartfilia... Why are you all here... More importantly, why am I here?"

"Because of Crystal-kaichou's eating disorder. Juvia always thought that Crystal-kaichou wasn't like that, she looked up to her." A sapphire blue haired girl said. Crystal looked over to her right, she was standing next to Natsu.

"Lockser..."

"Natsu was the one who realized it first." Lucy looked over to the pinkette, "He got you over here in time."

"I only knew about the one time, I didn't know that this was going on for so long..." Erza rubbed her arm, frowning, "I'm so sorry, Crystal..."

"In my Middle School, they thought us about eating disorders and stuff... The one you have is called... Bull... Ball..." Natsu struggled to say the word.

"Bulimia." Gray rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that. So when I realized you smelled like that, and had so much trouble to fuc-"

Erza sent him a death glare. Natsu gulped and changed his words.

"-Fudging drink water and eat a sandwich, I thought I was doing the right thing by bringing you here..."

Crystal gently smiled at him, "Thanks... That was very humble of you to do, Natsu."

Natsu kept his cheeky grin, "I told you we're friends!"

"Hai!" Lucy pumped her fist in the air.

"Yep." Gray nodded.

"Juvia would like to be Crystal-kaichou's friend..."

"And I'm also your friend." Erza smiled.

 _"We're friends, aren't we?! No, don't leave me too! Please... Hitori! Mifune! Please!"_

Tears wielded up in the bluenette's eyes, she tried to keep them back but some managed to escape and roll down her cheeks and chin, dripping unto the covers below.

She never had friends before... Even if she did, they always used her for her money. Or made her do things for them, excluding her from all the fun activities. This was all so new to her...

It was so overwhelming.

"O-oi! Why are you crying?! Shittttt, why is she crying?!" Natsu panicked.

"She's not used to this, so just give her some time to adjust..." Erza reassured him, waving her hands.

The door to the hospital room opened, a man with brown hair and green eyes walked into the room with a white coat and a clipboard.

"Miss Dragnela, I see you're awake..." He walked by the bed, "I checked everything else, your blood, organs, it's all fine. Except for the muscles in your throat, they're sore and wounded. My team managaed to do as much as we can but you can stop this by getting help. Therapy is an option."

Crystal looked off to the side.

The doctor frowned, "I hate to see children at your age dealing with such serious disorders. The next time I see you, I'd like to know that's it's for a check up or pregnancy at a older age. Look after yourself, Miss."

He sighed, "A sore throat or stomach pain may be the first obvious physical side effects of Bulimia. Chronic self-induced vomiting can cause a variety of symptoms in the digestive tract, beginning at the mouth. The high acid content of vomit can damage teeth, causing enamel erosion, tooth sensitivity, and gum disease."

Everyone cringed at the possibilities.

"You're lucky, Miss. You haven't been doing it for a long time which is why you're mouth is still in a healthy condition, however, your throat isn't and neither is your stomach. But you are in ship shape to leave the hospital."

"T-thank you, Doctor..."

"Call whenever you're ready to leave." With that, he exited the room. An eerie silence weighed in the cold, hospital room.

"Sorry for worrying everyone like this..." Crystal mumbled, "I am grateful for Natsu bringing me here but you should stay out of it from now on."

Everyone gasped, "WHAT?!"

"You're joking, right?" Natsu deadpanned, "I'll stay in it for as long as I want."

"Does Crystal-kaichou's parents know about this?"

"My parents are overseas, working."

"Oh..."

"But you should look out for your health, Miss President." Lucy said, "I know you can get Cancer from this too."

"Yeah, it can damage your esophagus, leading to Dysplasia and Ultimately Tumorigenesis." Erza responded.

"These words are hurting my head..." Natsu groaned, "Use smaller words, would ya?"

"Dumbass..." Gray snickered .

"What was that, frosty?!" Natsu got up from his seat, glaring at him.

"I called you a _'dumbass',_ dumbass! We learned all this in Health Class, remember?!"

"Uh..."

...

 _"Alright class, next we go unto Bulimia. It's an eating disorder that can be stopped by going to therapy or seeing a psychiatrist. Bulimia can cause alot of things, such as Esophagus Cancer, Digestive Tract Problems, Infections, Gum Disease, Dysplasia and Ultimately Tumorigemesis." The Health Class teacher spoke, "Any questions so far?"_

 _Natsu raised his hand, "When does this class end?"_

 _Some of the students snickered and laughed. The teacher rolled her eyes._

 _"Did you even listen to anything I just said, Mr. Dragneel?"_

 _"Nope, everytime you flap your lips, another brain cell dies. This class sucks some hairy-ass balls."_

 _"If you even have any brain cells left, flamebrain. All of it probably died out a long time ago." Gray shook his head in disappointment, "You know this is going on your record, right?"_

 _"Yeah, so what? I don't care, I only come to school for the girls anyways."_

 _"Which is why you always come last in test..."_

...

"Ooohhh, that... I remember, Prez gave me detention during lunch for it and made me clean the halls." Natsu laughed, "Ahhh, the look on Chrissy's face was priceless, she was red as a tomato!"

"You deserved it, you were lucky you didn't get a harsher punishment." Crystal glared at him, "Yet you knew about this disorder so I guess you at least know some things..."

"Hah! At least I-" Natsu growled, "Wait, that was an insult, wasn't it!?"

"Took you long enough to realize it..."

"Why you little-"

Crystal giggled, "Alright, alright Natsu. That's enough."

"Juvia ships Crystal-kaichou and Natsu-san." Juvia chirped, making the two blush.

"As if! How many times must I say, _'fuck 'em and dump 'em'._ I'm good without any relationships."

"It amazes me how you don't have a sexual disease yet." Crystal snickered, whistling innocently afterwards. "Besides, I can never fall for him. A player? A very dumb one at that, I'm fine."

Gray bursted into laughter at this.

"What'd you say?!" Natsu held his chest, "I AM _WOUNDED_!"

"Oh shut up, you're talking way too loud."

Erza and Lucy laughed, "Well it seems that they'll get along just fine."

"Hey, we should go out this evening! It's already 4:00pm. The day's still young!" Lucy suggested with a bright smile on her face.

"4'o clock already? Don't tell me you all skipped school just to come here." Crystal glared at them all.

"No, we didn't. We came after school, Natsu skipped. He ran all the way to the hospital with you in his arms." Gray smirked, nudging Natsu in his gut with his elbow. Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"W-well... I would do the same for anybody else so don't get the wrong idea..." The pinkette mumbled.

The sky blue haired girl smiled sweetly at him.

That was the first time he saw her smile so brightly before... He found himself blushing. Her smile was so beautiful, sweet like honey... He always wasn't the type of guy to notice _"the sparkle in her eyes"_ or _"the sweetness in her smile"_. The curves, her big boobs and ass, a pretty face and if she was good in bed. That was all he cared about in girls.

But just this time, it was just an exception.

"Thank you, Natsu." Crystal thanked him, her cheeks a red rose colour.

"Y-yeah... Sure, don't mention it.."

Crystal smiled at the rest of them, "I'm ready to go. Let's go, everyone."

Everyone gasped in disbelief.

"You're really coming?!" Lucy gawked in disbelief.

"Why not? It's been a while since I've gone out."

"That's a good change, Crystal. I'm proud of you."

"Yosh! LET'S GOOO!"

"The yelling, Natsu..."

* * *

...

 **5:00pm**

...

All of the highschoolers exited Magnolia Hospital on their uniforms and with their schoolbags.

"We are we going?" The bluenette questioned them.

"Karaoke!" They all exclaimed excitedly making Crystal sweatdrop.

...

They had a private room for themselves for Karaoke. Leather couches and a large table that had bowls of chips and soft drinks. A large, flat screen TV with huge stereos.

"Let's let Crystal go first!"

"Yeah! Gooo Chrissy!"

"Crystal-kaichou, do your best!"

"Umm..." Crystal fumbled with the mic, "I'm not that good at singing... But I'll try, pick an easy song."

Erza scrolled through all the songs on the playlist, stopping at one that she knew would be easy for her to sing, that won't hurt her throat and everyone would love her soft and gentle singing voice. Erza pressed play an laid back.

The music of a harp started to play.

Crystal took a deep breath in.

"Alright... Here goes..."

The lyrics started to come on the screen, English and Japanese. She opened her mouth to sing.

"Words are born into air...

And quickly fade out in the wind...

But they find their way inside you

Where they on forevermore..."

Everyone sat there in awe at her sweet and gentle voice. Natsu payed close attention, her singing was like music to his ears. A smile came to her face as she started to enjoy singing, she was in her own world where she was the only one.

It calmed her Anxiety down a bit.

"When the skies are dark and full of rain...

Look inside your heart

A light, so warm and all aglow...

Shining just like the sun..."

...

 _"Holy shit, she can actually sing... And really good, too..."_

...

"You can see, just how much you've grown

How strong you are...

A love, will open up to you,

And it starts from the day that you..."

Crystal closed her eyes, "First heard those words..."

The sound of just of a gentle harp playing was heard and Crystal sweet humming to the rest of the song. When she was done, everyone clapped and cheered for her as she opened her eyes again.

The bluenette went to sit down next to Lucy, smiling brightly. Natsu rushed up unto the stage, grabbing the mic.

"'Rock City Boy'! Play it!"

"After is my turn, Ash-for-brains!"

"Yeah, yeah! Hurry up and play the damn song already!"

It was laughs throughout the entire evening, Natsu singing **'Rock City Boy'** and almost breaking everyone's eardrums by how loud he was. Natsu putting on **'Let it Go'** from Frozen for Gray to sing, making them both getting into a fight which resulted into them being knocked out by Crystal and Erza.

Lucy singing **'Song of the Stars'** by The Zodiacs, Juvia singing **'Set fire to the Rain'** by Adele and lastly, Erza sung 'I am Titanium' by Sia.

After Karaoke, the students took Crystal to one of their favorite Café.

...

"Welcome!" The Manager of the Café greeted, "Natsu! Table for..." He looked at everyone, he raised an eyebrow. It was usually four people. "Six? Come right this way."

The blonde haired man sat the six of them down at a table where a joined, red leather couch hald circled around it. The man smiled at Crystal and Juvia.

"What would you two like, my dears?"

"Juvia would like a chocolate donut with a mocha làtte." Juvia placed the menu down.

The man looked at Crystal weirdly, "Don't I know you from somewhere..?"

"U-um, I believe we never met befo-"

"Crystala Dragnela?!"

Crystal looked to the others and then back at the man, smiling nervously, "Y-yes-"

"I love your company! Almost everything I have here is from Dragnela's Inc!"

"Thank you, I'm glad you like my parent's business."

The blonde haired manager grinned, "Such an honor to have you here! Tell you what, all of you guys' food is on me! What would you like to order? Anything you'd like!"

Crystal nervously giggled, feeling uncomfortable in her seat, "Well... I'd have a cheese pretzel and a vanilla milkshake."

"Coming right up! Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy, the usual for you all?"

They all cheered, "Yes!"

He nodded and walked off, whistling happily. Everyone faced Crystal, a wide smile on their faces.

"You're a fucking good luck charm!" Natsu complimented with a his award winning grin on his face, his curse earned him a slap behind his head from the scarlet haired girl.

"Your parents must be so proud of you!" Lucy chimed in.

"Ahaha... Yeah, they are..."

A few minutes past and a waiter came with their food. Erza with her strawberry cheesecake, Natsu eating spicy buffalo wings, Lucy with her tall glass of strawberry and vanilla milkshake with whipped cream, Gray with a blueberry milk snowcone, Juvia with her donuts and mocha làtte and finally, Crystal with her cheese pretzel and vanilla milkshake.

"I love cheese pretzels..." Crystal moaned in delight as she swallowed it, drinking some of her milkshake.

"Buffalo wings win."

"Um no, cheese pretzels, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu smirked, "Buffalo wings."

"Cheese pretzels."

"Buffalo wings!"

"You guys..." The blonde haired girl started, "Strawberry and Vanilla milkshakes take the win."

"As if! Snowcones are worth more than all of that!"

"Juvia's sorry, Gray-sama but she has to say that the donuts here are fantastic!"

"Everyone!" Erza boomed, standing up and clenching her fists, "YOU UNEDUCATED, DISGUSTING SWINES! Everyone knows that Strawberry Cheesecake is THE BEST THING ON THIS PLANET!"

Crystal bursted into laughter but soon started rubbing her throat, "Oh sit your fat ass down Erza."

"What was that, Miss President?! We can settle this right here and now!" Erza had an dark red evil aura around her, a wide smile on her lips.

"Oh, Miss Vice President, you think you can defeat me?! Hah! Think again! If you forgot, I am Martial Arts Master, Erza Scarlet!" The sky bluenette stood up as well, the two folding their arms and glaring at each other with evil smiles. A dark blue evil aura around Crystal.

"Am I the only one that sees the lightening going back and forth..?" Lucy mumbled to Gray.

"Nope."

...

 **6:30pm**

...

"Bye bye!" The blonde haired girl waved to Crystal and Natsu as she left to go home. The bluenette and pinkette started to stroll down through the lines of rose bushes that led to the silver gate.

"Remind me again why you're coming here with me?"

"Bathroooommmm!~" Natsu whined, twisting his legs together as the silver gate opened. Crystal walked in while Natsu ran in and stopped at the front doors. The sky blue haired girl sighed, followed by a giggle as she took her sweet time to walk.

"WOULD YOU MIND HURRYING THE FUCK UP, GRANNY?"

"I'm taking my time to walk, what's your problem?" She giggled as she speed up the pace and walked to the front door, taking out her keys and opening it where he ran inside.

"Bathroom's in the kitchen, down that hall and turn left."

Crystal took off her shoes by the door and went to her couch where she laid down, sighing happily.

 _"Mommy... Daddy... I finally made some friends, I made so much fun memories today..."_ She told herself in her mind, smiling happily as her cheeks turned a red rose colour, brighter than usual.

 _"Daddy... If you saw me now, you'd be so proud..."_ Crystal closed her eyes, sighing once more.

 _"I bet Mommy would be too, since she said I would have no friends... I bet she would, whenever I meet her again, I'd show her Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Juvia... To prove that she was wrong."_

"I'm backkkk!~" A loud voice disturbed her from her thoughts as she rose from the couch, sitting up straight to greet the pink haired male.

"I'll be heading home now, or do you want me to stay a bit longer?~" Natsu sat next to her, a wide smirk on his handsome features, "And maybe we can, you kn-"

"Don't even think about it, you perverted little playboy." Crystal deadpanned.

"H-hai..."

The bluenette got up, "Well, I'm gonna go make dinner. I'm making beef stew with rice, staying?"

"HELL YEAH! Beef stew! Luce always makes that when I go to her apartment!" Natsu sighed dreamily, "Beef~..."

Crystal shook her head as she secretly smiled to herself, making her way to the kitchen and going into the fridge

 _"It's been such a long time..."_

Her smile turned bigger, cheering and squealing in her head, _"I'm actually happy!"_

* * *

...

 **DONE! So, you know what Bulimia does to you and such, so, don't do it. Or don't even consider doing it. This chapter was based off of when I entered Highshool, the first time I actually got friends who accepted me for who I am. I got home and cried of joy, I actually felt happy! I have two friends that I keep very close to me, Ashleigh and Amerie. I love them both so much ^-^.**

 **I have other friends but these two are my closet ones. I love them more than I love myself. But since I got into highschool at a young age (got brains ;p), I was afraid to go out by myself and such. Since Crystal is 17 and basically an orphan, I decided to ket her go out. I don't usually go out, actually, I don't because of my Anxiety but, I wanted Crystal to have what I didn't. ^-^ But any time me and my father would go out, which was rarely but when we did, I always ate Cheeze Pretzels and drank lemonade at Cinnabon ^-^. Yummy ;)🍸🍩🍰🍪🌚💕**

 **Anyway, thank you for all your support and loving reviews! I'll see you all in the next chapter sooo yeah! Bye bye! ^-^😍** 💕💙


	4. The Spring Cultural Festival!

Enjoy!🐣❤

* * *

...

...

A loud ring boomed within the large room, echoing off the walls as the bluenette turned and stirred in her sleep. Her hand lazily reached for her vibrating phone and answered it, not bothering to see who it is.

"Helllooo?" She sleepily answered, once the voice from the other was heard, Crystal jolted up.

"E-erza! It's like, 6:30am!" Crystal got out of bed, looking outside her bedroom window to see two scarlet haired women standing outside her door.

"Pick me up? I just now woke up!" The bluenette sighed, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Crystal put on her favorite bunny slippers and made her way to downstairs. Once she reached, she unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a scarlet haired girl in a lilac purple yukata with red sash. Her slippers were red as well and her hair was in one.

Next to her was a scarlet haired woman with her long hair in two with golden bands around them. She wore red lipstick along with some eyeliner. She had on an elegant white, slim-fitted dress along with white pumps. She held a brown basket that had a sweet aroma coming from it, a white blanket over the top. This is Erza's Mother; Irene Belserion.

"Good morning Erza... Mrs. Belserion..." Crystal rubbed her sleepy eyes as she let them in.

The two scarlet haired women sat down on the couch.

"Crystala, dearie! It's been such a long time since I've seen you. You certainly have grown!" Irene smiled brightly, "Erza told me that she was not having it if you had to walk to school in a yukata. And to quote her words _'perverted men may come and I might have to break a few necks if any of them touch her'._ "

Erza nodded in agreement.

Crystal sweatdropped, "T-that's Erza for ya..."

"Well, what are you waiting for Crystal? Go and get ready! We as Student Council Presidents need to be at school for 7:00 to make sure the stalls and such are in order." Erza demanded, pointing in the direction to the bathroom.

"Hai, hai..." Crystal lazily dragged her lazy feet across the polished tiled floor and slowly but surely made her way to the bathroom. Irene giggled.

"Oh, you shouldn't be so demanding Erza."

"I got it from you, mother."

Irene shook her head, "You got it from your father dear. Ahh, anyways, how's Crystal doing? I heard her father sadly passed away."

Erza frowned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Crystal's been a mess ever since her father died." A small smile came to the scarlet haired girl's lips, "But now, she's more happy."

"I can see improvement. Her bags underneath her eyes are gone as well." Irene clapped her hands together, "This is wonderful!"

"Indeed it is. Natsu and the others are trying to make friends with her."

"Natsu?" Irene frowned her pouted red lips and raised an eyebrow, "Ohhh! Mr. Dragneel! How's he doing, by the way? I wonder, does that boy have any diseases yet?"

"Mother..." Erza groaned.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But by all the stories you told me, I just had to ask."

Erza sighed, "Would you go wait in the car?"

"Am I embarrassing my little Ersey-wersey?" Irene teased.

"Mother!"

...

 **6:45am**

...

"Annddd done!" The scarlet haired girl beemed, looking at Crystal in the mirror with her yukata.

She wore a lavender purple yukata that reached her ankles with sleeves that reached her wrists. Red flowers at the bottom right of the dress with red petals drifting away imprinted there. A golden sash tying into a large golden bow at the back. For slippers, she had on dark purple wooden sandals with a flower in the same colour on the top.

Crystal smiled at herself in her full length mirror, feeling special and beautiful in the yukata that her Father bought her.

"You look amazing, Crystal!"

The blood rushed to her cheeks, "Thank you Erza for helping with my sash..."

"Of course. Now come on, Mother's waiting for u-"

"Hold on!" Crystal rushed to her large vanity where all her brushes, combs, hair ties and ribbons, etc. She took a light pink lipgloss that she just bought yesterday. The bluenette applied some to her lips and stuck her flower pin in her hair.

"Alright, let's go."

The two walked outside, closing the double doors behind them as they both held their bags in their hands. The two walked down the glass stairs that sparkled with tiny diamonds embedded into it. Irene stood at the end of the stairs, smiling.

"Look at you both! Two beautiful girls. Erza was right Crystal, you shouldn't be walking in that! Hell, if I had a helicopter, I would carry you both!" The scarlet haired woman cooed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Belserion..."

"Oh dearie, I told you! Just call me Irene!" Irene briskly walked towards the couch and took up her phone and the basket, "I need just one pic with you both!"

"Mother, we're gonna be late."

"Now, now, Ersey-wersey, one picture wouldn't kill you."

"'Ersey-wersey'." Crystal softly snickered.

"Get ready!"

Erza stepped closer to Crystal as they both smiled, the camera flashing and taking the picture.

"Come on! I have to open the Bakery, you know."

The two girls nodded as they both walked towards the door, Irene shortly following with the basket and her phone. Crystal locked the doors and watched the scarlet red Jaguar car parked next to the rest of cars in her backyard.

"Nice, isn't it?" Irene boasted, "Years of work got me here!"

"Mother..." Erza sighed as she faced Crystal, "She just got the new car, sorry for her boasting."

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm actually quite glad I gave you that spare key, if I hadn't, then you would've been waiting for a while." Crystal nervously laughed.

"Come now, children!"

"I'm 18..." Erza sweatdropped.

"You're still my Ersey-wersey!"

"Mother!"

...

During the ride to school which was not very long, the sky blue haired and scarlet haired girls happily enjoyed the blueberry and chocolate chip muffins that Irene freshly baked just for Crystal.

"Enjoying it? I just made them."

"It's really good but you didn't have to go out of your way to-"

"Nonsense!" Irene glanced at her in her mirror, "I wanted to dearie, it's a gift from me!"

"And me, I helped you." Erza pointed out.

The car came to a abrupt stop as she parked right out of the school, some students already there at 7:00am in the morning. Crystal and Erza stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to Irene as she drove off.

"I'm nervous." Crystal admitted, seeing a crowd of girls surrounding something, their girlish and high pitched screams were heard.

"Why is that?"

"Big crowds... Maybe this was a bad idea!"

"Calm down, Crystal. It's fine, we're gonna have fun today and you're gonna be okay."

Crystal sighed, pushing up her light blue glasses, "Alright..."

The girls started to walk towards the crowd of girls, wondering what they were surrounding and squealing about.

"Natsu-sama! You look so cute!"

"Natsu-sammmmaaaa! You're soooo sexy!"

"Natsu-sama!"

Crystal and Erza sweatdropped, standing there dumbfounded.

"Again with this..."

One of the girls heard her and turned around, "Miss President and Vice President!"

All the girls turned their attention to Crystal and Erza, screaming and cheering for them instead.

"That yukata looks do expensive! Where did you buy it?!" One of the girl's gawked at Crystal.

"You two are so beautiful! I'm sooo jelly!"

The two sighed, somebody pushed through the crowd, a girl with brown hair that was in two high ponytails, hazel brown eyes wearing a light green yukata with flowers and vines imprinted on it.

"Miss President?!"

"Minami..." Crystal forced a smile, "Good morning..."

Minami Walters. One of the most popular girls in the school, mostly known for hanging out with guys and you guessed it! Sleeping with them as well, she was about as big as a whore as Natsu.

The two stared off at each other, Minami had her evil sneer while Crystal kept her forced smile.

"Chrissy!" A voice behind the crowd of girls boomed, "Excuse me ladies."

All the schoolgirls made a clear passageway for the pink haired male, he walked up to the three girls. Crystal's face immediately reddened, he wore a black and white yukata along with matching wooden slippers.

"Dragneel... G-good morning..."

"Did I just hear you stutter?" Erza teased.

"Shut it, Ersey-wersey."

"Go die in a hole."

"Anyways!" Crystal walked passed Minami to where Natsu was standing, "If you'll excuse us, we have to g-"

"Prezzzzz~ You look hot."

"How is that you flirt with everyone except Erza?"

Natsu sweatdropped, "Because Erza will kill me."

"Exactly!" Erza placed her hands on her hips.

"Come on, we're wasting time. Let's go."

...

 **12:00pm**

...

"I love this!" The sky blue haired President exclaimed, looking around at the food stalls that just opened again for lunch. Her eyes looked around everywhere, her favorite foods are all almost here.

"I'm glad you're having fun." The scarlet haired woman smiled at her, "Wanna eat?"

"Yakisoba! I just have to eat some Yakisoba!"

Erza laughed, "You're much more bubbly than your normal self, I kinda like it."

"Kinda? Can't I just have some fun once in a while?"

"Of course you can, Crystal."

The two walked over to where Yakisoba was selling, the mouth-watering scent filled their noses, making them both groan.

"1 Yakisoba please,"

"Of course, coming right up Miss President!"

The bluenette reached in her bag where her money was, there wasn't any change. She turned to Erza.

"Do you have any change?"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for you."

Crystsl smiled, "I'll pay you back, promise!"

The vendor placed the freshly cooked Yakisoba in a plastic container along with chopsticks, Erza gave the person the money and looked for a place to sit. They found a bench and sat down.

"Why didn't you buy any?"

"I wasn't feeling it for Yakisoba," Her dark brown eyes looked around and spotted a stall that just opened, "Stay here. I'm gonna go get some Takoyaki."

"Alright!"

Crystal opened the container, fulling her mouth with the hot noodles and vegetables. The sauce making the sound of slurping.

It's been such a long time that she actually wanted to eat something.

And... Not... Throw it up.

Her recovery was a bit rocky here and there, getting those horrid thoughts almost all the time...

 _'You don't deserve to eat'_

 _'Stop eating it'_

 _'Throw it back up, you'll be happy'_

 _'They wouldn't like you if you aren't skinny'_

 _'So you think that your mother will love you if you're fat? Don't you want her love?!'_

Crystal didn't listen even when the urge was strong. She smiled to herself as she continued to eat one of her favorite foods. Ever since she was small, her father would always buy this. It was the go-to food for her to eat.

"Miss President!"

She mentally sighed as she placed down her chopsticks and the container, looking up at a girl with short white hair and blue eyes.

 _'Strauss' Sister? What does she want?'_

"Yes, younger Strauss?"

"It's Lisanna..." She sweatdropped, "But anyways. The music club will be going on soon! They said they wanted you to be in the front row to see them preform!"

"Why me?"

"They said they wanted the President to see them especially!"

The bluenette sighed, "Okay, okay. Fine-"

"Alright! Let's go!" Lisanna grabbed Crystal by her wrist, pulling her off the bench and ran with her towards the School's Auditorium, despite all her protesting and whining about leaving her Yakisoba behind.

The scarlet haired girl came back with a small, white box with Takoyaki and two toothpicks inside the balls. Erza sweatdropped, seeing a half-eaten container of Yakisoba and chopsticks.

"She honestly left me... Just wow," Erza sat down, eating her Takoyaki while sulking. A sad, blue aura around her.

...

The white haired girl placed Crystal to sit down on of of the white chairs park in front, close to the stage where they'll be preforming.

"O-oh, up in front?"

"Yep!"

Crystal slightly pouted, _'I really hate crowds... What if they call me on?! I can't dance! Nor sing! I'll be the laughing stalk... God, I can hear their laughs now... This is so unfair, I hate these social events... I'm so awkward...'_

"Okay, fine," Crystal gave Lisanna a light smile before taking a seat, clutching her bag closely to her chest.

 _'I still agreed to it anyways.'_

Once she was gone, the bluenette looked all over to make sure nobody was coming to sit by her. Ahh, who was she kidding? People would eventually have to sit down by her, it's not like she could tell them to get up and leave.

A sigh left her lips, pushing up her glasses as she looked up to the stage.

There were drums and guitars. The lead singer had the mic in front of all them. It seemed that it would be loud...

Hopefully her eardrums wouldn't be blown out from all of this.

Her eyes trailed to the next side of the stage, there was a grand piano as well. She squinted her eyes to what had seemed to be a violin on top of it.

 _'What even? What are they planning? Drums and violins? Pianos and guitars? Must be a male voice.'_

"You sit right here!"

Crystal was snapped out of her thoughts once she heard that cheery voice again. Crystal looked to her right, seeing a pink haired boy in a black and white yukata. Crystal sweatdropped as he did the same, his face was stuffed with food.

Just great.

"Sit here? Next to Prez, Lis?"

"Yep!" Lisanna beamed, "Mira-nee said she saw you two hanging out after school! She wanted you two to spend this festival together!"

"She said that?" Natsu and Crystal raised their eyebrows in union.

"W-would'nt Heartfilia or yourself want to spend it with him?" Crystal nervously laughed, "O-or his fan girls? There's plenty of other girls he could be with!"

"Oh, relax Chrissy," Natsu sat down, giving her a large smile, "We're friends. We should get to know each other better."

"Exactly!" Lisanna agreed.

"But-" Crystal stopped herself, instead of arguing, she sighed instead, "Alright. Alright..."

Lisanna waved to them both, walking out of the Auditorium. Nastu and Crystal sat awkwardly in their seats, looking around at everything else except for each other.

 _'Say something, dammit! You're gonna make me make the first move? Okay, fine then!'_

 _'Goddammit Chrissy. Say something, will ya? I know what we could talk about...'_

The two faced each other, Crystal flinched on sight. Looking people in the eye was not her taste, she never liker confrontation at all.

"Do you play video games?" They both asked, gasping then laughing at each other.

"I never knew you played!"

"What did you think I was? Doing something boring or squandering my money like some rich people do?" Crystal gave a slight laugh.

"I don't know what that squak thing means but yeah!"

"Your stupidity still amazes me. And we're in High School... And we're First Year Seniors..."

"Whatever, whatever. It's the type of games you play. Let's see..." Natsu placed his finger on his chin, looking up, "Which one was better? **'Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'?** Or **'Call of Duty: Black Ops 3'**?"

"Advanced Warfare."

"I love you."

A light blush came to her cheeks, pushing up her glasses, "I-I mean, well duuh? That game is awesome!"

"Oh! Oh! What about Halo? Or Darksiders-"

"You play **'Darksiders'**?! I love Darksiders! My Dad and I use to play it all the time! I thought I was the only one!"

"' **Darksiders 2'** right?"

"Yeah!"

Sooner or later, they both started sharing their interests with each other. Finding out Crystal loves Action and Adventure games to liking more calmer games like **'Onigiri'**. They both found out more about each other.

Eventually, more people started occupy the seats but that didn't stop them from talking. The band started to play and people shushed them, that's when they decided to be quiet and listen.

First the violin started to play then the piano. It sounded like such a happy tune, then the drums joined in. A boy who looked to be about eighteen years old went by the microphone.

...

 _"Hajimari wa tanjun de_

 _Tomodachi to omotte ita_

 _Kare ga iru kimi no koto_

 _Suki ni naru nante masaka ne"_

...

"I know this song..."

"You do?"

Crystal faced Natsu, "I use to play this on my violin..."

...

 _"Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita_

 _Kimi ni mo nando ka hanashita kedo_

 _Demo kono koro wa wo tagai mukuchi ni natteru_

 _Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto_

 _Tonari de boku to kiite ta no wa kimi datta ne_

 _Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to_

 _Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa ire nai soredemo..._

 _Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo_

 _Ichiban boku no koto wo mite kite kureta kara_

 _Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo_

 _Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind"_

...

Everyone the crowd was waving their hands, cheering and clapping to the beat. Some even standing up.

...

 _"Au tabi ni mune ga itai_

 _Riyuu nara wakatte iru_

 _Kore ijou awanai to_

 _Mamoreru hazunai yakusoku_

 _Hoka no dare ni mo hanase nai koto_

 _Naze da ka subete hanase chau n da_

 _Kimi no mae de wa ichiban jiyuu de irareru_

 _Maichiru sakura no hanabira mo oritsumu fuyu wo tsugeru yuki mo_

 _Tonari de boku to mite ita no wa kimi datta ne_

 _Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to_

 _Futatsu no isu naraba minna wa suwarenai soredemo..._

 _Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo_

 _Ichiban boku no soba ni itsuzukete kureta yo_

 _Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo_

 _Minna ga motto shiawase de are inoru yo my mind"_

 _..._

 _'Just beautiful.'_

 _..._

 _"Tabun bokura wa deau TAIMINGU_

 _Sukoshi machigatte shimatta dake_

 _Dakedo soredemo futari deaeta_

 _Ima koso jibun ni sunao ni naru toki da ne..._

 _Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishimenarasu oto!_

 _Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne!_

 _Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to_

 _Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa irenai soredemo..._

 _Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo_

 _Ichiban boku no koto wo mite kite kureta kara_

 _Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo_

 _Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind..._

 _You're on my mind!"_

Everyone stood up and clapped, Crystal had a wide smile on her face as she applauded the magnificent performance. The performers bowed, some of them looking at Crystal and giving her a smile.

...

"That was nice, wasn't it?" The bluenette's cheeks were a rose-red colour, remembering fond memories of her violin that she hadn't touched in years. Natsu had his hands behind his head as he looked down at her, chuckling.

"Yeah. I didn't know we had so much in common! Liking the same movies, to music, to video games!"

"I didn't know you liked Linkin Park."

"I didn't know you liked Starset."

They two looked at each other, smiling. The two stopped.

"The following Dramatization has been commissioned by the Starset Society." They both mimicked the beginning of the ever-famous song, **'My Demons',** by Starset.

"Oh oh! Anddd!" Natsu smirked at her.

"I remember black skies

The lightening all around me

I remember each flash as time began to blur

Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard...

And I get what I deserved..."

...

The two grinned at each other.

...

"SO GIVE ME REASON!

TO PROVE ME WRONG!

TO WASH THIS MEMORY CLEAN

LET THE THOUGHTS CROSS

THE DISTANCE IN YOUR EYESSSSS!" They both sang together in union, playing air guitars and rocking out to each other's singing.

"Give me reason!

To fill this hole!

Connect the space between

Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies..."

"ACROSS THIS NEW DIVIDEEEEEE!"

...

They two laughed each other, finding much amusement in their singing.

"Sorry to break up this little band here."

Natsu and Crystal looked for the voice, seeing two girls. One with scarlet hair and another with long, white hair.

"Erza and... Older Strauss..."

"It's Mirajane..."

Erza had her arms folded underneath her chest, "Seems that you two are getting along. But I just came to check up on you both."

"What are we? Babies?" Natsu groaned.

"You are, at least. Crystal, however is the mature one," Erza smiled at them, "Have fun you two."

"Bye bye, Miss President and Natsu!"

Natsu and Crystal watched the two walk off into another direction. They faced each other.

"What do we do now, Prez?"

"Um... What does one do at a festival?"

"Play games. Eat food and-"

"Let's play games then, Dragneel," Crystal pushed up her glasses, "But before we go, I'm gonna give you a quiz on one of my favorite bands... It goes like this..."

"When the days are cold

And the cards are fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams are fail

And the ones we hail are the worst of all

And the blood's run sta-"

"'IMAGINE DRAGONS; DEMONS'!"

"YOU DO KNOW IT!"

"We are going to get along well, Miss President," Natsu smirked. Crystal gave him a small smile.

"Indeed, Dragneel."

...

 **7:00pm**

 **Back of the School**

...

The bluenette and her new friend, Natsu, were getting ready to go behind the school to finish the end of the festival with fireworks. She had pink and blue cotton candy on a stick, Natsu had the same. Crystal looked over at him, her eyes glued on the brown stuffed animal that she had won from a game and he decided to hold it.

"Want it?" His voice made her flinch.

"H-huh?"

"I noticed you staring."

"How are you so acutely aware of everything I do?"

Natsu stopped walking, eating the rest of his cotton candy before throwing the stick somewhere on the ground.

"Chrissy, you were basically watching the thing down. It's yours y'know, I just asked if ya wanted it."

"O-oh, uhhh... I uh..." Crystal cleared her throat, "Y-yes..."

She mumbled. Natsu sighed, handing it out to her.

"Speak up a little more, will ya? Use the same voice you use to yell at me," He gave her a lopsided grin, making her cheeks go a bit red.

"Y-yeah..." The sky blue haired maiden took the brown bunny from his hands and held it close to her chest. Her other hand had nothing but a stick left so she walked to a garbage bin and threw it inside. The two continued to head to the back of the school.

"There you are, Crystal!" The scarlet haired girl bellowed, her arms folded, "You had us all waiting!"

"Sorry, Erza," Crystal made her way towards Erza where she had all the fireworks lined up. Crystal stood next to her, all of the students stood there waiting patiently.

"Alright students!" Erza grabbed everyone's attention, she looked to Crystal which she cleared her throat once more.

"I would like to thank you all for coming out to this festival today! This has been successful and was greatly planned out, to the food, to the games to the outstanding performances from the Light Music Club and Drama club!" Crystal smiled at everyone, "Give yourselves a round of applause!"

All of the students clapped and cheered, bright smiling from all of their hard work payed off.

"And now! I, Crystala Dragnela, Student Council President, would like to end this festival with Fireworks that Vice President; Erza Scarlet and other members of the Council provided for your entertainment!"

The scarlet haired girl nodded to the boys who were at the end of the line of fireowrks. They nodded in return, lighting the stems of the fireworks before they shot up into the air. Bursting into beautiful and flamboyant colours of yellow, green, blue and pink.

All the students watched in awe, Crystal watched closely with Erza. Natsu stepped in as well.

"So this is what you wanted me to put up money for?" Natsu grinned, "Worth it."

"Wait what?" Crystal turned to Erza who mumbled something underneath her breath towards Natsu.

"Well you see... I got everyone at school to put up money for the fireworks show when you were at home..."

"Erzaaaa!" Crystal whined, "I told you, if you ever needed funds was to come to me! Not to go ask the students!"

"You always do this! Putting others before yourself, Crystal! You shouldn't be taking such a huge responsibility to always fund the school! It's a _SCHOOL'S_ festival!"

"You know very well that I don't have a problem funding the school! It's just that..." Crystal sighed, "Not everyone at the school has money, you know... Some students even come to me because they have no money..."

Her eyes trailed towards Natsu for a split second before turning her gaze back to Erza.

"This is why I fund the school. Not everyone can give."

"I understand this, Crystal. But at least see things from my point of view for a change..." Erza placed her hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile, "You're not alone in this. We're here too."

"Oooooh! Chrissy! Look!"

Crystal smiled back at Erza, looking up at the night sky to see a blue firework of their school's emblem. The Fairy Tail mark, Crystal's eyes softened, watching all the pretty and colourful fireworks that some students shot up in the sky.

 _'Today was successfully completed. Fun activities spent with Dragneel and Erza... Affirmative._

...

* * *

 **8:00pm**

 **Crystal's House.**

...

The sky blue haired woman plopped down on her comfortable and soft bed, taking off her glasses and putting them on a table in her bedroom. She emptied out the contents of her bag, her phone and her purse. Her phone vibrated, she picked it up and noticed an unknown number message her.

She opened the phone and went into messages, going to the unknown number.

 ** _'Hey Prezzzzz. It's me, Natsu! :D'_**

Crystal sweatdropped, squinting her eyes. She placed her fingers on the keypad.

 _'Dragneel? How did you even get my number?'_

He replied _ **, 'Would it kill u to say my name once? I hate being called by my last name and I got it from Erza! :)'**_

 _'Erza, huh? And what's wrong with me calling you 'Dragneel', Dragneel? Are you ashamed of your last name?'_

Crystal's nose wrinkled slightly, feeling a bit anxious about this.

 ** _'No... Where did u even get that idea from? Anyways. U home already?'_**

 _'Yes.'_

 _ **'Great... Ok, so. I texted u because I was wondering if u have free time tmrw.** '_

 _'Your spelling is atrocious... And yes, why do you ask?'_ Crystal sighed, shaking her head.

 ** _'I dunno wat that means but ok. And u do? Niceeee. Everyone else coming too, Erza, Luce, Icecube...'_**

 _'Ice cube? You mean, Fullbuster? -_-'_

 ** _'Yep! ;P'_**

The bluenette giggled, _'Okay, since others are coming. Sure. What time? Where?'_

 ** _'9. I'll pick u up at ur house so be ready. Bring money. Others will be meeting us at Starbuks.'_**

 _ **'Starbucks* Oops. :3** '_

Crystal smiled, _'Alright. Tomorrow it is then. Well, I gotta go and sleep now so...'_

 ** _'On a Friday night? Jeez. Even my mom has better things to do.'_**

 _'Just... Anyways. -_- Goodbye and good night.'_

 ** _'Yh, night Chrissy. Sleep well :D!'_**

Crystal yawned, _'You too... Natsu :).'_

She switched off her phone, throwing it somewhere on the bed before her eyes started to get droopy. She slightly smiled, remembering memories from earlier today...

 _'Yeah... Good night, Natsu...'_

...

...

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! This was wayyyyy long overdue. I'll make sure the next chapter won't take as long as this once had. Anyways, this chapter represents when I had a field trip with my class yet I only spent it with my best friend who is Erza in the story and my crush who is Natsu. We even went to the mall afterwards too!🎠🎢🎡**

 **Games are awesome. Call of Duty and Halo, Darksiders, Onigiri. Others. They are fabulous; ^;**

 **Nevertheless. It was a fun experience. I never liked going out so much neither, I was always afraid I might mess up or something. Or laugh too loud, or just fuck up everything in general. But at the end, instead of text messages, we gave each other hugs before we left to go home. (Because I can never get the courage to ask for his number) I'm still gonna be working on a cover page so this will have to fo for a while. Also other stories I have planned after this and Assassination Guild are 'The Dragon's Princess', 'X-Vector1290', 'The Master's Maid' and something else I forgot the name of :v.**

 **Soooo yep! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all your support and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye bye, everyone!😄🐤💙**


	5. The Unplanned 'Date' Between Friends!

**Chapter 5**

 **The Unplanned** **'Date' between Friends**

* * *

 **...**

 **7:20am**

 **Crystal Dragnela's House**

 **Saturday**

 **...**

Warm beads of water came rolling down the sky blue haired student's naked body, her forehead pressed against the ceramic walls of her private bathroom. Crystal stepped back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm water pressing against her skin from the shower head.

Crystal bent down a bit to grab the bottle of vanilla and strawberry shampoo, she opened it and squeezed the pinkish liquidy substance into the palm of her hand and placed the bottle back down. The bluenette gently massaged the sweet-scented shampoo into her scalp as she sighed in bliss at the smell.

Once she was finished washing her sky blue locks, she place her head underneath the shower head to let the water wash out all the suds and soap from her head and body. After that, she turned off the warm water that started to turn cold and rung out the remaining water out of her hair with her hands, her eyes going slightly wide in confusion when she heard the water from her hair splashing into water below.

Crystal looked down, seeing one inch of water at her feet. It was supposed to go down the drain yet it still remained? Crystal sighed in disappointment when she saw what was the problem.

 _'Not again... Why is this happening? Why today of all days? You just had to show your ugly head and ruin my mood, didn't you...?'_

Sky blue hair was clogged in the drain, preventing the soapy water from leaving her feet. With a loud groan, she crouched down and scooped the hair strands out of the drain, the water leaving her feet freely. The bluenette stepped out of te shower and grabbed a towel that hung right next to the shower curtains. She places it on topA her head and moved it up and down, towel-drying her sky blue locks.

Once she was done, she looked down at the towel to see strands of her hair on the white towel. With another disappointed sigh, she threw the damp towel on top of the closed toilet seat.

She grabbed a fresh, white towel and wrapped it around her curvaceous body before trotting out of the bathroom and into her room. Her toes curled at the sensation of the soft, fluffy carpet on her bedroom floor as she sauntered over to her bed. She sat down and cupped her hands together, staring at them as she slipped slowly into the deepest corners of her mind.

 _'He did say that if this were to happen again is to go back immediately... But doing said action will surely be expensive and days off of school... Damn it! Damn all of it to the depths of Hades! Curse you, Mother!'_

 _'You gave this to me yet you take no responsiblity as a Mother. You... I can't believe I still love you, even after everything you've done. I wish I could just end it all...'_

 _'I can't. Not when I have Erza, Heartfilia... And that idiotic Sakura; Dragneel... But before I can even take my own life, I bet this will first. This goddamned-'_

A loud ring snapped Crystal out of her thoughts, making her jump. With a roll of her eyes, she reached over for her smartphone and saw that she got two new messages from an unknown number; she figured it had to be Natsu and she was right.

One message from last night and one from just now.

 _Unknown Number: 'Ayeeee! U called me Natsu! Srrryyy, g'night! XD'_

Crystal allowed a small smile come to her pink lips, her mood brightening quickly. She went to read the one that was just sent.

 _Unknown Number: 'Mornin' Prez! My morning has been a bitch but I hope urzz is better :). Btw, I'm almost ready to leave so yh'_

Her smile dropped to a frown as she placed her fingers on the keypad.

 _Crystal Dragnela: 'Good morning, Dragneel. My morning has also been a bit rough as well, I hope your spirits are lifted happily now and I, too, is almost ready to leave.'_

 _Unknown Number: 'Yhhhh, just got into a fight with my Dad but it's all cool now. And how was it rough? U dun live with anyone'_

 _Crystala Dragnela: 'Would you mind typing in Standard English when you talk to me? Or at least the way you talk? And I'm glad you're doing better.'_

 _Unknown Number: 'Fineeee Prezzz~ I should get a kiss for my efforts ;)'_

 _Crystala Dragnela: 'No.'_

 _Unknown Number: 'No funnnn! :( and ya didn't answer my question. How was your morning rough?'_

Crystal inwardly bit her lip, thinking of a good excuse to give her new, idiotic friend. Once again, she placed her fingers on the keyboard.

 _Crystala Dragnela: 'I had an incident in the shower.'_

Unknown _Number is typing..._

 _Unknown Number: 'Ehhh? Is that so? What happened?'_

 _Crystala Dragnela: 'Am I required to tell you that?'_

 _Unknown Number: 'Yes! You're making me grow gray hairs before my time reaches, meanie -_-'_

The sky blue haired girl let out a small giggle.

 _Crystala Dragnela: 'Sorry about that. I hit my head on the shower head, is all. Nothing serious.'_

 _Unknown Number is typing..._

 _Unknown Number: 'You're lying. I'm calling your bluff, you're too short to hit your head on that tall thing. Heh, and people call me the clueless and dumbest guy around! I may be dense but I'm not stupid, Prez ;)'_

Crystal gasped, her eyebrows held furrows between them as she bit her lip till it drew crimson blood. Her breathing became rapid as she forced herself to calm down before answering him again.

 _Crystala Dragnela: 'Believe what you want to believe, Dragneel.'_

 _Unknown Number: 'I will! :D'_

 _Crystala Dragnela: 'You said you were almost ready, hurry up and pick me up and stop chatting.'_

 _Unknown Number: 'My perfection takes time, sweetheart ;)'_

 _Crystala Dragnela: 'Perfection my ass.'_

 _Unknown Number: 'You're so right! All hail Crystal's perfect ass! But your boobs are bigger than your ass tho... I'll call you Miss Boobs from n_ _ow own then ;)'_

 _Crystala Dragnela: 'Try me... Little Sakura.'_

 _Unknown Number: 'I'm wounded, Chrissy! Sakura!? You stooped that low... :('_

 _Crystala Dragnela: 'I'm gonna go get ready.'_

 _Unknown Number: 'Send nudesssszz~'_

 _Crystala Dragnela: 'You should be coming here to pick me up, Sakura, I don't take long to get ready.'_

 _Unknown Number: 'Alright Miss Boobs. Byeeeee, see ya in 10. Or 5 :D'_

 _Crystala Dragnela: 'Bye Little Sakura.'_

With that one last text, Crystal turned off her phone and threw it somewhere on her large bed and got up, her towel falling off of her body. She walked towards her closet doors and opened them to reveal a large room filled with clothes hung up, further done had shoes and after that had jewelry in display cases.

The bluenette went over to where a long selection of clothes and styles in different shades of purple hung up. She took a pastel purple, sleeveless turtleneck and made her way over to where she had different types of jackets. There, she took a mint green, cotton jacket that had long sleeves.

Crystal got a soft-stretched blue denim jeans and white ankle boots that had zippers in the back of it. She walked out of her closet and closed the doors with her hip since her hands were full with clothes. Now time to get ready.

* * *

The soft, cool breeze kissed the sky blue haired maiden's face, running through her wavy locks of hair. She stood in from of the silver gate, waiting for Natsu to arrive. She wore white small pearls along with matching earrings, holding a pastel purple and mint green clutch in her hands.

Crystal wouldn't lie, she was nervous as all hell. Especially with the little problem she had earlier, she wondered if Erza would notice the sudden change in the length of her hair but tried not to ponder anything about it, she was going to see her anyways. Maybe she could talk to her in private about the matter?

Every part of her body screamed not to.

And she listened. A bad mistake on her part, this will come back and bite her in the ass later for sure.

Crystal sighed, _'She'd worry too much... It's better to keep my mouth quiet and fake emotions, smiling. Yes, I'll mask my sadness.'_

 _'Just like before... Right, Mommy?'_

 _'I'm not worthy of smiling, I'm way too unattractive to smile...'_ Her small smile she wore quickly turned upside down.

Pulling her from the darkness was a loud car horn right in her ears. Crystal looked up to see a red Mitsubishi car pulled up in front of her. The person in the driver's seat owned the door and stepped foot outside. Crystal's face immediately reddened at the large grin he wore as his onyx eyes glanced at her.

Natsu wore a black shirt that had a red dragon imprinted on the front and raging flames in the back, it had short sleeves. Baige coloured pants that reached his knees along with black slippers. He had his traditional white scarf wares securely around his neck.

His smile always got her, even her heart of ice got a bit melted when she saw that heart-warming grin. Natsu walked to her, his smile still present.

"Morning again, Chrissy!" Natsu chirped, "You seem dressed up for Winter."

"My choice of clothing does not concern you Dragneel, I am not like other girls who reveal cleavage and such all the time."

"Today's gonna be kinda hot, at least take off your jacket."

"My shoulders will be showing."

"You think some guy will stare at your shoulders and jack off like ' _God, that chick's shoulders are so hottttt!_ ' eh?"

She held back her laugh and kept her straight face, "Y-you never know."

"Come on, Miss Boobs." Natsu smirked.

"Don't test me, little Sakura."

* * *

The two High School students pushed open the glass doors to a nearby Starbucks that was in Crystal's location. It was approximately eight o' clock and the store wasn't always as packed as it usually is which was a good thing on both their parts. They came for coffee and something to eat while chatting. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Altough, during the ride here, Natsu said that the other that are supposedly coming will meet them there. There's absolutely no way you can mistake Erza's scarlet hair or Juvia's curly blue locks, Lucy was a regular blonde and Gray had a normal hair colour a well.

She saw none of those colours and began to grow suspicious.

She never did like liars...

Crystal turned to face Natsu, her eyes narrowing slightly. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it first.

"I'll go get seats and you get coffee. Vanilla Bean Coffee with extra milk and I want it piping hot! Got it?" Natsu gave her a cheery grin before rushing over to two seats. Crystal stood there, sweat dropping but shrugged her shoulders and went into the line.

Once it was her turn, she froze up as she made eye-contact with the cashier.

"Good morning! Welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?" The male cashier smiled at her.

"G-Good morning..." Crystal cleared her throat, "Can I get a Vanilla Bean and Ice Coffee please?"

"Of course! Would you like anything else?"

Crystal's dark blue eyes looked towards the display case that had muffins, cookie and other goodies. The bluenette pointed towards a blueberry muffin and asked for two.

"That's all."

"What size would you like them in?" The cashier pointed at the menu that was on the counter, "The sizes are right here."

The bluenette pushed up her glasses and looked at the sizes. There was letters; 'S', 'M' and 'G'. Crystal raised an eyebrow at the last letter, she figured that the S meant small and the M meant medium.

 _'G? The heck does G mean? I've never gone out for coffee before, this is all so new. I presume that Dragneel thought I did...'_

"Ma'am?"

Crystal jumped, "Y-yes! Um... G. For both..."

"A Grande for both? Alrighty! Just tell me your name and I'll call you when your order's ready."

"Crystala, thanks."

Crystal payed the cashier the money, her blood boiling as she had just realized that she was paying for both drinks and food. She sighed, about to walk away and give him a piece of her mind before the cashier called out to her.

"Excuse me but, I've seen your face before and your name seems familiar..."

This always happened. Her parents didn't advertise the to the world but went to a few expensive gatherings when she was a child, most people probably might not recognize her from that since she was a shy child and hid behind her Father most of the time.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else, sorry."

She never liked the attention she got from strangers, they always made her feel uncomfortable with the flashing camera lights and people constantly surrounding her. The bluenette walked over to the table that her link haired friend was sitting at, tapping his foot while fiddling with his fingers, he smiled when he glanced up at her.

"Chrissy! Ordered the drinks yet?"

"Affirmative." Crystal took her seat, staring at him intensely.

"Where are the others?" She asked in a calm but deadly tone, she saw him visibly gulp.

"Awww, I was making this a surprise but I guess I can't hide it. They're meeting us at the Cinema."

"Why are you going to such a place to watch movies on a big screen when you can do it in the comfort of your own home without spending any money? I never understood Cinemas."

"Jeez, way to make me feel like shit Shortie. And also, why do you talk like that? All proper and stuff."

Confusion grazed her features, "Whatever do you mean? Is there a specific way I should portray my speech?"

"See! Like that!"

"I was brought up to talk like 'this', Dragneel. I will admit that my type of speech is different from many others but that's what makes us unique. I'm just another human being with little quirks and difference, not everyone's the same."

"Unique like your hair. How did it get like that anyways?"

"It was a Birth Defect. My mother originally dyed her hair sky blue permantly along with my father. When I was born, she didn't like my hair colour so she dyed hers back to black once again. It's a rare thing to happen actually, it's legitimately on my birth certificate."

"I'm sorry but... Your mom's a bitch with a large stick up her ass." Natsu grimaced.

A small giggle came from her lips, "Don't say that, Dragneel. She's my Mother and I love her."

"A Mother? Pssssh, don't make me laugh" Natsu scoffed, "The day I meet her is the day it'll be her, me, a baseball bat and a fucking dandelion."

She refused to laugh, holding back the sound in her throat. "Why a dandelion of all flowers?"

"Most girliest, I guess. Or maybe a daisy. But I'm dead serious, I'll bat get head off like a ball, the shit she's done to you is beyond wicked and cruel." Natsu stated for a matter-of-factly, putting up his finger.

"I was never one to pity myself becaus of events that happened in the past. It is true, I suffered but there are millions of other people who are suffering way more than me."

"That's a... That's actually a really smart thing to say, Miss Boobs."

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Way to ruin the mood, Sakura."

"Out of all the people. Sakura?! Really? The most useless character in that anime and the anime world."

"Don't bad mouth, Sakura, Sakura!"

"Oh come on, it's an insult. At least pick someone that's powerful with pink hair."

"Well-"

Another voice chimed in between the two, "Here is your Ice Coffee, Miss Dragnela!"

Natsu and Crystal looked up at the petite brown haired woman with a tray that had a tall glass filled with iced coffee. The bluenette raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was supposed to come for it?"

"Oh no, no! You're THE Crystala Dragnela! Like, I bought one of your new line of phones yesterday and it works like a charm! I'm sooooo honored to be in your presense, Miss!" The petite woman cheered.

"I am glad that you like the electronics that the company produces but it certainly does not seem fair that you give me special treatment and not everyone else in the store," Crystal glanced over at everyone, all of their eyes on her as she sighed deeply, "If I do come back here, I expect to be treated like an equal."

"Of course, ma'am! Anything for you!" The woman placed the iced coffee and Vanilla Bean Coffee on the table along with the goodies she bought, bowed, then walked away with a large smile on her face.

Natsu faced Crystal with a smirk on his face, "My good luck charm."

"Don't go getting use to this. This is one of the reasons I rarely set foot outside to prevent from being bombarded with supposed fans of the company."

Natsu slammed his hands on the table with a wide grin, "I'd be happy to take that money off ya hands!"

Crystal shrugged, taking a sip of her ice coffee, "Money can never buy you happiness, Drgneel. Money didn't make me happy, and it won't for you."

"Well, see Chrissy. You've been sucking on a golden spoon that had diamonds in it from the moment you were born."

A light blush of embarrassment came to her face, "Come on now, D-Dragneel. You know the reason why it never made me happy... You probably think I'm some spoiled brat with money but to be completely honest, I'd rather be poor with a family than be rich without one.."

"Chrissy..." Natsu said softly, about to reach other to her hand that rested on the table but halted once he heard a slight cough from her.

"Smo-smoke... Who the hell came in here just after smoking?.." Crystal glared as she covered her mouth, her eyes surveying the room then she saw a man with dirty blonde hair in a brown coat that sat down by a table right next to her, tucking a small red box inside his pocket.

"You okay, Chrissy?"

 _'This is not good... Holding it back will just make it worst... Think, Crystal, think!'_

The bluenette got up with her mouth still covered, grabbing her purse and walked swiftly to the woman's bathroom. The people around them stared at Natsu with confused faces, did they expect that he was supposed what was wrong with her? They all returned back to their business when he sent them a glare, signalling he didn't want anything to do with them.

Smoke... Natsu glanced over at the man who just sat down beside then on the other table. He too, smelt smoke and it was coming from that man, the smoke made Crystal run off to the bathroom to do God-knows-what, Natsu was just in his seat confused out of his mind.

Is she... Allergic to what's in it?

Sinus?

He didn't have a clue.

His oynx eyes trailed towards the women's bathroom as saw the door opening. Crystal along with a other girl with we arms wrapped around her came out and walked towards the table. Crystal sat down, her eyes red, as if she looked like she was crying her eyes out out for hours.

"You needed assistance? That bad? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Poor thing was crying her eyes out, coughing too." The girl she was with explained, giving a look of sympathy to the sky blue haired girl. She have Crystal a small smile before walking off to her own table.

"It was nothing..." Crystal cleared her throat, noticing the hoarseness that came with her voice, "Just a small cough is all."

"As if I believe that. I'm not an idiot, Crystal. Okay, fine, let's see if I believe this bullshit story for a sec, why were you crying then?"

"The scent of smoke burnt my eyes."

"You are so bad at lying you make me look like the most honest guy on Earth."

"Can we leave now? You said that the movie starts at nine o' clock and it's eight-thirty." Crystal stood up.

"Crystal..." Natsu growled in a warning tone.

"Let's take our leave to go to the Theatre, please."

...

" **'Raven Tail: Serpant Cry'**!? We're watching that?! Seriously!?" The bluenette squealed happily, clapping her hands together as she stood in front of the Cinema, watching all of the new movies that came out in Japan. Natsu was by the ticket booth to get th tickets for Crystal and himself.

"Yep," He grinned, "Come on, let's go."

"Wooooohoooo!" Crystal jumped up and down, some of the people passing by or going into the Cinema watched at her in confusion. She quickly stopped, maintaining a straight face as she cleared her throat and went through the doors, gesturing Natsu to come follow her.

After they for their popcorn and drinks, well, after Natsu did, they sat down in their seats with their three dimensional glasses. There was a black screen for quite some time.

"I love this character development." Natsu whispered to Crystal.

"The soundtrack is amazing, isn't it not?"

"I know, right? The characters are so good."

"Outstanding performances."

The pinkette turned to her, giving a light laugh, "We're assholes."

Crystal smiled back at him, "Big ones."

* * *

The movie lifted their spirits after all the tension they had before. The movie was based off the anime that Crystal always fangirled over, **'Raven Tail'.** They laughed, Crystal cried at some parts that didn't seem sad to Natsu since he wasn't into anime. The only reason he decided to watch it was because this was important to her but he still enjoyed it, nonetheless.

The two were heading at Natsu's favorite place to eat lunch.

Once they were in front of the building, fear started to bubble in the lowest depths of the sky blue haired woman's stomach. She stopped abruptly, staring at the place as her Anxiety took over. Natsu glanced over to her, wondering why she stopped so suddenly.

"There's a bunch of teenagers inside there."

"So?"

"I'll be recognized..."

"Oh, for God's sak-" Natsu sighed, "Fine..."

The pink haired male took off his white scarf, a rigid scar adorned the side of his neck.

"Take off your jacket and then put on my scarf, I swear to whatever God you believe in, if this scarf gets dir-"

"What? My jacket?" Crystal subconsciously went to cover her chest, "My shoulders will be exposed."

"I said this once and I'll say it again. Your shoulders. Aren't. SEXUALLY. ATTRACTIVE."

"B-but-"

"Take it off, you'll feel extra warm in the scarf too."

Crystal looked at him with worry in her eyes, a sigh escaped her parted pink lips as she nodded meekly. The bluenette slowly took off her mint green cotton jacket with a pale blush presented on her cheeks.

Not just her shoulders were exposed.

"That is more than sleeveless..." From the turtleneck itself curved downwards towards the sides of her breasts.

"I told you so... I-I'm exposed."

"I get what you're saying but don't worry! Any creeps or pedos that come, I'll gauge their eyes out." His lips curled into a light-hearted grin as he took the jacket away from her and handed her the scarf in exchange. He helped her wrap his _ever-so-precious_ scarf that he would nobody touch. Crystal never really understood why such a plain old scarf meant so much to him but decided not to question it.

"They recognize you with or without your glasses?"

"With."

"Nice~" Natsu took her glasses off her face, her vision becoming extremely blurry as she squinted her eyes to see the pink haired male in front of her.

"Give me my glasses back, Dragneel!"

"I get to wear the Prez' glasses!" Natsu grinned like a child in a candy store, "I so need a picture of this."

"Wait! No! I can't even see anything!" She felt his warm arms wrap around her exposed shoulders, pulling her closely towards his chest, hearing the ecstatic heartbeat thumping loudly.

"Cheeeeeeseeee!~" There was a flash of light for a moment, blinding them both for a spilt second. Natsu released her and quickly saved the picture as his lock and home screen, finding much enjoyment from how her eyes were squinted and the complete confusion washed on her pale yet red face.

"I'd like my glass back now."

"Nahhh, I'll guide ya. Let's go, I'm starving like a dog here." Natsu grabbed her small, cold hand and held it in his much larger and warm one. The sensation made Crystal pull away but only to have him hold it tighter.

"May I ask why you are holding my hand?"

"I need to guide ya through the store, you toddler."

A vein popped out at the side of her head, "Says the one who wants to wear my glasses for amusement..."

"Stop complaining, daughter!" The pinkette scolded with a playful grin on his face.

"If you expect me to call you father, you're greatly mistaken."

"I expect you to call me... Daddy~"

The tone of his voice made her sweatdrop, "No."

"'Aight, fine then, let's go."

Natsu opened the doors and walked inside while still holding Crystal's hand. The glasses he wore made him see everything larger and the floor seemed to have sunken? But he managed to get them both seated at a table but not without bumping into a few people. Some people did give them a few stares but not one dared to go near.

He released her hand.

"I want my glasses back."

"Nah."

Crystal pointed down at the menu in front of her, "How am I supposed to read the menu if my vision is blurry?"

"I'll order for you!"

"Um..." Her pale blush returned, "What does a girl eat in a restaurant?"

Natsu gave her a _'are-you-kidding-me'_ look. All he could say was: "What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you loud and clear but... What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I don't go out that much. What I did hear in movies is that girls eat salads..."

Natsu ran his hands through his spiky hair with a sigh, "Crystal. Those are stereotypes, eat whatever you want!"

"Stereotypes? Well, I stand corrected and will take my scarlet letter with pride."

"You two ready to order?" A teenage boy with ginger-orange hair came up to their table with brown eyes in a suit and a notepad and pen in hand, also with glasses. Natsu smiled.

"Loke?" The bluenette raised an eyebrow at the ginger blur. The familiar smell filled her nose.

"Sup, Loke! The usual for me."

"Prez, didn't know you and Natsu are going out!" Loke winked at Natsu, "Good catch, dude~"

Natsu grimaced while Crystal shook her head a couple of times.

"Never!" They both answered together, they looked at each other and once their eyes met, light blushes formed on their cheeks.

"Sure." Loke smirked, "What will you be ordering, Prez?"

"I-"

"Same thing I'm having." Natsu ordered for her. The ginger haired boy nodded and gave them a small smile before walking off.

"What _exactly_ is your order?" Crystal inquired.

"Beef burger with fries and a milkshake!"

Crystal scrunched her nose up, "Over-greased foods, huh...? Just... Fantastic."

"Don't like that kind of food?"

"Makes my figure and stomach bloated, I'm already fat as it is so-" His stone cold glare made her stop mid sentence, all the hairs on her neck stood up as she averted her gaze away from his.

"Stop. Just stop. Crystal, listen. One, Your body figure is an hourglass, let's get that straight. Two, your stomach is as flat as this table," Natsu slammed his hands on the flat-surfaced table to prove his point.

"I know you have that disorder but for God's sake, your body is... Perfection! I'm not being flirty, I'm being genuinely honest. The girls at school and many others will kill for a body like yours! It's curvaceous, your stomach is flat, you have big boobs and a great ass. Stop calling yourself something you're not!"

A small gasp came from her slight parts lips as a bright blush dusted on her cheeks, listening to every word he had to say.

"Besides, even if you were, which you're not, what's the use of complaining about it? Bitching and whining like "oh, I'm fat! Waaaaaa!" as if it'll solve anything! Crystal, by telling yourself these things will not solve anything. You are not fat, you are not ugly and you're... You're... Beautiful, alright! Both face and body"

She shied away from his gaze, bending her head low to cover her obvious blush of embarrassment. Natsu deeply inhaled before he let it all out.

"Sorry, I kinda yelled at you like that..."

"It's fine, d-don't apologize. I actually needed to hear that..." Crystal glanced up at him, her blush still present, "Do you actually think that? That I'm... _Beautiful..._?"

"Well, yeah, I do. You're not unacttractive, that's for damn sure."

"You know..." She started but paused, her breathing suddenly became distorted, her eyes slightly widened.

"Hmm?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"That's... Uhh.. That's actually..."

A plate with a medium sized burger that looked to have cheese oozing from the sides of it along with a side of fries and a milkshake with two straws.

"So listen... You two will have to share this since this is the last one and we're all out." Loke told them with a straight face.

"What? The hell, Loke?!" Natsu growled.

"I know, I know. This is on the house though, enjoy." The ginger haired boy walked away once more. Natsu and Crystal glanced down at the food then back at themselves.

"So..."

"So...?" The bluenette shrugged her shoulders, "I take fries and you take the burger?"

"And we both share the milkshake?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"Why does everything you say sound like a question all of a sudden?"

"I don't know?"

"Should we stop?"

"I think we should and just eat the food?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, stop. Seriously." Crystal sweatdropped.

...

After lunch, Natsu wanted them both to go walk around and have fun while it was still daylight out. Crystal didn't complain, she was having fun and also getting to know him better.

But there was one thing that bothered her.

"Alright. We've went to Starbucks, we went to see a movie and we ate lunch. The others are no where to be found and it's 1:00..." Her dark blue eyes looked up at his, "Which leads me to the million-dollar question."

"Where are the others?"

Natsu stopped in the middle of a bunch of people walking as he looked down at her.

The pink haired boy gave her a cheeky grin, "They're coming!"

"Now you're just lying to me. Why the lies? I have a special place for liars with me, and it's out of my life. Everyone in my life lied to me, my parents, my 'friends'. They all have even died or left me..."

"Everyone-!" Crystal pushed him, "Except for you and Erza!"

"So, would you stop with the bullshit and just tell me the truth? Pardon my language but, honestly!"

Natsu let put a puff of air, putting his hand on top her head.

"Okay, okay. They aren't coming because I didn't invite them. I told Erza and she was okay with it, just not to flirt with you or anything."

He ruffled her sky blue hair, "I wanted to get to know ya' better. I wanted us to have fun alone before I bring the group and for the entire day is Gray and I fighting and Erza and you talking without getting to know how I really am."

"Besides... I like hanging out with you, as a friend. It's fun and kinda weird. You and your flushed face and strange talk." Natsu removed his hand from her head.

A pale blush formed, "Y-you could've just told me that in the first place. I would've agreed to go, Dragneel..."

"Really?"

"Yes, really..."

"Well, shit... I'll keep that in mind next time!"

"There's a next time? Just the two if us?"

"Is that... A problem?" Natsu scratched behind his head, "I mean, I could always invite the others ext time we go o-"

"It's fine!" Crystal smiled, "You're a pretty okay guy behind all the sexual intercorse and bad academic performances. I give you an applause on that but don't think I fully trust you yet. Still have a long way to go before I completely open up to you."

"Yeahhhhh, me too. I don't trust myself around you either, as I said before. You do have a fantastic body and I pretty face."

She sweatdropped, "Flirty or sensual? How am I supposed to take this?"

"It's a compliment."

"Oh... Well, thank you, I guess."

"Yeppp!"

* * *

 **5:00pm**

 **...**

"Hahaha! Wait, what?! No way! Heartfilia and you did that?!" The sky blue haired student gave out a bubbly laugh, taking a lick of the cookies and cream ice cream she held in her hand. Natsu laughed too, turning a corner on a street they were on.

"Yeah! It was fun, getting her at the private school and running off with her to our school! People chased after us but I didn't stop running!" Natsu glanced over to get and have her a grin before turning his eyes back to the road.

"So it's my turn to again ask a question, right?" Her dark blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well, it's my turn, actually."

"Oh... Well, ask away."

"Um... Would you ever do oral with someone you know?"

Confusion washed upon Crystal's face, "Oral? You mean like school work or..?"

They came up to a red stoplight, Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me you're joking."

"I am not."

"Oh, God. Okay, well. It's sexual stuff. Like, no putting your dick into the girl... Just other stuff like touching and groping-" Natsu stopped once he saw how red her face was, how she was wiggling and squirming around in the passager's seat. He couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she was at that moment, in his car... Alone with him... A smirk made its way to his lips.

"You know, I could keep on talking..." He moved closer to her face, tilting her chin upwards but she looked away, "Or I could give a demonstration..."

Her flushed gaze met his lustful one, "The light's green..."

He moved away in embarrassment, "S-shit! Sorry..."

Natsu continued driving, "So... Would you?"

"U-um... As of right now, my only male friend is... You..." The bluenette took another lick of her ice cream, "A-and being intimate like that with you... I'll have to say no."

"Awww! Can't we at least try it once to see how it goes?"

"No. Leave me and my innocence alone. Besides, Erza will be angry."

"Pissed- no! She'll chop my dick off. I swear, she's one of the Amazon women that live in the jungle. She'll fit right in with them if we carry her there."

The bluenette giggled, "She will, okay! My turn! Same question!"

"One of my friends... Hmm... I never really thought about it, maybe-" Natsu's cheeks turned the colour of his hair, "Actually, never mind."

"Ho~" Cratal smirked and lightly nudged him in the arm with her elbow, "Dragneel's got a little crush on one of his friends~ is it younger Strauss? Heartfilia? Or maybe Erza? Anyone of them? I'd come to your wedding, honestly."

"N-no! Erza is a sister. Like a big sister who always keeps popsicle and I from fighting. Lucy... She's pretty and all but I just don't feel that way about her. Lisanna-"

"You do know that she harbors feelings for you right?"

"She does not!"

"Oh my God, you have feelings for her too."

"I do not!"

"Sure, sure!~"

...

In matter's time, Natsu pulled up in front of the large silver gate that led to get house. The two got out of the car.

"Well, I had fun, Dragneel. I hope to do this again, sometime!" Crystal smiled. Natsu nodded in agreement with her.

"And uh... Earlier today... That's actually the first time someone called me beautiful... I get cat-called and some students at school do that too. But to hear it without it being flirty..." She pushed up her glasses, "It made me feel warm inside..."

"Well you are. Very."

"Thank you, for making me feel that way..."

"No problem, Chrissy!"

"Alright, so... B-" As she was about to walk off, Natsu grabbed her by the wrist.

"Okay, okay, wait!" He freed her wrist, "I always do this to female friends when I say goodbye to them.. So... Can I hug you?"

"Physical contact with me?"

"Yeah, whatever floats ya' boat."

"Okay?" Crystal faced him and stood straight, letting the breeze blow through her sky blue locks as a blush formed on her cheeks, she looked up at him then closed her eyes.

"Why are your eyes closed?"

"I'm preparing for your physical contact." Crystal said as if it were the most obvious thing. Natsu sighed, going closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her hips.

"Chrissy, wrap your arms around me neck."

Still, with her eyes closed, she hesitantly moved her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Good..."

Without warning, he pulled her into his chest and held her close. Crystal let out a small gasp of surprise but soon relaxed into the comforting warmth that radiated off of his body, she snuggled into the crook of his neck and softly inhaled his natural smell.

Natsu had his nose buried into the tresses of her hair, smelling a sweet fragrance that came along with her body. The two pulled away slowly.

"See ya' at school, Crystala," He gave a smile.

She did the same, her eyes soft and gentle, "You too.."

The pinkette waved to get as he made his way back to the red car, driving off without another word. The bluenette looked down at her hands, her face becoming red.

"Cinnamon..."

...

"Such a comforting smell..."

* * *

...

 **Done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had so much fun writing it, these are the kind of chapters that greatly resemble certain events in my life. I went to see Wonder Woman in the Cinema with my Father, my bestfriend/sister and her mother who I consider my mother.**

 **We ate before we went anywhere (in this is Starbucks) we went to the arcade then we went to watch the actual movie. After that, we went for ice cream and said our goodbyes. My friend; Amerie, said that others will be coming but later on said they're not since she wanted to spend time with me along before she brought anyone else along. (the conversations had in this story didn't happen in real life tho)**

 **We've been friends for 3 years :). So I just changed it around a bit. Just fluffy stuff.**

 **And remember! Things that happen in the story happened to me and is still happening. The thing that's wrong with Crystal is the same thing that's happening to me. I want you guys to guess what ^_^ but that won't be revealed till late on in the series.**

 **I won't be updating for a whole since I caught the flu and I have exams still. Isn't that fun? But I'll try! And the cover page for this story is actually how Crystal looks in anime. You guys judge! Hope ya enjoyed and yep! Thanks for ready, love you all and bye bye! :D**


	6. Lies

**Chapter 6**

 **Lies**

* * *

 **7:30am**

 **Fairy Tail Highschool Academy**

 **Class 1-A**

 **...**

A pair of onyx eyes drifted towards the open window that let gentle breeze into the classroom. The pink haired male stared outside, looking at all of the Sakura trees that occupied the school grounds. Some of the light pink petals blew into the classroom and unto his wooden desk and other students. Many students that walked through the double doors of the classroom smirked when they saw him, whistling and winking. The boys mostly did and some girls looked devastated. He didn't question it, though. All he could really think about was yesterday and how much fun he had with The President, he never really saw that side of her. Shocking, how her eyes light up like stars when she smiles or how her cheeks turn crimson when she laughs. Natsu found that appealing... For some reason, he hoped that they'd do it again by themselves.

But what bothered him is how strangely she acted when he confronted her about her coughing and needing assistance. Almost like... She was _scared_ to tell him what was wrong, she'd always get so tense and tried to change the subject whenever he brought it up. Made him think for a while, kept him up the entire night till early hours of the morning. Up till now...

A particular dark blue male came through the doors, a wide smirk on his face. He walked all the way over to Natsu who didn't seem to be paying attention, Gray placed his hands on Natsu's desk, making him look up. Natsu snarled.

"What do you want, droopy eyes?"

"So, you and Crystal went out yesterday, huh?" His smirk dropped a bit, "Don't tell me you're trying to win her over with this. It's not gonna work.'

"Wait, is this why everyone was staring at me? Pshhh, why do they car-no... Why do _you_ care?" Natsu stood up, glaring at Gray, "Not like you did before..."

"Hold up, hold up. I _do_ care about Crystal! You're acting as if I don't, I'm just looking out for her since I know how you can be around certain girls."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?"

'You're a horn-dog, Flame-shit. It's like you see all girls as walking sex dolls."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "You don't even know the story. Jeez, go bother Juvia or somethin'."

"What the hell is your problem?!" Gray walked around his table to face him properly, "You're acting as if I just shit in your cereal!"

"I'm not in the mood for your shit, Gray!" Natsu grabbed him by his white school shirt, glaring at him with intense anger. The crowd that surrounded them remained silent.

The door to the classroom slammed open, making everyone stop and turn to who did that. The person waked forward through the crowd of people that surrounded the two of them. Once the person who came forward, Natsu's rage died down a bit and he relaxed his shoulders. He released Gray.

' _Crystal..'_

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?! It's too early for fights!" The sky blue haired girl cleared her throat from the hoarseness that threatened to come up, "Dragneel, Fullbuster! Get your asses in The Student Council's Office, now!'

* * *

 **In the Student Council's Office**

 **...**

Natsu and Gray were put to kneel down in front of Crystal, she held a large and long wooden ruler in her hands, tapping it lightly on her hands. Her dark blue eyes narrowed at the two idiots, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Now, tell me. Why were you two fighting?"

"He started it..." Natsu mumbled, sending a quick death glare towards his rival.

" _I_ started it?! You're the one with the huge stick up your ass!" Gray defended himself.

"You shouldn't have bothered me! I was thinking!"

"As if you could do such a thing, all your brain cells fizzed out a long time ago along with your common sense."

Natsu's eyes flashed with anger, "Why you-!'

The ruler slamming down on the floor in front of them made them both jump. They looked up at the bluenette whose eyes had bags underneath each of them, the corners of her eyes were bloodshot red.

"I called you in here because I got some student who told me you two were fighting..." Her left eye twitched, "So why in God's name... WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING?! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FEATHER WHO STARTED IT!"

After Natsu explained what just happened, the bluenette rubbed the bridge of her nose and pushed her glasses up. She shook her head.

"You two are completely hopeless... I'll let you off this one time, Fullbuster, you're free to leave."

Gray nodded, gave a smirk to Natsu before exiting the air conditioned room. Natsu was still on his knees, watching in disbelief as he saw his rival exit the room.

"Wait, what?! How does he get to leave but I don't?!"

"Because I need to talk to you alone," Crystal walked to the long, dark wood desk and sat in one of the soft, leather chairs. She placed the ruler on the table and gestured to Natsu to take a seat next to her. He got up and moved cautiously towards the seat next to her and sit down.

"Does being seen with me in public effect your social status in this school so much?"

"What? No! I like hanging out with ya', Chrissy."

"You were the one to post that picture on your social media account, right?" Crystal looked off to the side, "If so, you shouldn't be ashamed to be seen with me."

"But I'm not ashamed! People just took it the wrong way, that's all..."

"That so? Well, it was the students that started the rumor of you and I dating then. Does that bother you?"

"The awkward stares and people whistling at me like a fuckin' dog, yes."

Crystal mentally took note, "Very well then, if it bothers you that much then I shall confront the school about it since this rumor seems to bother you."

The bluenette stood up, back straight and chin up, ready to exit out of the room till his voice stopped her.

"Woah, woah, what? No! Sure, the rumors get annoying sometimes but it's fine! I get them all the timeee!"

She turned around to face him with a frown, "Oh... Understood. But, isn't this what friends are supposed to do? Confront the other's problems directly?"

"No..?" Natsu rubbed behind his head, "I mean, you can be with them through it but not take the problem on by yourself, I'm no friendship expert..."

"So then... I _shouldn't_ tell the students that spread this rumor around school that we are not in any form of romantic or sexual relationship?"

"Well.. When ya' put it like that..."

"We shall see what happens at the end of the day. It's almost time to take attendance, our teacher will be waiting for us. Come along, now, Dragneel. Let's not idle."

...

* * *

 **Lunch time**

 **11:45am**

 **Classroom; 1-A**

...

"So, how'd it go? Judging by the picture Natsu posted, it went well?" The scarlet haired teen inquired, taking a bite of her sandwich she had in hand. Crystal shifted uncomfortably under her friend's gaze.

"Well, it didn't go horribly, I had high hopes since I thought you all were coming which is why I dressed to fit such an occasion. But, to my surprise, you all didn't come."

"Ah, yes," Erza gave a chuckle, "He planned it on the day of the festival, he wanted to show you that he wasn't all bad despite him going after girls every second of the day. I told you, he's a nice person once you get to know him."

"Yeah, guess so..." Crystal looked down at the home-made lunch she made this morning, the food looked unappetizing for some strange reason...

No, it wasn't strange, she knew why...

She hated herself for lying to everyone, it was obvious she didn't get any sort of sleep. The dark circles underneath her eyes that leople commented about it. She was nervous for this evening, she couldn't sleep when she had found out that her condition was getting much worst. It wasn't fair..

It wasn't even her fault!

If she could just go back in time and tell her younger self to at least call Child Support it something! Anything would've been better than having to live with this her entire life...

"Crystal? Why aren't you eating?" Erza give her a frown, her voice laced with concern. The bluenette sighed, fiddling with her chopsticks between her fingers.

"My appetite's... I don't feel for food, not in the mood... Thinking."

"About?"

"Things..."

"Like what?"

Crystal glanced up at Erza from her food, narrowing her eyes slightly, "Just, things, Erza."

"Your mind goes to all places, I'm worried about you. Your dark circles and red eyes made it obvious you didn't get any sleep."

"I'm perfectly fine, Erza."

Crystal pushed up her glasses, moving her lunch away from her. A hand rested on her shoulder, making her jump back in surprise and swinging a punch to the person who touched her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the two of them, Cratal got up from her seat and looked down at the person who she just knocked over, she covered her mouth and her eyes widened.

A pink haired make laid on the floor, drool dropping from the goofy smile he wore..

"D-Dragneel... My apologies! I'm really on edge today..." The bluenette have him her hand and he gladly took it, helping himself off of the floor. This caused whispers and murmurs to go around the classroom as the two released hands.

 _'Look at those two, I knew they were together!'_

 _'They're holding hands!'_

 _'The Prez and The Player? He'll get her knocked up the first night...'_

 _'Her parents are billionaires and THIS is the person she chose to be with?'_

 _'Natsu's probably using her for the money.'_

All the assumptions made Crystal's blood boil. They didn't know a goddamned thing yet they were judging them, this is why she preferred private schools, granted, she had to pay a fee but it was better than people openly gossiping right in front her face.

Her sky blue bangs covered her eyes as she lowered her head, her palms clenching into fists, her nails digging into her skin that made a bit of blood draw and leak out through the cracks in the fists. Her sharp teeth gnashed as she opened her mouth to speak.

"SHUT UP!" Her voice heard from everyone, the classroom went silent. Natsu and Erza looked at her in confusion.

"All of you making all these assumptions about Dragneel and I are NOT true! We are in no shape or form of sexual or romantic relationship! Just because he posted a picture of us on social media doesn't always mean what you think it means! Saying all of these rude things just because you don't know the full story!" Crystal raised her head up, get eyes narrowed sharply.

"Things like this make me sick! You don't know me or Dragneel! You don't know our lives! Who the hell gives you all the right to judge us!? Will it be fair if we started a rumor about you that wasn't true?! No, it won't! You'd be pissed! All those accusations are are false! We are not dating or in any form of that kind of relationship! It's making him uncomfortable! What we do is absolutely NONE of your business!"

The students had their heads bent, some had guilty looks on their faces. Natsu's eyes softened. Erza watched in awe, letting a small smirk come to her face from her friend's sudden change in behavior.

"Dragneel is not a friend with benefits and he is most definitely is not my significant other! He's my-!" Crystal paused, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

"My f-f-f-... F-friend! He's a friend! So would you all shut up and stop with the blasted rumors about him and I being in that sort of relationship!"

The students watched in stunned silence. Crystal was panting slightly, glaring at everyone.

"Prez..." Natsu whispered, not loud enough for anybody to hear, a small smile creeped to his lips, "Thanks..."

* * *

 **3:30pm**

 **Crystala Dragnela's House**

 **...**

The bluenette had stayed back an extra thirty minutes after school was dismissed to make sure nobody was following her but her plan had failed, Natsu had been waiting for her outside the school gate with the same grin he always wore. With a sigh, she agreed that he could walk home with her after the countless times she told him 'no'. The two walked home to Crystal's house in silence, the pink haired male noticed she had a tense look to her and sweat rapidly rolled down her face as she wiped them away with the sleeve of her Student Council jacket.

Once they were at the entrance, Crystal took out a small device that had a red button on it. She faced Natsu.

"Dragneel, this is where we say our goodbyes. I have a visitor coming over so I need you to leave."

"Whattttt?" Natsu whined, "But I wanted foooood!~"

"My apologies."

"It better be the President of Japan or I'm coming in. Who is it? The fuckin' Queen of Englan-"

"My relative..." She inwardly bit her lip, a bead of sweat running down the side of her forehead and down to we neck. Natsu's playfulness stopped, his eyes narrowing slowly.

"You don't _have_ relatives..."

"I-I do! That one's coming over today!"

Natsu sighed, "You're so bad at lying. Just tell me who's really coming over..."

"But I'm telling the truth!" Crystal defended, "I'm sorry but you have to leave, I need to go get ready before they arrive."

"They?"

"I don't need to reveal their gender to you."

"Chrissy, it's 2017, I thought you knew that people don't guess genders anymore. If your relative wants to be an attack helicopter, well, so be it. But you don't need to change yours, you're cute like this!"

Crystal glared long and hard, "Shut the hell up."

"You're even cuter when you try to act all tough~"

"I'm not trying to act tough, you bastard, I told you to never call me cute. Never call me that, or else..." Her threat seemed more like low growl, like a animal going down for its prey.

"Okay... Shit, sorry. How about Beautiful?"

A light blush came to her face and turned away, "Well... Um..."

"My Beautiful little Chrissy!" Natsu picked her up by her waist as if she weighed nothing, holding her up like a child.

"You're kinda like a doll, so small!"

"I am not small! You're just a giant! Put me down!" Crystal kicked her foot into hs stomach, making him hunch forward and gently placed her down unto the ground.

"You kick hard... Damn! Are ya' trying to kick out my guts? Christ!"

"That's the point, idiot..." Crystal shook her head and gave a small giggle, "Farewell, Dragneel."

The gates opened, Crystal walked in and they closed behind her. She gave him a wave before running off into the mansion, Natsu got up and winced at the lingering pain on his stomach, he rubbed it gently.

"I'll stay till your so-called 'relative', comes."

"Let's see how long your lie stays up."

...

 **4:30pm**

 **...**

Natsu sat right beside the gate, his legs crossed and his hands on his cheeks. He was starting to think that nobody was coming, it was getting late. The pinkette sighed, thinking that Crystal had made up an excuse to keep him away from her but she would've said so in the first place! Not make up some dumb lie! He took out his phone, turning it on to watch the time.

The picture of him and her made a smile come to his face, remembering how fun it was to spend some time with her. How cute she looked...

His eyebrows furrowed, why didn't she liked being called cute? The glare she gave Natsu sent chills down his spine which was unnatural for the hot-headed student. Obviously, something had to happen for her to react so harshly like she did.

The sound of a car driving into the property made him jerk up in alarm, jumping into a nearby rose bush and peeking through the cracks to see who it was. It was a white Lamborghini that pulled up right in front the gate. Natsu heard the nine switch off and a car door open, he peeked to see who it was.

A man in a white coat and black pants wearing what appears to be a stethoscope around his neck. The man held a silver suitcase in his hands and walked in from the gate, pulling out a phone from his poker and texting something. After he placed it inside his pocket, the gates were opened for him to enter. Natsu took this opportunity to sneak out of the bushes and pass through the gate as well, being stealthy as possible.

Natsu took cover in another bush, watching the doors to the mansion open to reveal Crystal welcoming the man inside.

"A doctor? Why did she call a doctor? Relative, my ass..." Natsu whispered to himself.

...

...

The man sat down on Crystal's couch, his suitcase on top of the glass table. The two had teacups in their hands along with plates, sipping green tea. The man placed the cup down, watching Crystal in disbelief.

"You stopped taking the pills?!"

"My hair was falling out, Kristopher, what else was I supposed to do?"

"I told you if that happened was to call me immediately. You waited this long, don't you want to get better? You need to take the medication for it!"

Crystal placed her cup down, sighing, "What's the point, anyways? Taking the pills won't cure me, Doctor."

"It'll fight off the disease for as long as it could, granted, that there's no cure, but these pills are for you to live longer. To graduate, to get married and have kids, Crystala." The man known as 'Kristopher', pointed out.

"Ahhh, fine fine. I'll take the damned pills... You brought more, did you not?"

"Indeed, I did," Kristopher opened the silver suitcase, taking out a few bottles of pills.

Crystal sighed, "Look at all those..."

"You were supposed to be off the last dosage I gave you, now that and this combined will surely have some side-effects... You have your Mother's stubbornness..."

"Don't bring her up during this..."

"Just know that it wasn't your fault..." Kristopher smiled, closing the suitcase as he rose off the couch with his suitcase in hand. Crystal sat up as well, ready to escort him out.

"Each pill is to take 3 times a day and flush down with purified water. Not tap water. Eat a lot of fruits and vegetables, cut out dairy products and oily foods. No gluten, either. I'll check up on you next 2 weeks to see how the treatment's going. Take care of yourself, Crystala."

"Thanks for coming," The two walked towards the door, Kristopher opened the door to reveal a teenage with rose-pink hair in a school uniform; a white blouse with black pants and shoes. He raised an eyebrow, Crystal stood there in stunned silence as all the colour washed off her face.

"Is this your friend, Crystala?" Kristopher turned to her, "You look so pale, are you okay?"

The bluenette slowly nodded. Kristopher gave her one last look before exiting through te door. Natsu let a smirk come to his face.

"So... Relative, huh?" He walked in.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave?" Ceystal closed the door behind her, folding her arms underneath her chest. Natsu walked over to the glass table and noticed the amount of pill bottles there were.

"Look at all this, this isn't good for ya' to be taking all these pills at once, Chrissy. Didn't Doc tell ya' that? Oh, sorry, 'Relative'.."

"Dragneel..." Crystal walked over to him, growling slightly.

"I thought you weren't sick? I thought your relative was coming over?"

"You're acting as if you're my Father or significant other, which you at not, why are you prying into my business?"

"Why did you lie to me? You said it yourself that you don't like liars, hypocrite."

"I didn't lie to you, he's the family Doctor, I consider him a relative."

"All you could've said that your Doctor was coming over, you didn't have to go make up some bullshit excuse." Natsu rolled his eyes, turning around to face the glass table once again and picked up on of the pill bottles.

Natsu examined the name, it wasn't no plain-old pharmacy drugs. It had a weird name to it and looked expensive. The name was;

 **"Avastin (Bevacizumab)"** Natsu raised an eyebrow at the medication, turning around to look at the angry bluenette.

"Isn't this a serious drug?"

"None of your business."

"Crystala, come on! I wanna know what's wrong with you! What if something happens to you and nobody knows what and you die, what will happen then?!"

"It's no big deal, I've lived with this for years-" Crystal stopped, realizing what she had just said. The two stared at each other in silence, Natsu's eyes going wide.

"Long-term illness... What is it? Is it AIDS?"

"What? No."

"Tuberculosis?"

"No."

"A bacteria or something?"

"No!" Crystal glared.

"Then what is it then?!" Natsu glared right back.

"Why do want to know?!"

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR WELL-BEING!" The pink haired male yelled, putting the pill bottle back onto the table, "Taking all these pills will fuck up your body! I take health class! And with a long-term illness, it's bound to fuck up somehow! Why the hell can't you understand that I care about you?!"

Silence.

"Fucking answer me!"

The memories of her past all flooded her brain at once, the ones that she hid in the deepest corners of her mind combined with the tense situations that went on, she was sure to lash out at him but that scared her, just like before when she first got into the school. All of these feelings overwhelmed her...

She had to do something before she snapped at him...

She never wanted anyone to see her like this.

Not even Erza... Nobody...

"Get out..." Her voice was shaking. Natsu calmed down from the soft sound of her voice but came out almost like a whisper.

"What?"

"You just had to go dig up the worst of it... You just had to push your boundaries with Me..." Crystal raised her head up, tears streaming down he chin as anger surged through her eyes and veins.

"Get. Out. Now."

His eyes softened at her tears, "Chrissy... I'm sor-"

"Are you _deaf?! I SAID GO!"_ Crystal shouted, pointing to the doors. The tears rapidly going down her cheeks, the anger in her eyes all made Natsu feel guilty, he pushed her too far... Something like this must've been a delicate matter for the bluenette and he had to go and push her.

"Sorry, I..." A pain coursed through his chest, "I pushed you too far, I'm so sorry, Crystal..." With that, he left through the doors without another word.

A hiccup escaped escaped her lips as her hands went to tug on her sky blue locks, her mouth was open yet nothing came out. That annoying sob that won't come out of her throat. Her head up high as the tears dripped down her neck and into her clothes.

"Why did I do that?! Goddamnit! Why am I like this?! The first friend I've made on my own without anybody's help... I pushed him away when he was trying to be considerate! WHY?! God, why?! For the love of everything that's holy, WHYYYY?!"

Loud wailing sobs racked through her body as her stomach churned, her eyes widened as she bent over at the waist, hurling up whatever vile, watery substance she had left in her stomach. Her throat burned and her taste buds screamed at her to stop, she always did this... Always isolating herself from everyone, building walls around her mind and heart.

She pushed him away... The first friend she made on her own...

Erza befriended her but it took a long while for her to accept it.

Natsu befriended her but she accepted the friendship. She made a friend...

It made her sick. She felt selfish and disgusting, tainted...

Her knees gave out under her and she fell to the ground, "I hate myself for always doing this! He probably hates me now! Ita not like I wanted this! I never wanted to contract this! This is all your fault, Mother!" Crystal sobbed loudly, covering her face and let the tears fall freely off he face and unto the polished floor.

"I don't deserve anyone! I don't deserve anyone anymore! Not after that! God, he'll find out and think that I'm disgusting! Oh, who am I kidding? _I AM DISGUSTING_!"

The sky blue haired teenager plopped down beside all the contents she threw back up and turned away from it, curling into a ball and hugged her knees up to her cheat, her salty tears rolling off her face and unto the ground, pooling into a little puddle.

 _"I never asked for this..."_

...

Before he could even take two steps away from the house, he heard screaming and yelling. How much he wanted to rush inside there and hold her close to him, comforting her and protecting her from the demons she had buried deep within her. Natsu felt guilty, guilt stabbed him in the chest for prying into her life so much. They were just friends, new friends. It would take time for her to open up to him...

 _'You just had to go dig up the worst of it...'_

Then he heard wailing sobs and what seems like she had thrown up. This was the side of her she wanted nobody to see, peopled eared her and respected her name. She was looked up to, a strong person that ruled the school with and iron fist. This side, she neve wanted people to see just how weak she was deep down inside..

"I'm still here for you..." Natsu wishpered in an oath as he walked off the property, her loud wails not going unheard but echoing through his mind.

* * *

...

 **Thank you all for reading! Hope you all enjoyed, leave a review! It makes my day! Seriously, I get all giddy when I get a review, the anticipation to see what you guys think about my story! :D And the pills, you can look up the causes and what's its used for, obviously, I won't tell you what it does or what it's for! I'll reveal it later down in the**

 **This now. This chapter was a hard one, having to act this out is kinda tear-jerking knowing what happens in the story as the author. As I said before, whatever Crystal has, I do in real life and it is caused by my mother. But you guys figure it out! Love you all! Byeee!**


	7. Flaws and Imperfections

**Chapter 7**

 **Flaws and Imperfections**

* * *

...

 **...**

 _ **Darkness.**_

 _ **Coldness.**_

 _ **Loneliness.**_

In the dark corner of her bedroom... Specks of grey floating in the darkness that surrounded her every being, her body, her mind. The colours of life and death, black and white... Her body racked and shaked with every shallow breath she took from her lungs, her dark blue eyes attempting to see through the darkness. Her knees up to her chest, her arms around them as they hugged it tightly, her body rocking back and forth. Her once silky and shiny sky blue hair was now a pale colour.

Her stomach rumbled, calling out for food. She hadn't eaten in days, now after what had happened with Natsu. She felt like she didn't _deserve_ to eat anything, but she ignored her hunger. Punishment... Always had the need for every little thing, she always took enjoyment out of punishing her own body and mind, but the memories that always bombarded her was too much. Almost, like torture.

 _Torment._

"Perfection... _Imperfection_... Perfection... **_Imperfection_**... I **need** to be perfect. Just like she said... Head forward, chin up, chest out and back straight... Perfection... I need to be... _Perfect..."_

"Nobody will want me if I'm imperfect, no... No... I'm disgusting, tainted and terrible... Nobody can see me like this... Nobody... _Natsu,_ don't leave me... Dragneel, I'm so sorry..."

A sound coming from downstairs snapped her out of her trance, her ears attempting to recognize what sound it was.

Ringing.

A telephone?

How long has it been since she heard a telephone? Days?

The sky blue haired teenager rose up slowly from the ground, stumbling forward a bit before she caught her balance. Her legs dragged along the soft carpet, moving her towards the door in the darkness, the windows she had in her room were blocked by the curtains, some of the light attempted to shine through.. She needed quiet, she didn't want this noise, she needed to answer the phone. Anything to make that irritating ringing _stop_!

Her shaky hands went to grasp the bronze doorknob between her fingers, gulping hard as she slowly opened the door and stepped a foot outside, her eyes squinting at the light that kissed her pale, lifeless face. The ringing still continued, Crystal walked completely out of the room and looked to her right, her eyes glancing at the long flight of glass stairs. She sauntered towards the stairs and held onto the golden railing and took her time to walk down the stairs, the ringing getting louder with each step she took down the glass steps.

Down the stairs, the place had been trashed. The furniture was all over the place, the magazines she had on her table were all over the place in pieces. Crystal vividly remembered how she felt after crying, trashing the place in a fit of rage. The bluenette trailed her eyes from the living room towards another room to her right, the ringing seemed to have been coming from there so she entered that room.

It was another bedroom but much smaller than her own, at the side of the door had a white pillar with a red telephone on top it, ringing. Her hands reached out to the top of the phone and took it put of the holder, putting it by her ear.

"H... Hello..?"

A gasp of relief came from the caller, multiple voices in the background, _"You answered! Finally!"_

The voice seemed unrecognizable, furrow buried itself deep between the bluenette's eyebrows, "Who is this? How did you get this number?"

 _"It's Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss. The others said that you haven't been answering their calls or messages so they told me to you! Erza gave me this number since she wasn't getting through with your phone. Everyone's been worried about you! Where have you been all this time?!"_

Her phone hasn't been charged in days, no wonder... "People... Everyone? Who exactly was worried about me?"

 _"Lucy, Gray, Juvia, myself too! Especially Erza and Natsu! You haven't been coming to school and the teachers were wondering where you were too!"_

Her eyes softened as her head bent low a bit, tears burning her vision, "Natsu... Dragneel? He's... Been worried about me?"

 _"Yes! We all have!"_

"Strauss..." A tear slid down her cheek, "Don't you ever call this number again."

 _"But, wa-!"_

Not letting her finish, she slammed the phone back unto the holder and searched for the plug, once she found it, she ripped it out the socket and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Fairytail Highschool Academy**

 **Class 1-A**

 **Lunch time; 12:00pm**

 **...**

"Um..." The white haired beauty removed her phone from her ear, looking around at all of the students that surrounded her, "She hung up on me."

"She what?!" The scarlet haired student fumed, stomping her foot as she clenched her fists.

"She told me not to call that number again, she seems really upset."

"Well, that's bad. Whenever she threatens people like that is when she's serious."

A student far away from them held his spiky, pink hair in fistfuls. He sat on a chair in the furthest corner of the classroom. Judging by their reactions, the got no luck as well. Natsu moved his hands to his face, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"DAMMIT! This is all my fault!" His hands clenched into fists and he directed his fist towards the wall, the part he punch now had visible cracks along with the paint coming off. Blood threatened to leak from his bruised knuckles but he didn't care, this was his fault...

Everyone turned their attention to the pink haired teen.

"Natsu!" Lucy placed her hands on her hips as she walked over to him, "What the hell is your problem? Why are you punching the wall?"

Natsu got up from his seat and slowly turned to face Lcuy, the glare he sent her was enough to send shivers down her spine, the hair on her neck standing up straight like pins.

"Because it's all my fault..." His eyes immediately softened, a frown coming to his thin-lined lips.

"What does Natsu-san mean by that? How is this any of Natsu-san's fault?" Juvia asked, cocking her head slightly to the side as she walked over to the two.

The others got up and walked towards them too, leaning in for some answers to her questions. Natsu faced them with sad, drooping eyes, his bottom lip quivering slightly. He slouched back into his seat as visions from a few days ago flashed in his mind, he stared right ahead of him with wide eyes, replaying the words and phrases she had yelled or whispered to him.

 _'Get out!'_

 _'You just had to go dig up the worst of it...'_

 _'Are you deaf!? I SAID GO!'_

All of this happened because of him, Crystal would've been in school and everything would have been fine but he just had to go and push his boundaries with her...

Natsu explained what happened, leaving out huge chunks of the actual story. He only told him that they had an argument and it just went bad, resulting in him getting kicked out. He left out the fact that there was a Doctor involved and that she supposedly had a long-term illness, she obviously didn't want anyone to know, he respected that and decided if she wants to tell him and everyone, then she has every right to do so.

Natsu also didn't tell them about what happened _after._ When she was wailing and sobbing loudly, the side that she wanted nobody to see. The weak side of the strong Crystala Dragnela.

"If it's that bad since she kicked you out then you must've really pissed her off! The hell did you do, you pyro?" Gray rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Indeed, what did you two argue about that made her so angry? Crystal is not one to lose her temper like that at all."

"Not my say, if Crystal wants to tell you then, she will..." Natsu bent his head, his bangs falling over his face, "I... _Respect_ her _privacy_."

Everyone looked at each other with surprised faces then looked back to Natsu. Erza, however, smirked slyly at the pinkette but it quickly went away when he looked up at them with tear-stained eyes.

"Is that so? Nice to see you're respecting her privacy, Natsu," Erza complimented with a smile, "I'm proud of you."

Her face returned back to a serious expression, "But enough of that. We'll go to her house and sort this whole mess out. You both can say your apologies-"

"Wait, really?!" Natsu's onyx eyes lit up with renewed excitement as he humor out of his seat, a award-winning smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear. Natsu went to dash for the door that led to outside of the classroom but Erza pulled him back by his white scarf, choking him slightly.

"-after school..." The scarlet haired student finished, "Don't jump up and down just yet, we still have the rest of the school day to go."

"Aawwww!" Natsu groaned, throwing his hands up with a childish pout, "But I wanna go nowwww~! Can't we skip school and go see Chrissy?"

"No."

"Pleaseeee?"

"No."

"Pleaseeeee with blazing fire dragon on topppp?"

"That's strange, but still, no."

Mirajane glanced over at the blonde haired teenage that was sweat-dropping at the scene. The white haired girl walked over to her, nudging her with her elbow, a playful smile on her lips.

"Natsu's acting differently these days, don't ya think? One day the President and him were at each other's throats and now he wants to see her! And so desperately, mind you! What do you think about this, Lucy?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "Natsu was always one with girls. I dunno if he's trying to bait her over or if he genuinely cares for her. Natsu isn't exactly an open book when it come to these types of things."

"Only time will tell!" Mirajane giggled, "I ship them! They're so cute together! Especially that picture he posted with himself and her! Natsu wearing The President's glasses and her wearing his scarf! Just so adorable!"

"But, you ship everyone..."

Mirajane gave her a wink, wiggling her finger side to side, "Not everyone. What do you take me for, Lucy? A match-maker? I don't go pairing people up just for the fun of it, even if I do, I always wait till I have solid information about the two before I do anything!"

"Well, you got a point there. I just hope he knows what he's doing with her, Natsu technically isn't very careful and gentle with things..." Lucy shuddered at the thought.

"Not technically, it's a fact! But I think he knows what he's doing, or else he'll have to deal with Erza and I!" Mirajane's playful smile turned into a sinister one as her eyes went dark, going closer to Lucy as she shrank down to the size of an ant from her aura.

"He'll have to deal with **_'Satan-Soul Mira'..._** " The white haired beauty moved away from the shivering blonde, her smile returning, "But hopefully it won't come to that!"

"Y-yea-yeahhh..."

"Lucy, dearie! Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"Fine! I'm, so fine! Like, the finest person on Earth."

"Are you sure? Want me to take you to the Nur-"

"Nope! I'm good, M-Mira!"

* * *

 **Crystal Dragnela's House**

 **3:30pm**

 **...**

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Mirajane all stood in front of the Mansion, gazing up at the tall building. They got in from the spare key that Crystal gave to Erza for only important uses like dropping off checks when she was busy or just anything business related. The pink haired man reached out his hand to grab the doorknob, he twisted it and the door opened with a creak, Erza opened the other door and it made the same sound.

Inside was dark, the only light that was coming in was from the windows. The place was messy and trashed, broken glass shards on the floor. Mirajane took the first step in and immediately covered her nose, a strong yet revolting smell had hit her the moment she took one step into the Mansion, the same with the others. The scarlet haired teenage stood by the door and her hand aimlessly reached for the light switch, she pressed the button that made the diamond and crystal chandeliers light up, bringing some light to the darkness.

They started to walk towards the ruckus, stopping once they saw a dried-up, green like substance on the floor. Lucy grimaced as she turned away from it.

"That's vomit, alright..." Erza frowned, "She's probably sick..."

"This has been here for days!" The blonde shrieked, "It's dried up and it stinks like all hell!"

"More like spoiled green tea that's been left out in the sun. I have a strong sense of smell and you don't see me complaining, Lucy..." Natsu sighed and whispered, "Poor Chrissy, she did throw up..."

"Did you say something, Natsu?" Erza asked. Natsu shook his head, the scene made him want to throw up himself, knowing that she did this because of him.

It made him feel like a criminal. Like, it was a crime to make her feel this way. Why did this one girl made him feel so terrible about something like this? If it was anybody else, sure, he'd feel like shit, but this in particular, made him sick to his stomach. Not a very usual feeling for the hot-head student, usually scarfed down any food and never had a stomach ache afterwards. With a sigh, his eyes looked up at the flight of stairs leading to the second floor.

"Let's go find, Chrissy.."

...

 **Footsteps.** Loud, thumping footsteps she heard coming towards her room. Who was here?

Nobody could see her like this! So imperfect, so many flaws and faults. Fear and panic controlled her mind as she huddled up closer into the corner, her eyes wide and teeth chattering. Her hyper-sensitive ears twitched constantly at the repeated footsteps.

Irregular, more than one.

People... _People_ would see her like this, so disgusting and tainted. Who would dare come here?

Then it dawned on her, the only person who had a spare key to her house was Erza, and if Erza was here... Then Natsu would be too! The thought made her shudder and tremble, she hid her face into her knees as salty tears spilled and overflowed out of her eyes and dropped unto her stomach.

This would be bad...

...

"Who's gonna go first?"

They all looked at each other, Natsu gave a roll of his eyes to the ceiling before volunteering to open it but was quickly stopped by Erza.

"She might freak out if she sees you, I should be the one to go in."

"But..." Natsu sighed, deciding to stay quiet, "Alright."

Erza reached for the bronze doorknob and tried to open it, just as she thought, it was locked. Crystal wouldn't want anyone near her when she's in a state of Depression, at least, that's what Erza thought. The only time she saw her truly depressed was when her Father died and she still tried her best to not show it, Crystal was such a strong person.

But even the strongest people have the weakest hearts.

Erza gave the door three knocks. The third knock, she heard a whimper when she pressed her ear against one of the doors.

"Crystal? Crystal, open up. It's me, Erza."

Silence.

"Crystal?"

Silence.

Erza sighed, looking back on the others, "Does anyone have a bobbypin?"

Everyone turned to the blonde student that had her hair up in a side ponytail, Lucy looked back at them with a confused face.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Lucy, there's no way that only ribbon is keeping your hair high up and so tight," Erza narrowed her eyes with a sneer, "Do you object to this plan to get Crystal out of there, do you? That's a very gutsy move, Lucy."

The blonde sighed, her hands going up to her hair where the ribbon is, pulling out a black bobbypin and handing it to Erza. The scarlet haired girl smiled in return.

"Thank you, Lucy. Now, does anyone hear know how to pick a lock?"

They all sweatdropped, Natsu groaned out loud.

"Erzaaaaaa!" The pink haired teenager threw his hand up in the air, "Come on!"

"I don't know how to pick one, does anybody else know?"

"I do." The dark blue haired teen took the bobbypin from Erza's hand and walked towards the door, sliding the black pin inside of the keyhole.

"Where in the world did you learn to pick a lock?" Mirajane inquired. Gray's eyes looked towards Juvia who was awfully quiet, a blush on her cheeks.

"Ask Juvia." He simply said.

"Well... J-Juvia didn't mean any harm by it..." The bluenette twirled a strand of her blue hair between her fingers.

Gray sighed, "She locked me in a classroom. I had to pick the lock with a bobbypin I found on the floor."

"You did?! Juvia!" Mirajane scolded, "Why did you do that?"

"Love-rival said that she was looking for Gray-sama so Juvia locked him inside the classroom to protect him!" Juvia glared at Lucy, "Love-rival..."

"I already said I'm not interested..."

After Gray was finished, the bobbypin was twisted in all sorts of ways. He gave it back to Lucy which she was obviously sad about. Erza stepped in front of everyone and took a deep breath, opening the door slowly and peeked her head inside with unsettling thoughts. The large room was dark, the only light that entered the room was from her door opening.

"Crystal..?" Erza finally took a step inside and the others followed quietly, she turned on the light that was by the bedroom door, revealing a sky blue haired girl in the furthest corner of the room, facing ahead of her while rocking from side to side with we knees up to her chest. When the light was tured on, it made the bluenette gasp and look all over the place in panic.

Erza visibly gulped, taking slow and cautious steps towards her.

"Crystal...?"

Crystal shook her head constantly with every step Erza took.

"No, no, no, no... W-why are you here? W-w-why are you all here? You can't see me like this, so tainted and disgusting..."

"Crystal.. Calm down, it's just me, Erza..." The scarlet haired girl stopped abruptly, extending her hand out to caress her pale face.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" The sky blue haired girl screamed loudly, covering her head and flinched away from her affection. It was like she was afraid of something.

It couldn't be her, right?

She flinched away, like she was afraid of being hit...

"Crystal..." Another voice chimed in, the pink haired male walked in front of Erza and crouched down to Crystal's level, giving her a soft yet heart-warming smile.

"Hey, can you look at me?"

Her hands went off her head once she heard who's voice it was, her dark blue eyes hazily went to meet his and his smile. Her shoulders relaxed and her trembling stopped, her breathibg slowed as her eyes softened when she met his gaze.

"Good. Good..." Natsu looked behind him, "You guys go. I'll handle this."

"Are you sure?" Erza frowned, "Maybe we can-"

"I doubt she'll want to talk to me with you guys around, besides, I needed to talk to her in private myself."

Erza sighed, "Okay, w-we'll go..."

Once the exited the room and closed the door, Natsu turned his attention back to Crystal.

"Why are you here..?" Crystal asked with a hint of hoarseness in her voice, "Why did you come back..?"

"I came to...-" Natsu sat down from crouching and crossed his legs, leaning into her face a bit, "-say sorry."

"You came to give me apologies? You have nothing to apologize for, if anything, then I should..."

"For one, I stayed even when you told me to leave. Two, I pryed too much into you business and especially... I pushed my boundaries with you and I never intend to do that again... For these reasons, I'm sorry, Crystala."

The bluenette looked away, "You were trying to be considerate and I took that in a bad way... But Dragneel, I still didn't want you to come here..." She grimaced, "To see me like this, in this state..."

Natsu gave a light chuckle, "In what state? There's nothing wrong with you, Chrissy."

"My imperfections... I-I'm imperfect..." She whispered, "See, when I was younger, after my Father moved out, my Mother always told me that I wasn't perfect. That I wasa disgrace. A nuisance, a mistake..."

Natsu couldn't help but sympathize with her, "Chrissy..."

What he didn't expect is what she did, she laughed. Came out almost like a chuckle but very raspy.

"Head forward, chin up, chest out and back straight... Over and over again, she use to tell me that. I would always come home after school and put books on my head, trying to walk with them. I wanted to be perfect, I wanted my Mother to think I'm perfect, that I was worthy of her love..."

"I would always do this even when she left, all the way up to High-school." Crystal smiled, "I was never perfect in Middle-school so I decided to make a persona in this one. I wanted to be the girl that was beautiful, a good figure, high academic performances and great at everything she did. I wanted things to be perfect... I wanted to be perfect.."

Her smile dropped, "But I never was... I'm imperfect. With all my flaws and faults, why I was never able to make friends and when I did, they all ended up leaving me... Perfection, is what I wanted."

"You're a perfectionist.." Natsu cheekily grinned, "But Chrissy, nobody's perfect! I'm not. Erza isn't, neither is any celebrity or the Presidents. Nobody is and that's what make us unique! Everyone's different..."

"Difference is what makes you special..." Natsu moved his finger to her face and bopped it on her nose, making her flinch slightly, "Remember that."

"But-" He placed a finger on her lips, preventing her from speaking.

"But nothing. Your Mother... She's, I dunno. But I'm glad that she did one thing right, she made you, and she did a damn fine good job at it! If she doesn't love you then she's missing out, you're awesome!"

A dark blush dusted against her cheeks as he removed his finger from her pink lips.

"So who the hell cares about being perfect? If everyone were perfect, then the world would be chaotic. We need flaws and faults, if everyone were beautiful, we wouldn't learn what ugliness was. If everyone we're smart, we wouldn't have silly and stupid things in the world. We need imperfections, just like how light needs dark and dark needs light."

Crystal gave him a smile, "That's... That actually very sweet of you to say that.."

"You're sweet~" Natsu flirted, giving her a wink. Crystal rolled her eyes, then looked back at him.

"Why you?"

Natsu quirked an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Why you of all people? Why couldn't Erza make me feel this way? The way that I felt when I made my first friend, why you? Why were you able to calm me down and Erza wasn't?"

If Natsu had dog ears, they would go down. The pinkette frowned, "So, you don't want it to be me?"

"It's not that, Dragneel... It's just, weird... You enthrall me..."

"I... I what?" Natsu's vocabulary wasn't always the best, not knowing half of the words she's saying made him feel dumb. Crystal chuckled.

"You interest me, that's what I'm saying."

"Oooohhhh. I interest you, eh?"

"Not in that way, just your personality is interesting... Your hair as well, Sakura."

"Shut up, Miss Boobs."

The two laughed but it subsided quickly when Crystal's hand went to tug on his white scarf, her bangs covering her eyes.

"D-Dragneel?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when you said you'd be there for me...?"

Natsu didn't know we're this was going, "Yes..?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Of course I did!"

"T-then... Um..." Crystal's voice trembled, "Is it okay not to hold it in anymore...? I never wanted anyone to see me shed tears..." She sniffled up the mucus that threatened to run down from her nose.

"I told myself that the only places that I can shed tears are by myself, in the bathroom and... In the arms of someone who... Cares about me..."

Natsu looked down at her, moving his hand behind her neck and pulled her into an embrace. To her question, he nodded as he rested his chin on her head. A small gasp came from her lips, eyes-widened as tears spilled out from her eyes and dripped onto his shoulder. Wetting the fabric of his school shirt, making It stick to his shoulder.

She cried silently, small sobs would choke out now and then but otherwise, she didn't make a sound. He could feel the wetness of her tears, the pain in her heart and the regret in her voice, it made him want to cry himself. Crystal's hands wandered up his chest, gripping the material of his shirt as she hid her face into his shoulder. Natsu caressed her hair, stoking it gently while whispering soothing words into her ear.

The bluenette pulled away, a small smile on her face as she wiped her tears away.

"So... We good, Chrissy?"

"We were never bad.."

Natsu grinned as he got off of the floor, "You need to go relax, take a nice bubble bath and just relax! Tomorrow's Saturday anyways so you can sleep in late!"

"Well, I need to go clean up the mess downstairs and you probably saw the..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, I did," Natsu gave a chuckle, "Don't worry about it! We'll clean up and you just relax, you deserve it. We'll make something for ya' to eat, too! After the bath, you can come downstairs."

She wouldn't argue, she hadn't slept properly in days nor she was able to fully relax. Crystal nodded, agreeing to his kind offer.

"Come on, I'll help ya up." The pinkette reached out his hand towards her, she looked up at his eyes and hesitated before putting her hand into the palm of his, he grasped it softly and pulled her on her feet. The bluenette staggered a bit when she stood up but caught her balance.

"Well, I shall be back!" He saluted her and headed towards the door but stopped when he heard her voice.

"Dragneel!"

Natsu turned to face her, his hand inches away from the doorknob, "Hmm?"

"Thanks..."

Natsu grinned his usual childish grin, "No problem, Chrissy!"

Again, he reached for the doorknob but was stopped yet another time. The pink haired teen peered over his shoulder to see her.

"Dragneel... Um..." A blush of embarrassment came to get cheeks, she waved her hand in front of her face, all of a sudden, her body became hot and the clothes she wore started to itch a bit, "Never mind!"

Natsu snickered, "Dummy..." He walked out of the door.

"Why did the temperature increase all of a sudden..?" Before she wanted to do anything else, sh had to make an important phone call. Her phone had been resting ontop her bedside counter along with her charger hooked up to an outlet that was right next to the counter. She quickly plugged it in and waited for the phone to turn on.

When Crystal saw the opening message, her eyes beamed with renewed anticipation.

 **'19 missed calls, 45 messages and 8 new voicemails from Natsu Dragneel'**

 **'17 missed calls from Erza Scarlet'**

 **'12 messages from Unknown Number'**

 **'5 missed calls and 2 voicemails from Unknown Number'**

 **'3 missed calls from Unknown Number'**

Her phone blew up with messages from the past few days and some from earlier today, the ones from today was from Natsu but Crystal decided to read them another time. The bluenette went straight into her contacts and looked for a name, once she found it, she dialed the number and placed it by her ear.

"Hello, Doctor? I- yes, I'm doing fine... Actually, I wanted to ask you about the diet, can I eat cinnamon or anything related to it?"

Crystal nodded, "Not much... So wel- yeah, okay, I just wanted to ask, what about cinnamon rolls and pastries?... Non-gluten, I can get that..."

A blush came to get cheeks, "I know I'm not very fond of cinnamon, it's just that... The smell and warmth makes me feel all fuzzy inside, I dunno how to explain it."

"Why change all of a sudden?" A smile came to her lips as she looked down at her hands, remembering the same warmth that Natsu radiated off from his body around her.

"Let's just say a certain pink haired friend changed my mind."

...

* * *

 **...**

 **Done! Fluff and just nice things~**

 **I am a perfectionist, actually. I use to do that all the time, putting books on top my head and try to balance it while walking straight, if they fe, I would always cry and complain. But the reason why what you just read. I shall reveal a lot of other things that happened in my life or is happening now when Crystal gets closer to everyone, especially Natsu~**

 **Forgive my slow updates on my other story, I have a writer's block just for that specific chapter, me and my dumbass planned ahead for others except that one. And what a coincidence, the chapter is with Lucy, my apologies. I'll have it out as soon as possible when I finish the diologue for it!**

 **Forgive my spelling mistakes, I don't have the usual device I write my chapters on. I'm currently using a very out-dated, 2012 IPhone 3, back when YouTube use to look like a radio or one of those old televisions, the typing is slower and it autocorrects 'her', to 'get' for some reason sometimes, it pisses me off whenever I have to erase something and I goes so slow and erases more than intended to, really gets on my nerves when it comes to writing so the mistakes, sometime when I read over, I can't see them. Sorry about that.**

 **Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if ya liked it and what you liked about it! Thanks for your support, favorites, followers and reviews! Thank you so much! Love you, bye! :D**


	8. Saving You

**Chapter 8**

 **Saving you**

* * *

~ **Two weeks later**

 **...**

 **Fairy Tail Highschool Academy**

 **Wednesday, May 24th, 2017**

 **7:00am**

 **...**

Crystala Dragnela walked towards the direction of her school in her regular uniform with her lunch and bag in hand, her hair in a high ponytail. She seemed relatively happy, the weeks went by so quickly but she enjoyed every second of it, getting closer and getting to know some of her friends better. Some things have changed, some things stayed the same. Her attitude towards the students were kinder and more gentle instead of the yelling and scolding as if she were their mother or guardian, Erza noticed this change especially and how she behaved when she was around Natsu. Erza had come and visited her at her house and they both walked to school together, the scarlet haired student noticed the constant smile on her face and how her face was much brighter when she was with the pink haired male. This made Erza suspicious, did she really feel more happier around Natsu?

"Crystal," Erza started, making the bluenette turn her attention towards her, "Are you... Happier now?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just a question, Crystal."

Crystal nodded, "I am, very."

Her response made Erza's face glow a bit with joy, "I see, unto my main question."

The scarlet haired student abruptly stopped walking as well Crystal, Erza stared at the bluenette with worried eyes. She hoped her theory wasn't correct... If it was, it'd be chaos.

"Do you... Like Natsu?"

Crystal raised an eyebrow before smiling, "Of course I do, he's a good friend, after all."

Erza shook her head and sighed, "No, not in a friendly way. In a romantic way, as like, you want him to be your boyfriend."

Her dark blue eyes widened, a blush on her cheeks. The question took time to register in her brain. Like Natsu in a romantic way? Seeing that pink haired idiot as her significant other? It was obvious that he cared deeply for her, no doubt about it, but for a playboy like him to harbor feelings for a girl like her? That chance is probably one in a million.

"Having romantic feelings that perverted, hard-headed boy? Never."

Erza inwardly took note, nodding to herself, "Very well then, that's a relief. He'd only hurt you if you two were to end up together. It'd be bad, you'd probably end up getting cheated on and I'd really like to keep my record clean from any crimes I may commit against him if he hurts you..."

"Is that so? Then you have nothing to fear, Erza. Dragneel's merely a friend and he'll always will be. Shall we continue walking to our destination?"

"Indeed."

As they continued their walking towards the school, running in the distance was heard behind them but payed no attention to it until the person that was running collided with Crystal, jumping into her back making them both fall over unto the paved road from the crushing weight. The bluenette responded quickly and shoved the mysterious person off of her, holding their right arm and putting her foot on top their chest, ready to pull a muscle. Once she for a good look at the male culprit, she recognized the spiky pink hair along with the Fairy Tail's uniform.

The pinkette tapped the ground as he felt her pull on his arm, "Alright! Alright! Stop, will ya?!"

Erza sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Speak of the Devil."

Crystal glared down at him, "Why are you running to school? And a better question, why are you here so early? Are you here with intents of doing suspicious behavior?"

"I was hoping to catch ya walking to school, like usual..." Natsu turned his head and got a good view up her skirt, "White, hmm? Lacy, too. Pure yet naughty, Prez?"

A red blush dusted against her cheeks as she pulled back his arm harder, "You perverted octopus, take it back."

"Alright! I'm sorry for looking up your skirt! Jeez!" With the apology, she released him. Natsu got up groggily and dusted himself off from the dirt that occupied his white school shirt.

"But your skirt was right there, how was I not supposed to look?" The pinkette student smirked, "And I thought you were innocent, wearing lace and everythin'."

"Dragneel, that is how my underwear came. Make that sight your last because you won't be seeing underneath there again."

Natsu winked, "You don't know that for sure, sweetpea."

Erza groaned softly, "This is why I didn't... Ahh, never mind..." She looked up at Natsu with a smile, "We were just talking about you, all bad things, all bad things."

"Way to put it bluntly, Olaf..." Natsu sweatdropped but his spirits brightened again, "Talking about me, huh? What about?"

"Well-" Crystal interjected but was cut short by Erza clamping a hand over her mouth.

"If Crystal had any romantic feelings towards you."

The atmosphere in their little group turned silent, the sounds of passing cars and honking horns were heard in the distance along with students chatting away. Natsu looked at the two girls in shock with somewhat disbelief, his expression soon changed into a smile and a chuckle followed after.

"Never, that chance is one in a million."

Crystal's reply went muffled in the palm of Erza's hand. The redhead removed it let her speak.

"That's what I said!" The bluenette blurted out. Natsu cheekily grinned, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closely to his chest.

"This is why you're my best friend! Hashtag friendship like oh my Goddddd~" Natsu mimicked a high-pitched godly voice while he rolled his eyes.

"Best friends?" Erza asked, "Is this true?"

"I consider Dragneel a good friend."

"Awwwe~!" Natsu half-whined, "We'll get there, don't worry, baby!" He patted her head rather hard, making her glasses slightly slid off her nose. Natsu pushed them back up and gave he another one of his signature grins.

"Natsu, how is that you only call Crystal sweet names when she isn't your girlfriend?" Erza folded her arms, "Is it perhaps that you have feelings for her?"

"Erza.." Crystal put up her hands in a calming manner, "Calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm, Crystal."

Natsu tisked, "What's your problem? Did you eat a bowl of bitchy O's this mornin'?"

"Did you get dropped as a baby by your mother which resulted you having a case of Mental Retardation?" The scarlet haired girl shot back.

"Alright, alright..." Crystal came between them, "Talk about bring a gun to a knife fight, you guys are arguing over nothing."

"She's the one who's making assumptions."

"So it is true! You do have feelings for her, you're being all defensive."

Natsu growled, "No, I don't!"

"Are you saying that she's unattractive or you don't like her personality then? How dare you!"

"I'm not saying either of those things! Yeah, she's... Attractive and her personality is... Awesome? But I already told ya', not interested in relationships. Besides, if I were to screw her then our would be ruined. If I fuck ya', I don't talk to ya' afterwards. One-night stands are meant to be just that, one night. Nothing else."

Erza rolled her brown eyes to Crystal, "This is why he'll make a terrible husband. An okay father, maybe, considering his childish ways but politeness to a woman? I doubt it."

"Thanks, Erza..." Natsu said sarcastically, "And I call everyone sweet names."

"Like who?"

"All the girls I've slept with. And others that I haven't. I like callin' Chrissy those names 'cause it makes her blush! She's so cute!~"

The bluenette flinched visibly at the word 'cute', Natsu saw this and quickly apologized.

"I meant, adorable... You're so adorable, Chrissy-chan!~" Natsu cooed, pulling on her red cheeks and moving them in all directions, laughing at the faces she made.

"Cahnn chuuu staphhh itt?" Crystal protested, her hands moving up to his grinning mouth and slid her fingers inside as she pulled on hard, stretching it open widely. The pink haired Highschool student pulled at her cheeks as she pulled as well.

"I'll leh go if chu lehhh go..." Natsu tried to say but she understood, removing her fingers that were now coated in his warm saliva, she shivered at the sensation. As promised, he released her as well.

"Ewww..." Crystal grimaced, taking out a white handkerchief that smelled of a field of fresh spring flowers and wiped off the saliva off of her fingers. She placed the handkerchief inside of a small compartment in her school bag.

"You could've licked it up... My precious spit went to waste."

"That was anything but precious..." Crystal shuddered, "I like to keep myself clean, thank you very much."

Her smile made a return, "Anyways, I have great news concerning my finances."

"Hmm? Let's hear it," The scarlet haired student leaned in, "What happened?"

"I got my paycheck!" Crystal cheered softly, hoping nobody else heard their conversation. Erza beamed with joy while Natsu stood there dumbfounded.

"Excellent, Crystal!"

"Whaaaat? Hold up, I'm trying to wrap my head around this..." Natsu rubbed his temples, "Isn't your Mother still alive? Shouldn't she be getting the paychecks? Don't get me wrong, you deserve every Yen but I just don't understand."

"Indeed, she is. But after the whole abandoning me and the company, everyone decided that I should get payed instead of her. She still gets money since her name is on the company, but her pay reduced massively to one million Yen."

Natsu rubbed behind his head with a shrug of his shoulders, "That's still a lot... How much do you get then?"

The bluenette leaned in closely to his face and whispered, "Five hundred million Yen."

"WHATTTTT?!"

His scream caught the attention of nearby people and students. Erza and Crystal shushed him and edged him on to be more quiet and mindful that they were in public.

"Seriously? Holy shit, that's a lot of money..."

"This is to last me for the year and I get a small bonus for Christmas to spend on presents and such for some people I know." Crystal sighed, "It lasts for quite a while, considering I don't spend a lot of money, it all piles up in my bank account."

"I so need that money, can I have some, darling~?"

"No."

"Pleaseeee~?" Natsu rubbed his cheek against her soft one, hoping that the affection he gave her would help resolve her decision.

"Dragneel, affection and flattery won't help you in this situation or with me but back to why I told you this in the first place. I got this since last week Monday and had a few workers come into the school and did some re-painting and another thing special. Obviously I got permission from Principal Makarov and The Ministry of Education."

"Again, you do these things for the school. You should let people help and pitch in..." Erza sighed, "But what's done is done. What's the something special?"

"Yeah, what is it?" The pink haired male hedged.

"We're going shopping for that later but you'll see the surprise today at Physcial Education. To celebrate my new friends, I thought we could go somewhere nice for the Summer Vacation. The company's new line of phones did so well here in Japan that it'll be shipped to the United States, Australia, England, The Philippines and countries in the Caribbean. We have that planned for next week."

"Then more money will be coming in?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah!" Crystal smiled, "So next week I may or may not come to school considering all the work I'll be doing but let's not idle. Let's hurry up and get to school, we've been standing here for way too long."

...

* * *

...

 **Fourth and Fifth period; Physical Education**

 **Outside**

 **...**

Class 1-A's students stood in front of a swimming pool that was located near the Basketball court. There was originally one here that was led by the Swim Class teacher; Aquarius, who was a very strict and cold teacher towards students who weren't familiar with water, especially Lucy. The students admired the crystal clear waters that glistened in the sunlight, the swimming pool was bigger than the one before as well. There was a diving board about eight meters high for more advanced swimmers and a smaller one for recreational uses, the pool was fairly deep too.

The sky blue haired President stood in from if the pool with her hands behind her back in her Physical Education uniform which consists of a white T-shirt that had the school's monogram on it along with black short pants and sneakers. She was standing beside the Physical Education Instructor; Gildarts Clive, he was know for mostly pushing his students to reach for the skies then called them vulgar names when they majorly messed up or just calling them in general.

"Alright, you lazy-asses! Listen up!" The orange haired instructor spoke, catching the attention of all the students, "Your President has sponsored our school with a new swimming pool that you jackasses destroyed the last time! As you all may know that her parents own 'Dragnela's Inc', the most successful and popular electronic company in all of Japan! For her generosity, give her a big round of applause!"

All if the students cheered and clapped, whistling and conplimenting her. Crystal blushed at the attention, pushing up her glasses. She stepped forward.

"Thank you. Thanks you," The applause died down as she started speaking, "It was my pleasure, we needed a new swimming pool considering what happened to the last one..." Her eyes directed itself towards the pink haired student in the ground who whistled innocently at her gaze.

"But that's in the past and we've moved forwards, hopefully, learning from our mistakes. This swimming pool is to be used during Swim Class, Physical Education if the teacher says so and only on Friday afternoons with permission. If there were to be any loitering or being here without supervision, there will be consequences. This cost a fair amount of money, I'd appreciate it if you were to take care of it as you do with everything else."

Crystal smiled, "And also, have fun! Since this is your new introduction to the swimming pool, swim classes will resume tomorrow just like it did before for two periods. Aquarius-sensei will be supervising for those two periods, remember, in the school's swimwear and no drowning or dunking people into the water. Thank you all for listening."

The students walked back into the school's Gym, chatting excitedly for tomorrow, some even thanking Crystal once again for the pool. Once they were inside, they resumed their activities of playing different sports in different groups. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray and Juvia surrounded the bluenette.

"A swimming pool! Hell yeah! Tomorrow's gonna be good!" Natsu pumped his fist up in the air, "That was the surprise! Whoohooo! Hot girls in swimsuits~"

His last statement earned him a slap behind his head by Lucy who puffed her cheeks and pouted.

"Don't go burning it down again, ash-for-brains."

"Shut it, snowman."

Crystal sighed, "How do you even set a pool full of water on fire?"

Natsu grinned, "Lighter fluid, matches, and my destructiveness!"

"Your destructiveness costed over six hundred thousand Yen..." Crystal shrugged it off, "But apart from all that, we are going look at swimsuits this evening for the Summer Vacation as well as for school. All sponsored by me."

"Juvia gets to see Gray-sama shirtless!~" Juvia cooed, "Ahhh~ Gray-sama~"

"I already told you to stop calling me 'Gray-sama', Juvia. It's annoying."

"Then what should Juvia call Gray-sama then? How about, Gray-senpai?"

Gray grimaced, "Back to Gray-sama it is then."

"Come now, Fullbuster. One day you both will end up together, i shall be attending your wedding and cheering you on" Crystal teased, "Then when she walks up to you at the altar after you've said your vows then..."

"Then..?"

"SMMMOOCCCHHH!~"

Natsu laughed, clutching his sides from the look on his rival's face, "You're probably shittin' bricks right now!"

"These two idiots. Now three..." Erza and Lucy sighed shaking their heads.

"And Dragneel, being in a pool is equivalent to your habitat, you perverted octopus!" The bluenette nudged him at his side.

"How am I an octopus again?"

"You're clingy."

"Are octopuses clingy?" Natsu looked at her in confusion.

"Their tentacles stick to things, in a way, yes. You're a perverted, clingy friend that I have."

"Thanks for the compliment, I guess?"

"NO SLACKING OFF!" Gildarts yelled from across the room, making Natsu, Lucy, Juvia and Gray stand up like pins as they saluted him.

Crystal's pink lips curled into a smile, "I guess at the end of the day, they still make me smile somehow..."

Erza barely caught her sentence, "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all..."

* * *

 **After school**

 **3:35pm**

 **Swimwear Store**

 **...**

Crystal, Erza and Natsu were wandering around the expensive swimsuit store, almost everything here was beyond expensive but had nice material and design, no wonder the rich came here to buy. To their misfortune, Lucy was busy with business with her Father, Gray had to be home for three-thirty according to his Mother and Juvia went with him. Irene said that it was alright for Erza to stay after school, Natsu didn't say why he could stay and well Crystal had nobody to tell her otherwise.

"How about this one?" Erza had a blue floral print tank top along with matching underwear, "Wouldn't this be nice for Mirajane?"

"I suppose." Crystal shrugged, picking up another swimsuit and holding it up.

"Can you both just hurry up and get what ya' need, already?" Natsu rolled his eyes up to the ceiling with his hands behind his head, clearly irritated.

"Now, Natsu. Don't you think Crystal deserves a little bit of fun for herself?"

"You like to play that card on me just for you to stay longer, Erza..." Natsu sighed, giving up, "Fine, we can stay longer."

"Excellet choice," Erza bitterly smiled, "Not like you could've left anyway, I'm your ride home."

"Yeah, yeah."

The scarlet haired student nodded to them both, going to the other side of the store to pick out more clothes.

"This is why I never come with her to go shopping, she literally stays here for such a long time then gets all bashful when she sees those skimpy underwear."

Crystal raised an eyebrow, "Skimpy underwear? Is that the appropriate name for it?"

"It's called Lingerie."

"What is it meant for?"

A light blush covered his cheeks, "Damn, you really are innocent... Ask Erza."

"If you don't wish to tell me then I shall look it up myself! And I shall be changing, I'll call if I need anything!" The bluenette huffed, taking the swimsuit she had in her hands and going towards the changing rooms where she met a face that wasn't all too keen on seeing her.

A teenager with brown hair that was held up in two high pigtails and hazel brown eyes, she looked just as surprised as Crystal.

"Minami Walters, d-didn't expect to see a face like yours here..."

"Well, darling. I am a model, after all. I only go to the richest of the richest places!" Minami boasted.

"Don't call me 'darling', if you may. My name with honorifics, 'President' or my last name. I am your elder, I expect you to treat me with respect."

"Ugh, fine. Crystal-senpai..." Minami rolled her eyes, "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hunting leprechauns."

"Oh haha, very funny."

"It was a obvious question to an obvious answer, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Well, you could've been buying Lingerie for all i know."

Crystal's eyes lit up, "If I may ask, what is this Lingerie used for?"

Minami burst out into a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. The bluenette raised an eyebrow, wondering if she had said something funny in her sentence.

"Oh..." She stopped laughing, "You're serious. You're so inexperienced, I wonder why Natsu hangs around you but since I am a kind soul, it's to make women look sexy in bed for their partners. Prostitutes use them too."

"Ahh..." Her face turned a light shade of red, "I see... Do you use them?"

Minami's face turned as red as Erza's hair, "Goodness, no! I may be a model but nothing to do with that and I don't use them for anybody else either! I shall only use that for the man I love."

"Well, I'm not here to chat- wait, on that topic. I'm surprised you're actually talking to me considering that you've always thought of me as a rival," Crystal sighed, "I honestly don't understand why you-"

"Because Natsu keeps drooling over you, that's why!" The brunette blurted, "Don't you ever see him? Ogling your body down every time you pass by him, whistling at you down the halls and now thAt you're friends, I even hear him calling you sweet names! Do you know how that makes me feel when I see my crush going after another girl?"

"Your crush? Hold up, stop. You have a crush on that perverted octopus?" Crystal walked closer to Minami and tested a hand on her shoulder, "Listen, Minami. Dragneel is nothing more than a friend to me, yes, he does all these things but you don't see me paying attention to those types of things. That's because I couldn't care less! I don't feel that way about Dragneel, not even in the slightest so you have nothing to worry about. You're better than that, find yourself someone who will love you for you and not only our body, I'm still waiting on mine."

The bluenette patted her on the shoulder before walking into the changing room. The brown haired teenager stared at the changing stalk she went in for a while then walked away from it, bumping into a hard chest since her vision was directed at the ground. Once she looked up, she saw the person she didn't really feel like seeing.

"Oh, hey Minami!" The pinkette chirped.

"You're here too, huh? With Crystal-senpai?"

"And Erza."

"I see..." Her fists clenched, "Hey uh... Natsu...? Do you, um..."

 _'You're better than that.'_

"Dammit, never mind." The brown haired student sighed, "Yeah, never mind."

The pink haired teenager gave a small chuckle, "Is this about your crush on me?"

"What?" Minami was flabbergasted, how did he know?

"I heard you and Chrissy talking about it, the changing rooms aren't far away. Just like a few feet away..." Natsu smiled gently, patting the top of her head, "But she's right, y'know. You shouldn't chase after a guy like me, and I shouldn't chase after a girl like Crystal. I don't have feelings for her, but she is up my alley. Innocent and cute, has a fierce side to her. Besides, I'm not one for relationships so you'd be wasting your time."

"Natsu..." Minami blushed, "I'll keep waiting then!"

"Don't, take it from your crush and move on. There's plenty of men out there, or women. Whatever you're into."

"I'm straight..."

"As a donut. Till the sky bleeds fuckin' gypsies then I'll believe ya."

The curtain that covered the changing room slowly opened, the two turned their attention towards the person that walked out of the room. The sky blue haired student was wearing a salmon pink bikini top that had white hearts were the nipples should be, a golden ring in the center of her breasts that held everything together. She had matching underwear that were held by ribbons at the side. Her face was the same colour as the swimsuit she wore.

"So, this is a bit difficult but I managed. I'm not one for showing all the skin, though... " She twirled a few strands of her sky blue hair between her fingers, "I think this'll do for the Summer Vacation." She pulled up at the pink straps then released them, making her breasts bounce.

"Crystal.." Natsu turned the other way, "Go put on some clothes."

"Eh? You're suddenly all bashful now? Is the perverted octopus in need of some water to cool down?" The bluenette walked towards him, forcing him to turn around and face her. Crimson red blood dripped down his nose, his blush brighter than his hair.

"You're bleeding! Are you alright?" She moved a bit closer which resulted in him moving backwards.

"I-I-I'm fine! You might wanna stay away from me..."

"But you're bleeding? Did you hit your nose somewhere?" Crystal gasped, "Wait..."

"Ah, as innocent as ever!" Another voice chimed in, the scarlet haired student returned with a bunch of clothes in her hands, "Natsu, won't you tell her why your nose is bleeding?"

"I saw this in an anime, once... The guy had a nosebleed because he saw the female protagonist in something revealing. I guess the same situation is happening now then..." She blushed, "I'm gonna go and change into my uniform then we can partake our leave home."

"I call dibs on what we get to eat for Dinner tonight!" His bashful ways soon disappeared into his normal self.

* * *

 **Crystala Dragnela's House**

 **5:30pm**

 **...**

After convincing Erza and her Mother that Natsu constantly does this everyday, they left him with glaring eyes and threatening warnings. The two were sitting at the Dining Table in the Dining room, eating a simple dinner that consists of rice, steamed Chicken breast along with leafy green vegetables since Crystal was on a strict diet. Natsu glanced over at the opposite end of the table where she sat, seeing that she was picking away at her food with her chopsticks.

"Crystal?"

His voice made her look up at him, "Yes?"

"You aren't eating? What's wrong?"

"Guess I'm not as excited for tomorrow, thinking about it made me lose my appetite."

"What about tomorrow? Nervous?"

"The truth is, I actually can't swim..." Crystal admitted, her face a bit red from embarrassment.

"Is that seriously what it is? Who cares if you can't swin? You can just hang out with me by the pool-"

"That's another thing," She cut him off quickly, "My body will be on display, my thighs, my behind, shoulders, breasts... People's eyes will be on me, and I don't want that. The reason I brought in that new pool was for the student's sake, not mine. I'll be vulnerable to perverts staring at me... I'll snap..."

As soon as she said that, the chopsticks within her fingers snapped as she pressed down on them, "And I'll end up going on a rampage, a side that nobody has ever seen before, not Erza, not the Teachers. My therapist, or my parents... The only people that actually saw that was when I first transferred into the school... Those delinquents..."

Visions quickly flashed in her brain, she was only able to make out some of them since they went by so quickly. Blood, a white bunny-keychain, a group of male delinquents with something else that was white and sticky on the floor. She gasped once she felt a warm hand on hers, bring her back from her mind. The bluenette looked down and saw her fingers were pushing into the broken part of the chopsticks, her red blood oozing down the sides.

She looked up, seeing Natsu out of his seat and next to her with his hand on hers to prevent her from going any further.

"You blanked out on me... You were saying something about you transferring into school?"

"Forget it, I don't want to remember, let's not reminisce in the past and continue our dinner. I have some business and homework to attend to afterwards so it seems you'll have to leave a bit early this afternoon." Crystal looked down at her hands once again, "You may release my hand now."

"Oh yeah, sorry." He removed his hand and took the broken chopsticks too, sitting next to her.

"Cr-"

"Drag-"

The both of them went to talk at the same time, causing an awkward silence between them.

"You go first, I interrupted you," Crystal offered.

"Nah, you go."

"Well, I..." Crystal paused, looking at her fingers, the blood seemed to have stopped, "Tomorrow, I prefer... What I'm saying is that... Can I trust you?"

"Trust me?"

"When I'm like that, all exposed for your eyes to see, I'll feel vulnerable. I won't be able to fight back if you try anything explicit... Can I trust you not to do anything out of my comfort zone? I don't want to hurt you even if you try. I won't be able to hold back and I will hurt you, badly. I don't want that..."

"Of course you can trust ms! I won't do anything you don't want, Chrissy. And hurt me? You can't, Chrissy, believe me. If we were to fight, I'd probably win."

"You think I can't..?" The bluenette slowly turned to face him, her pupils dangerously small, her lips turned into a smile, "Don't underestimate someone you've never seen lose control..."

"O-Okayyyy... Kinda scaring me.." Natsu backed the chair up slowly, "Seriously, stop."

"But you don't have to worry, as long as you don't push your boundaries. I mean it, I have issues when people go too far with me without permission." Crystal got up from her seat, "I better go bandage up my fingers and get to my business."

"I can't stay to see you work?"

"Negative, it's a new project the company and I are currently working on, it's still in the early stages and also we're still debating. I have a lot of work to do, online meetings with some of them as well so I'm afraid we aren't able to relax with each other today."

"Dudeeeee, I even brought chips so we can watch movies~!"

"Not today, I'm afraid."

"Fine..."

"Farewell, Dragneel. Tomorrow."

"Bye Chrissy!~"

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Highschool Academy**

 **Seventh and Eighth period**

 **Swim Class**

 **...**

All the students of class 1-A were in their school swimsuits, some of them in the pool and some of them lounging on some of the chairs that were sent up underneath umbrellas that connected to a table. The sky blue haired President stood away fom the pool in a jacket that reached her mid thighs, long enough to cover her swimsuit from prying eyes that constantly glanced over to her from time to time. This always happened whenever her body was exposed during Swiming Classes, she would most likely end up throwing up from her Anxiety or end up fainting when it overwhelmed her too much, this resulted into her not going to Swim Class that often, she was more familiar with the Nurse's Office than the school's pool.

Crystal sighed, she was waiting for Natsu to come back from getting something he needed in the classroom, something about forgetting his scarf then running off.

Erza had to go help Lucy and Juvia with Aquarius, said something about moving new swim stuff that arrived. Gray was hanging out with a friend of Natsu's; Gajeel Redfox and his girlfriend, Levy McGarden. It was just Natsu and Crystal alone.

"Chrissy!" A loud voice was coming from the distance and she instantly recognized it. She looked for the source and saw the pink haired student running towards her with his shirt off and scarf wrapped around his head, all the girls swooned and fainted at the sight of his muscles. Natsu grinned, giving her a wink.

"Still wearing my jacket?"

"I was awaiting your return from our classroom."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. So, can I have my jacket back now?"

"Huh?" Her eyes widened, "Y-You want it back? N-Now? But I'll be exposed, I don't want to throw up in the pool and in pretty sure you don't want that either."

"Chrissy, listen to me." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Your body is beautiful, you're beautiful. Everything about you is just fucking perfect and I mean it. You won't throw up, how do you expect to conquer your fear if you don't try? C'mon, I gotta teach you how to swim, remember?"

"Well, I guess one way to face fear is to face it right in the eye. And actually, I can swim a little bit but you're better at swimming than me, show me some of the basics."

"Good, now take off the jacket."

The bluenette took a deep breath in and let it all out, unbuttoning the buttons on the jacket and slowly slid it off her body, giving him the jacket. Everyone's eyes were on her, looking at the way how her curves looked like an hourglass figure, the swimsuit clinging to every one. Her big breasts slightly popped up a bit from the tightess of the swimsuit along with her behind, whispers and mumbles went around.

But to her surprise, they were good whispers about her. Natsu saw how her face lit up with the praise on how good her body looks, she was smiling.

"AHEM!" A voice came out from nowhere, everyone turned to the brown haired student that had her hair up in two long pigtails. They all stopped gawking at Crystal then instead of Minami's slim body figure with medium sized breasts. Natsu and Crystal sweatdropped, seeing as how everton quickly turned their attention to Minami.

The bruenette accepted all the praise with a boastful look on her face, smirking at Crystal in the process.

"Let's get to swimming."

Natsu first stepped into the clear water, staying afloat above the water. It reached him by his waistline, the water running down his body. He waited for the bluenette to step foot in the water but she seemed scared to do so.

"Alright... Here goes.." As she was about to step in, she slipped on the edge and ended up crashing into Natsu who caught her easily, Crystal clung into him for dear life, slightly suffocating him with her death grip on his neck.

"I'm gonna drown!"

"No, you're not."

"Dragneel, hold me! I'm gonna drown, I'm gonna drown!" She pushed herself up against his chest, his face going red at the sensation of her soft breasts pressed up against him, the water that managed to get inside her clevage leaked out onto him as she wailed but nobody payed attention.

"Crystal, remember how to stay afloat! Stop panicking!"

"Waaaaahh!" Crystal whined like a little girl, the pink haired boy sighed and he removed her hands from around her neck and swam backwards, away from her, watching her flail her arms desperately but she wasn't sinking. It took her a while to realize that she wasn't in any danger and quickly calmed down, her face a rose red from embarrassment.

"Apologies, it seems that I have overreacted a bit." Her proper voice returned instea of that high-pitched one.

"Ya' think?"

"Again, a thousand apologies for my unruly and childish behavior."

"It's fine! Now come swim to me, remember, don't panic."

The bluenette nodded, swiming slowly but surely towards him. She felt proud of hersf, she was able to tweak her body like this to the public and not throw up and have a Anxiety attack because of it. Getting praise from someone who she finally considered dear to her made her feel all fuzzy and warm inside, butterflies swarming around in her stomach.

"Good job, Crystal! You did great, I'm proud of you," Natsu praised, rubbing the top of her head.

"T-Thank you, Dragneel."

"Alright, seems that you've got the basics. I'll be at the far end of the pool, I'll watch you swim and correct you if ya' doing anythin' wrong!" He swam to the far end of the pool, watching her swim up and down in her own little area, going underneath the water from time to time then rising back up with a huge smile on her face.

That smile was for him.

He couldn't help but smile himself, feeling giddy about being her instructor.

"WATCH OUT!"

Someone yelled, Natsu flinched in alarm as a group of boys that were on top of each other collapsed on top of him, pushing him deep under the water and unable to swim back up to the top, some of the water got in his lungs making him unable to breathe for much longer. Dark spots flashed in front of his eyes, his vision drifting slowly towards a light.

Until...

He managed to catch a glimpse of someone swimming towards him, a girl.

Sky blue hair. Reaching out to him with worried eyes.

 _'Crystala?'_

* * *

 _..._

Muffled voices. _  
_

Blurred vision.

His senses soon came to him slowly, his hearing coming back.

"Crystala, we need to get him to the Nurse's Office-"

"DON'T TOUCH HIMMMMM!"

His vision soon cleared up, seeing a panting sky blue haired girl on top of him, soaking wet. Water dripping from her face. There were people surrounding him, Aquarius was next to him as well, trying to reason with her.

"We need to-" Aquarius tried to say but was cut off very quickly.

"SHUT UP!" The sky blue haired girl on top of him had tears falling from her eyes, "All of you could've helped but you didn't! You all were staring at Minami and her stupid figure, you didn't even see him... He could've died, you assholes..."

A hiccup escaped her lips as her hands that rested on his chest clenched tightly. She raised her head up, her wet bangs covering parts of her eyes.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL IS MINE! KEEP YOUR GODDAMNED HANDS OF HIM!"

Loud sobs racked through her body, everyone stood away from her. Erza rushed to the scene to find Crystal on top of Natsu, crying and soaking wet. She heard when she yelled out an that's what made her rush here faster, the scarlet haired woman watched the scene in awe.

Natsu gently smiled, his eyes beginning to close.

 _"You idiot..."_

...

* * *

...

 **Okay! Finished! So! This scene actually happened but kinda differently, there was no pool or swimming, it was in my classroom during exams.**

 **Some of my friends and I were having a good time during Lunch, we just finished our mining exams and decided to hang out. One of those friends consists of my crush who was Natsu in this last scene and Crystal was me. Some time during we were talking, a student in my class had crashed into him which resulted into him knocking his head on the table and passing out on the floor. Nobody else saw this until I yelled, so they all rushed to see why I was screaming.**

 **Some students in the classroom tried to help but I kept yelling to get away from him and such, basically, I blamed them for not noticing sooner and the person who crashed into him. He woke up quickly though, I was crying, my emotions were all over the place and I was like "Go away! Keep your hands off him!"**

 **Also, students from other classes were not in the area during this so yep. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did then hit the favorite/follow button to get more chapters like thisssss! And tap the review button, and type, go on. I shall wait.**

 **Goooooo onnn.**

 **Did you do it?**

 **Doooo ittttt.**

 **The review button likes it.**

 **(And people may say that this is from ToraDora! but it isn't, similarities, maybe. But this actually happened, just wanted to change up the dialogue so disclaimer! :D)**


	9. The Unwanted Visitor

**Chapter 9**

 **The Unwanted Visitor**

 **...**

* * *

 **So, before this chapter starts. I need you to read this.**

 **Why do you people [who read the story], un-follow and un-favorite? Why do it if you're going to undo it later? You get my hopes and then crush them later on. Please, don't. If you're following then do it, if you have doubts, come back later and see if they went away. It makes me feel that people don't like the story, if you don't, tell me. Give me constructive feedback. Now, without further interruptions, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **...**

 **Fairy Tail Highschool Academy**

 **Friday 26th, May 2017**

 **4:00pm**

 **...**

"I already told you my answer to your ridiculous question, Heartfilia."

"Aww, come on!" The blonde whined, "We all know that's not true, just tell us your true feelings!"

"I already confirmed that I don't have feelings for Dragneel!"

All the girls sighed. Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Mirajane were leisurely swimming in the warm pool, enjoying the silence that went along with it. Some other students wanted to use the pool first but they beat them to it, the students refused to leave until they for the pool from them. With two deadly threats from Erza and Crystal, they scrammed like rats.

Crystal sat at the edge of the pool in her school swimsuit, her hair tied in a high ponytail as she watched the others swim and play in the pool.

"Is that so?" The white haired beauty giggled, "Well, you were screaming how he was yours and everything, explain that."

"You're right, I did say that but the reason I said that was..."

All of them swam towards her, listening to what she had to say.

"Dragneel so happens to be my perverted octopus, I wouldn't want him to drown, it'd be pretty stupid if an octopus drowned in its natural habit but apart from all that..." Her face turned a light shade of red, "It'd only be fair that I saved him considering he saved me...

A short memory appeared in her mind of what happened a few weeks ago when she didn't come to school and stayed locked up in her room, she remembered how he sat down with her and talked through her problems, actually listening and giving helpful advice. When he reached out his hand to help her up, he brought her out of the darkness when he pulled her on her feet, the chains that weighed her down but he broke them.

With that simple gesture.

"How did Natsu-san save Crystal-kaichou?" Juvia asked, "Was she in any danger?"

"In some way, I guess. But don't get the wrong idea between Dragneel and I! It's not like that at all, we're friends and that's all we'll ever be."

Lucy nudged Erza's arm, "Watch her say that again with a frown."

"That is true, you might end up doing that in the future."

"I won't!" The bluenette rolled her eyes, "He's a perverted hot-head-"

"-That you like." They all finished.

"NO!" The bluenette shouted, "Fine then! Miss Heartfilia, don't you have a crush on Dragneel concerning you two have a very interesting History together?"

"As if!" Lucy spat, "I could never."

"And Older Strauss!"

"Mirajane... It's Mirajane..."

"Doesn't your sister have feelings for Dragneel?"

Mirajane smiled, "Indeed she does!"

Everyone went silent. The colours of their faces washed off to a snow white, Crystal especially looked more shocked. Mirajane laughed lightly at them.

"I thought you all knew? It is pretty obvious."

"W-well I c-certainly didn't e-expect this from your sister..." Crystal stuttered, the colour coming back, "I can get them together! During when Dragneel and I hung out and I mentioned younger Strauss, his face turned red! I think I can do it."

"No, absolutely not!" The scarlet haired student protested, "Crystal, it'll come back and haunt you if you make this decision. In the future, I won't be here, I won't be here to help you if something happens. Don't play Match-maker then I'll need to play Heart-breaker.

"Haunt me in the future? I think that won't happen, as I said, Dragneel and I are just friends, Erza."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry, I do."

* * *

 **Crystala Dragnela's House**

 **6:00pm**

 **...**

The sky blue haired teenage struggled to open the front doors to her house with all the groceries in her hands, she missed the keyhole a couple of times but she eventually got inside. Crystal placed down the heavy bags unto the floor and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, she looked up and saw hat the lights were on. Who turned them on?

She was sure that she took them off before she went to school. Could it be Natsu?

No... He doesn't have the key to even enter through the gate or the front doors. There was no way to get over it and her whole house was fenced off.

Erza went home before her, she wouldn't enter her house without permission. It just wasn't like her.

Who could it be? It sent shivers down her spine to think that an unknown stranger came into her house and had access to her keys, knew where she lived... She hate to think that the person might even have access to her personal bank account and documents. This was bad...

Was the person still in the house?

Crystal picked back up the bags and walked cautiously towards the kitchen, when she entered, the lights were on there as well. The faucet had water dripping from it and there was a plate in the sink. She peered over to look inside, there were bread crumbs on the white plate along with a clear glass that had a little bit of what seems to be orange juice. Whoever it was, they made themselves comfortable with her fridge and dishes, didn't even have the common decency of washing the dishes. She put the bags on top of the counter and decided to go upstairs to her bedroom, being as quiet as possible.

Walking up the glass stairs and up to her bedroom, she kicked the slightly opened door to find nobody inside. Her dark blue eyes scanned the room to see if anything had been out of order, it was the saw way she left it. Crystal let a small laugh come out her mouth, feeling relatively stupid for thinking that there was actually someone here, it was probably her being all forgetful with the lights and dishes. Her paranoia strikes again!

Suddenly, A white envelope drifted down from the air and landed by her feet. Probably from the way she slammed open the door and the wind blew the letter off of something. Her room was fairly large, after all.

The bluenette crouched down and picked it up, going towards her bed and sat down, ripping open the side of the envelope and pouring out the contents from it. A letter fell out, folded neatly. The envelope had no address or name either, she wondered how it got here...

She opened up the letter, the words were in cursive and was written in blue ink. Her eyes narrowed as she started to read it, knowing who the person was immediately. They called her repeated names that only one person called her. Crystal growled lowly at the letter, crumpling it up into a ball and threw it somewhere across the room.

"Find someone else, bastard..." She mumbled to herself.

The bluenette got up and walked out her bedroom doors, her happy mood dampening quickly.

It was a Friday night, the only time she could be by herself and relax with no work to do. The weekend, she was planning on treating herself to some sweet desert at an expensive restaurant with Erza and Natsu for her accomplishments and hard dedication she put into the company.

Now, she wasn't so sure.

She didn't even want to put away her groceries.

Crystal sighed, shaking her head a she entered the kitchen, "Best not to think about it. She doesn't have access to it..."

Crystal stopped her actions, her eyes widening, "Wait, does she...?"

"Screw it."

...

"Probably a prank."

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Highschool Academy**

 **Monday, May 29th, July 2017**

 **Sixth Period; Integrated Science**

...

Looking out the window, the sky blue haired President wasn't able to focus on her school work at all. They had a free period since the teachers had to go to a meeting concerning exams, their Integrated Science teacher places her in charge of the class but she gave that position up to Erza. The weekend flew by quickly and before she knew it, back to school and work. She did end up going for some sweet deserts on Saturday but didn't enjoy herself as much as she planned. Crystal was constantly distracted and keeping a cautious eye of her surroundings, Erza and Natsu caught on quickly since her emotions looked forced.

Even so, she sucked it up and placed a smile on her face, masking her emotions.

That letter was the only thing in her mind, bringing up memories and flashbacks she just didn't want to remember. There was a reason why she buried it deep in the dark corners of her mind.

A hand slammed on the table, surprising her and snapping her back into reality. She looked up to see a pink haired male smiling down at her.

"Hey."

Crystal smiled back, "Hello, Dragneel. Is there something you want?"

"My seat? Your ass is kinda on my chair, not like I'm complaining about your ass being on there it's just that I kinda wanna sit down."

The bluenette arched an eyebrow, looking down at the wooden table at the upper right corner.

 **'Natsu Dragneel'** written in Kanji that was imprinted into the wood.

"Oh... My apologies, I thought this was my seat... I could've sworn that this was my seat..." Crystal mumbled, "I thought I was in the correct one..."

"You seem distracted..." Natsu sat down in the empty seat in front of her, "What's up, doll face?"

"Are you saying that my face is caked with cosmetics and unrealistic?"

"What? No! Why would you think somethin' like that?"

"Like a doll's face," Crystal explained, "I prefer you not to call me any names but all but that would just go into one ear and out the other."

"That's true. I'll stick with the normal ones I call ya'. So, as I was saying, what's up, sweetie?~"

Crystal sighed, "Knew it would've went out the other ear. Or probably bounced off all the ear mucus you have inside there."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "So one, it's called earwax. And two, your standards are really high. If I wanna call you a sweet name, I can."

"Granted, if I give permission."

"Can I?"

"No."

"You're mean."

"Deal with it," Crystal nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two considering that Natsu ad been staring at her without saying a word. His gaze made he comfortable.

"You changed the conversation. I just realized that, how did it go from me asking 'What's up' to earwax?" Natsu moved a bit closer, "So, what's wrong? As I said before, you've been really distracted."

The bluenette shook her head, looking down at her palmed hands that rested on her lap underneath the desk, "I'm not at all distracted."

"Says the one who thought this was her seat." The pinkette pointed out.

"I still thought it was..."

"You can tell me anything, just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to, if anything. It was something bad but I just don't wanna talk about it..

Natsu pulled her hands from underneath the table and held her small hand in his, feeling how cold and clammy it felt. His action made her cheeks turn red, her heart-rate slowly increased.

"What can I tell ya' to make it better?" Natsu's soft voice almost came out like a husky whisper.

The students in the class were with their individual groups, none of them paying attention to Natsu nor Crystal. Erza, who was in charge, saw them but didn't choose to go after. It seemed like they were in the moment, she didn't want to ruin it.

There was a pause before the bluenette answered, "That you won't leave me, like everyone else..."

Natsu gave her a smile, "I could never leave you, Chrissy. I could only say the same thing for you."

"I'm not going anywhere... Natsu."

Natsu's spirits would always be filled with joy when he heard the rare times she said his first name. For some reason, it always seemed to make him happy instead of her calling him by his last name, wasn't too keen on hearing his last name being called over and over again.

 _'Crystala Dragnela, please come to the Principal's Office. Crystala Dragnela, please come to the Principal's Office. Thank you.'_ A male voice said from the school's speaker.

The bluenette looked down at their hands and quickly pulled away, "S-seems that we were caught up again in the moment."

"No, no. I did that on purpose."

Crystal got up from his seat, looking at the closed class door, "Well. I better go see what the Principal Makarov wants."

"I'm coming with you." Natsu got up as well.

She was about to protest about his idea and would've told him to stay in class but something strong in her mind that he should come with her.

With a nod of her head, she said, "Okay. But stay outside the door."

Natsu's face brightened, "Sure thing."

...

The two walked down the halls were classrooms we're lined up, passed the Student Council's Office and finally made it to the end of the hall on the third floor to be greeted by double, dark oak doors with golden doorknobs. There was a sign that said ' **Principal's Office** ' in both English and Kanji. Crystal took a deep breath before putting her hand by the one of the doorknobs and entering the air-conditioned room. Natsu stayed outside, casually leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

The bluenette stood by the doors, seeing the short Principal in his leather chair. There was someone sitting in a chair in front of him, it appeared to be a woman with straight, black hair that reached her shoulders. The woman was in a dark blue suit, facing Principal Makarov.

"Ahh, Crystal. You came, there's someone here to see you."

The woman slowly turned around to look at her, a smile on her lips. Crystal kept her cool and breathing in check, nausea bloomed deep in the pits of her stomach like a poisonous flower. Cold sweat trickled down the side of her forehead.

"Mother."

The black haired woman laughed, "Crystala, so glad you could come see your dear Mother. Did you get the letter I sent you? I presume you did considering you're still standing there and not on the ground, unconscious."

"How did you find me...?" Crystal asked in a low tone of voice.

"You didn't move houses, surprisingly. You didn't change the locks either, I still had the keys, it was easy to get in. You really are a dense and foolish girl."

Makarov shot her a glare, "Anna, keep it professional while I'm gone on a meeting with the staff. I don't want any commotion between you two, the only reason I allowed you into the school was because you said you wanted to see her."

"Ah, Makarov, don't get your nickers in a twist. I'll maintain my composure."

The short old man got off of his high, leather black chair and walked towards Crystal, giving her a reassuring smile before walking out of the room. The two stared at each other in complete silence.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come take a seat, I need to talk to you."

The bluenette gulped, walking slowly towards an empty chair that was next to her. Anna pushed the chair away from her, looking at it in disgust. Crystal sat down, looking down at her hands. She was acting strange... No yelling? No shouting? No calling her names? She was acting civil? Something wasn't right, she wants something from her. Crystal kept her eyes low, waiting for what's to happen.

Wait for it...

Anna tisked, "Have some damned respect and fucking look up at me."

There it is. That's what she was waiting for.

The black haired woman reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. She took on of the white and orange cigarettes out and lit the orange part of it, taking a long puff before blowing out the smoke into her daughter's face with a smirk.

Crystal refused to let the smoke get into her lungs, she held her breath and waited for it to pass. Once it did, she slightly coughed as she looked up at her Mother with cold eyes.

"So, here's the thing. I didn't come here for you..." She took another puff of smoke and blew it into Crystal's face once more, "I came for cash. The paycheck I got just wasn't cutting it, I need my booze and cigars, Crystala."

"Why are you asking me?" Crystal narrowed her eye, hatred and angry surging through her dilated pupils, "Go ask one of the men you slept with."

Anna gasped as she stood up from her seat, taking her free hand and raising it up into the air, bringing it down upon the bluenette's cheek with a loud smack. Crystal kept her head low as she held her stinging cheek that was now red.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that! I swear to God, you are the most useless child ever! You don't even have the common decency like I showed you, never talk back to your Mother!"

A knock came from the door, "Chrissy!? Is everything alright in there?"

Anna stopped her yelling but she instead smirked at Crystal, "Ho? Is that your boyfriend? If you say anything about this conversation then I will not hesitate to give you more than just a slap. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Crystal gritted her teeth, but obeyed, "I-I'm fine, Dragneel! No need to worry!"

Anna nodded, patting the top of her head as if she were a dog, "That's a good girl. At least you've learned something."

The supposed 'praise' she got from her Mother didn't faze her, all she did was keep quiet. The black haired woman sat back down and took another snow out of her cigarette and blew it yet again into Crystal's face, making her cough and wave the smoke out of her face

"Would you stop that?!" The bluenette hissed, coughing again while covering her mouth, "You're still the same as always after all these years, Mother."

"Oh please, spare me," Anna groaned with a roll of her eyes, her eyes landed on Crystal's body, noticing she got bigger in some areas.

"Christ almighty, what happened to your body?! It's worst than before! You gained so much weight..." Anna sighed, "Go to the gym and work that out or something. It's a monstrosity to look at, that's what it is."

"For your correction, Mother, my body and weight has nothing to do with you. Did you just come in here to destroy my already low self-esteem? I'm finally making progress and you just had to go crush it..."

"With that boy, out there? Did you give up your innocence already?"

The word she used made Crystal's eyes go wide, "N-no, I..."

"I should've known that it wouldn't take you long. You whore, sleeping at this age? Shame on you, this is why you're such a disgrace." Anna threw the cigarette on the floor and stomped it out, standing up, "This why nobody will miss you when you die. You basically fuck up everything, you couldn't even maintain your innocence."

"I... I..."

"Why don't you just go and kill yourself already? What kind of stupid person fails at their own suicide? Take it from me, use that long hair of yours and hang yourself."

Tears pooled up in her eyes, her stomach bubbled. Her eyes had a dull look, the bluenette covered her mouth and squinted her eyes shut.

"You _pathetic_ child."

The tears came rolling down.

...

From the other side of the doors, Natsu paced up and down, concerned and worried about the second voice he heard. Principal Makarov had left, who was the other person in there? He couldn't make out all the words, he heard the words 'Mother', 'dare' and 'pathetic'. That word was used a lot, 'pathetic'. It made him wonder who exactly was in there and what conversation they were having with Crystal. By what he had heard, it was a woman's voice.

It couldn't be her, could it?

What business could she possibly have with Crystal?

It made his blood boil at the possibilities.

He wanted to rush in there, even Principal Makarov told him to go in there if h heard anything suspicious. As much as he wanted to, Crystal told him to stay out.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream rang through his ears. But it wasn't Crystal's voice at all.

"CRYSTALA! YOU THREW UP ALL OVER ME! GOD, YOU'RE THE WORST!"

Whatever thoughts told him to stay out of whatever was going on in there was blocked out by the louder one that told him to rush inside there. Natsu kicked open the doors and ran inside, stopping only a few feet away.

The sky blue haired student was on her knees, vomit of what she had for lunch in front of her along on the pants the black haired woman. Crystal's face was bright red, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held her chest, more throw up escaped her mouth as she coughed loudly.

"CRYSTALA!" Natsu quickly went by her side, kneeling at the side of her, rubbing her back, "Are you okay? Crystal? Crystal!"

"God..." Anna grimaced at the throw up on her pants, "This was fucking new."

The voice caught the pinkette's, he slowly turned his head, a vein popping pulsing through his forehead. His eyes were dark as he narrowed them. Natsu got up, about to walk towards her but was held back by someone weakly tugging on his arm.

"Leave... H-her."

"But, Crystal..." Natsu glared at her, "This bitch is the exact reason why you're like this!"

"Excuse me?! I am not a-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, will ya'?! You're like the scum of the Earth! You have no idea how much shit Crystal has gone through! You fucking left her there all alone with nobody to take care of her, using her hard-earned money that you didn't even work for, gave her all these Mental Illnesses and you have THE **_NERVE_** TO SHOW YOUR DISGUSTING FACE HERE?!"

"Natsu, stop it, please..." Her weak and soft voice made his eyes soften, his anger cooling down for now. His main priority now was to make sure that she was okay, not to blow a fuse and attempt to murder someone. With a shake of his head a loud, frustrated sigh, Natsu turned his attention back to the bluenette, not bothering to study Anna anymore.

Natsu kneeled down at the side of her, "Are you feeling better now, Crystal? Can you move? Walk? Is your stomach still feeling upset? I can go to the cafeteria and get some water for you-"

"It's fine, really. If I didn't pass out then I'd throw up, it's normal for me when things like this happen." Crystal have him a small smile, "Thank you for being concerned."

"No need to thank me, Crystala. You giving me that smile is more than enough," Natsu caressed the side of her face, "Don't ever feel like you're in my debt."

"I'll keep that in mind..."

"Ugh," The black haired woman rolled her eyes, "You're really partaking with this low-life commoner? Seems that you also lost how to behave like how a rich and important person. You two scums deserve each other."

Anna took her purse that was on the Principal's desk and have one last glance, "And by the way, when I said I needed money, I already for it. That paycheck you got was pretty hefty, was it not?"

The two gasped, Anna smirked at their reactions, "You didn't deserve all that so I took half of it. I still have access to your bank account, ever since you was born. Checkmate for you, stupid daughter of mine."

"You... Stole from me?"

"Call it, borrowing."

"But you aren't even going to give it back..."

"Well, payment for all those years that I took care of you."

"I shouldn't have to pay someone who didn't do their job as a parent..."

Natsu growled, deep and low, "I've had enough of your shit!"

The pinkette quickly got off his feet and dashed for the black haired woman but only to be held back once again by Crystal, she held him by his arms and locked him by her chest. Natsu fought back wildly, trying to get out of her grip but at the same time trying to hurt her either. Her body was still shaken up and fragile since she just threw up a lot.

"You stole from your daughter?! You really are the scum of the Earth! Talkin' 'bout lowlife, you hypocrite! How could you?! SHE WORKED HARD FOR THAT, YOU ASSHOLE! UP LATE AND NIGHT TO THE EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING, TAKING HER WEEKENDS OFF AND HOLIDAYS AND WORKED HER ASS OFF!" Natsu shouted, his teeth gnashed, "She deserved every cent of that fucking paycheck and you just took her hard work for yourself! You aren't even worth calling a human being! You're a fucking animal!"

Anna was a bit taken back by a mere highschooler that told her off, Anna glared back at him, "She ruined my life! That little shit! Everything, gone! She ruins lives by just existing! Don't you see, child?! She'll ruin yours too if you stick around with h-"

"Again with this bullshit! You cheating and being a slut has nothing to do with Crystal! Did little Crystal hold a gun up to your head and told you to cheat?! No, she fucking didn't. It was your fault that you yourself cheated, you chose not be loyal and therefore, all of this shit happened! You ruined your own life! Don't blame you mistakes, regrets and sorrows on Crystal!"

"And just why the hell do you care do much about her, then?! What the hell has she ever done for you that could be possibly good?!"

"SHE'S EXISTING! JUST BY HER LIVING MAKES MY DAY! KNOWING THAT I HAVE HER TO LOOK FORWARD TO WHN THE SUN RISES, I CARE ABOUT CRYSTAL DEEPLY! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, AND BY FAR, THE BEST PERSON WHO TREATED ME EQUALLY AND ACCEPTED THE WAY I AM UNLIKE MY PARENTS!" Natsu smiled softly to himself, relaxing in her arms, "She... Gives me some hope. Despite our polar opposites, we make it work..."

Anna groaned out loud, stomping out of the room in a fit of rage and slamming the door behind her. Crystal released him, fiddling with her fingers.

"Natsu..."

Natsu turned around to see her head bent, face red and tears in her eyes, "Yeah?"

The bluenette raised her head to and revealed a heart-warming smile that it even made Natsu's face go the colour of his hair. The tears that were pooled up in her dark blue orbs spilled out as she ran into his arms, her arms around his neck and face buried into his white scarf.

"W-what's wrong, Crystala?" He asked in a soft ton of voice.

"Nothing, just a feeling..."

Her eyes closed as she held him tighter, "Thank you..." She whispered into his ear.

"So much..."

* * *

 **...**

 **This chapter was kinda hard to write considering how it went in reality. After my Mother left, she did come back but it was for money and shelter. I had went home, tired, and I saw her in my room on my bed. I was shocked, I didn't even know what to think. I was relatively happy that she was back, despite all the things she did to me, I always loved her and I always will. Even if as doesn't feel the same. We didn't talk to each other at all either.**

 **She left the next day then came back again a while after for the same reason. She came back and tortured me with her bipolar episodes and Scizophrenic behavior along with physical and mental abuse. I'm 13, people, I should be playing in grass. Not dealing with this.**

 **But that aside. This story is very personal to me and represents my friends, my crush and myself. Crystal ring me, Natsu being my crush and other characters you see are based off of my friends. Except for Irene, she's like my Mother In real life to my sister who is Erza in this story. I share a lot of my experiences and feelings in this, I pour my heart out and relive old memories for this story. I wish that you guys would take that into consideration, thank you for the people that stayed, thank you very much.**

 **And also, thank you to a very special someone. I think you know who you are, we talk like everyday. :)**

 **I love you all, goodbye!~**

 **...**

 **Hey Fairy, where you going?~**


	10. The Start of Summer Vacation!

**Chapter 10**

 **The Start Of Summer Vacation!**

* * *

 **This is just going to be a bunch of fluffy, fun and comedic (hopefully) chapters for their Vacation. This time, I want you guys to leave suggestions on what should happen after this chapter. Leave anything and I'll take your suggestion and make it into a chapter! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

...

 **Fairy Tail Highschool Academy**

 **Exam Results Day**

 **Monday, July 3rd, 2017**

 **...**

"Perverted Octopus!"

"Kittennnn!"

The sky blue haired President jumped into the arms of the pink haired male, wrapping her arms around his neck, he swung her around in his arms as they both laughed. Natsu placed her down, patting the top of her head.

"I cannot tell a lie, I missed you, Dragneel." Crystal removed his hand from the top of her head.

"Yeahhhh, you didn't talk to me all the way during Exam Season, even when we had breaks!" Natsu pouted, folding his arms, "You're a meanie for not talking to me."

Crystal nervously laughed, rubbing behind her head, "See. The thing is, when I have exams, I always stay away from talking to people in order to remember for my upcoming exams... So, sorry for ignoring you just like that."

"You had me worried sick! I thought I did somethin' wrong..." Natsu grinned, "But I did miss ya' too, Kitten."

The bluenette sweatdropped, "How am I a kitten again?"

"Kittens are adorable! Just like how I'm an octopus... The Kitten and the Octopus, that's a weird combination since cats eat fish and stuff."

Natsu let out a small laugh, "Hehh, get it? Kitten is you and I'm the Octopus, and you eat me. And that means you suck on m-"

"This is why you're a _perverted_ Octopus..." Crystal rolled her eyes and a giggle shortly followed, "I did miss your explicit jokes as well."

"And I missed your proper talking." Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "We are so gay."

"Happy?"

"No Chriss-" Natsu sighed, shaking his head, "Y'know what? Let's just go and see our results."

"That'd be best."

...

* * *

The students stood in front of a board that had all their scores and places what the came in exams written on it. Natsu and Crystal pushed through the crowd, some of the students were happy and some were sad and some just didn't care. Once they reached in the front, Crystal expected to see her grades at top of the board where it usually was but this time, her grades were not as she had anticipated.

"Congrats Crystal-kaichou!" Juvia smiled, "You came second!"

The bluenette stood there in shock, seeing who's name was first.

 **'Natsu Dragneel- 1st place'**

"Heyyyy! I came first!" Natsu smiled proudly, "All that studying payed off!"

"How... How did you come first...?"

"With books, duuh."

Crystal faced Juvia, "How did this idiotic moron come first..?"

Juvia looked up at the board once again, seeing the scores for their exams. They both got a hundred out of a hundred in all subjects except Crystal got a eighty in Physical Education and Natsu got a ninety in it. They weren't counting for Swimming Classes since it just started so that area remained empty.

"YOU BEAT ME IN PHYSICAL EDUCATION?! THAT'S HOW?!"

"Oh, would you look at that. I did."

Crystal had tears in her eyes, "I did terrible this term... Thanks for the success in the business, I was busy running around and couldn't come to school more often..."

The bluenette covered her eyes, "This sucks..."

"Hey, come now. Don't cry." Natsu rested his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him, "You'll ruin that pretty face of yours."

"Flattery won't help."

"But I'm seriousssss! I don't like seeing you cry, so don't! Is it really that bad? Is second place so bad for you?"

"Yes!"

Natsu removed his hand, frowning slightly, "Then, you're not proud of me for coming first?"

Well...When he put it like that, it automatically made Crystal feel a tinge of guilt in her icy heart. Crystal shook her head, giving him the best smile she could muster.

"I-I am! It's a huge leap from coming twenty-fourth to first! I am proud of you, I would still be proud if you came tenth because you improved. I am proud of you."

His face brightened, "Really?"

"Really."

"To be honest, I actually wanted you to be proud of me so I asked Erza, Lucy, Levy and the popsicle for help in studying! I stayed up all night studying, if it weren't for you then I think I would've came lower."

The bluenette blushed, "You put in the effort..."

The pinkette grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder, her short school shirt raising up and exposing her underwear beneath, she attempted to pull it down but failed miserably. Natsu grinned at all the people that were watching and staring, glaring at the boys that drooled and whistled. He turned on his heels and ran for the stairs that lead to the second floor where the classrooms were.

"Dragneel! What was that?!"

"You'll see! I gotta go pick up Erza too!"

Natsu opened the door, walking into their empty classroom before closing the sliding doors. He placed her down on her feet.

"I wanted to remind about our little..." Natsu cleared his throat, smirking at her, " _Agreement_."

"I only agreed to it because I thought you weren't going to come first!"

"Well, I did... Let's start with the first part of our agreement..." Natsu walked forward towards the bluenette that walked backwards, cornering herself up against the pink haired male's desk. She was about to make a run for it but it was already too late, he standing right in front of her, his hands at either side of to prevent her from escaping.

"Hey..."

"H-Hi..."

The windows of the classrooms were open, the gentle morning breeze blowing in along with cherry blossom petals that came from the Sakura trees in the school courtyard. Her heart was racing, her face redder than before and her pink lips slightly parted. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Chrissy..." Natsu breathed, moving in closer to her face still their noses were just centimeters apart. Natsu went in a bit closer, closing his eyes and planted a short but sweet kiss on her right cheek, some of the cherry blossom petals blew right passed them, letting his lips rest on her cheek for a while as his hands reached into his pocket find his phone.

He snapped a picture in the position they were in, pulling away gently.

"Open your eyes now, Chrissy "

She peeked one eye open then the other one, "D-Did you do it?"

"Yep," Natsu showed her the picture with a cheeky grin. Crystal pouted slightly, hiding her face.

"This is is embarrassing... I can't believe I agreed to this..."

"Next time, don't doubt me. This is your lesson."

"You better not post that on social media, then people would definitely think about us in a romantic lighting. I only did this because I had to, not because I wanted to..."

Natsu rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, "Let then think what they wanna think. I don't care."

"Don't post it."

"Oh hell no, that picture is only for me to see..." Natsu grinned, "Nobody could see you in such a vulnerable state, I'm only allowed to see that."

"Nobody is allowed to see me ike that except for my significant other."

Natsu rested his forehead on hers, "Guess we'll have to change that then."

Crystal let a a small laugh, pushing him off of her, "You're ridiculous, Dragneel."

"You know you love me~"

"Unfortunately."

"Shaddup, I'm like, your best friend."

"Unfortunately."

"Mean Kitten."

"I have a heart made of jello, Octopus."

"Ha! As if!" The pink haired male placed his arm around her, putting his hand on top her chest, feeling her ecstatic heartbeat, "We're still working on melting that, right?"

"I-I guess so..." She blushed, looking away from him.

"See? We've come such a long way. Remember those days when we use to hate each other? Now, I'm here with you..." Natsu looked at his phone again, smiling gently at the picture, "Best feeling in the world."

"Stop saying such embarrassing things..."

"But it's true!" He placed it back into his pocket, "Jesus Christ, look at me. I haven't had sex since I got to know you. You're turning me into a philosophical sap, Kitten."

"That's a good thing, Octopus. A very good thing."

The two walked towards the door, opening it to reveal a scarlet haired teenager in a short pants with a white T-shirt that was tied in front of her stomach. She wore sandals and a spring flower in her hair, she had her arms crossed. Her face the same colour as her hair.

"What were you two doing?"

"Erzaaaa! I said I'd pick you up!" Natsu groaned, "It was supposed to be a surprise, you demoni-"

Erza arched an eyebrow, "I what?"

"-Angelic gift from God!"

"Don't be a kissass, Natsu. I'll ask again, what were you two doing?"

Natsu held the bluenette close to his chest, cradling her head like a baby.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"WHAT?!"

Crystal slapped her hand onto her face, sighing at his stupidity.

...

After a long lecture and a beating from the redhead demon, Natsu managed to explain what he meant by that by showing her the picture he took and why that happened. It was a bet between Crystal and Natsu if Natsu were to beat her spot and take first place by himself. He had three things that he make her do for the Summer Vacation if he did, obviously, she agreed to it since she thought that if wouldn't happen.

This was one of the three things he asked for.

"O-oh... This..." Erza cleared her throat, "You'll be sending this to me later then."

"You're taking his side?! I didn't want this! Do not send it to herrrrrr! I'll kill you if you do, torture your soul down at the depths of Hades then crawl my way back up from Hell with your soul to torment you again if you show anyone that photo."

Erza merely chuckled while Natsu stood there, his face white.

"Gotcha, Kitten..."

"Well, come on. Let's go, let's not keep the others waiting."

"What place did you come in exams, Erza?"

"Fourth." As they walked down the stairs, Erza gave Natsu a hard lash on his back as a way of congratulating him, "Well done with coming first place, I'm proud of you."

"T-thanks..." Natsu hissed, "Damn, do you know how hard you hit? It burns then stings, you Amazon woman."

"That was hard? My apologies, I thought of it as a friendly tap."

"That was anything but friendly and a tap."

...

When they were downstairs and walked out the school, there waited Lucy, Gray and Juvia. There was a black haired man that wore a red shirt with a gray beanie on top his head, his pants were black and he held a suitcase in his hands, he had black eyes that matched his hair. There was a short woman that had pale blonde hair that reached her ankles, she wore a light pink dress that reached her ankles, it had ruffles as sleeves and a dark pink ribbon wrapped around her neck. She had large green eyes that had no pupils in them, she also has wings-like earpieces that adorned her ears.

"Took you two long enough." Gray snickered.

"ZEREF!" Natsu jumped into the arms of the black haired man that was slightly taller than him. The black haired man known as 'Zeref' ruffled Nasu's pink hair.

"Hello, little brother."

"I missed youuuuu! I thought you weren't coming!"

"I wouldn't miss seeing your girlfriend. Speaking of which..." Zeref turned his gaze towards the bluenette that had confusion written all over her face.

"Is that her over there?"

Crystal sweatdropped, "I am a girl. And I am his friend. But never put the two together, please. You must have me mistaken."

"I didn't say that she was my girlfriend, Zeref!" Natsu moved away from him and pouted, "Don't make me look like an idiot~"

"But the way you described her insinuated that she was indeed, your girlfriend. Are you not in a romantic relationship like Mavis and I?"

"Wait..." Crystal walked up to him, "How did he describe me?"

"Now, now... Let's not get hasty here... Zeref, I have blackmail for you if you tell her what I-"

It was already too little too late, Zeref already had his phone out and gave it to Crystal. Her eyes widened at some parts, sometimes she blushed and sometimes she sighed at the idiotic messages between them.

"So... I'm adorable but scary. I'm kind but mean and I'm soft-spoken but loud?"

"Zeref, I will seriously kill you."

"Love you too." Zeref faced her, giving her a smile that was similar to Natsu's. She couldn't help but blush as he lent his hand out for her to shake it.

"Charmed to meet you, Miss Dragnela." Crystal shook his hand.

"The feeling's mutual..." Crystal trailed off, waiting for him to say his name.

"Zeref."

"Well then, I presume you're both Dragneel's so I'll call you by your first name. Is that okay?"

"No problem, Lady Crystal." Zeref looked behind him, seeing a fuming Natsu and his girlfriend, Mavis, who had pouted lips.

"Seems that we've made our love interests envious. Care to help me see their reactions in partaking in a little improvisation?"

"Again, Dragneel and I has no ties or relations with Romance in our friendship. But it will be amusing to see what they might do." Crystal gave Zeref a concerned look, pushing up her light blue glasses, "I've seen Dragneel really upset before, do you think that he might get upset?"

"There are some messages I didn't show you purposely, he'll get angry. I love seeing my little brother all riled up, and our fights too. But of course, it's all fun and games."

The black haired man looked over his shoulder once again, seeing both Natsu and Mavis with their arms folded, cheeks puffed and their eyes narrowed in the other direction.

"What place does Natsu usually hold you?'

"My shoulders."

"Okay... Somewhere sensitive. Does he ever hold you by your waist?"

"T-That's rarely..."

"Good..." Zeref wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he used his other hand to turn her head to face him which made her gasp and uncomfortable. Natsu took an angry glimpse at the two, once he saw what his brother was doing, he gave a loud growl at him, loud enough him to hear. Natsu unfolded his arms, sending a death glare towards him. Mavis on the other hand looked more sad than envious or angry.

"Go along with it..." Zeref whispered to her with which she nodded, "Lady Crystal, has anyone sver told you that your beauty is beyond compare?" Zeref said, rather loudly.

"Oh,Zeref-kun~ You're such a gentleman!" The bluenette went along with it, putting her hand on his cheek.

"Only for you my dear~ Your eyes are like the windows to your soul, beautiful and mysterious."

"Ahhh, Zeref-kun~ You're making me melt~"

Erza, Lucy, Gray and Juvia all stood there dumbfounded, suitcases in hand.

"Making her melt...? _Making her melt?!_ ZEFEF! YOU'RE **DEAD** MEAT, BROTHER!"

The pinkette charged at the black haired man who released Crystal with a smirk. Natsu jumped on top of him, both of them falling to the ground and wrestling with each other while pulling their hair and other childish things. Natsu seemed serious while Zeref laughed through the whole thing.

The pale blonde haired woman walked towards Crystal, sulking.

"I don't know whether to be jealous or sad..."

"W-wait! That was all an act, nothing was real in that, I can assure t-"

"I know that but that's not why!" Mavis whined.

"Then what i-"

"Your breasts!" Mavis frowned, moving her hand over her flat chest, "I'm almost twenty-seven and yet I have the body of a nine year old girl that didn't go through puberty yet..."

The blonde went behind her, moving her hands towards her chest and groping her breasts within her hands. Crystal cried out in shock, her face a crimson red.

"You're not even eighteen yet and you have breasts bigger than mine! Tell me your secret, how and why?!"

"Would you please stop this?! Erza! Fullbuster, Heartfilia, Lockser! HELP ME!"

Erza waved her off absentmindedly, "Mavis-san did this to all of us when we first met. She'll be a few minutes."

"I CAN'T DO A _FEW_ MINUTES!"

Crystal frowned, _'If she keeps this up then I'll... Snap...'_

"I have so much blackmail for you!" Natsu pulled on his brother's mouth inwardly, stretching it.

"Ish thaaa suoo?" Zeref attempted to say, pulling in his pink hair hard. His black eyed caught sight of his girlfriend groping Crystal breasts, he removed his hands from Natsu's hair and gestured him to the two.

Natsu peered over his shoulder to see what his brother was getting at, once be saw, he got off of Zeref and wiped the saliva on the black haired man's clothes.

"Mavissss! Don't do that!" Natsu rushed towards them and picked the small woman up in his arms. Mavis flailed her arms and kicked her legs like a little children.

The bluenette covered her chest, sighing happily as she maintained control.

"Natsuuu! Lemme go! I need to know her secret!"

"Mavis, no. Chrissy doesn't like things like that... She has a mental problem with it, kinda."

Mavis gasped, "She does?!"

The pale blonde haired woman escaped his grip, running over to Crystal and embraced her tightly, feeling guilty and saddened that she let her envious ways get in the way.

"I'm so sorry, Crystal-san! I didn't know! I didn't mean to! Forgive me!"

Crystal looked down at the crying woman then at Natsu, she gave him a smile of appreciation then turned her attention back to Mavis.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Next time you think of doing that to me, think of it as a ticking time-bomb," Crystal sighed, "But it's okay. You really didn't know."

"Alright, that's enough of that," Natsu hoisted Mavis up by her waist and placed her down to the side. The pinkette wrapped his arms around Crystal's body, rubbing his cheek against her red one.

"She's _my best_ friend, Zeref. Back off, she's mine." Natsu hugged her tighter, "My Chrissy. My Kitten, she's _mineeee_!"

The scarlet haired student nudged Gray at his side, "Remember this? They just switched places."

Gray snickered, "Just look at 'em. Like the Beauty and the Idiot."

"Or the Princess and the Dragon. Like the Princess and the Frog!" Lucy nodded to herself, "I'll add that in my book..."

"Crystal-kaichou will play the roll of a Princess well. But won't Natsu-san be the bad guy if he wers the Dragon?"

"Indeed, but it seems that Natsu being friends with Crystal has changed him." Erza stared at the two, Natsu held Crystal in his arms as she tried to move away from him, both of them, "Natsu was never this clingy to anyone."

"Speaking of which, I never saw him with another chick in months!"

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama."

"Yeah... Not once did I ever saw him try to flirt with another girl. He'd always turn down their invites and stuff too. And the reason he asked us to help him study was because he said he wanted to make Crystal proud..."

They all gasped, "Do you think it could mean...?"

"RACE TO CHRISSY'S HOUSE!" Natsu ran passed all of them with Crystal hung over his shoulder. He held her at the back and his other one at her thighs, running out of the school gate laughing like a madman while Crystal protested and pounded her fists on his back.

The black haired man walked up to them that stood there with their faces white, "So... I dunno where her house is so can we leave now? Natsu said he still didn't want her to know about the surprise so I think I'd be best to stay here till he texts us."

"Yep, I bet she'd blush!"

* * *

 **...**

 **Crystal Dragnela's House**

 **Her Bedroom**

 **...**

After the pink haired psychopath known as Natsu ran all the way to her house, she opened the gates and the front doors, Natsu running all the way up the glass stairs with her up to the second floor of the house and up to her Bedroom where he kicked open the door with her still in his arms and closed it with his hip.

He placed her down on her bed to sit.

"You're not out of breath?"

"Nah, my stamina lasts longer than most people without getting tired. That was a good run!" He wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Had my adrenaline pumping!"

Natsu sat down next to her, "You're okay, right? No birdshit didn't fly in your face or anything, hmm?"

"Not sure how that works but no... I'm fine, although, I'm curious why you wanted to come home so soon."

Natsu rubbed behind his head sheepishly, "See... The thing is... I didn't want to others to see or know what it is so I hid it here. In your room."

He got up and stretched his arms, walking towards her vanity mirror and going into the last drawer that had a bunch of old, worn-out hair ties, some ribbons and bows. He dug beneath all of that and found a small black box that was glistening with the glitter embedded into the material. He closed back the drawer and sauntered towards her bed and sat down next to her, closely.

"Since your Father died on your birthday and everything... I thought you didn't get a birthday present and Erza wasn't close to at the time so I doubt she even knew that day was your birthday..." Natsu sighed, a light blush tinted his cheeks, "You know I'm not one for these things so... Here."

He handed her the black box without looking her in the eye.

"It's a birthday and a 'sorry-for-me-being-a-jerk' present... Go on, open it."

The bluenette took a delicate hand to this and opened the box slowly, eyes-wide, her mouth galling slightly and her face the same colour as Natsu's hair. There was a crystal pendant inside the box, she took it out of the white trap it was in and opened it up, tears immediately came to her eyes when she saw the picture that was inside.

It was a picture of them the day they spent together. Crystal in Natsu's scarf, squinting at the camera and Natsu wearing her glasses with a cheeky smile, his arm around her shoulder.

"You know how I'm poor and stuff, took alot of effort to come here. Saved up all my allowance, got some help from Zeref and Mavis... Don't sorry about the price, it was worth it... Just to see that-" He faced her, seeing that tears were rolling down her red cheeks, "-smile..."

"Why are you crying? Do you not like it?" Natsu cursed softly to himself, "Dammit, I should've gotten diamond..."

Crystal placed the pendant down on the bed, standing up and going in front of him. She moved in closer and embraced him tightly, soft sobs escaping her lips.

"This... Is the only present... I've gotten in years..." The bluenette hid her face inside of his scarf, "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, Natsu Dragneel... This is the best thing anyone has ever gotten me, thank you so much..."

Crystal pulled away from him, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Knowing your financial struggles... Knowing that you don't get a lot of money... I feel honored that you saved up all that for a person like me who didn't deserve your gratitude..."

Her lips curled into a smile, the tears streaming down her red cheeks, "Thank you, so much..."

Natsu's eyes softened, "The pleasure's all mine... Just to see that smile."

Crystal sat back down on the bed, picking up the pendant and giving it to him, "Put it on me, I want to see how it looks.

Natsu nodded, taking the pendant with his grasp and putting it around her neck, it stayed at the top of her chest. He clasped the two parts of the pendant together. They both got up and walked towards the full length mirror in her room and stood in front of it.

"It's beautiful, Natsu..."

"You're beautiful..." He whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I said nothing!"

Crystal gave a light punch on his shoulder, "I heard what you said, dummy."

"I'll go downstairs to make some food for the others when they get here. You can come if you want, or stay here."

"I'll come!"

They walked towards the double doors and opened it together, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Mavis both fell down flat on the floor on top of each other, groaning.

"It was Erza's idea!" Gray blurted.

"Don't be a fool! It was Lucy!"

"It was Juvia!"

"It was Gray-sama!"

"I got dragged into this..." Mavis whined, the weight of everyone's bodies on top her made her wheeze out a breath each time they quarreled.

"Don't tell lies now, Mavis. It was _all_ of you guys' idea." Zeref sighed, "Someone has to be the mature one here."

Crystal laughed lightly, walking around the pile of bodies and going towards Zeref. She gave him a beaming smile.

"You can put your luggage inside. And... Thank you, Zeref, I appreciate it." As she thanked him, she subconsciously touched the crystal pendant as she walked down the glass stairs, happily humming to herself.

"Did she like it?" Zeref asked Natsu who was casually leaned against the door with his arms folded, a smile on his face.

"Loved it. Best reaction I could've gotten. Her and that smile always gets me..."

"Well, I'm glad she liked it." Zeref chuckled, "I remember when you use to text me, telling me about how many girls you've gotten in a week when I was off campus. But now, you've matured, little brother. I've heard from your friends that you haven't been sleeping around since you've gotten to know Lady Crystal, is this true?"

Natsu scratched his head, "Well uh... I... I just prefer hanging out with Chrissy instead of banging some chick's brains out on evenings.."

Zered nodded, "So she did change you."

He blushed, "I.. I... Kinda? I just like being here with her..."

Zeref smiled, "I see... Well then, I'll be attending your marriage. Can't wait to see you in that suit, all dressed up for that big day, Lady Crystal walking down the aisle in her dress, having children. I'll be an uncle, blue and pink haired babies too. I better be your best man."

Mavis skilled out from underneath their weight, raising hsr hand up, "I'd love to come Crystal-san's Wedding with you as the groom! Blue and Pink streamers and balloons! I wanna be a bridesmaid!"

Erza got up, her hand up, "I'll be taking care of her Wedding Dress."

Lucy jumped up along with Gray and Juvia, "I'll be with reservations and guests!'

"Bachelor's Party! Ahhh, that night, Gajeel, Loke, me and you out in a stripper's club getting drunk off Whiskey and Scotch." Gray smirked, "Beer and Vodka..."

"Juvia will do decorations!"

Natsu waved his hands, shaking his head with a blush as bright as his hair, "Okay, no! Crystal and I are not getting married! I'm not one for relationships, Gray, I'm not going to a strip club for my Bachelor's Party, Mavis, bridesmaid on my Wedding with someone else, ask the Bride. Zeref, sure. Erza, go ahead, Lucy, more power to ya. Juvia, alright."

"But that will be a Wedding for a different girl!"

All of them sulked.

"So... No pink or blue haired babies?"

"No babies of any kind with her!"

"What about purple?"

"No. Babies!" Natsu sighed, "Besides, Chrissy deserves someone better than me, a lowlife scum-"

"You're not a lowlife." Another voice chimed in. The sky blue haired teenager walked up the glass stairs with a large, silver tray in her hand that held a plate of sandwiches and teacups filled with Red Rose Tea.

"Nor are you scum. You're the complete opposite."

"Convenient timing, Lady Crystal."

"I try my best," Crystal joked, walking passed everyone and into her bedroom, 'Well, come in. Don't be a stranger."

The others followed her inside except for Zeref and Natsu. The black haired man gave his brother a pat on the back, nodding to him.

"When are you gonna tell Lady Crystal?"

"About...?"

"Our History. Seems that she doesn't know a thing about it."

"Oh. That..." Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. I don't think she needs to know."

"She had a right to."

"But-"

"Dragneel! Zeref! Come on in and stop standing there!"

Zeref tapped his shoulder, "Make it soon. It's better to tell her sooner than later, Parent's Day will be coming up in your school in September, right? She'll recognize that Igneel does not look like either one of us. Lady Crystal is indeed, a smart cookie."

"I told you to call him "father" or "Dad". He saved our asses. Don't call him by his name and yeah, I know that."

Zeref sighed, "Just let it be soon." He walked inside the bedroom where the others were.

* * *

 **Tuesday 4th, July 2017**

 **3:00pm**

 **...**

They all had stayed over at Crystal's house so that all of them could be in the same car to go to Natsu's next request; Crystal's Private Beach and Penthouse where there was rocky cliffs and mountains mostly nearby. It was peaceful, they had it all to themselves for the whole Summer Vacation! Crystal allowed Zeref, who was driving them there, to take one if the expensive cars that have enough room to drive there.

They stopped at a local fast-food restaurant to get a bite to eat, it was a long drive after all.

The bluenette decided to stay outside with the car while everyone else went inside to get takeout. The lines were fairly long so it would've taken them a while.

Crystal was dressed in a black, long sleeved blouse that had ruffles in front of her chest, silver buttons holding it together. She wore dark blue jeans and a flat black pair of a shoes that had bows on the top of them. Her hair was down, some of it covering her face at the right side.

"I told you I'd find you again." A voice smugly said, making her gasp. She looked up slightly to see a man that was in a blue shirt, hands in his pocket.

This man had constantly harassed her since she first started Highschool, it all started when she was rushing back from a injection she had to get due to her illness. The bluenette was swiftly walking through the crowds, desperate to get a cab quickly and to school, it was already late.

The man approached her when she was walking, asking her a bunch of questions like how old she was, what school she set to, where did she live and so forth. She gave him fake answers and other questions she just didn't answer, the man eventually left her alone and said that he'd find her again.

Now here he was, with her, nobody around to really notice and the people that did, didn't care.

"How's it going, cutie?"

That word... It made Crystal's stomach churn. The man brushed up slightly against her, making her let out a small noise and he stood awfully next to her.

"Who ya' waiting on? Your boyfriend?"

"Y-yes."

"Is that so?" The man looked at her but she wasn't able to see, the side he went on was where her hair was blocking her face. For once, she was glad that her hair was blocking her vision.

"Would he get angry if I talked to you?"

She slowly nodded, the man chuckled, "I still don't see him anywhere, are you sure he's coming?"

"Y-yes..."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

She didn't reply.

"I'll make you talk, don't worry..." He whispered to himself, hoping she would not bear him but she did. When she did, her heart raced.

"What's your name?"

Her breathing became rapid but she didn't show it, her heart beating out of her chest, sweat rolling down her forehead as her face became red because she was flustered. The man smiled.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?'

She shook her head.

The man nodded to himself, "Alright then. We'll meet again~" He walked inside the restaurant. Crystal let out a loud sigh, her hand over her chest as she tried to maintain her cool. She took out her phone from ver pocket and dialed Natsu's number.

"Are you guys finished in there yet?" She asked quickly, "No, I don't wanna sit down and wait... Well hurry up, will ya?!"

She hung up the phone, putting it back into bet pocket. She leered her head slightly to see if the man was in line, to her shock and surprise, he was siting by the window, staring at her. She quickly moved her head, her eyes wide.

She felt like she was gonna throw up...

Seconds later, the door opened, Natsu walking out with two plastic white bags in his hand. He wrapped his free one around her tense shoulders.

"Sorry I took so long. The lines were ridiculous! I got your rice and chicken. And yes, I made sure to ask for white chicken breast. Oohhh, and I got your favorite juice! I keep my Kitten hydrated!"

"D-Dragneel... Don't leave me out here again, by myself..." Tears formed in her eyes, "Next time, stay with me..."

He noticed the sadness in her voice, "Hey, it's okay! What's wrong, someone harassed you?"

Crystal nodded, "He did..."

"Who is it? Is he still here?"

She decided to lie, it would only worry him further and cause trouble for everyone, "N-no... He left."

Natsu removed his hands from her shoulders and glared to her, "Don't lie to me."

"B-But I'm not-"

"When I was walking out, I saw you peek your head inside and pull back fast. That person is in there still, right?"

"Yes..." The bluenette sighed, "He is."

"You're going to show me."

"Don't cause anything... Don't shout or anything.." He pulled her by her arm and walked inside, Natsu told her to point at where the man was and so she did. The two walked up to him, the pinkette gave Crystal the bags of food as he sat down next to the man with cold, dead eyes.

"Good afternoon." Natsu said, the man turned to face him and said the same thing.

"You know this girl?" Natsu pointed to Crystal who had her her head turned, hands cupped together with the bags, the man turned around and looked her in the eye, shaking his head.

"Uhuh... Listen, _asshole._ See that girl? If you ever see her, don't talk to her. Don't ask her anything. If you ever come near this girl, I will not hesitate to blow your shitting head off your body. She's not your friend, she ain't your relative, she's nothing to you so leave her the fuck alone!"

Crystal shied down, "Don't yell..."

Natsu just ignored her, "If you don't want that then leave her alone! She's underage, leave her alone! You're a grown man, have some damned respect for a minor that isn't even eighteen yet. Have some decency as a man, you pedophile. You better leave her alone, you ass..." His eyes darkened, " _If you don't,_ I will throw you through the fucking glass and beat you till Kingdom come. You can call the police, the army, the military, I don't give a rat's ass. I will seriously kill you if you mess with her again. She is my friend, she is close to me, if I lose her to you, you'd wish you were never born."

"I can be your worst nightmare, I will haunt you for the rest of your life if you even barely touch her..." Natsu growled, "I'm dead serious. I will not hesitate. I will beat you to a bloody pulp if you even consider making eye-contact. This girl is precious to me."

"You think you can beat me, little boy?" The man chuckled, "You're kidding yourself."

Natsu stood up and slammed his hands on the table, catching everyone's attention once again, "You wanna get violent, you old fuck?! Well come on! Because it's me before her in this fucked up World! You want her then you'll have to get through me, and I can assure you that you won't be making it out alive."

The man smirked, "Challenge accepted."

"You're pushing your luck..." Natsu growled at him like a dog, grabbing him by his shirt and glaring at him long and hard but only to be separated by Erza and Zeref.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Natsu, go wait in the car with Crystal while we get our food."

"Stay with Lady Crystal and go in the car."

Natsu nodded, putting his arm around Crystal's waist and gave the man his middle finger, walking out of the store while staring at him with a cold glare. Crystal glanced back, seeing the man giving her a smirk and mouthed something but didn't catch what he had said.

The two walked back to the car and sat down.

"You know why I acted the way I did, right?"

"Yes..."

"You know why I threatened him, right?"

"Yes..."

"Why then?"

Crystal looked down at her cupped hands, "Because you don't like seeing me harassed?"

"That's one reason..." Natsu placed his hand on top of hers, "The main reason is because I care about you. As I said, you're precious to me. You have no idea how much I care about you, do you?"

"I... Um..."

"You'll understand some day." Natsu stretched his arms out, putting one of them around Crystal and the other around the food, "But that aside. I wanted an excuse to beat him so badly... I just wanted him to raise his hand or give you a look and he'd be on the floor, beaten to a pulp."

"Well. He did smirk at me when we walked out."

"He did?!" Natsu was about to open the car door but was stopped by another hand resting on top of his. Crystal pulled back his hand and placed it on his lap.

"It's fine."

"Crystal..." Natsu said in a warning tone.

"Really. Let's just enjoy our Vacation."

Natsu couldn't say no to the smile that she gave him, with a sigh and a blush, he scratched behind his head.

"What a way to start the Summer Vacation."

* * *

...

 **Done! So, this actually happened. Yesterday, I was waiting on my Father to arrive so we can go to the Cinema and enjoy ourselves. I was waiting outside of a Fast-food restaurant, too. A man that's been harassing me just like what it said in the story, came up to me. Asked me the same questions. I gave him fake answers. When I'm really 13 but I told him I was 15 and so forth.**

 **He was a persistent little bastard. The clothes I made him wear was how he was dressed and how Crystal was dressed is how I was dressed. I look much older than people know, I look like I'm a grown woman due to how my body's shaped, my face and height. I matured quickly. I'm 5'7.**

 **When my Father arrived, he did she me peek into the restaurant while he was walking to meet me. I told him what happened and he asked where the person was, I lied and said that they left but he saw through it and demanded that I tell him or else we weren't going anywhere and we'd go back home. So I did, and the same conversation Natsu had with the guy was the same one My Father had with the man. Except when Natsu grabbed his shirt, and the F-bombs he used. The others, yeah. He doesn't like to use those words in front of me.**

 **The man stayed quiet the whole time. I just added that for dramatic effect :)**

 **But this did happen. Due to that, I wasn't able to shake the feeling of the look he gave me when we exited. I was paranoid and shaking throughout the entire movie, not because of the cold either. I wanted to throw up, I felt disgusting and tainted. I lost my appetite, I didn't eat anything for the entire evening. When I went home, I scrubbed my skin till it turned red, I was paranoid and I couldn't sleep.**

 **So be careful when you're out. Who knows what could've happened if my Father came later than sooner? I may not have been here right now. This happens alot more to me, always getting cat-called, random men walking up to me. Some offering that I come with them, it's dangerous.**

 **And the people that were around, they didn't do anything. Which I also found disgusting. But as said, leave suggestions for the upcoming chapters for their Vacation! Thanks for reading, I love you all and bye bye!**


	11. Weird Dreams, Dates and Beach Volleyball

**Chapter 11**

 **Weird Dreams, Dates and Beach Volleyball**

* * *

 **So this was suggested by a good friend of mine; WolfTellsLife, who's an amazing person and a great friend. This one is for him. So thanks for suggesting this!~ (The Beach Volleyball, I wrote the rest because I wanted to XD)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

...

After a long and exhausting trip, they all reached their destination at nightfall when most of the stars were out. Natsu suggested that everyone picked a partner to sleep with in the same room since he was the one who got to decide where they got to go, this was his third request, and so, he chose Crystal to be his partner for the Vacation despite her protesting, Juvia picked Gray much to his discomfort, Zeref and Mavis obviously picked each other so Erza was left with Lucy, both of them didn't really seem to mind considering they're good friends.

They all unpacked their suitcases, said goodnight to each other and went to their separate rooms to get some sleep for tomorrow.

Natsu picked the room that was the largest and had a nice view. The room had a private bathroom, a room that held all of their clothes, shoes and accessories, also known as Crystal's jewelry and a chain with the word **END** in gold that belonged to Natsu.

It had a balcony with the perfect view of the beach and rocky cliffs, the bluenette stood outside barefooted, enjoying the relaxing sounds of the waves splashing up against the rocks and shore. She was in her pajamas that consists of a red and black spaghetti strap top that had soft lace at the top of it and black sweatpants. She decided that it was okay to leave her arms and the top of her chest exposed when she went to sleep, she trusted Natsu. He wouldn't do anything that she didn't approve of.

Speaking of the pink haired student, he was currently taking shower with the left over hot water Crystal had used.

The bluenette sighed dreamily, away from work and school. Her troubles and stress left behind back at her house.

Now, she was here with her friends, finally enjoying Summer Vacation. She'd never do anything for the Summer except for staying in her house, playing videogames, watching her favorite shows by herself. As the boss of the company, she usually takes off all the workers for the Summer before returning back to work in September, Crystal always worked for upcoming projects during her holidays.

It was basically the only thing she knew how to do. That was Vacation for her.

Ever since she met Natsu, her life changed for the better. She started to get more sleep, the dark circles that resided underneath her eyes was long gone. Her lonely and depressing evenings now banished with the pinkette's company. Crystal felt more happier than she ever did, she wasn't able to feel happiness ever since her family got separated, but now. That all changed.

Thanks to him.

A pink blush tinted her cheeks, her smile softening as memories of their time together played over in her mind. Her fingers casually made circles on the dark oak railing she leaned against, her face rested on her the palm of her other hand.

"Chrissy?"

Crystal hummed, letting him know she was listening.

"It's time to sleep, not letting you stay awake while I'm sleeping, who knows what you might do."

"I won't do anything, dummy."

"Still, I want you to come to bed with me! You're supposed to sleep with me the entire Vacation like you promised."

With a sigh, she turned around to see him. Natsu was shirtless, only wearing a short pants, his appearance made her cheeks turn a brighter shade of pink as she slid the sliding glass doors to keep the coldness out as well as unwanted bugs, Crystal sauntered towards him with a bashful smile.

"Hey."

"Hello.."

"You're wearing clothes that reveal your shoulders? That's new."

Crystal rubbed her arm awkwardly, "I just thought that it'd be stupid to still have that fear around you... So I decided, why not?"

"That's good! Now, come on. Let's sleep."

The two walked over to the bed, Crystal going on the right side and turning away from him, her back facing him. Natsu pouted as he got to the other side, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"No- why are your arms around me?"

"Because my arms feel like being around you?"

"Dragneel..." Crystal gasped as she felt him pull her directly into his body, the warmth felt nice against her skin but she didn't want to admit it, that'd be a huge boost on his ego. One of his hand moved from her waist and beneath her breasts, resting his head on top of hers.

"Are you feelin' warm?" Natsu inquired, already half asleep.

"Why are you cuddling me..?"

"Because I want to..." He slurred, "I like.. 'Ing around... 'Ou... Chrisshhhyyyy..."

He placed one of his legs on top of her, encasing her to his chest, "Y-you're really close..."

"Mmhmm..."

"A-And I'm directly on you... I don't think this is appro-"

"Chrissyyy. Shhh, relax and sleep..." Natsu nuzzled into her sky blue locks, "Goodnight."

"G-Goodnight..."

* * *

 **...**

 _" **Ahhh, that was amazing, Natsu..." The sky blue haired woman sighed blissfully, looking over to the naked man who were just about to pull the white covers over their naked bodies.**_

 _ **"You're amazing. Best sex I've ever had."**_

 ** _Crystal blushed, "It was? Thanks..."_**

 ** _"You were just so moist, soft, wet and tight..." Natsu grinned, " I wouldn't mind going another round~"_**

 ** _"Well, come on then."_**

 ** _Natsu crawled on top of her, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately. His hands at either side of her body, just staring down at her, sweat covering his body._**

 ** _"What's wrong?"_**

 ** _"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now."_**

 ** _"Natsu..."_**

 ** _"I'm serious! You know I dont love you just for you looks and body, right? I love your personality, your flaws and faults. All of it." Natsu smiled, "I'm glad I have you."_**

 ** _"I'm glad I found you..."_**

 ** _"Let's get married after this."_**

 ** _Her eyes widened, "What?"_**

 ** _"You heard me. The others support us fully, we have our jobs. We have Chrysilis and Kasai, why not get married already?"_**

 ** _"I-"_**

 ** _"You don't?"_**

 ** _"No, no! I do!"_**

 ** _"Well, let's get married and have more babies together." Natsu grinned, "Princess."_**

 ** _"Yeah..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "My Dragon. Ravish me.."_**

 ** _"I will, indeed."_**

 ** _"Aahhh, Natsuuu~"_**

 ** _"Mmm, Chrissy..."_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

The sky blue haired student bolted up in shock, panting hard as her heart beated at a rapid pace. Crystal placed her hand on her face, it was burning up, probably from that strange dream she had.

Or was it?

She raised the covers off of her and looked down, seeing that she was still in her pajamas. There weren't any stains or smells either, she sighed in relief. Crystal noticed that the pink haired male was missing, the cold breeze from the air conditioning made the hair on her arms and legs stand up. She was cold, Natsu had abnormal body heat and it warmed her up while they were sleeping together, his arms around her waist protectively.

$trangely, she felt safe being in his arms. It reminded her of when she was younger, her Father use to sleep in the same bed with her whenever she had nightmares.

Crystal looked towards the bedside table, the time was four o'clock in the morning on the digital clock.

 _'I should go get a glass of water. Clear my head, that dream was strange... Why did it start there? I don't remember anything else happening before that...'_ Crystal thought to herself, getting out of bed and walking out of the room. All of the other doors were closed, everyone was still sleeping which was a good thing.

Natsu was probably downstairs. Why was he up this early?

The bluenette arrived downstairs, going into the living room and saw Natsu sitting on the carpeted floor with a cup of something hot, she heard him sipping whatever he was drinking so she presumed it was too hot to gulp down. His back was prepped up against the couch, watching the fireplace with the relaxing sound of cackling oak wood.

Natsu's onyx eyes drifted towards her, he placed the cup down on the table in front of him.

"Hey. You're up early."

"I could say the same for you." She walked towards the couch he leaned against and sat down.

"Couldn't sleep. Had a strange dream..."

"What kind of dream?"

He stayed silent for a while, staring at the floor, "You might think differently about me afterwards but I swear I don't see you in this way."

"It involved me?"

"And me... In... We.. I'll just put it bluntly, we fucked." Natsu took the cup in his hand, "And I don't know why... But it felt like it was real, we were in a bedroom. All different positions, I could've heard your moans ringing through my ears, and as sick as it sounds... I-" He looked up at her, her face ablazing red.

"Your face is red."

"Good observation, Sherlock..."

"But anyways, after I came inside you, I woke up. I don't know why it ended there but... When I woke up, I looked at both of us to see if it wasn't and I have a tendency to sleep naked after sex so I don't think that we did. Got out of bed and took a cold shower since I had a boner and came here to drink tea."

"You didn't need to tell me _all_ that..."

"Too bad," Natsu sipped his tea, "How come you're up early?"

"Funny, I had a similar dream. Only after climaxing."

"The hell? That's like, some psychological shit. I had the first part and you had the second?" Natsu turned around, still willing his tea, "How'd it end?"

Her face turned a darker shade of red, "U-um... We went another round..."

Natsu smirked, nodding in agreement, "Yep, that sounds like me. What else?"

"You said that..." She thought back to the dream she had, thinking about what the dream version Natsu had said to her.

He said that he loved her... And wanted to marry her and have more children, judging by the dream, they had two named Chrysilis and Kasai, but that was only a dream. Not like that could actually happened between friends.

"Nothing. You said nothing..."

"Chrissy... Tell me~"

"No."

"Pleaseeeee?~" Natsu gave her his best pleading face, giving her the puppy dog eyes with a cute pout. The bluenette rolled he dark blue eyes to the ceiling and sighed.

"Okay, fine."

"Yayyy, love ya'!"

"What?"

"I said I love youuuuu~" Natsu smiled, "Y'know, cause you're my best friend."

"Oh-Oh! Right, right. Yeah, best friends. Mmhmm..." She looked down at her feet that was prepped up to her chest on the couch, for some reason, she felt... **Disappointment.,** almost as if she wanted to hear a different answer. Natsu noticed her sudden mood changed, her head hung low and a frown on her face with blank eyes.

"Kitten?"

She grunted softly before raising her head up, "Sorry, zoned out."

"Now, what did I say in the dream?"

"Can't remember."

"You little... Was it embarrassing or something?"

"Kind of?"

"Eww, I said something all romantic, didn't I?" Natsu grimaced, Crystal nodded.

"God, that's disgusting..." Natsu placed the cup on the table and propped his back on the couch, facing away from Crystal as a sigh escaped his lips.

"I really hate romance..."

Crystal arched an eyebrow, "Why? You always despised love and favored lust instead. Why is that?"

"Well... It actually had something to do with Lisanna..." Natsu looked up at the ceiling, "We use to date in Middle School where Erza, Gray and I went. I thought she was cute, her short hair and cute personality, so I asked her out. I was really shy back then so it came out kinda awkward. We had fun, we had our arguments. I really liked her."

Natsu lowered his head slightly, "Then she left."

"Left? What do you mean by that?" The bluenette got off the couch and sat next to him, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"She...Left to go to some high-top private school named Edolas and moved away. Mira didn't leave though, since she didn't, she'd always come to school really late since Edolas was kinda far away. She left... Without telling anyone, without telling me..." Natsu frowned, "I had to find out the hard way when I showed up for our date, that day, she never came. I sat at the park for hours till the gates were closing but she never did come. Mirajane told me she had moved away when the gatekeeper came to close up the park."

"That day I had bought a promise ring for her. And then again, I was poor. So that shit took alot out of me, fourteen year old me saving up to buy some dumb gift for a girl."

The bluenette couldn't help but sympathize with him. Her hand was next to his, her fingers slowly crawled over to it but he moved it to get the cup once again, making her retreat her hand back with a blush. She thought that it'd might make him feel better, comfort him like how he did with her.

Natsu took one last sip of the tea he was drinking and placed it back on the table.

"What did you do with the promise ring?"

"Sold it."

"You sold it?!"

"What else was I supposed to do, hmm?" Natsu shook his head, "So after that. I thought all women and girls were the same. I thought since Lisanna broke my heart then I should break others to make them feel what I felt, so that's what I did. I fucked a girl, tell her I loved her then threw her away like a used toy. That's what women are to me, toys."

"Dragneel..." He faced her.

"Not every woman is like that..." Crystal took his hand and placed it on her chest where her heart was, "You feel that?"

"Your heartbeat."

"Yeah. If my heartbeat increases, that means I'm lying. Is it racing?"

Her heartbeat had a slow beat to it, "No."

"Then I'm not lying..." Crystal looked him in the eye, "I'm not like that, you know. I'm not like her."

"I know that..." Natsu's hand moved to her face, caressing her cheek gently. The light from the fireplace made her face glow slightly, her eyes shining.

"I know that..." He repeated again, "I just... Can't sake the feeling, I don't want to be left alone again so I always avoided Romance altogether."

Crystal smiled, putting her hand on his hand that was on her face, "I'll never leave you."

"You... Won't?"

"I won't. Anybody else that wants to leave, can. But know this, I'll be right here with you. Standing by your side, Octopus."

Natsu gave her one of his gentle smiles that anybody rarely sees, "Thanks, Kitten."

He removed his hand from her face, "But those feelings I had back then are long gone and were casted to the pits of Hell at this point. I don't feel any way towards her now."

The bluenette's pink lips pushed out into a cute pout, "Aw, and here I was gonna play Match-maker with you and Lisanna. She likes you, do you know that?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious."

"So why don't you try to rekindle your love?" Crystal stood up, pumping her hands up, "I can be that baby that flies around with a bow and arrow!"

"You mean Cupid?"

"Yeah, that thing. I already told Older Strauss that I'd get you two together!"

"You WHAT?!" Natsu jolted up and held her by her shoulders, "Are you crazy?! Getting back with her is like a nightmare! Call off whatever you did!"

If she had Kitten ears, they'd go down at the statement. Crystal frowned, looking down at the ground, "I thought I was doing something good..."

"Wha- no... Chrissy, come on. Don't gimme that voice..."

"Perhaps I am useless after all..."

Natsu took a deep breath through his nose and let it all back out the same way. He raised her chin up with his fingers, "Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"I-I'll go on a date or whatever with her..."

Crystal's face immediately brightened with joy, "Really?!" She threw her hands up and wrapped them around Natsu's neck, "You won't regret it!"

She pulled away, "Cupid Crystal! I shall make this relationship happen between you two! It'll be like falling in love all over again!" She gasped, "Oohhh! The checklist! I'll be right back!"

The sky blue haired maiden ran up the stairs, leaving Natsu behind. He ran his fingers through his messy, soft pink hair and let out another sigh.

"I'm only doing this to make you happy. Not because I want to..."

* * *

 **...**

 **9:00am**

 **...**

Angered, hungry and annoyed, the pink haired teenager had his arms folded and lips pouted as he stared at the girl with short white hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a lavender purple shirt and short white pants along with a brown had that had a white orchid on it, she stood next to her sister, Mirajane, who wore a short sunflower dress.

"You did not tell me that she was coming today."

The bluenette nervously laughed, holding up her checklist, "My bad, the scheduling was off."

"Was it really, _you_ _perfectionist_?"

"No..." She blushed out of embarrassment, "I just forgot."

"Yeah, thought so." Natsu looked back at Lisanna and attempted to force a smile on his face but he only ended up giving her an angry smile instead. Crystal facepalmed herself, pulling him away from the two sisters to talk privately with him.

"The hell was that?! Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I can't smile at her! Can't use just send her back home and let us enjoy our Vacation? I haven't eaten anything but a Snickers for the entire morning, you know how I get when I don't eat."

"I know, I know. I set up a basket with food outside on the balcony for you two to eat.'

"You did?"

"Now, smile!" Crystal placed one of her hands on his cheeks and pulled it back slightly, "Smileeeee~"

'Y'know, if I'm gonna do this. I want three more things I can get from you for the Vacation."

"But-!" Crystal sighed, she was doing this for him and finding him happiness he lost a long time ago. This is for him... As long as he could try to be friends with her normally again, that's all she wanted.

"Fine, what?"

"I want you to dress up in a Maid's outfit without wearing a bra."

"There's a thin line before being a pervert and being lustful. Why don't you ask Lisanna to be in a Maid's outfit? She has a hourglass figure, big boobs-"

"But she's not you."

Natsu's statement made her stop midway through her sentence. Her face once again turned red as he leaned into her face.

"I want you."

"Perverted Octopus!" Crystal hit the top of his head with the clipboard, "Now go and eat with her!"

"Alright! You're so adorable when you're flustered~"

"SHUT UP AND GO!" The bluenette pushed both of them towards the balcony, closed the sliding glass door and the curtains to give them privacy. Once she was done, she took the pen that rested by her hair and checked off the one with them going out on the balcony for breakfast.

Mirajane had worry in her eyes as she looked how red Crystal's face was. The President never use to blush or get flustered so easy by Natsu's flirting before, why did it faze her now?

"President?"

"Yes, Ol- Mirajane?"

The white haired beauty tilted her head to the side slightly, "You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

"What? This again?" She rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous. I could never fall for a perverted boy like that."

"Yet, you blush at his flirting. Haven't you noticed that Natsu doesn't flirt with other girls anymore? He usually does that to only you. I think both of you have fallen for each other but you're just denying it."

Crystal scoffed, "As if! I could never! And it's a good thing he's stop sleeping with girls, and flirting with them. I don't care if he flirts or calls me sweet names, soon, he'll be doing that to Lisanna."

"As much as I want to see my sister happy, I also want to see you happy. You can't force love, Crystal."

"Of course, I can!" Crystal boasted.

"Do you even know what love is?"

"Not really, no, but see! I have everything all planned out!" Crystal showed her the clipboard that had sentences involving Dragneel and Lisanna, upcoming dates, the last page had the word Marriage with a question mark at the end. The sentences had boxes next to them, the first two had ticks next to them for when it was completed.

"You're playing a dangerous game of Match-maker."

"Am not. I have everything all sorted out. The dates, I have their school schedules as the Student Council President, I have access to that. I know Dragneel's schedule and routine when and where he goes home, what time he does-"

"It seems that you're only studying Natsu and not really Lisanna. This is for Natsu alone, isn't it?"

Crystal nodded, "I will not tell a lie. This is indeed for Dragneel. I think he deserves a second chance at love since the last time he did so, it hurt him. What better way than to fall in love again with the girl he loved first?'

Mirajane sighed, "Miss President, that's not how love works. Natsu should decide if he were to fall in love with someone on his own will. Not by some schedule and clipboard. Don't you think that he should fall in love with someone else?"

"Like who?"

"You."

Her face turned crimson red, "M-Me?! Oh, no no no. You must be mistaken."

"It's evident that he likes you and you like him. Don't try to fix a broken mirror, you'll only get hurt by doing it. You'll get hurt by putting Natsu and Lisanna back together, and I don't want that as much as I want my sister to be happy."

"It won't happen. The Mirror of their Love will be fixed by me, and I can assure you that nothing will happen." Crystal walked behind her, "Come on. Erza and the others said that they could play Beach Volleyball if you're up for it. Meet them down by the beach."

The bluenette walked away from sight. Mirajane took one last glance at the curtains, seeing the shadow of Lisanna talking and Natsu just there with no reaction. She sighed, shaking her head and followed to where Crystal went.

 _'This is a bad idea...'_

* * *

...

"That's what Jennifer said!" The white haired girl laughed, "Ah, she's hilarious."

"Mmhmm."

"Remember when we were kids and we always use to play house?"

"Mmhmm."

"Remember when I said that we could get married when we were older?" Lisanna blushed, "And have children of our own?"

"Mmhmm."

The white haired girl looked over to Natsu that had his face resting in the palm of his hand and the other was playing with chopsticks. He seemed more interesting with playing with chopsticks than actually listening to her, Lisanna let out a frustrated sigh.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Mmhmm, good for you."

"I lost my virginity."

"Mmhmm, congratu-fucking-lations."

"I got a sexual disease from it."

"Mmhm- Wait what?" Natsu looked up at her, "Seriously? The hell? When did that happen? How did you get that from now having sex?"

"So you weren't listening. God, I don't have a sexual disease. Or a boyfriend. Nor have I lost my virginity. I just wanted to if you were listening to me."

"Oh. In that case..." Natsu went back to play with the wooden chopsticks. Lisanna sighed and shook her head.

"Y'know, when you really don't wanna do something, you really show it."

Natsu placed down the chopsticks and glared up at her with a smile, "Ya' think? Do you think I want to be here?"

"No..."

"Then why the hell are you here? Whatever Crystal told you, I did not approve of."

"I know."

"Then why'd you still come if you knew this was going to happen?"

Lisanna looked him in the eye, "I never got to properly apologize to you after what happened all the years ago... I'm sorry for just up and leaving like that..."

"Sorry? You're _sorry?!_ " He snapped, slamming the chopsticks down on the table, "You don't get to be sorry! If anything, I should be sorry for not realizing sooner you'd leave me! Do you know how _humiliating_ that was?! I waited _hours_ for you till the gates closed! I had a present and everything, just to see you not show up!"

" _Sorry_ can't give me back the hours I wasted! I waited, and waited, and waited! I denied any red flags that went up in my head that said to leave, it was getting dark and before I knew it, it was already eleven o'clock! I cried my eyes out when I got home! I was depressed for such a long time and yOU HAVE THE _BALLS_ TO TELL ME SORRY?!"

Lisanna had tears swimming in her eyes, she's never been stood up by Natsu like this. Usually, he'd brush it off and forgave her.

He really did change after all these years.

Natsu wasn't angry, he was borderline _pissed._

 _"_ I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I made you go through all that.." Tears spilled out of her eyes, "I didn't know me leaving had such a big impact on you..."

The pink haired male still wore his glare but it relaxed slightly.

"Why did you leave, Lisanna?" He asked, more calmer and gentle. Lisanna wiped away her tears and sniffled up mucus that threatened to escape her nose, she looked up at him.

"My parents made me... Well, Mira-nee and I. They said the Middle School we went to wasn't good enough for our smarts. So they were supposed to transfer both of us but Mira-nee refused, she threw a tantrum and begged to stay in school. My parents said yes but she'd have to go live with one our relatives if she wanted to, I protested to but since I was younger, I didn't have a say in the matter."

She explained, "So Mira-nee and Elf-nii didn't want to go so they had to wake up early to catch a train to ride all the way there while I went to Edolas."

Natsu's glare disappeared, sighing, "Is that so... Well, I'm sorry Lisanna, I don't know what to tell ya'. The feelings I had for you are long gone, and I don't think they'll returning. Like I said, I didn't want to do this. I only did this for Chrissy."

Lisanna stood up with her fists clenched, "What does Crystal-kaichou have that I don't? Is it her body? Are my boobs not big enough? Am I not curvy as her? Is my short hair not appealing to you anymore?"

"Ahh, I remember! You had a bowl-cut! Oh my God, ahahaha!" Natsu laughed, "But none of that matters, Lis. Your body's fineeee."

"What do you like about Crystal-kaichou? Then state what you like about me."

Natsu got up and walked towards the railing, looking down at the beach and the waves splashing unto shore.

"Okay, let's see... I like her blue hair, despite it being a Birth Defect and she's kinda sensitive about it, I still like it. She makes the cutest faces, ohh! Especially when she blushes! Gaah, my heart can't take that, and her smile makes my day. Her eyes look exactly like the night sky, dark blue blending into lighter and lighter, then when it reaches to the bottom, it kinda glows? It's really pretty, especially at night when you can really see it! Oh, and-"

"Okay, I get the point..." Lisanna giggled, "You seen to favor Crystal-kaichou alot. Is it possible that you have a crush on her?"

"Well, to be honest... I am kinda leaning towards _someone_. Really small baby steps, I kinda don't want to fall back in love but at the same time I do... Does that make sense?"

"Love is confusing, y'know." Lisanna stood next to him and learned on the railing, "So, it is Crystal-kaichou?"

"I'm not confirming nor denying it. You figure it out."

"Aww, that's no fair! You know who I like, why can't I know who you like?"

"Because it's confidential and I don't wanna tell you? Because if I do, everything will a clusterfuck of Romance?"

"So... Um... Do you think you can fall back in love with me?"

"I already fell down there, I got up and moved on."

"I'm still falling..." Lisanna blushed a bit, "And I don't think I will ever stop.."

"Lisanna-"

"At least, can we try? Get to know each other more? Let's take baby steps?" Lisanna grabbed his hand and entangled it with her own, "Please?"

"You don't know this but... I don't like people holding my hand."

"O-Oh..." She untangled their hands and awkwardly placed it behind her head, "Still.. Think about it?'

"No promises. Don't you dare go around telling people that we're together, that we like each other or anything. I hate dealing with those kinds of rumors, like at first with Minami then it was Crystal. I cant handle shit like that."

"Okay, I won't!"

The pinkette caught glimpse of people running out from downstairs in bathing suits. There was Lucy, Gray, Zeref, Juvia and Mavis. They all ran towards a Volleyball net with Gray holding the ball. Natsu's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Seems that they're gonna play Volleyball. Wanna go?'

"Hell yes!" Natsu quickly walked towards the glass doors and slid them open quickly, running down the stairs with Lisanna shortly following, a smile on her face.

...

"I always loved faded clothes..." The sky blue haired girl checked herself in the mirror of the downstairs bathroom that resembled a Sauna. She wore a bikini top that had dark blue blending into lighter then lighter until it reached white. Her underwear was dark blue with ribbons at the side to hold it together, her hair was up in a high bun that was also tied with a ribbon, she wore her glasses on as well.

"You look great, Miss President." Mirajane complimented. The white haired beauty sported a short denim pants and a light blue bikini top that had a golden ring connection both of it. Erza was also there and she wore a black bikini top with red roses and a skirt that was flowing to the side that was also black and had red roses.

"Thank you. You do as well, M-Mirajane." The bluenette turned to face her, "I'm getting use to calling you by your name since you sister is here."

"Where did you even get that habit from?" Mirajane asked.

"Aren't you supposed to call someone by their last names unless you have a deep bond of friendship or relationship?"

"Yes, but, if the person gives you the permission, you call can call them by their first names!" Mirajane smiled warmly, "So you can call me, Mirajane! Or Mira, either one is fine!~"

"It'll take a while but maybe I can adapt without stuttering and sounding like an idiot all the time..."

"Aw, you don't sound like an idiot! I find it cute! You're so cute, Miss President!" She chirped. Crystal tried her best not to flinch or grimace when she called her that, instead, she forced out a smile.

"Stop, you look constipated." Erza sweatdropped, walking over to her with a bottle of sunscreen, "Mirajane, don't call her cute. She has a problem with that, any other word will do."

"My apologies! Natsu did tell me about not to call you that, I thought he was joking! I'm really sorry.."

"It's okay, you didn't know." She sighed, this happened way too often.

"Here, put it on." She gave her the bottle of sunscreen, Crystal immediately moved away from it and grimaced. Erza gave a frustrated sigh.

"Put it on."

"What if I disagree?"

"If you do, I'll have to call Natsu to let him put it on for you. That includes you chest, backsi-"

"Give me the bottle..." She took the bottle from Erza, muttering something underneath her breath as she squeezed the bottle, white contents came pouring out into her hand and she placed it down. Crystal rubbed both of her hands together and applied it all over her arms, legs, chest, neck and face. The scarlet haired girl placed some of the cold liquid on her back, making Crystal shiver slightly at the touch.

"Why do I have to put this disgusting substance on and M... Mirajane doesn't have to?"

"Because you skin is sensitive and damages easily..." Her brown eyes drifted towards the faded scratches on her wrist, "You of all people should know that. You skin bleeds and turns red easily, a mere cut could make a waterfall."

Crystal rubbed her wrists subconsciously, pouting slightly.

"You're really like a Mother figure to the group, especially to Crystal! Her parents must really appreciate you looking after her like this!"

Erza nodded, "Crystal is like a little sister to me, of course I'd look like a Motherly figure towards her."

"Yeah, Erza is like a Mother..." Crystal smiled, "A great one at that."

Erza took a towel from her beach bag and wiped her hands off, "I have to spoon-feed this little baby. She's like a three-year old when she wants to, pouting and throwing fits like a toddler."

"I am a mature, responsible teenager. I'll have you know that I can very well take care of myself."

"Not all the time, sometimes you can forget the simplest things like eating."

"Never crosses my mind when I'm busy."

"I know, I know."

* * *

"Finally!" The black haired man smiled at the three teenagers walking over to them.

"Chtissyyyy!" Natsu ran over to her, scooping her up in his arms while hugging her tightly. He rubbed his cheek against hers, a cheerful grin on his lips, "You're my partner!~"

"Put me down, Dragneel!"

"Come on, shorty!"

"I'm not short! You're just really tall!" The bluenette attempted to get out of the strong grip he had on her body as he ran towards the Volleyball net. He placed her down to stand on her own.

"How did the date go with younger Strauss?"

"I don't wanna talk about that, right now."

"How did it go?" She repeated herself with a more stern voice. Natsu ran his hand through his messy tresses, sighing loudly.

"Chrissy..."

"If you don't tell me then I'll make her play Volleyball with you."

Natsu looked at her in shock, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me." Crystal's eyes looked for the short white haired girl, she spotted her talking to Mirajane.

"Li-" Before she could finish talking, Natsu clamped his band over her mouth and pulled her closely to his chest, his other hand snakes it's way to her hips, securing her unto him.

"Alright! Alright, she told me why she left and everything. She apologized and I did to, she said that if I could try to fall back in love with her but I kinda don't want to. I told her I couldn't make any promises, there, ya' happy now?"

Crystal nodded, he took his hand off her mouth. The bluenette gave a triumphant smile as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Yay! Everything is going according to plan! You'll fall in love with her in no time!"

"But I-"

"Thanks so much for doing this!" Crystal beamed, "I want you to have the happiness you lost long ago, you know that, right? This is why I'm doing this, no other reason. So, thank you, for doing this!"

Natsu smiled along with her, "No problem..."

He couldn't tell her anything against it. She looked so excited and happy.

"Alright everyone!" Gray caught everyone's attention, throwing the ball up in his hands, "The rules are simple! Everyone played Volleyball before, right? Good, who's going first and who chooses to go against that team?"

"ME!" Natsu raised his hand high and raised Crystal's own up high along with him, "Crystal's my partner!"

"No fair, Natsu!" The blonde haired girl whined, throwing her hands up, "You picked Crystal because she's good at sports! You basically have the Goddess of Volleyball on your team!"

"Now, now, Lucy," Natsu shook his head, swaying his index finger side to side, "You shouldn't call lies on me like that."

"It's not a lie! You know very well that you chose her for the exact reason!"

"I picked her because I wanted to play with her!"

"Is that so?! Well!" Lucy looked over to Crystal, "Who do you wanna play with? Natsu or me?"

"Neither. I was dragged over here."

"WHAT?!"

"I never said I wanted to play. I set up the net and got the for you guys." Crystal glanced up at the pink haired male, "But if I were to play, I'd choose Dragneel."

Natsu stuck his tongue out at Lucy, putting his arm around Crystal, "Ha!"

"Fine..." Lucy grabbed Gray's arm and pulled him towards her, "Gray's my partner."

"GRAY-SAMAAAAA!~" Juvia cried and wailed, going after Lucy and Gray but only to be held back by Erza and Mirajane. The brunette struggled out of their grip, getting held back each time she escaped.

"Let's just start..."

Zeref had the whistle around his neck that was tied to a thin purple rope, he placed the whistle up to his mouth until something tugged on his pants. He looked down to see Mavis, giving him a smile.

"Can I be the one to blow the whistle?" Zeref nodded, crouching down to her level and placed it by her mouth where she blew, the sound going off.

Gray threw the white ball up in the hair and hit it into Crystal and Natsu's area, Natsu responded quickly and hit it back to Lucy with a strong grip. The blonde hit it back to Crystal who waited patiently for the ball to reach her.

Her eyes shined for a quick second, jumping up and did a spin while in the air, striking the ball with force directly back at the two. The ball came crashing in at an alarming rate, they both attempted to reach for it but it passed them quickly, missing their hands by an inch. Mavis blew the whistle, signalling that Crystal and Natsu won the match. Natsu put his hand up to give her a high five which she gladly agreed go, both of them had smug looks on this faces.

"Were you trying to obliterate us?!"

"Gray and Lucy are out!" Zeref yelled along with Mavis.

"I'll play for fun!" Mirajane cheered, Lisanna coming with her. The two stood on the opposite side of the net, facing off against Crystal and Natsu. The white haired beauty took the ball out of the sand and nodded to Mavis that she was ready.

The pale blonde blew on the whistle and started the game.

Mirajane hit the ball upwards and towards Natsu who hit it back to Lisanna. The short white haired girl hit it back to Crystal and she sent it back to Mirajane with force. Mirajane smirked, jumping up and hitting the ball towards Natsu who almost didn't send it back with equal strength.

"Dragneel, focus!" Crystal hit the ball towards Lisanna.

"I know!"

Mirajane sent the ball flying towards Crystal who hit it with ease, both of the sisters missing the ball ad it flew to their side and landed in the sand. Mavis blew the whistle.

"Mirajane and Lisanna are out!"

The sky blue haired girl nodded to herself, high-fiving Natsu.

Time and time again, different teams cane up against Crystal and Natsu but they always won in the end. Everyone went up against them except for Erza who always shook her head or said 'no'.

Once the two won over everyone, Erza stepped up with Gray, challenging them both to one more match. If Erza and Gray were to win, they'd win the entire round. If Crystal and Natsu were to win again, they'd win the entire round. The two, being boastful and cocky, agreed to their terms.

"Alright! Crystal and Natsu versus Erza and Gray!" Mavis blew on the whistle.

Crystal had the ball from the last match they won, she threw the ball up in the air.

Both teams narrowed their eyes at the ball, watching is come back down. Crystal acted fast, going for it but Erza beat her to it, sending the ball flying towards Natsu.

The pinkette was alarmed but reacted quickly, hitting the ball towards Gray which he hit it towards Crystal. The bluenette grinned, jumping up in the air and did a spin, hitting the ball with brutal force towards Erza. Nobody was able to deflect that! She was sure to win!

Until...

The scarlet haired teenager hit back the ball at the two.

Shock filled their bodies as the ball crashed into the sand. Crystal stood there frozen, she couldn't believe that she lost...

"Erza and Gray win!" Mavis shouted.

"I studied your strategy with everyone else. Once I learned it, I knew I could beat you," Erza smiled in victory, "You lost, Crystal."

"What?! Is that even allowed?! You only won because you caught me off guard!" Crystal sighed deeply, "But I'll take my loss."

"I lost to that frosty pornstar?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Let's think of a punishment for you both..." Erza grinned at Crystal mischievously, a dark aura surrounding her. The scarlet haired girl looked over to Gray who was smirking at Natsu, the two of them nodded to each other.

"You are to wear a Maid's uniform, you will be spanked by Natsu and Me if you disobey krders."

"EXCUSE ME?! I HAVE MY RIGHTS!"

"And Flame-shit, you are to dress up as a Maid as well and serve to my every command.,"

"If you think you're putting your hands on my ass..." Natsu growled.

"No, I'll be using a riding crop!"

"Oh, you son of a bitch..."

Crystal sulked, her head low and arms crossed over her chest. Her pink lips pouted and face as red as Erza's hair.

"Are you gonna make me do things that might-"

"-Trjgger you? How is spanking triggering to you? Were you spanked as a kid? Or is it the Maid's outfit?"

Crystal waved her hand towards her, "Never mind. It's fine, really."

"EXCUSE US!" A voice came from the distance, catching everyone's attention. They all turned to see two people walking towards them, a man and woman.

"Who are they? Did you invite them?" Natsu asked Crystal.

"No... No, I didn't." The bluenette decided to walk over to them with her guard up, she took a closer look at the two.

The man had light brown camel colour go his skin. Black hair that was slightly spiky and brown eyes, he looked be a bit taller than the girl he was with. He had a sharp nose and he was wearing a shirt that revealed his muscles on his arms.

The girl he was with was light brown skinned. She had medium dark brown hair with light brown streaks, dark brown eyes that almost looked black. She had what seemed to be freckles across her face and some on her forehead but nothing too extreme, the two were wearing clothes made that seemed rather normal. The girl was wearing a skirt with a long sleeved shirt and the boy wore a V neck shirt with short pants that reached his knees.

"Um, excuse us but-"

Crystal had a stone cold glare, "State your name and business. How did you find this area, which oath did you take? How do the bodyguards let you in? This area is strictly private and prohibited to unwanted strangers."

"Private?" The guy looked down at the girl who held a map in her hands, looking at it upside down.

"I told you that we took a wrong turn somewhere!"

"It's your fault! You're the one driving!'

"Don't you dare pin this on me! I said to use the phone but you wanted to go the old fashioned way and use a map."

"Oh no-"

"Excuse me." The two stopped their bickering and faced Crystal once again.

"State your names and business."

"Oh. I'm Adam." The guy known as Adam smiled then pointed at the girl, "And that's Vanessa."

"Hello!"

"Did you both get lost on your way here? Perhaps on a honeymoon or date since there's an expensive hotel on the opposite road from here-"

"Hold on!" Vanessa stopped her, "We're not dating. He's three years older than me."

"Oh... My apologies but this is a private area that I own. You took a wrong turn and came here instead."

The dark brown haired girl threw her head up and groaned loudly while Adam remained calm.

"We have no gas! No more food! Or water! The car won't start up and we're stranded here for ANOTHER HOW MUCH MILES WE NEED TO GET THERE!" Vanessa cried, "This was supposed to be a Vacation and instead it turned into a nightmare! Ahhhhh, dammit!" She stormed off, kicking the sand beneath her feet.

Adam sighed, "Listen. We came for a Vacation. I'm off College, surprisingly, for two weeks and Vanessa wanted to get away from home. Is there any way possible you'd gift us some Gas, or food? Or some water? We've been in that car for hours."

Everyone looked towards Crystal, waiting for her decision.

The bluenette took a look at the girl who fumed all over the place, kicking the sand and rocks, occasionally running away from a crab that was caught underneath the shells she kicked. Then she looked towards the man in front of her, he looked deprived of anything but he still somehow remained calm.

"Alright.." Crystal nodded to herself, "I'll gave you a Gas can for the road for you to reach your destination. I'll give you a few bottle of water, and a basket of food. How's that sound?"

"That sounds excellent, thank you so much. Your kindness means everything to us. Speaking of us..." Adam looked over to Vanessa, "Would you stop doing that?! You look insane!"

The dark brown haired girl stormed back to everyone with her arms folded.

"This kind woman offered to give us some Gas, food and water. Isn't that great?"

"Really?" Vanessa smiled, "Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me-"

"Us."

"Us!'

Crystal gave her a smile, "Indeed. I'll go get those things and you two could stay here, Zeref and Erza, come with me please."

Crystal, Zeref and Erza all walked back go the house. Adam took a good look at Natsu and shook his head.

"You had so much potential.." He whispered.

"What?"

"Sorry, you just remind me of this Manga I read. It's called Raven Tail. You look awfully familiar to one of the main protagonists. But I hate the way Miro Rashima portrays him, such a waste..."

"Raven Tail? Crystal, the girl you just saw, goes crazy for that. Where are you two from, anyways?"

"I'm from the Caribbean and Adam's from The Philippines." She smiled at him.

Natsu decided to be nice and try to compliment her, "Your freckles are cute..."

Vanessa gasped, covering her face and turning away from Natsu. The pinkette wondered if he had done something wrong to upset her like that, what did he say?

"It's not freckles. It's acne."

"Shut up, Adam! Don't tell them what it is!"

"She's really sensitive about it as you can tell."

Natsu nervously laughed, "I'm sorry! I-I mean, if I mistook it for freckles then that means it's not all bad!"

Adam looked at the girl behind him, her hands covering her face, "She'll be alright in a few minutes. She's beyond sensitive about people mistaking it for freckles."

"Gotcha... Sorry again..."

* * *

Crystal, Zeref and Erza returned not too long after. Zeref held the red Gas can in his hands while Erza held the water bottles and Crystal had the basket of food. Vanessa seemed relatively happy once she saw that the baskets were filled with delicious sandwiches, she made Adam hold the Gas and water bottles.

"Thank you for your generosity, Crystal."

"Really, thanks!"

The two walked off with happy smiles on their faces.

"They seem like nice people. Juvia thinks that they're really grateful."

"Yeah... Calm and collective. Bubbly and angry." Natsu smiled to himself, glancing over at Crystal, "Reminds me of someone I know."

"Hmm?" Crystal raised an eyebrow, "If you're referring to our friendship, I'm the calm and collective one. You're outgoing and gets angry easily."

"Hey! People get on my nerves,."

"Sometimes you have to control your anger. Like the way you snap at anyone who comes within five feet near me."

"Chrissy, listen. You deserved to be spoiled and protected. After all the shit you've gone through, you deserve to be babied."

"What she went through?" Lucy arched an eyebrow along with Mavis, Juvia, Gray, Lisanna and Mirajane, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing!" Natsu grinned, "Chrissy just had some bumps in the road through her childhood."

"Well, we all did!" Lucy smiled, "You can tell us."

"I prefer not to."

"Now, before we were interrupted, we were discussing something..." Erza and Gray loomed over the two with evil smiles, "Punishment!"

Natsu scoffed at them both, scooping Crystal up into his arms as he ran far away from them, grinning like a madman.

"I HAVE MY RIGHTSSSS!"

Gray was about to go race after them but was stopped by Erza.

"Now Gray, they're our friends..." She smirked evilly, narrowing her eyes, "We'll give them a headstart."

Natsu looked back at the and laughed in their faces.

"HA! CAN'T CATCH ME!"

* * *

 **...**

 **Done! This was a really Long chapter and I hope you enjoyed anyways!**

 **See what I did at the ending? I put myself and the person who suggested this on the story! I thought it'd be a fun little Easter Egg because why the hell not? People often mistake my acne for freckles and it's kinda embarrassing and I feel ashamed too when I say that it's not freckles. I really hate my acne and just about setting about myself in general! I tried creams and diets, I wash my face regularly and clean it too but it won't go away! It not like bulging red buttons that need to be popped, it looks exactly like freckles but it's not ;-;**

 **And the dreams! That's actually some psychological thing I read online and it's a thing to happen to some people. I wrote Crystal's dream instead of Natsu's because his dream was pure love-making and sex and this is T rated so... I didn't want to anyways, it makes me kinda uncomfortable, and besides, they're both teenagers still (technically Natsu is an adult dunces he's 18 but you guys get the point)**

 **But I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you liked and and thank you for all your suport! I'll see you guys next time, bye!**


	12. Cooking Wars!

**Chapter 12**

 **Cooking Wars!**

* * *

...

 **Saturday, July 8th, 2017**

 **2:00am**

* * *

..

 _'RINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!"_ Went the pink haired boy's phone.

It was around two o'clock in the morning, Natsu and Crystal were fast asleep like everyone else in the house. Natsu slowly fluttered open his eyes, seeing his phone vibrating on the bedside table, he aimlessly reached for the phone and grabbed it just barely. He squinted his eyes at the bright light, trying to make out the name of the caller.

 **"Dad"** was what it said.

When he was about to answer it, the call hung up on its own. The pinkette sat upright and prepped himself against the bed.

Why was he calling him so early?

Natsu opened his phone to see over ten missed calls and messages from him, he seemed really worried or concerned. The phone started to ring again from the same person, he answered the call and placed it by his ear.

"H-hello?" He gave a sleepy reply.

' _NATSU IGNEEL DRAGNEEL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I COME TO SEE THE HOUSE IN A MESS AND EMPTY?! THE HELL ARE YOU?! LEMME COME GET YOUR ASS FROM WHENEVER YOU ARE!'_

Natsu groaned, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. He looked beside him, to see the bluenette peacefully sleeping with the light blue covers over her waist, her chest rising up and down slowly with every breath she took from her lungs. Her sky blue hair fanned out against the pillow, some of it draping down on the side of her face.

Why was this so appealing to him?

 _'NATSU DRAGNEEEEEL!'_

"Jesus Christ, yes?" He had forgotten that he still had the phone by his ear, "Do you wanna blow my eardrums out? It's two in the morning!" Natsu harshly whispered.

 _'EXACTLY! IT'S THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING AND YOU'RE NOT HOME! I just came home from work to find the house in a mess, your clothes gone and the house unlocked! Someone could've broken in! Do you know how careless this was?!'_

Natsu frowned, "Not like anyone would _actually_ break in the broken down shit we call a house."

His father sighed, _'Son, you don't know how the outside world works yet. People will take anything, kill anything, kidnap and rape anything. Why the hell do you think I'm working two jobs? To pay for schooling, make sure you get a good education!'_

"I've heard this lecture before, Dad."

 _'And I'll keep lecturing you about it until you get it through your thick skull! Now, where the hell are you?! I swear to God, if you're sleeping around with some chick again-'_

"Why don't you call Zeref and ask him where he is, huh?! You always gotta yell at me... Why not him?!"

 _'I don't need to constantly look after Zeref like he's some snot-nose toddler! Your brother is a responsible adult that has a good job, a house and someone to love! Natsu, you're still in Highschool, you don't have a job nor your own house. You live under MY roof, eating the food that I buy and spending MY money! I expect you to live underneath MY rules!'_

Natsu drew in air from his lungs and let it all out heavily, "Okay, okay. To answer your question, I'm at a friend's house, alright?"

 _'WHAT!? Who is that? Do I know him? Or her? Are you seriously sleeping with Erza or Lucy? No... This is someone new, who is she!?'_

"You automatically assumed that it's a girl..."

' _Because if I know you, you won't sleep a some guy's house unless they were Gray and Lord knows that you wouldn't share a room nor a house with him. Who is she!?'_

"Stop yelling! You'll wake her up!"

' _S_ _he's_ _sleeping next to you_!?'

Natsu gulped, mumbling a curse underneath his breath, "No..."

As soon as he said that, he heard a moan coming from the bluenette sleeping next to him. He looked over to see she had turned to the other side and then faced him once again.

' _What was that noise?'_

'It was me! I'm so sleepy!" Natsu gave a fake yawn, "Yep! Can I go to bed now?"

"Natsu...?" The sky blue haired girl slowly sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, "Why are you up so early? Who's on the phone?"

"Shit, sorry for waking up up, Chrissy... My Dad called."

Crystal tenderly smiled, "He doesn't know you're here, does he?"

"No..."

"Give me the phone, I'll handle this..."

The bluenette took the phone away from him and cleared her throat, sitting up against the bedframe then she placed the phone by her ear.

"Hello, Mr. Dragneel?"

' _Who is this!? Are you one of the girls that my son has slept with?!"_

"My apologies, sir, you must have me mistaken. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Crystala Dragnela, the owner of Dragnela's Incorporation. I'm sure you must've heard about how successful my business is."

 _'A-ah, yes, Miss..'_

"See, I go to your son's school as The Student Council President. We became friends around the ending of April and so forth, we've been friends ever since. Your son and I made a bet, if he were to come first in exams then he gets to pick a place where all of us; Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Zeref Dragneel and his girlfriend, Mavis Vermilion, should go. He won the bet and this is where we are now, in my private Beachhouse on a private beach secured with alarms, bodyguards, security cameras and such. Your son is perfectly safe here."

 _'He... Came first?'_

"Indeed he did. I apologize your his inconvenience and I will send my condolences directly to your address. One million dollars for everything, I will send someone to give that to you as a apology gift."

"Chrissy.. You don't need to do that..."

 _'Wait, seriously?! Wow, thank you! But you really don't have to, dear.'_

"Perhaps you'd like jewels, cars? A new house? Land?"

' _It's fine, really, Miss Dragnela! I'd like to talk to Natsu now, please._ '

"Of course, are there anymore questions before I hand you over to Natsu?"

 _'No, I don't.'_

"Alright then." Crystal handed over the phone to Natsu which he took it with a look of shock as he placed it by his ear.

"Yes Dad. Yes, she's the real deal... Go in a magazine or something to see her! She doesn't like pictures, maybe somewhere in a magazine you can see how she looks..."

"I know I didn't tell you I came first, sorry 'bout that... You can meet her someday, if she wants to, that is... Yeah, it's okay. Love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone and set it down on the small table beside him.

He turned to Crystal with a smile, "You're a life-saver. Y'know that? You saved my ass back there, thanks."

Her cheeks changed red, "Y-yeah... Don't mention it..."

"And sorry for wakin' ya' up, I didn't mean to talk so loudly."

"It's fine, really... But, why didn't your Father know that you were here?"

Natsu didn't answer.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

No answer, his hair covered his eyes and his head was facing the other way. With a sigh, he folded his arms.

"You know how I'm poor, right?"

"Yes... What does that have to do w-"

"How poor do you think I am? On a scale of one to ten."

"I dunno, three?"

Natsu dryly chuckled, "No... It's around seven. Or sometimes, and rarely, nine."

Crystal gasped, putting her hands up to her mouth. She knew that he had financial struggles but shed didn't know that it was that bad..

"The reason I didn't tell him was because that you're rich. He would've thought that you were doing this to feel sorry for me, he hates asking people for money or people pitting us as a family. Also, he would've thought that he might have to pay for the trip. We do not own a lot, we don't have a lot. He works his ass off to feed and care for his ungrateful son, known as me..." Natsu sighed, "But enough of that.."

Natsu turned to her and grinned, "You cleared it up! So thanks again, Kitten!"

"I apologize for my lack of knowledge on your situation..." Crystal gave him a small smile, "You do know you never have to ask me for money, right? I will give you regardless, don't be afraid to let your pride down a bit and ask for assistance. I don't want you to feel like you're alone on this."

"I _am_ alone, Chrissy. I always have been, since I was born. I'd probably die alone, too. Y'know the saying? What happened in the beginning will always come back in the end..."

"Natsu..." Crystal shifted herself a bit closer to him till their shoulders were touching, "You can be a King or a Street Sweeper. But everyone dances with The Grim Reaper. It doesn't matter what happened in your past, no matter what you did, no matter if it was good or bad... I'll never leave you. Even if you push me away."

"No, you don't get what happened... Zeref said I should tell you but again... I don't want you to hate me..."

"I won't. And I could never, Natsu..." She rested her head on his shoulder, "I will always care for you... Even in death."

"Dammit, Chrissy..." Natsu rolled his eyes, sniffling, "Don't say those things... You're making me all sad and shit."

"I mean it. It's okay to shed tears, you told me that before..."

"This is why I trust you more than anyone... You understand me." Natsu's hand moved to stroke her hair, "I'll tell you my past someday... Someday, I will... I just hope you don't think of me differently..."

"I won't..." Her eyelids grew heavy on her eyes, "I'll... Always... Care about you, Natsu..•

Natsu looked down at his shoulder to see her eyes drooping over her dark blue eyes, her breathing going slower. He decided that he should get some sleep to, he prepped himself properly on the bedframe and wrapped an arm around the bluenette, pulling her closer as he rested his head on top of hers.

Then...

The door to their bedroom slammed open, the two bolted up from their position, Crystal's face red.

There stood a man with pitch black hair and black eyes, wearing a black shirt is with a sweatpants on. His veins pulsed through his head, his teeth gnashed and his eyes had dark circles underneath as if he had not gotten any sleep.

"Natsu... Little brother..." Zeref growled, "Do you want to tell me... Why... Why in the World... Was Igneel calling my phone?" He asked in a deadly tone.

"Do you know... What he disturbed with Mavis and I? Natsu... You know very well that Mavis and I like our silence and privacy around this time..."

Natsu was about to open his mouth to speak but Zered stopped him.

"And no. It's not sexual intercorse. There are other things to a relationship..." Zeref turned to Crystal and forced a smile, "Lady Crystal, a thousand apologies for waking or disturbing you."

Zeref glared at Natsu, "Get your ass here right now or you're dead."

"But I was gonna go sleeeeep-"

"Do you want me to drag you out of bed...?"

Natsu looked at Crystal who had a concerned look on her face, she was staring down at her thighs as if she were thinking.

"Go, Dragneel."

"But... Fine..." Natsu groaned and narrowed his eyes, getting out of bed and dragging himself towards Zeref who pulled him by his salmon pink hair and pulled him out of the room and closed the door, apologizing to Crystal once again before exiting.

When they were outside, Zeref released Natsu who rubbed his head with a childish pout.

"Explain. Now."

"Jeez... Dad just wanted to know where I was."

"You didn't tell him where you were?!" Zeref facepalmed himself, "Natsu, do you have any idea what it's like for a Father to come home from work and not find his son there?!"

"Oh, so you're gonna yell and give me a lecture, too?" Natsu rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Make me feel like _more_ shit, why don't ya'?!"

"Jesus Christ, Natsu! At least put yourself in Igneel's position! You're not old enough to get a job or have your own house, therefore, you need to respect and live underneath Igneel's rules!"

"How many damned times must I say to not call him by his name?!"

"That isn't the point here!"

"Says the one who's talkin' about respect!"

"I can call him Igneel if I prefer!"

Natsu growled lowly, grabbing his brother's shirt and slamming him against the wall, his ears piercing through his soul but Zeref didn't take his glare off, both of them growled at each other.

"He saved our asses when we were younger. Show some damned respect for the man that took us in."

"Get your hands off me, Natsu. We aren't back in his house, put your hands on me like that again and it won't end will for you..."

"Wanna test me, big brother?"

"You're asking for your own suicide, little brother."

Someone interrupted them both, they looked down the hall to see a short woman with pale blonde hair that reached her ankles. She wore a white shirt with a black short pants, she had her arms crossed.

"Hurry up and come back to bed. Stop fighting with Natsu and just get it over with. You're an adult, act like one..." Mavis gave him a menacing look, "Got it?"

Zered sighed, "Yes, dear..." He removed Natsu's hands off of his shirt when he saw her go back into the room.

"Listen, Natsu. Just... Make sure to follow the rules Ign- _Father,_ put out for you..." Zeref grinned, grabbing Natsu by his shoulders and ruffled his pink tresses, "Now, go get some sleep."

The black haired man let him go, sauntering towards his room but stopped midway.

"And tell Lady Crystal that I said sorry once again."

Natsu walked up behind him and grabbed him by his shoulder, "Why the hell do you call her _Lady Crystal_? Just call her by her name."

"Is there a problem if I call her that?"

"Yes!"

Zeref's lips curled into a smirk, "Is that so? Are you perhaps jealous or angry that I call her that?'

"Jealous? I dunno what kinda weed it had on your Campus but you must be smokin' if you think that I could get jealous. Just... Don't call her that."

"Mmhmm... So, do you prefer I call her _Chrissy_?"

"No!"

"How about _Kitten_?"

"You're looking for a Death sentence if you think you can call her that."

Zeref moved away from him, slyly smirking at him, "Well then. I'll keep calling her _Lady Crystal._ "

Zeref entered his room and closed the door behind him. The pink haired teenager snarled at the room he was in then went back to Crystal and his room. Once he opened the door, he saw her sittinh at the edge of the bed with her hands cupped together and resting on her thighs, her ears twitched at the sound opening so she glanced from the corner of her eye to see Natsu standing there.

"You heard, didn't you?"

She gave him no response.

The student shook his head side to side and took a deep breath in, making his way towards her and took a seat next to her.

"I heard you two arguing, that's all I heard..."

She responded so suddenly it caught him off guard, his onyx eyes trailed to look at her.

"You seem to have a problem with your brother calling your Father by his first name. Igneel, was it? Why is that? I heard something about he saving you..." Crystal shied down in guilt, "I may or may not have pressed my ear against the door to hear your conversation... I didn't mean to, I was just worried, is all."

"Worried? About me?"

"Who else, you idiot?" Her cupped hands clenched tighter, "Why do you have to make me feel this way? It's not fair, you know... I've never felt this type of emotion towards Erza, only you, Dragneel. I'm failing to understand why I'd be feeling this way..."

"You were never worried about Erza?" Natsu arched an eyebrow.

"There was nothing _to be_ worried about, hence why I said, I only felt this from you. Sure, this feeling came here and there while my Mother was still with me as well as my Father... I don't know why but... Whatever happened in your past... I..." Her cheeks changed a darker shade of red, "I'll be there..."

"Chrissy-"

"Let's get to bed. I have something planned later today around breakfast time. You need rest for this."

* * *

...

 **9:00am**

...

"Alright! Welcome to Cooking Wars!" The sky blue haired student threw her hands up in the air with a large grin on her face. She wore a light blue apron and a white Chef's hat, she stood in front of the large and long kitchen counters that had mystery baskets placed on top them for each team.

Natsu was _supposed_ to be with Lisanna but refused, pairing up with Crystal instead.

Zeref was paired with Mavis.

Juvia was paired with Gray much to his protests.

Mirajane was paired with Lisanna.

Erza and Lucy were the judges since Erza could only make desserts and Lucy didn't really like to cook all as much.

"Cooking Wars? Really? The best you could come up with, Chrissy?" Natsu scoffed at her with a smirk, "This is kind of a rip-off of Cupcake Wars."

"Shut up and listen, Dragneel," Crystal clapped her hands together, "In front of you is a mystery basket with the key ingredient you shall be using in this round! The rules are simple, you have exactly one hour to make something of that ingredient, you'd be judged on Presentation, Taste and Creativity. If your dish doesn't please the judges then you'd be disqualified."

"For the team that wins first place, they would get a request of anything they want, granted, that it could be money, jewels-"

"If our team wins, I can still get it, right?" Natsu raised his hand and blurted out what he said, cutting Crystal's sentence off.

"Yes, Dragneel, you can..."

Natsu nodded to himself, "Sweet.."

"Now, open your baskets and take out the ingredient!"

All of the teams opened their baskets at the same time and took out something in a clear container that was filled with a brown powder, a strong and radiated off of it.

"CINNAMON!" Crystal cheered.

"I thought you didn't like cinnamon, Crystal?" Erza raised a scarlet eyebrow, "Since when you enjoy it?"

Her face turned red, "U-um... Change is great, is it not? Heh... Anyways! You must use this ingredient and finish on time, good luck everyone! Begin!"

Crystal briskly walked where her station was with Natsu. The pinkette gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, Erza's right... Since when?"

"Um... Never mind that! We're competing to win! We're gonna crush everyone into the dust! I'm on your team so this should be easy, despite this would've been great bonding time for you and Lisanna but nonetheless," Crystal crouched down to the cupboards located underneath the counter, she took out a white and orange bag and dropped it on the table.

"I thought we could make cinnamon rolls!"

"Alright, what do we need? I'll get them."

"I already took out the flour. You get the brown sugar, butter, eggs, milk and yeast."

"Yeast?"

"Yep! It's something that makes dough ri-"

"I know what it is! But aren't you supposed to wait a while for it to rise?"

Crystal winked at him, "This recipe only takes around forty minutes. And yes, it cooks all the way through, go get those ingredients!"

Over at where Lisanna and Mirajane were, the short white haired girl couldn't focus on the task at hand, doing the instructions her older sister gave her with distraction and carless. Her ocean blue eyes constantly glanced over at Crystal and Natsu, seeing the two laughing and working together.

Lisanna sighed deeply, taking a white rolling pin and flattening out some dough Mirajane had prepared.

"Lisanna."

The white haired girl continued to flatten the dough.

"Lisanna!"

"Huh?" She looked at Mirajane, "What?"

"You can stop rolling now," She giggled, "That's all we need!"

Lisanna stepped away from the dough and Mirajane moved towards it, sprinkling some brown sugar and cinnamon on it, pressing the ingredients down into the dough then took a sharp, sliver Kitchen knife and sliced them into long strips. Mirajane peered over her shoulder, seeing her sister with a frown on her face as she watched Crystal and Natsu.

"I'm sorry you couldn't go with Natsu, sis. Crystal honestly planned on having him be your partner for the Vacation but I guess he had other plans."

"He likes her, doesn't he...?"

Mirajane placed the strips unto a cutting board, "Well... I'm entirely sure in that one. Natsu was always a womanizer, but I like to believe that his perverted ways have changed because of our President."

"I wonder, if I would have been here when we were younger... Would he still be mine?"

Mirajane walked towards a pot that had oil sizzling in, she placed some of the strips in one by one.

"Everything happens for a reason, Lisanna."

Over at Juvia and Gray's station, the was smoke coming from the oven and pots, cinnamon and flour all over the floor, Juvia was waiting loudly and Gray attempted to put the fire that took place in the oven.

Zeref and Mavis were handling things pretty well, Zeref mostly showing her what to do and helping her. The were moving at a relatively slow pace but tried their best.

Erza's mouth was watering at the sweet smell of sugar and cinnamon combined, she decided she'd pay Crystal and Natsu a visit while they were cooking just to get more of that delicious aroma.

"Hello you two, seems that all is well."

The bluenette had a whisk in her hand, mixing brown sugar, milk and added drops of vanilla extract in the mixture.

"Well, yeah. I plan on winning~"

"THE POWDERED SUGAR COMPELS YOU!" The pink haired jumped out of nowhere with a bag filled with white power and dumped it into the bowl Crystal was mixing in, the powdered sugar got in her nose by accident and she let out a small sneeze.

"That was adorableeeeeee! Even your sneezes are small, like you~"

"You're just a giant!"

Erza chuckled, "Well, I'll leave you two to it." She moved unto Mirajane and Lisanna.

Lisanna was sulking in the corner while Mirajane was hustling around getting things done.

"Lisanna? Why are you not participating?" The scarlet haired girl asked, Lisanna looked at her.

"I wanted to do this competition with Natsu..."

"Crystal did say that you can get anything you want, sponsored by her. Maybe she can get Natsu to spend some time with you," Erza hinted, that alone was enough to get the white haired girl back into her bubbly spirits and working together to win.

Erza moved to Juvia and Gray's station, "Gray, Juvia, how are you t-"

She saw the state of how messy their side was, burnt food on the counter and water possibly from Juvia's tears on the counter as well. Erza pretended like she didn't see anything and walked back to Lucy.

"You know that Juvia can't cook and Gray isn't bothered with it."

"That is correct, Lucy. Let's see how it turns out in the end."

* * *

Some time has passed and most teams were getting things done. Crystal and Natsu sat around, waiting for their Cinnamon rolls to finish. Mirajane and Lisanna were preparing to put their dish on a plate, Juvia and Gray attempted to make something last second while Zeref and Mavis finished theirs already.

"Contestants! You have two minutes left!"

The sky blue haired teenager took one of the cloths on the counter and held the oven handle, opening it to see if the Cinnamon Rolls were finally finished considering they started later than expected. The top was slightly golden brown and they smelled delicious, she grinned to herself and took the tray out of the oven and set it down on top the counter.

"Finished!"

"Finally!" Natsu grabbed the bowl he had set in the fridge with the vanilla dressing to go on the rolls. He hurriedly brought it over to the Cinnamon Rolls and pouted the dressing over each one.

Crystal took a sharp knife and cut two of them out, putting each one on a separate plate for Erza and Lucy, the dressing running down the sides of the Cinnamon roll.

"Is this the part where we eat the leftovers?"

Natsu and Crystal gladly took one of the roles in their hands, Crystal wincing from the heat while Natsu bit into it immediately.

"This is good..."

"I know..." Crystal moaned in delight, "It's fully cooked, the cinnamon goes so good with the Vanilla... Were so gonna win~"

"Definitely!"

Erza looked at her watch, it was only seconds away till it ten o'clock.

"Ten!"

Mirajane and Lisanna dressed their plate, pouring a type of syrup over the dish they made.

"Nine!"

Juvia sulked in the corner as Gray tried his best to make something of what they made.

"Eight!"

Zeref and Mavis placed their dish into a small bowl with another little bowl at the side that was filled with a light brown liquid.

"Seven!"

"Six!" Lucy joined in on the countdown.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE!"

"TIME'S UP, HANDS UP!" All the teams stopped immediately what they were doing and place their hands up in the air. Crystal and Natsu had smug looks on their faces, Gray and Juvia had sweat rolling down their faces, Mirajane and Lisanna looked pretty confident, Zeref and Mavis looked more calm than anything.

Erza and Lucy called all of them forward to present their dishes.

First was Team Crystsu, Crystal and Natsu. The two walked up to them with their dishes in hand, they gave it to them and they dug in.

Erza moaned in satisfaction, not bothering or caring to give them a critique on their dish. Instead, she just ate and hinted at Lucy to give the judgment.

"Seems that our other judge is busy..." Lucy cleared her throat, "But Crystal and Natsu. The presentation was beautiful, the taste was outstanding but however! Your creativity is lacking, I suggest to be more creative in the next round. Nevertheless, I wish you good luck."

Crystal and Natsu stepped aside for the next team to go forward. Team Mirsanna, Mirajane and Lisanna. The two brought forward their dish which were harden like dough in strips, all of it was aligned to make a circle, it had a slight gloss to it from the syrup the sisters drizzled onto it.

Erza had finished eating the Cinnamon Roll and gave them a thumbs up as her judgement.

"This is cinnamon sticks that were cut into strips and fried in oil, the cinnamon is embedded into the dough before frying. The dressing was a simple syrup."

Lucy and Erza took one of the cinnamon sticks into their mouths and bit down on it, enjoying the satisfying crunch that came along with it.

"Well done, Mirajane and Lisanna. The presentation was good and creativity was good as well but... The taste is a bit on the downside for me, the oil you fried it in, it seems that you didn't drain them out properly," Erza crushed the stick within her hands, clear liquid dripping down her fingers, "The oil ruined the taste for me."

Lucy nodded in agreement, "I'll have to agree with Erza on that one."

Mirajane and Lisanna stepped to where Crystal and Natsu stood, letting the next team go forward. Team Gruvia, Gray and Juvia.

In front of Lucy and Erza was a plate with a bubbling gray substance that had cinnamon sprinkled on the top. The two girls sweatdropped, poking at the unknown substance in front of them with their forks.

"Erza, Lucy, you both know I don't like to cook. But to be honest, I have no idea what this was."

"Juvia attempted to make the pudding that Irene-san makes!"

"My Mother? You mean the Cinnamon Crunch Supreme Pudding? Juvia, you don't even have the recipe for that... Pudding takes a while to make."

"Juvia thought she could make it from remembering the taste..."

"When last did you eat that?"

Juvia fiddled with her fingers, "Last year January..."

"R-Right..." Erza and Lucy stuck their forks inside the supposed _pudding_ that Juvia made and took a small scoop of it. They both took a deep breath before shoving it into their mouths, Erza gagged and Lucy had the fork still in her mouth, her face turning different colours of the rainbow.

"So... How is it?" Juvia asked them both.

Erza swallowed down whatever she had in her mouth just barely and caught her breath, "My tastebuds are confused... It doesn't know what it just tasted... The creativity... The presentation and God, the taste... What about you, Lucy?"

"Lucy?" The scarlet haired teenager turned to Lucy, seeing the blonde passed out on the floor with her face bright red, the fork hanging out her mouth as foam spilled out the corners of her lips.

Gray shook his head, pulling his phone out from his pocket, "Do I need to call an Ambulance _again_ for Juvia's cooking?"

"Gray-samaaaaaa!"

"Let's move unto the next team and then we should see who gets disqualified. Though I think it's obvious since that particular team made the judge pass out..."

"Juvia's sorry..."

* * *

...

After Lucy was passed out for a solid ten minutes of Erza repeatedly shaking and calling her name, they tasted the last team's dish which was Zervis. Zeref and Mavis, the two made Cinnamon balls that had two toothpicks to pick them up and eat them easily along with a small side of a sauce made from cinnamon, cocoa powder, heavy cream milk and powdered sugar.

As predicted, Gray and Juvia were disqualified. Gray didn't seem to mind but Juvia on the other hand cried her eyes out, saying that she wanted a private room alone with Gray.

After all the rounds that consisted of celery, and strange fruit named Durian which served a very difficult task of preparing, crab legs and eel. Team Zervis was the last one to be disqualified, leaving Team Crystsu and Team Mirsanna to compete in the finale.

The last dish was up to them to decide. They both agreed on making Pasta that had a cheese cream sauce, a specific time of seasoning with mushrooms and white chicken due to Crystal's diet, Mirajane respected that she couldn't eat certain foods and it wouldn't be fair game if she had picked something she could bit consume, nevertheless, even taste it.

The two teams stood next to each other, waiting for the judge's answer to who would be the winner.

"I'm sorry Crystal and Natsu but I'm afraid you both didn't win this round."

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled in disbelief and shock while Crystal looked relieved and happy.

"The chicken was overcooked, the pasta was undercooked and the cream cheese sauce was salty. For these reason, we had to disqualify you from the competition," Erza smiled at Mirajane and Lisanna, "You both are the winners of this competition."

"Congratulations Lisanna, Mirajane," Crystal shook hands with them both, "Is there anything you'd like from me?"

"Can I request that Natsu and I spend a night together? Is that possible?" Lisanna asked excitedly. Crystal chuckled at her.

"Yes."

"NO!" They all turned towards Natsu.

"NOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! HELL NO! NO! ZEN! NADA! ZERO! NO!" The pinkette crossed his arms, "Fuck that shit, I'm not doing anything."

The sky blue haired girl glared daggers at him, "You can. And you will."

"You can't make me."

"You will go or else you're sleeping outside on the sand where the water washes up in you, mosquitoes eat you alive and you're freezing cold."

Natsu groaned in annoyance, "Aaaahhhh! I'll think about it..."

"You don't get it, you don't have a say in this," Crystal pulled him by his scarf and leaned in close to his ear, "You said you'd do it. For my sake, or have you forgotten your promise?"

"No, I-"

"You're going to do it."

"If I get to see you in a Maid's Outfit tonight."

Crystal blushed and pushed him away, folding her arms underneath her chest and pouted, "Ah, whatever, Dragneel! As long as you go, I'm happy."

"Yayyyyy!"

* * *

 **...**

 **8:00pm**

 **...**

Walking out of the bathroom located in their room, the sky blue haired girl sighed happily as she closed the door behind her. She had just taken a warm shower that relieved almost all of her stress and anxiousness for tonight, Natsu wanted her to wear a Maid's Outfit but to stall time, she asked if she could take a shower first.

The bluenette scanned the room, it was quiet...

No Natsu to be found. Did he run off?

Crystal held the rim of her towel by her chest tightly, taking cautious steps towards the bed were a white letter was placed. She sat down gently, taking the note in her hands and unfolding it.

"Someone writes worst than Erza... The penmanship is atrocious..."

It read;

 _Hey, Chrissy. Sorry for running off like that, I didn't mean it in a bad way or as a prank. While you were in the bathroom, I was thinking about certain things. Things that I've kept secret from you, I know almost everything about you and yet you don't know a single thing about my personal life except that I'm broke as a joke. So, meet me outside and come alone, dress in something warm, I'm waiting by the beach area where the shelter and chairs are. Make sure that nobody's following you, we need to talk in private._

 _-Natsu, your best friend_

What could he possibly want to talk about? It made her sromach do flips, it made her anxious. She never did like confrontation...

Coming alone? Needing to talk?

It must be serious since he asked so specific of her.

Crystal sighed, putting the letter down.

 _'Let's go see what he wants to talk about...'_

* * *

 **...**

 **What do you think Natsu wants to talk to Crystal about? Sounds serious ;)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, the next one will be kinda serious and sensitive to certain topics. So, heads up. Grab your blanket, put the lights on, I dunno. Do what ya' gotta do.**

 **Thanks for your support, follows and favorites! Please review and tell me what you think! I love you all, until next time. Bye!~**


	13. Revealing the Past

**Chapter 13**

 **Revealing the Past**

* * *

 **This chapter contains certain elements that may be uncomfortable for some viewers. If you are sensitive and get triggered easily, I warned ya. Some of these things aren't going to be that fucked up but, it's kinda gonna be. I wish you all luck. I'm putting a trigger warning in case.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **...**

The chilly wind kissed the sky blue haired maiden's face, she clutched the cotton jacket she was wearing as she walked briskly towards where Natsu said to meet him. Her eyes spotted a place that was made of wood in the small distance, there is when her and her family could've gone outside to enjoy lunch or get away from the sun. It was fairly far away from the beach, the Internet didn't go out that far either.

He really did want to be alone.

But why?

Why the sudden change of mind? She wasn't arguing with it, at least she didn't have to put on a skimpy Maid's outfit.

Getting closer and closer, not taking long for her to close the gap between them, she found the pink haired male sitting by the front entrance on the wooden steps with his head hung low. He raised his head up and gave a small smile.

"Hey, you actually came. I expected you to throw the note away and go to sleep or somethin'," Natsu tapped the wooden steps he sat on, "Come, sit."

The bluenette obliged and took a seat next to him.

"Why did you come all the way out here?" Crystal questioned, pushing up her light blue glasses, "Away from everyone?"

Natsu took a quick glance towards the Beachhouse, seeing shadows moving in the lights that were on in the rooms.

"I needed privacy for this. I needed to know that I was alone so I could talk to you. I bet some of them wanted to see you in the outfit and tease you about it, which is why I decided to come all the way hers. There's nobody sneaking in, you could only come in through the front entrance and we're blocking it," Natsu turned his head and looked at her, "Besides, they wouldn't understand. They relatively have normal lives. You, on the other hand, could understand where I'm coming from. They would only pity and sympathize with me, I never did like people doing that..."

"But.. How do I start?" Natsu dryly laughed, "Man, I should've thought this out..."

"I could start with that..." Natsu whispered to himself, "Alright... Crystala, do you who Igneel is?"

"Your Father...?"

"Kinda correct, he's actually my Foster Father."

"You're adopted? What happened to your real parents?" Instead of being overcome with sadness or sympathy, her blood boiled and anger surged through her veins, "Why did they abandon you? _Why_? How could someone abandon you?"

"You'd be surprised..." Natsu looked up to the night sky, "Zeref told me this story when I was around thirteen. He's three years older than me, too. So you could imagine him trying to explain this shit to a pubescence hormonal filled teenager."

"So... My parents were religious. Y'know, the religious extremists that think everything and anything should be purged in the name of their God and would kill anything that doesn't have a cross on it or somethin' like that. They didn't abandon me, they _disowned_ me because of how I looked."

"Because of how you looked? What's wrong with the way you look?! You're hannnn-" Her face turned red, facing the ground "You're good-looking... Yeah, that's what I meant to say... But, carry on."

"You need to look at me for this."

The bluenette looked up and saw him staring right back at her with a smile.

"It's because of my eyes and hair. My eyes are well... Black. And Zeref said that black wasn't a _favored_ colour in Heaven or something like that. Something that had to do with the Devil and stuff, my eyes are kinda small too... They aren't actually the same as everyone else."

"Your eyes are fine. I personally find them to be quite intriguing."

Natsu playfully smirked, "Is that so? But anywho, as you can see, Zeref has normal sized eyes but they're black along with his hair. I was born with pink hair, he said my hair colour had to do with like a ram or some shit, I dunno. But the two idiots, known as my parents, had red and white hair, the jackasses couldn't out two and two together since it makes pink."

"When I was born, I guess they couldn't take it anymore. I didn't met their expectations and well, they thought that I was the Devil's Child. When I was three months old, they handed me over to Zeref and told him to get out and never come back. They screamed and yelled at him, saying that both of us were children from the Devil and that we'd burn in Hell."

Crystal sat in silence.

"Igneel, was a family friend so Zeref went to him since he didn't live far away. At that time, Igneel wasn't poor nor was he rich, he was in the middle of it. Igneel took us to court and for the adoption papers, took us in and raised us like his own sons in a new house away from my parents. He didn't have a girlfriend or anything so he had to take care of two growing children, constantly buying things for a baby and for a toddler. When Zeref reached in Middle School, that's when things took a downfall. Igneel had to take two jobs to supply us both with a good education, the money he was getting wasn't enough and the house became somewhat broken down."

"There were some days that we wouldn't get any food, some days when there was no water or electricity. He had to buy second-hand clothes and books from other people for us, he had to give up his dignity and ask or beg people for money since we didn't have any. Soon, Zeref moved off to College and I was going in Highschool," Natsu took a deep breath in, "Because of my hair. I was always called gay or a faggot in my Middle School. I didn't have any friends, Zeref was constantly studying to become a Chef so he couldn't help me much either. He did send money down for us whenever he could so we weren't that helpless..."

"But the children moved on more names like _halfling, Devil-Child, Monster_... And the one that tripped me off was **Freak**. Y'know, I never did like being called a Freak, for some reason, that was the name that set me off. Little Natsu cried his eyes out whenever he reached home, I was always comforted by Igneel whenever he came home. What I decided, I wanted to make something of myself when I entered Highschool. I put on muscles and abs, I wanted to make myself look strong. I slept with girls to show that I wasn't like that, and they believed me! It wasn't only because of Lisanna, that was half... They believed me and I got popular! I wasn't bullied or anything! I joined the Basketball Team, I had friends! I was happy!"

Natsu's head dropped low, "Kinda... I wasn't happy all the time, sure, I put on smiles but it didn't mean that I was happy all the time. There was nobody in the school who understood me, nobody I could talk to this about whenever I had dark thoughts, nobody."

A smile came to his lips, "Then I met you..."

"When you transfered into the school, I was excited. You were pretty, you had an awesome body but then a day, I saw some people giving you a hard time as the new Student Council President. They said alot of mean shit to you, and that pissed me off. Like how nobody was there for me, _I_ wanted to be there for someone but I could never get the balls to talk to you. Whenever you left, I'd always get into fights with the people that said things to you. Heh, remember those days? Whenever I use to come into your office with bruises on my skin, you scolding me for fighting, calling me carless and a delinquent? Yep, that's the reason why I fought."

"Sure, I made trouble. I acted like a jerk towards you, but all I wanted was to spend a little time with ya'. That's why I'm so persistent. That's why I asked you to be with me in every game we play. That's why I asked you to stay with me, be by my side. I didn't want Lisanna, or Lucy, nobody."

She was stunned, no words would come out her mouth. Her cheeks were ablaze of red, tears swimming in her eyes.

"So... Yeah, that's my backstory..." Natsu rubbed behind his head sheepishly, "I wasn't looking for sympathy or pity. I just thought you deserved to know... You don't think of me in another way, do you?"

"N-no, I... I just can't believe... People could..." Crystal looked off to the side, "I am terribly sorry for what happened to you... You deserve... Much better... And since you told me about your past... I guess I can trust you with something I never told anyone."

"Anyone?"

"The only people that know by default was Principal Makarov and Erza... I'm going to tell this in story form to make it easier. I was nominated Student Council President, this happened a month after that. On a Friday evening."

...

 **Flashback**

 **Crystala; 16 years old**

 **Friday, 4:00pm**

 **...**

 _It was a Friday evening, Crystala Dragnela had just finished a meeting with her Student Council members along with Vice President; Erza Scarlet. It was a relatively normal evening just like the others, after she had the meetings, she'd leave and go home to get some work done for her Company._

 _While walking down the stairs to the second floor, unfamiliar sounds rang through her ears. She couldn't make it out properly, she heard..._

 _Laughing? And somewhat grunting._

 _The sky blue gaired teenager took this opportunity to follow the sound, she was attracted to it. Like something was pulling her to go there. Every part of her body screamed at her to stop, mind her business and go home. Stay out of trouble._

 _But her mind said to go and see where the sounds were and so she did._

 _The sounds became louder and louder as she walked down a corridor where classes from older students were. Crystal turned the corner and found something horrific._

 _She dropped her school bag and papers, standing there in shock._

 _There was a gang of male delinquents, approximately around seven of them. With them was a girl, her school shirt open, her skirt down to her ankles and her underwear at her mid-thighs. The girl had short brown hair and pale looking skin._

 _Two of the males held her hands behind her back, two more were at her ankles, holding apart her legs and preventing from moving or closing them. Two others were standing up, laughing at the girl as she was helplessly pounded into by what appeared to be the leader. Blood and semen dripped down her thighs and pooled down at the ground below. Her mouth was covered, her face red and tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _The male that was behind the poor girl looked up, smirking at the President._

 _"Well lookie what we have here! Miss President! Come to join us?"_

 _"W-what are you doing to her?!"_

 _"What does it look like?" The male teenager removed his hand from the girl's mouth, "Tell her. What are we doing, Historia?"_

 _"M-Miss President... I-I-I didn't want this! They've b-been doing this for- ow!- for weeks!' The girl known as Historia cried, "Please... Help m-" The male clamped his hand over her mouth._

 _"She's such a pain, y'know... Historia, always crying like a little girl when you can't even take this like a real woman..." The male smirked against her ear, "Doesn't it feel good? You slut? It feels good, doesn't it?"_

 _"Stop it!'_

 _The delinquents laughed at Crystal._

 _"And what are you gonna do about it?!"_

 _"My turn hasn't come yet, you're not ruining this."_

 _"Turn back and mind your own business, Prez."_

 _Attacking them would most likely hurt Historia further. She had to be smart, she had to do something that could risk her getting hurt in order to save Historia from any more torture._

 _"Let her go..."_

 _"And what if I say no?" The leader smirked, "Y'know, you're pretty hot yourself... Big ass, boobs. I bet you're still a virgin... Nobody popped your cherry yet, hmm? Tell ya' what, if you give yourself to us then I'll let the slut go. Deal?"_

 _Crystal looked to the side, glancing back at the girl who gave her pleading eyes. The bluenette sighed, shutting her eyes and clenched her fists._

 _"If only you promise to let her go..."_

 _"My dear, you have my word..."_

 _"Fine... Let her go first..."_

 _The leader gladly obliged, pushing the girl off him and they all released her. She fell to the ground bbutquickly got up and ran off in tears, pulling up her underwear and skirt in the process. Historia left behind a white bunny keychain that was connected to her school shirt._

 _The leader gestured her to come towards him, a smug smirk on his lips. Crystal had her eyes narrowed, walking slowly towards the group._

 _One of the male delinquents went to grab her by her arm, Crystal quickly reacted and elbowed the guy in the jaw, spinning around on her heel and gave him a hard punch in the stomach that made him fall to his knees and wince in pain. Another one tried the same but before he could even touch her, she delivered a high kick to his throat that sent him flying into one of the classroom doors._

 _Crystal faced the others with a cocky grin, "Come and get me, bastards."_

 _..._

 ** _'But that was my big mistake. The people I thought who I had knocked out snuck up behind me, holding down both my arms and the other went to my ankles, holding them in place and prevented me from moving, another one went behind me and held my head foward... T-Then...'_**

 ** _'Then..? Take your time, Crysyala.'_**

 _..._

 _"Seems that you tried to fight your way out of this, Miss President. You should know by now that we don't fuck around like that," The leader chuckled darkly, moving one of his hands to cup her cheek then it slowly moved down her collarbone and to her chest that was protected by her dark blue Student Council's jacket._

 _"Let's unbutton this and set those big jugs of yours free..."_

 _"No! Stop it!"_

 _"You said you'd take her place... I was tired of fuckin' her anyways. Considering you're a virgin still, this'll be fun..."_

 _"No! Stop it! Leave me alone! Ahhh!"_

 _..._

Natsu gawked at her in disbelief, "Did he...?"

Crystal shook her head, making Natsu sigh in relief.

"He groped me through my underwear and my bra... But they didn't put their hands or private parts anywhere. This went on for some time, I'd say about a month and a half. They said they'd do it to more vulnerable girls if I were to report or stop coming, it was a nightmare almost every evening... Sometimes, they'd make suck on their..." Her hand clamped over her mouth and gagged a bit but swallowed it down, "And made me swallow it... All seven of them... They'd repeatedly call me 'cute' whenever they did it... That's why I never liked you calling me that..."

"But anyways, Erza had volunteered to walk out of the school with me after a meeting, I gladly agreed. When we were almost to the front doors of the school, she said she forgot something in the Student Council's Office and said she'd run to go get it. The delinquents were waiting outside for me since I didn't meet them at their regular spot. They did what the had to do, held me down against my will but this time, they didn't make me do anything to them. The Leader, shoved his hand in my underwear and went to insert one of his fingers, that's when I snapped."

Crystal dryly chuckled, "I snapped like a _fuckin_ ' manic. I ended up escaping from their grip and I kicked all their asses till there was blood on my hands and uniform... I saved the Leader for last, I wrapped my hands around his throat and tackled him to the ground, choking him," She started speaking faster, "His face turned all sorts of colours, his crimson blood escaping from his open mouth, I could've seen the life slowly leaving his eyes... I dug my nails into his neck, as if I was trying to rip his head off... After so long of the assault, I wanted him to make him feel how I felt. Helpless, your life in their hands... He constantly reached for my face but all I did was smile... _I smiled_ at him..."

Crystal looked down at her hands, remembering their blood on her hands, "He didn't die... He passed out. And when he did, I got off of him and stared at his body with a smile. Erza came running down the stairs and she saw what I had done, I slowly turned to her with the same smile and I said, 'He's cute, isn't he?'.. That's what he always use to say, that I was cute... I laughed, and laughed, and laughed. All the way to the Police's Station, I even went to Court and laughed my ass off at the situation. Makarov pleaded that I was insane but I knew I wasn't, I was just happy that they got what they deserved."

Natsu's face turned a few shades paler, attempting to try and process all of this information she gave him.

"I had to pay off the families for the delinquents but I never payed for the Leader. Makarov was really angry at me for that, he demanded that I apologized for what I did to him, almost killing someone. But I never did, and never will. I never felt sorry that day for him, the others, maybe, but the Leader? I spat on him when he came to Court. He admitted to his crimes but he said he never felt remorseful for it, Historia went to testify against him as well. We won the case, earning the delinquents to be expelled from school and taken to Prison."

The sky blue haired girl huddled her knees up to her chest, "Because of what happened, I had to go to therapy, I'm still going as of now but not for that alone. Sometimes I regret doing what I did, one half of me says I should've minded my own business but the other half says that I saved more girls from getting what I got. In a way, my thoughts on that are fifty, fifty. That's the reason why I could never go out in public and wear things that reveal my thighs, chest, shoulders, stomach and legs, they're the reason why I'm like this..."

"I may feel guilty, but never sorry..." Crystal trailed her dark blue eyes towards Natsu, "That's all I wanted to say..."

Natsu remained silent.

"You seriously have nothing to say?"

"Holy shit, that's... That's more than a handful..." Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, "Jesus Christ... That's... That's fucked up. And you can still smile... After you being raped, being disowned and bullied... Crystala, all I can say is..."

She closed her eyes, waiting for the words she dreaded to hear.

"That I should've been there."

Crystal gasped, opening them immediately at his statement, "What?"

"I should've been there to... Protect you from that... You're still a virgin, but that doesn't excuse what they did to you..." Natsu pulled her closer to him, putting her head against his chest and cradling her head with one hand, the other one held her waist, "I wish I could've prevented that..."

"N-Natsu-"

"I couldn't save you..."

Something wet dripped unto her bare shoulders and trickled slowly off it. She presumed it was rain considering they weren't exactly underneath the shelter, the bluenette glanced up and saw a sight she never saw before.

"God, I'm fucking useless..." His tears ran rapidly down his cheeks, "All my life, I've been a failure... I couldn't even save the person I cared for the most..."

"It's okay, Natsu..." Crystal got out of his grip, "You're not a failure, at least not to me."

Crystal extended her arms out towards the crying boy, pulling him in closer to her and smothered him in her soft breasts, caressing his hair in soothing comfort while rubbing his back gently.

"Don't be sad, Natsu... I'm here."

"No, no, Chrissy... Don't, you'll make me cry and look more of a wimp like this..."

"It's okay to shed tears..."

"No-no, Crystala, n-no..." The sobs came racking in, he buried his face in her chest and cried his eyes out, gripping unto the material of her shirt tightly. Water built up the Crystal's eyes as she tried her best to soothe and comfort him, her tears overflowed and ran down her cheeks, dripping down her chin and falling into Natsu's hair.

 _'And if nobody else loves you...'_ A bashful smile appeared on her face, her cheeks tinting bright red.

 _'I'll give you mine... My love, Natsu..'_ She hugged him tighter.

 _'That'll be enough...'_

* * *

...

The scarlet haired girl smiled at the scene she witnessed from the balcony, the wind blowing in her scarlet red tresses. All she did was come out here to get some fresh air but instead, she was greeted by a sight that nobody ever knew they would see. Not all that far away, she saw a woman with sky blue hair hugging a man with pink hair, she only assumed that it was Natsu and Crystal.

They came out here for _that_ kind of privacy?

Erza turned around and leaned up against the balcony railing with her arms crossed, smiling gently to herself.

"Erza? Why are you out here? It's cold, y'know."

Her brown eyes drifted up to see a dark blue haired teenager standing in front of her in only his boxers.

"Gray."

"Erza."

Gray stood next to her, "You saw them, too?"

Erza raise an eyebrow, "Who?"

"C'mon, don't play dumb. I saw Crystal and Natsu too. But Natsu was hugging Crystal at that time, seems like it's the other way around, I was taking a walk along to beach but I stopped once I saw them, Crystal saw me and glared so I leff," He peered over the balcony, "What do you think they're talked about?"

"Something they obviously don't want anyone to know about."

"Pregnancy?"

"Goodness, Gray! No! And with who? Natsu? The day he gets her pregnant up is the same day I slit his throat for deflowering her."

"But what if Crystal wanted it?"

Erza faced him with a sparkle in her eyes, "Then I'm the Godmother!"

"But she's seventeen..."

"Right... Then if it is, I would slit his throat and scold Crystal for it," Erza glanced back at them, "Whatever they didn't want anyone to know, if she thinks nobody is there for her... I'll be there, now and forevermore."

* * *

...

"Y'know, I should be comforting you..." The face in her chest sulked, "It shouldn't be the other way around..."

"Even the strongest people cry sometimes. You rarely see Erza cry but she does, where nobody could see her."

Natsu removed his face from his chest, wiping his eyes and nose, "I haven't cried like that in years... You're actually the first person to see me cry, excluding Zeref and my Dad."

"Am I?"

"Yep~" Natsu grinned back at her, "Thanks for being here for me."

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

Natsu's eyes looked at her chest, seeing his tears soaked through the soft fabric and mucus from his nose was from there as well.

"Sorry, 'bout your shirt..."

Crystal shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it, no need be sorry."

"But I got it wet..." He pointed out, Crystal shook her head.

"I said it's fine."

The pinkette got off of the step and dusted himself off, stretching his arms and arching his back.

"Ready to go?" His fangs made an appearance once again from the grin he gave her, Natsu lent his hand out to her. Crystal smiled at him, taking her hand in his without hesitation, he pulled her up on her feet and wrapped the same arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go, Kitten."

The sky blue haired maiden couldn't help but feel as if their bond between them had grown stronger.

"Yeah... Let's go, you Octopus."

* * *

...

 **Done! Now, time for some real life Backstory on this.**

 **For Crystal's one, I have been touched sexually by people at my school, yes. I have been groped through my shirt to what the boys refers to as "playing", thinking that it's all fun and games. Usually, it is. But I always have a problem with it, I never liked anybody to touch me like that unless they were my boyfriend. Another one use to run his hands on my thighs, saying that he "liked to see my reaction". At the time, I had liked this person but looking back on this now, I feel nothing but grossed out. The boys I referred to are my friends to this day now, but that was when I first entered Highschool (just like the scene). But now, we don't do that anymore. Which is good.**

 **I did snap one day, and I threatened to kill them if they came anywhere near me. I chased them around the schoolyard in hopes of finally catching them, when it came to me, I stopped. That day, they never did it again. I wasn't going to actually kill them, kill them as in beat them up. Which Crystal did.**

 **Now unto Natsu's backstory, religious extremists are... Something. They weren't all that extreme to the extents of like ISIS. I decided to have Igneel as the Father but I wasn't going to change his role as a Foster Parent. I decided to make this backstory for him instead of saying the parents with alcoholics or stoners, I used it like this instead.**

 **My Father, personally, does this sometimes. When it came to my Depression and other Illnesses, he said that I was demon possessed and that I should go to a Pastor to take the supposed 'demon' out. I had to stay in a church till 12 in the morning, the people yelling for the 'demon' to get out. Other people supposedly threw up and stuff but I couldn't do that, all I did was spit up saliva. It ended when I cried (I remembered memories just for this to be over) and I could've gone home. I believe in God and such but I always believe in Science and that the brain had different chemicals to make you feel this way. But nevertheless.**

 **Natsu and Zeref both have black eyes which is a colour not welcomed anywhere near anything holy. So it would make sense for a religious person to freak out of their children were born with black eyes. Zeref was also born with black hair which none of his parents had, that also made them freak out too. And for Natsu's bullying, of course kids would pick on him for having pink hair! Come on, you go in school with pink hair as a guy and not expect to be called names? It's predictable.**

 **Unless you're BTS. But that's all, I wanted to get this chapter out early so we could get back into the fluffy and fun chapters! Someone recommended an idea that would be a chapter when their Vacation is coming to an end. I hope you enjoyed! I love you guys, until next time!**


	14. Happy Birthday!

**Chapter 14**

 **Happy Birthday!**

* * *

...

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Thursday, July 20th, 2017**

 **8:00am**

 **...**

"Mmmphh..." The pink haired male mumbled in his sleep, tossing and turning. Natsu groggily woke up, his eyes opening slowly to only be greeted by the unwanted sunlight that shone through the open glass doors, the curtains blowing from the fresh air that passed through. He sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out from his eyes and looked to the side of him.

"Crystal?"

Where was she? Was she in the bathroom?

Natsu got out of bed and rose to his feet, sauntering towards the bathroom door. His face red the same colour of his hair, just imagining what he could've found in there. She could've been dressing, or taking a shower.

Or on the toilet, brushing her teeth or hair. Either way, she'd still be in her pajamas she wore last night.

Last night was really something for the two. They played Truth or Dare with everyone else, if you fail to do a dare or refuse to tell the truth, you'd have to strip one article of clothing. Crystal was told to do alot of things, she was told to tell the truth about certain things but she wouldn't go through with it, saying that it was _'too embarrassing for anyone to know'_ which resulted into her only being left in her underwear was forced to sleep in it.

The student opened the door, peeking his head inside.

"Sorry about this but-" Nobody was in there. There wasn't even a trace of her being in here or else he would've picked up the scent of soap since his sense of smell was very acutely aware of mostly anything. Especially strong smells from the soap and shampoo Crystal uses. Natsu shook his head, walking in and brushing his teeth with an eerie silence.

Natsu walked back out and closed the door, his mind baffled. She wouldn't go and have breakfast without him, would she?

With his lips pouted, he decided to go see if the others were up and exited the room. He first went to the room next to theirs which was Mirajane and Lisanna's room, he knocked three times before opening the door. The bed was made and the lights were off, the windows were open with the curtains blowing. They weren't here either...

He did the same for all the other rooms and nobody seemed to be in any one of them. Natsu scoffed, rolling his eyes as he made his way downstairs, through the living room and stood in front of the door to the kitchen.

"They're probably having breakfast without me..." A vein popped out of his head, "And to think that I'd wait on them if they slept in late, even Chrissy betrayed me. That damned, stubborn, annoying... Adorable, irresistible girl... Damn, even I can't insult her without adding a compliment.."

Natsu opened the door to the kitchen, "I'll deal with her lat-"

 **"SURPRISE! HAPPY NINETEENTH BIRTHDAY!"** As soon as he entered, he was bombarded with streamers flying in his face along with confetti in his hair. The pink haired boy stood there confused, seeing everyone all dressed up with party hats on, the table in the center of the Kitchen plates and plates of food. The Kitchen itself was decorated with pink and sky blue balloons along with streamers in the same colours.

The sky blue haired maiden walked up to him in a dress that reached her knees, it was dark blue and long-sleeved, it was a V-neck, long enough to show off a bit of her cleavage and collarbone. The dress was slim-fitted to the waist and then flowed out at the bottom.

"Today is the day you were born! July twentieth! Congratulations for turning a year older, Dragneel!"

"Wait, you remembered...?"

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?"

He looked at everyone else, beaming smiles on all of their faces.

"Happy Birthday, little brother."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, ash-for-brains."

"Juvia wishes Natsu-san a Happy Birthday!"

Lucy chuckled, "Now, you're officially the oldest of all of us. Except for Zeref and Mavis, obviously. Happy Birthday, you idiot."

"Indeed, today is a special day," Erza walked up to Natsu and Crystal, "Happy Birthday. You've made me proud that you've made it this far in life. Might I add that this was all Crystal's idea?"

Crystal's face changed red, "W-What?! N-No, it wasn't! It was Lisanna!"

"I already said I'm not giving Lisanna credit for what you planned," Erza smiled, "You deserve the praise for planning this."

"B-But! Lisanna and Dragneel! They were, they were-" She abruptly stopped once she felt a pair of strong, warm arms around her waist. Her dark blue eyes looked up, seeing that she was only centimeters away from Natsu's face.

"You planned this just for me?"

"I-I, um..." She averted her gaze away from his, her face flushed, "I... I did..."

She closed her eyes and pouted, "But don't get the wrong idea! The only reason I planned this was because you're my friend and it's your birthday! So don't-"

Crystal stopped, feeling a pair of lips reach her cheek. Natsu had... Kissed her...

On his own!

The pinkette pulled away, rubbing his nose against hers and laughed, "Thanks, Kitten."

"I... I um..."

He released her, "Now, let's eat!"

The bluenette stood there, bewildered, her hand against the cheek he had kissed. Her eyes glued on him as he sat down in a chair, waiting for her to come and take a seat next to him. Erza repeatedly called her name but it seemed like she was in some sort of a trance, her face was beyond red and her eyes were wide. He had kissed her out of his own will, without any bets. Or competition prizes.

Out of his free will...

Why?

Her heart raced a million miles an hour, why was she feeling this way?

She couldn't control her heartbeat...

Why was she experiencing these weird feelings? What was this new sensation?

"Crystala!" She snapped out of it when she heard him call her name. Crystal shook her head out of whatever she was in.

"You... Spaced out?" Natsu grinned, the grin that all the girls would swoon over, "Come on! Let's eat, already! I'm starving like a dog, here!"

"Yeah... Sure..." Crystal placed her hand on her heart, feeling it calm down, "Let's eat..."

* * *

...

"Man, that was some good-ass food..." Natsu patted his stomach, staring at all the empty plates in front of him, "Where's the cake? Did you get cake?! You can't have a party without cake, aren't I right, Erza?"

"Yes, yes, but that will happen after we come back."

"Come back? The hell, where you guys going?"

"You mean, where are _we_ going. You're coming with us!" The bubbly bluenette stood up from her seat, "You think we dressed up just to stay home? We dressed to fit the occasion which is why all of these outfits are new! Such a very important event such as the day you were born-"

"Just say Birthday..."

"Right, right. Such an special occasion deserves to be celebrated highly! Today, you get to do whatever you want!" Crystal's face flushed, "And only for today, you get to do whatever you want with anything or anyone... But no Sexual Penetration!"

"Ah, anything, hmm?" His sharp fangs made an appearance from the mischievous grin that speed across his face, "So no dates with Lisanna, then! And you can't force meeee! God, this is great. You're so gonna regret saying that. Since I can have whatever I want, I want you to come up to the bedroom with me~"

"I said-"

"To help pick out clothes for me to wear! Besides I need to take a bath, you're gonna come with me."

"I already washed my skin for the morning! And the bathtub in there isn't big enough for two people, it's designed for only one person!"

Natsu smirked slyly, "I guess we'll have to be really close in order to fit..."

"Dammit, I hate you. And I do regret saying that."

"Ha!" Natsu ran to the other side of the table where she stood, crouching down and lifting her by her legs like a princess. He held underneath her knees and the other hand was on her back, Natsu winked at her.

"Come on, Nerd Princess!"

"I already said not to call me thattttttt!" He ran off with her.

Lisanna went in Erza's direction, "Erza?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to ask, why didn't you do what Crystal-kaichou asked? Why didn't you give the credit to me instead?"

"Why?" Erza slightly glared, "Did you expect me to give you the credit for the hard work she did?!"

"No, no! I was just curious, is all!"

"Is that so? Well..." Erza glanced towards the flight of wooden stairs that led to the upstairs, "I am going to be leaving the school soon as you all know, my Mother got a job opportunity to go to America and so, we'll be moving there in a few months.."

"Does Crystal-kaichou know?"

"No, she doesn't... She'd be devastated before the day actually came, I've decided to tell her the day that I'm leaving instead... And since I'll be leaving, she can't come to me for support or advice, someone who could come over to her house at all early or late hours. Natsu wouldn't arrive as fast and she might end up doing something if he were not to come earlier on. I'd hate to be in The United States and see on the Internet that Crystal died..."

Erza turned towards Lisanna, "Which is why, before I leave, I will make it my top priority for those two to get together. Natsu would be taking care of her when I'm gone, it's gotten this far into their friendship that I trust him enough to stay with him. I will make sure that happens, even if it means that I have to hurt your feelings in the process. Crystal comes first. And she will always be my last."

"Well then..." Mirajane came up behind Lisanna, "Guess we'll both have to do our best for the ones we love."

"Mirajane..." Erza hissed, "Don't you dare compete with me..."

"Listen, Erza. I want my sister to be happy, but I also want Crystal to be happy. Why don't we let Natsu decide on who he should love?"

"It's obvious he loves Crystal."

"Lisanna."

"Crystal."

"Lisanna."

"Crystal!"

"Lisanna!"

The two females butted heads with each other, Mirajane having a smirk and Erza having a scowl.

"I'll make them be together if it's the last thing I do, you She-devil!"

"It's been so long since anyone ever called me that! Well then, you red haired sadist, game on!"

Erza moved away from her, going towards the Kitchen counter and picked up a rolling pin while Mirajane picked up a frying pan.

"LET'S GO!"

Lisanna stood in the midst of things, sweatdropping and shaking her head, "Honestly..."

* * *

...

"I hope you know that I really, really resent you. Making me come in here with you..." Crystal grumbled, her arms crossed underneath her chest and cheeks puffed. She faced the white door in the bathroom, her back turned towards Natsu in the bathtub.

"Come on in! The water's warmmm~"

"No."

"Please? It's my birthday. You said you'd do anything!"

Crystal wasn't one to go back on her word after she said it. Crystal turned around, her face red and fists clenched. When she turned to bathtub, she saw the pinkette out of it already, leaning against the wall in a white towel that covered his lower half. The water ran down his chiseled chest and abs, his spiky hair now drooping slightly with a sly smirk on his face.

"Finally, you turned around! Do you know how long I was standing here?"

Puff of steam came from the bluenette's ears, her eyes trailing downwards to the V shape that lead down to his groin.

"Aaaahhhh..." She covered her eyes, "Go and put on some clothing to cover up that!"

"That?" Natsu walked towards her, "What is 'that'?"

"The... Outline..."

"Outline?"

"THE V! THE V LEADING DOWN TO... _There_..."

"Ohhh." Natsu removed her hands from her face and pressed her up against the door, one of his arms at the side of her. He stared at her with mischief, smirking, his fangs peeking out occasionally. The water beads from the edge of his hair dripped unto her chest.

"Why were your eyes there?"

"I-I-"

"Perhaps, you'd like to see what's underneath?" Natsu's free hand gripped the edge of the towel, "I'd be glad to show you, y'know. And I can do more than show, I can give a demonstration of what it feels like to be inside of that warm cavern of yours~" He purred deeply.

"Go away!" Crystal pushed him away from her, Natsu almost slipping from the water that was on the floor.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! I almost slipped!"

"You should've, you Perverted Octopus!"

"Kittennnn!" Natsu wailed comically, "I'm wounded!"

"But anyways!" She placed a hand on her hip and pointed at him, "You won't be showing that to me! You'd be showing that to Lisanna!"

"I won't do my dick that. Who the hell said that my dick was gonna be going in her? Oh, no no. I wouldn't punish myself," Natsu winked at her, "You might be seeing it, though."

"In your dreams."

Natsu walked passed her and placed his hands on the doorknob, "No, sweetpea. In yours, you were the one who was looking there."

"You were in your towel!"

"That didn't give you a reason to look at my dick, y'know." Natsu hugged her from the side and rubbed his cheek against hers, "But don't worry Kitten! You can see it, feel it and have it anyyyy time you want!~"

"Ahhhh! Get off me!"

The rosette male hoisted her up by her legs, making her wrap them around his waist, afraid to hit the cold and wet ground with a loud thud. Natsu opened the door just barely and ran inside, going to the bed and placed her down to lie on her back while he was on top of her.

"You... I hate you."

"Yeah, I know," Natsu smiled gently, "Thanks again, Crystala. Really, it means alot."

"What's with you all of sudden..?"

Natsu moved in closer, "I just wanted to thank you..."

His lips were millimeters away from her pink, soft ones. Crystal couldn't move, like her limbs refused to. She just laid there as he moved in closer and closer to her lips, her eyes shut close and waited for what was to happen.

His lips brushed slightly against hers.

Then...

The door bursted open, a fuming scarlet haired girl wearing a black skinny jeans with a leather black jacket that had golden details embedded into it, underneath was a white crop top. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"What is taking you two so long?! It doesn't take this long for someone to get re-" Erza stopped suddenly, seeing the position they were in. Natsu's towel seemed to have fallen off his waist and now at his ankles, completely naked as Crystal laid below him. Erza's face turned the same colour as her hair, steam coming from the top of her head.

"E-Erza!" The two yelled. Crystal looked at Natsu and panicked, screaming as she flailed her limbs and shoved him off her with her hands to her face.

"This isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Natsu hurriedly put his towel on around his waist, "It was an accident!"

"AN ACCIDENT?!" Erza yelled, taking a vase of flowers and emptying it on the floor, taking the long, glass vase in her hands, "What I'm about to do to you may look like an accident when I'm done with you! How dare you get aroused?! You'll never want to feel that way again once I deal with you, you perverted demon!"

"I wasn't aroused! My towel fell off!"

"SHUT UP AND FACE MY FURY WITH THE LITTLE DIGNITY YOU HAVE LEFT!"

Erza marched towards him with the vase in hand. The bluenette jumped in front of him with her arms spread out, shielding him from her wrath.

"Crystal, move out of the way."

"It was actually my fault!"

"What?" Erza and Natsu both asked in union.

"Yes! It was all my fault! I had... Attacked him for making me blush since he was in his towel! So in his defense, he pinned me onto the bed and his towel called off because he wasn't hanging onto it! So the position you saw us in was a complete accident and out of self defense!"

Natsu forced the laugh down that threatened to escape his throat, _"Well... She isn't exactly wrong about her blushing."_

"Is that so?" Erza looked at Natsu, "Is this true?"

"Yes! All true!"

The scarlet haired girl nodded, putting the vase on the bed, "My apologies, get dressed and meet us all downstairs." With a bow of apology, she left the two alone.

When she left, Crystal sighed in relief.

"So... You saw me without my towel... I gotta ask," Natsu glanced down at Crystal, "My dick was big, right?"

"Go get dressed before I shove the fat end of the vase up your ass."

"Damn, you turned bitchy all of a sudden."

Crystal huffed, "Wanna know why?! I felt your lips on mine!"

"You're feeling things!"

"You were trying to... To... KISS ME!"

"AS IF!"

Crystal dramatically fell down on the bed with her hand on her heart, "Now I'll never be a bride, my innocence has been spoiled..."

"You actually want to see me do it?"

"What?" Before she knew it, he was in her face once again.

"Well? Nerd Princess, answer me."

Her heart was racing again... The sky blue haired girl growled at him, delivering an uppercut with her leg to his chin.

"GET DRESSED!"

* * *

"We're going to the Amusement Park!" The sky blue haired maiden cheered happily, spinning around in her dress in front of Natsu. The others were heading towards the limousine where two of Crystal's bodyguards waited for them both to go in the car to accompany her on their trip in case any crazy fans came for her. Natsu had stopped her, asking where they were going.

"The Amusement Park?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the over enthusiastic teenager, "It's my birthday, shouldn't I get to pick where we should g-"

"I always wanted to go to an Amusement Park!" Crystal cut him off on accident, "My parents were always busy and had alot of business meetings. Think of it as a Grand Ball for wealthy people, I was more familiar with fancy dresses than fun children things. Like Rollercoasters, all of those rides that all the children in my school went to! Since this is my first time... I actually wanted to share the experience with you!"

Natsu couldn't disagree with how happy and cheerful she was. Personally, he wanted to just get some bottles of alcohol and hang out with his friends but it seemed she just wanted to have a good first time with him on his birthday. _Although_ , drinking alcohol and getting wasted was a close second...

Crystal came first.

"Now, what were you saying?"

Natsu smiled, "Nothin'. Let's go to the Amusement Park and have fun."

"Yay!" The bluenette grabbed his hand subconsciously and ran towards the limousine where a man with dark skin held the door open for her in a black suit and shades.

"Hey Steve." She quickly greeted before getting in.

"Miss Dragnela. Mr Dragneel."

"Yo, Steve!"

Her bodyguard known as Steve, nodded, shutting the door and walking towards the front seat where another bodyguard was situated in the driver's seat, driving off once everyone was comfortable in their seats.

Crystal was happily humming to herself, playing with the crystal pendant around her neck.

"Crystal? Where did you get that?" Erza inquired, "I'm now noticing you have that on."

"Someone bought it for me," Crystal gave a sneaky glance towards Natsu that sat next to her with a smile, "Someone special..."

"Hmm? Care to tell?"

"Juvia would like to know who bought it for Crystal-kaichou!"

"Yeah, tell us!"

The bluenette chuckled, "Ask Dragneel."

They all picked up quickly, gasping then smirked at Natsu, moving in closer to him. They all bombarded him with questions and teased him about buying a gift for a girl except for Zeref, Mavis and Lisanna who stayed back. The white haired beauty had headphones in her ears, the music on full blast to block out any of the teasing they did while Zeref and Mavis snuggled together.

Her bodyguard, Philip, sat next to Crystal with a blank expression. He looked down at the bluenette that had her eyes closed, a smile on her lips while playing with the crystal pendant as she hummed a song softly to herself.

"Milady Mitsuki?"

Crystal opened her eyes and looked up, "I told you that you could call me by my first name or last name. Not too keen on being called by my maiden name."

"Apologies for interrupting you, Milady. I was just curious about the song you were humming, I couldn't help but be drawn to the delightful tune."

"It's titled "Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo". Or "You and he, I and she". It's about two people moving on from a previous relationship since they're with a new significant other. I can sing a bit for you."

"I'd be honored, Milady Mitsuki."

Crystal cleared her throat, looking over at everyone that was busy with Natsu to hear her sing.

"I'll sing the chorus." Crystal rubbed the pendant between her fingers once more.

" _I still r_ _ecall, the drizzle of the rain as it fell_

 _I won't forget, the crunching of the leaves as we knelt_

 _No matter what, no matter where I went, you were always by my side, that's why_

 _Even though, I let you go, I still want you to know..._

 _My wish is that, each of us, will be laughing all together so you're on..._

 _My mind..."_

She sang softer so that the others wouldn't hear her except for Philip. The man cheekily grinned, giving her a small round of applause.

"You never fail to amuse me, Milady Mitsuki."

"Crystala... Or Dragnela... Mitsuki is... Um..."

"My dear, Mitsuki is a beautiful name! It means "Beautiful Moon"! I've heard from Mister Dragneel that he said your eyes resemble the night sk-"

"Damn right I did!" The pink haired scooted closer to Crystal and looked at her directly in her eyes, "So your middle name is Mitsuki, huh? How cool! Your eyes do look exactly like the night sky!~"

"G-go away... Honestly, you're so straightforward with everything..."

"Expect me to lie? Alright, I'm gonna tell a lie about ya'." Natsu pondered on what he could say for a while then it came to him.

"I, Natsu Dragneel, proudly states that I don't l-"

The car abruptly stopped, surprising everyone. Philip looked out of the window, seeing that they were already here.

"We're here, Milady Mitsuki."

"Already? Yay!"

"But I..." Natsu sighed, "Ah, never mind."

"What you were gonna say?"

"Never mind, Chrissy. It wasn't important," He felt her finger poking against his cheek.

"Let up! It's the day you were born, we should celebrate with happiness and joy filled in our souls, not sadness!" Crystal forced him to look at her, "Today is all about you!"

"Alright, alright..."

Philip sat the closest to the door so he opened it and stepped out, holding it out for Crystal and her friends to come out. Crystal was to come out first then Natsu, then everyone else. The bodyguards had parked the Limousine in the private, reserved parking space for their vehicle since they came here before. All three bodyguards were outside, standing closely behind Crystal and the others before entering the Amusement Park.

They were at the ticket booth, waiting for their turn in line to give up the tickets they bought beforehand.

"Tickets plea-" The bored Ticket Booth personnel looked up from the seat he was siting in, seeing the sky blue haired girl smiling down at him with a golden ticket in her hand.

"Oh, oh my God, you're... You're Crystala Dragnela! Ho-Holy shit..."

"I am familiar with my name, yes. I believe I just have to show you this ticket as the owner of this place said to," Crystal pushed up her glasses,, "I believe that I'm supposed to get all of the rides by just showing these tickets. My friends and I all have these golden tickers that I got."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" The man scrambled out of the chair he sat in, the newspaper he was reading flew everywhere in the small ticker booth. He quickly ran outside and opened the gate for them to enter. Crystal smiled at him as they all entered the huge Amusement Park.

There were such big and small rides, the biggest ones were the Rollercoaster and Ferris Wheel that was currently occupied by couples and screaming people with their eyes flailing aimlessly in the wind. Booths of food and mini games, along with a picture booth. Crystal squealed softly to herself, turning back to the others.

"Okay, so! We're gonna go and have some fun!" Crystal went inside her black purse that hung off her shoulder and took out golden tickets, each for one of them. Everyone except for the bodyguards took but even Crystal edged them on to go and have some fun while they're here.

"These tickets are just to show to the personnel at each ride or booth. You show them this and you get the ride free without spending money at a ticket booth or food stalls. I came here beforehand and had a chat with the owner of the Amusement Park and he gave me these golden tickets, supposedly, even Bill Gates has one of these. It's basically only for the richest of the richest, important people that did something good for society! Which includes me, Crystala Dragnela, the owner of Dragnela's Incorporation, a successful multi-billion dollar company!"

"Now... I really don't like to exploit my name in the business area but..." Crystal sighed, "Today, some people won't believe that you have those Golden Tickets which is why the owner engraved my name in the back of them, just show them that and they'll believe you!"

"Thanks, Chrissy!"

"Juvia thanks Crystal-kaichou!" Gray nodded along with Juvia.

"Thank you, President," Mirajane smiled at her along with Lisanna.

"Thank you, Crystal," Erza thanked her with Lucy.

"A thousand thanks, Lady Crystal."

"Yeah! Thanks, Crystal-san!"

"Let's go have fun!" Crystal grinned. Natsu ran towards her and wrapped his arm around hers, sticking his tongue out to everyone else.

"I call dibs on Chrissy!"

"But, what about Li-"

"Today is _my birthday_ and I get to chose who _I_ wanna be with in the Amusement Park!~" Natsu gave a flat out bored look to the others, "You heard what she said, you have fun, eat, shit, whatever! Don't you dare come and bother us!"

The pink haired male wrapped his arms around her shoulders and walked off with her, Steve, her bodyguard, following behind them.

...

The couple stood in front of the ride to the large Rollercoaster, Natsu gagging at the sight of it. He had only brought along a small amount of Motion-sickness that Igneel had bought him which wasn't alot, they've in going in and out of vehicles since the Vacation started, he took the last pill today. The pills weren't as strong as the regular ones since they couldn't afford the normal ones that lasts twenty-four hours instead of the ones he actually have that lasted around one hour. It was always the worst when it was coming close to the end, they've been walking around for a while and it probably worn off a while ago.

"Let's go on that first!" The bluenette exclaimed, throwing away a large cup that was filled with one of her favorite juices; Pineapple juice.

"Chrissy, I don't know about this..."

"Did you not being along the pills that prevent you from getting sick?"

"It's all finished."

"Good thing I came prepared," Crystal dug into her black purse and took out a plastic, transparent bag that was filled with pink pills, "I bought the ones you wanted! The twenty-four hour ones considering these are kind of pricey, around ten thousand Yen."

She took out one and gave it to him, "Go on, take it!"

Natsu gladly took it and popped it into his mouth and flushed it down with the bottle of a fizzy drink he had in his hand. He soon threw it away and they waited their turn in line.

Once they got to the front, the conductor stopped them and asked for their tickets.

Natsu showed him the golden ticket.

"Wait, how on Earth did you get that?! You must've stolen it!"

Crystal cleared her throat, "Hello, dear sir. Do you mind letting us on? You're keeping back the rest of the line."

"Are you Miss Drag-"

"Just let her and her friend through," The dark skinned bodyguard at the side of her glared at the conductor. He quickly nodded, letting them both on the Rollercoaster as Steve stayed behind and watched Natsu and her get into a pair of seats.

The handles of the Rollercoaster slammed down on their laps, tucking them in place properly. Crystal was beyond excited, she kept moving around in her seat, eagerly waiting for the Rollercoaster to start. The conductor started the countdown for the Rollercoaster to take off, when he reached one, it slowly went up the train tracks.

"Ohhhh, damn... I feel like I'm gonna faint."

"Relax!" Crystal slapped him on the air playfully, "Enjoy the Rollercoaster!"

"This is my first time on one of these! The big ones! And yes, that is what she said!"

"Dragneel, look, look!" The Rollercoaster ride came to a stop when it reached the top, Natsu holding unto the handlebars for dear life when Crystal clapped her hands repeatedly.

Then all of a sudden, it dropped and went at an alarming rate. Crystal had her hands in the air, laughing hysterically but Natsu had his arms around her, screaming like the other passengers on the Rollercoaster ride. An automatic picture snapped when the train dropped, capturing all of the people on the train so when they got off, could see how they looked.

The ride ended, Crystal's hair all over the place and a large smile on her face. Natsu walked slowly up behind her, terrified yet relieved that it was over.

"That was amazing! I wanna do it again!"

"N-No, no. Oh, no no. Not me and that fuckin' Rollercoaster again..."

"Oh, come on! Didn't you have fun?" Crystal went in her purse and pulled out a brush, taming her all over the place hair back to how it was before.

"Well... Kinda? It felt weird, not wanting to throw up."

"That's good!" The two walked over to the crowd of people surrounding the conductor for the ride. Crystal's bodyguard pushed through them all to make a way for Crystal and Natsu, glaring at anybody that said otherwise. The conductor handed her the picture.

"You were holding onto me like you were dying! Oh God, that face!" Crystal laughed, her free hand clutching her side. She never laughed this hard in her life! How long has it been since she experienced fun like this?

Natsu felt a bit of happiness go up in his heart like a firework, just seeing her laugh and laugh at that one picture. He remembered the times when she wouldn't even crack a small smile, but now, she was laughing.

It was such a joyful sight to see.

The sky blue haired girl walked back to him, "Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"On a next ride, you Octopus!"

"Nah, we should do something more... Tame. I'm not gonna go for rides all the time..."

"The Enthusiastic Natsu Dragneel that wakes me up early hours of the morning to run with him... Says we should do something _tame_?"

"Well, it is my birthday, y'know. Andddddd, I wanna get some pictures with you too! For the album!"

"Album?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, I have a album filled with pictures from our adventures! I even have the suit you cosplayed in-"

"We do not mention when I first cosplayed."

"But you looked hottttt in that!" Natsu winked at her, putting his hands up together and wrapped his scarf around his face, leaving his eyes out, "And I was a Ninja! The Ninja and The Assassin! Nin Nin!"

"Please stop, you're embarrassing yourself," Crystal lightly chuckled to herself, "You idiot, but fine. We could go take some pictures."

"Yayyy!"

"Dumbass."

"Smartass," Natsu grinned his famous grin, "This is why you're my best friend, Chrissy~"

"Y-Yeah..."

...

Coming out of the photo booth with her hands covering her red face from embarrassment was Crystal and Natsu trailing behind her with a cheeky grin plastered on his lightly tanned skin. Natsu went to the side of it, looking at the slide of pictures they just took out.

The first one was with Crystal being surprised from the flash, Natsu had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and smiling.

The second one was with them making funny faces.

The third was with them just grinning happily, their hands as peace signs to the camera.

The last one was with Natsu attempting to give Crystal a kiss while she kept pushing him away with a red face, laughing.

"These are gonna go in _that_ album..." Natsu whispered to himself, tucking the photos into his wallet.

"What should we do next?!"

"Food!"

They found a nearby hotdog stand where a fairly large amount of people crowding the vendor. Natsu got two, one for him and one for Crystal with ketchup on hers, mustard on his. The bluenette looked down at it, baffled.

"I never had one of these before.." She grimaced, "They're not really made of..."

"No, no. Not at all."

Her bodyguard nodded, "They are made from various meats, Miss Dragnela. Nothing to be worried about."

Crystal took their word for it and took a small bite out of the hotdog, swallowing it. She expected to hate it and throw it up but surprisingly, it tasted good!

"This is really good!" She continued eating, finishing the hotdog quickly and licking the ketchup off her fingers.

"That wss good! What was it made of? The meat, what kind?"

"I think there's beef, pork, chi-"

"Natsu..." Crystal rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I can't eat red meat, remember? But there's nothing I could do about it now, it was delicious nonetheless. Where are we going next?"

"More games!"

"Alright, let's go!" Crystal walked off with Natsu, without paying the vendor. Steve, her bodyguard, paid the vendor a five thousand Yen dollar bill and told him to keep the change, catching up to the couple quickly.

* * *

...

"Today was great, Chrissy."

"Really?"

Natsu pulled her closer to him, rubbing the top of her head, "Yep, you done did good, Crystala. This is by far, the best Birthday I've had."

"The day's not over yet, it's only five-thirty. We still have to go home and celebrate more."

Natsu took a deep breath of air in and released it, "But seriously. You planned all this... For such a douchebag like me?"

"Of course, I did, you idiot," Crystal snuggled up closer to his arm, "You deserve happiness and love. Whether it be from your Father, Lisanna or me. I want you to be happy, so when you pass away, you could say proudly that your life was great with your future wife and children."

"Future wife, eh?" Natsu looked down at the sky blue haired maiden, "A wife... In the future... You want to see me get married?"

"I will obviously be the Maid of Honor."

"No, you won't."

Crystal pouted, "And why not?"

"Because you'll have a greater and more important part to play in my Wedding," Natsu chuckled.

They were on the highest seat on the Ferris Wheel, most people going home already which left the park almost deserted. The others said they'd wait for them when the ride came to a stop to go home and call it a day. The sunset was setting back down onto the Ocean since they were so high up, the could see it. Natsu could gladly say that hid life was much better than it was before.

For Vacation, he would probably be home, freeloading off his Father with alcohol and women. He felt proud that he could've made something about this Vacation and made something of his grades.

All because of her.

"Hey, Chrissy?"

He got no response. The pinkette glanced down, the bluenette fast asleep on his shoulder. Her chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

Breathtaking...

Natsu smiled to himself, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear and gently caressing the side of her face with his warm hand.

"I was gonna tell you what important part you were gonna play. Now I can't say it because you're asleep. You're a meanie."

...

 _"But I'm still glad I have you, Crystala."_

 _..._

* * *

...

In a expensive hotel room was two people. One male, one female.

The light brown skinned girl groaned loudly, dropping the book of Manga she was reading on top her face.

"Adammmmmm."

"ADAM!"

The black haired male looked down at her, "What?"

"Put down the damned project and let's do somethinggg!"

"Nessa, I already told you that this isn't a project. I said I was working on _something_."

Vanessa sat up and scooted over to him, looking down in the paoer he was writing in. The girl rolled her dark brown eyes to the ceiling.

"Fanfiction? Really?"

"Yes."

"It's our Vacationnn! When it's up, you gotta go back to the Philippines and I have to go back home! To my Schizophrenic Motherrrr!"

"I know, I know. I was just putting the finishing touches on the Fanfiction we wrote," Adam nodded to himself, "'The Student Council President' is finally finished!"

"You're overworking yourself," Vanessa frowned, flicking him on the forehead, "What were the character's names again?"

Adam gave her a smile, "Well..."

"They're names are Chrysilis and Kasai."

"Sounds familiar."

"Doesn't it? I wonder where we heard those names from.."

* * *

 **...**

 **See what I did there? Hehe, Chrysilis and Kasai? Get it? No?**

 **You'll see why in later chapters;)**

 **Inserted myself and a friend of mine, WolfTellsLife, in the story because why not? I have one more chapter till the surprise I wanted to write which is recommended by someone! Has to do with fireworks, sounds interesting ;)**

 **Next chapter will be held back a bit. Nah, I'm kidding. I have it all planned out already so yay! Hope you enjoyed! I was going to put Natsu's Birthday as August 25th since I liked a person with that Birthday but now... I don't feel that way towards them anymore. Which is a good thing. He was a lying douchebag. Don't ever like people that use youuuuu. Especially for money. Gold Diggers. No no.**

 **Please reviewwww! I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye bye~**


	15. Accidents Happen

**Chapter 15**

 **Accidents Happen**

* * *

 **I worked really hard on this chapter since I kinda cried while acting out the dialogue, putting myself in the position. So, please review and tell me if it was good or not :) For the ending at least.**

* * *

...

 **Saturday, July 29th, 2017**

 **10:00am**

 **...**

"I'm backkk!" The sky blue haired teenager walked through the front doors, coming back from a morning run, becoming accustomed to running on mornings since Natsu always use to wake her up to go and run with him and afterwards, they'd have breakfast afterwards. She decided she wanted to make Natsu proud, going alone instead of complaining that she was sleepy everytime they went together.

As she entered, a bucket of water the was on top of the doors fell on top of her, soaking her clothes, wetting her and the beads of water getting on her glasses. Crystal growled lowly, taking the blue bucket off of her head, a white note was attached to it. She took the note off the bucket, it read:

 _'Good morning, Chrissy! I hope you liked my surprise! ;)'_

The bluenette rolled her eyes, smirking slightly while putting the bucket down and crumpling the paper in her hands and threw it into the bucket. Crystal decided he should get a taste of his own medicine, briskly walking into the Kitchen.

Crystal took a dry Kitchen cloth and wiped off the water that remained on her skin and glasses. She opened the fridge and took out a packet Oreos they had bought a few days ago, it still had a good amount to work with. The bluenette disassembled the cookie from the vanilla filling inside, scrapping it off with a butted knife, she then tiptoed to the pantry and got the big bag of flour and filled up a glass with water halfway. She placed tablespoons of the flower inside of the glass and swirled it around with the spoon until it became thick enough to spread.

Crystal giggled evilly to herself, finding amusement in her life prank. She smeared the flour mixture on the Oreo cookie and stuck it together, she took a bowl and placed around eight Oreos. She left out one of the cookies for her to eat if he got suspicious on top of all the others. The bluenette put back everything where she found it, carrying the bowl upstairs to the bedroom.

Crystal entered the room, Natsu sitting up on the bedframe with a pillow behind hid head and remote in hand, flicking through the channels with a bored expression. His onyx eyes drifted towards the bedroom door and a grin immediately came to his lips, he patted the side of him, gesturing her to come and sit down.

"Morninggggggg! You went running! And without me!" Natsu placed the remote down, "Proud of ya'!"

 _'Aw... Now I feel kinda bad for doing this to him.'_

"Did you see my surprise? I bet you're really wet from it, huh? I figured you should _cool off_ since you were running!~" Natsu winked at her.

 _'I don't feel bad anymore, never mind...'_

"I brought the chocolate cookies you like so much."

"Did you?! Really!? Oreos!" Natsu opened his arms wide, "Come, come, gimme!"

Crystal smirked underneath her breat as she sauntered to the bed and sat down, no expecting Natsu pull her in for hug. Her face turned beet red, the clothes she wore on began to itch as her body heated up, why did she feel this way?

She got why she felt like this.

"Thanks, Chrissy..." He whispered against her ear, his warm breath hitting her already red ears. The bluenette's heartbeat was ecstatic, beating louder than anything. He was always so warm... And comforting...

His smell always made her feel at ease... Cinnamon by a great oak wood fire...

Natsu removed his arms from around her and took the bowl of Oreos in his hands, he reached in for the top one but stopped and looked at the cookies with a weird look.

"You take first... I don't trust that you just brought me Oreos..."

She was prepared! Crystal gladly took the top one and ate it, giving him a thumbs up. Natsu took that as a sign that she didn't do anything with the cookies, she was just being considerate. The pink haured male took three of the chocolatey and vanilla cookie goodness in his mouth, chewing them but found something strange. It taste like flour?

It was also hard to chew.

Crystal couldn't contain her laughter, she clutched her sides at the face he made. Everytime she looked him, she'd laugh more and more, barely breathing.

"O-oh God! I-I, ahahahaha! I can't! Oh Jesusssss! You- your face is everything!"

"Youuuuuuuuu... Bbbbichhhhh.."

"Aaah! You can barely talk! My stomach, ohhh, I can't!"

 _'I'll get you back for this."_

* * *

...

Natsu came out of the bathroom, shirtless, wearing only his boxers. His scarf was wrapped around the sky blue haired maiden that laid on the bed on her computer, seems as if she was writing something while happily humming to herself. His eyes caught glimpse at what she was wearing...

Was that one of his shirts? She wore a dark red shirt of his that had the words **"Light 'em up"** imprinted on the back of it. She seemed to wear no pants underneath, he could see her underwear peeking through the shirt that looked like a dress on her short body. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her feet up in the air, going up and down.

Natsu found himself blushing.

 _"Damn... She looks hot."_ Natsu shook those thoughts out of his head, " _No, no! Natsu, focus! You gotta get back at her for giving you flour-filled Oreos. Rest in peace, Oreos... But she really does look good in my shirt... And her ass- Ahhh, concentrate!"_ He slapped himself across the face, making Crystal's head jolt up from her laptop.

"Dragneel?" Crystal turned her head to see him, "Um, hope you don't mind... My clothes are washing as we speak, so I decided that I could wear one of yours considering you're much taller than me. And excuse my lack of decency for not wearing pants or a skirt, all of that is currently washing."

"Y-Yeah! Sure, no problem!" Natsu walked over to her, looking at the screen of the laptop.

"What are ya' doing?"

"Residential Evil; Biohazard." Crystal rolled her eyes, "But it's heavily censored here in Japan, the American version isn't."

"You like blood and gore?"

Crystal paused the game, "Well... Yes? I played all of the Call of Duty games and the God of War franchise! Those games were bloody, along with sexual scenes in God of War. I think I was eleven to thirteen when I played those games?"

"At such a young age?!"

"I played them at my Father's house, he would let me play them. I wasn't stupid, I wouldn't act out the scenes I saw which is exactly why I could play it. I even beat him a few times in it, too!" Crystal sadly smiled, unpausing the game she was playing, "I wish he could see me now and all the accomplishments I achieved. He'd love you since you both have same taste in games, sports and he is a little perverted. I mean, who isn't?"

Crystal giggled lightly, "He'd really get along with you... I wish he was here, to see how much I progressed. How happy I am now... But, I like to believe that wherever he is, he's watching over me."

"Igneel would love you too." Natsu patted her head, "And I'm sure your old man is proud of ya'."

"We should invite him over sometime, don't you think?" Crystal repeatedly tapped the space-bar, "Ahh, I'll talk to you when I'm done, I need to focus! I seriously hate these guys... Bullet sponges... Aaaanddddd you're dead. Good... Now, let's go and find the Mother..."

Natsu moved to the mini fridge they had in their room, taking out a small plastic container that had a chocolate egg in it. There was a catch, he smeared Nutella all over a raw egg and left in the fridge to harden so when she took a bite out of it, she'd take a bite into the thin layer of chocolate and the raw egg. Natsu closed the fridge, walking back to the bed and found the game paused, Crystal facing away from the computer with her hands up to her face.

"Wha-"

"Trypophobia... I-I-I-I saw this little h-h-holes- ahhhh! I got goosebumps! No, no!" Crystal rubbed her arms up and down, "They were everywhere... And the insects were coming fro- oh God, no!"

"Um... Tryp-what?"

"A fear or phobia of little holes clustered together..."

"Like acne!"

"Acne isn't hol- nevermind..."

"Anyways, look. It's a chocolate egg!" Natsu pushed it into her face, "Eat it."

"Why?"

"Because I made it just for you? And you're my precious Hime?"

Her face burst into a bright red, her eyes widening, "H-H-Hime?! You know what that means, do-don't you?! Ahh, no y-y-you don't!"

"You're so adorable when you're all flustered~" Natsu cooed, rubbing the top of her head with his free hand, "My Hime~"

"Stop calling me t-that!"

Natsu teased the chocolate egg in front of her, edging her just to take a little bite out of it. Crystal finally gave in, sinking her fangs into the egg and it cracked, the egg whites and yolks falling into her mouth, she spat it out on him once it reached the tip of her tongue. Natsu screeched in disgust, backing away from her while laughing.

"Why did you spit it out on me?!"

"That was a raw egg! I could get salmonella!"

Natsu arched a pink eyebrow, "How could you get salmon from that?"

Crystal shook her head, face-palming herself, "Jesus Christ, I'm going to the bathroom."

The bluenette rose to her feet, walking passed Natsu with an angry glare. Natsu grabbed her by her waist and moved in close to her ear.

"I'm sorry, Princess~"

Crystal pushed him away from her, one of her hands covering her mouth and nose from the intense blush. There was that feeling again! She had to fight it, she couldn't...

She wouldn't! Her heart was beating out her chest...

Fight that feeling...

"Yep, I know what it meant, _Hime_ ," Natsu winked at her, giving a cheeky grin, "Love ya', Chrissyyyy! _My_ Princess, _my_ Kitten, _my_ Best friend, Chrissy... And _my_ Crystal."

"YY-Y-Y-You-!" Crystal couldn't talk, she scurried into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it. Natsu chuckled to himself, looking down at his messed up shirt and the broken egg shells on the floor.

 _'I'll never get tired of that reaction.'_

* * *

 _..._

 _"Dragneeeel!"_ Crystal called with a cheery voice, walking out of the Kitchen with a tall drinking glass, some kind of white liquid with whipped cream on top. Her dark blue eyes spotted the pinkette sprawled up on the velvet couch, snoring loudly. She rolled his eyes, walking over to him and placed the glass in front of the table in front of him.

"Dragneel, wake up!" Crystal shook his head, "Come on! Wake up!"

He snored louder, a vein popped out of her head.

"If you wake up, I'll dress in a Maid's Outfit."

His snoring continued.

"Without a bra on."

He worked up from his sleeping, grabbing her by the shoulders and cradling her body like a baby, Natsu smirked down at her, gliding one of his fingers across her glossy pink lips.

"Is that so? You really think I would be able to resist you in that...? Come on, don't tempt me."

"I only said it for you to wake up!"

"Now, now, Crystala Dragnela doesn't go back on her word now, does she..?" Natsu's hand moved down her face and gently ghosted over her neck, he felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Answer me or I'll continue further. The neck is a woman's weakness, y'know, and somewhere _else_ if you catch my drift... Will you really wear that as you said?"

"No!"

"You asked for it," His hands moved further towards the shirt she wore, gliding over her breasts and stopped when he felt her bra. He moved underneath and looked at her once again.

"Natsuuu... Stop i-it, you know I can't fight back like this..."

"Ohh, I like the way you said my name, sounded _really_ sexy..." Natsu's white fangs made an appearance when a mischievous grin spread across her face, "I'll squeeze if you disagree.."

"You sadist..."

"You're enjoying this side of me. Don't lie, I bet your underwear is probably soaked by now," Natsu's fingers circled around one of her breasts at a slow and torturous pace, he felt the bluenette shuddered in his other arm.

"I... I will not give up my dignity for you!"

"Let's see what I have to say about that..." His hand stopped and cupped over one of them, squeezing gently. Her back arched slightly, she looked away from his lustful gaze with embarrassment.

"You like that."

"I-I do not!"

"You arched your back."

"Natural reflex from a woman! Look it up!"

"Just say you'll wear it."

"No!"

"If you don't, I'll go under the shirt and squeeze harder," Natsu chuckled deeply, "But you'd like that, wouldn't you..?"

"N-No, I wouldn't!"

"Chrissy, Chrissy, Chrissy..." He shook his head, "The others are upstairs in their rooms, you wouldn't want them hearing your moans now, would you?"

"I-"

"Those sounds aren't for anyone else to hear but me, understood? I only want to see you vulnerable like that, begging at my mercy, granting you pleasure all over your body as I go in and out of th-"

"OKAY, OKAY! I GIVE UP!"

"Huh?"

"I. Give. Up."

Natsu grinned, releasing her to get up on her own, "So... Dirty talk is something you're fond of?"

"I will seriously kill you the next time you do that to me."

"You know you enjoyed it," Natsu turned to face her, her back was turned to him with her arms folded, "I enjoyed it too, not gonna lie. I like seeing that side of you. You're submissive, but I'm dominant... I like that."

"I did not like it!" Crystal rubbed her thighs together in discomfort, "You were the only one that enjoyed it! It's not fair that you took advantage of me like that, you know I can't fight when people do that.."

"I'm sorry, Princess," Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her down to sit down on his lap. She still had her arms folded, her face was turned the other way with an angry pout. Natsu buried his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled the lingering scent of the soap she uses, vanilla and fresh strawberries...

"I didn't mean to take advantage of you..." He said in a soft voice, "You know that you're my best friend and I'd do nothing to harm you, right?"

"I-I know that..."

"So don't be upset with me, Natsu's sorry, Princess. Your Dragon's sorry, okay?" Natsu smiled against her neck, "Accept my apology?"

She could never truly stay mad at him even if she tried... Crystal sighed, unfolding her arms and got off his lap. She faced him with a smile, nodding.

"Yeah, I do, Dragneel. But why a Dragon? The Princess doesn't go for the Dragon, right? I was never into fairytales all that much..."

Natsu scratched behind his head, grinning, "See, I'm not exactly Prince Charming. I say Dragon because it suits me."

"I believe the Dragon locks the Princess in the castle because he loves her, correct? The stories Heartfilia told me said that the Dragon never hurt the Princess, only people that comes near her..."

Crystal placed her finger on her chin, "The Princess and The Dragon... A weird combination indeed."

"Not really, I mean, look at us! We used to hate each other but now, you were just sitting on my lap and I apologizing. The Student Council President and her Delinquent Best Friend."

"No, no. You're not a delinquent, you were never like those boys. You aren't one, Dragneel, and I apologize for calling you that all those years ago... I never got to properly apologize for the reason why you fought, either-"

"Don't worry 'bout it! It's fine, I'd still do that in a heartbeat if anyone were to talk bad about you."

"The feeling's mutual. I'd do it for you as well," Crystal turned around and grabbed the glass, "Now all that out of the way... Here, a coconut smoothie I made."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I wanted to _apologize_ for the cookie incident earlier. You said you always wanted to try one from me, so here."

Natsu took it from her and drank some, stopping once the flavor reached his mouth. It was Coconuts, it didn't even taste like a smoothie!

"It's a type of medicine that makes you have diarrhea."

Natsu's eyes widened, the liquid still in his mouth, trying not to swallow a single drop.

"Have fun over the toilet!" She smiled brightly.

The pinkette spat out whatever he had in his mouth on her but she jumped back quickly and over the table, the white substance going on the glass table and on the dark oak flood. Natsu slammed the glass on the table and wiped his mouth out with his shirt, gagging.

"Did it taste nice?"

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Natsu got up and lunged at her with open arms, grabbing her so she couldn't escape. He glided his tongue against her neck, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"What are you doing?!"

"Apologize!"

"Never! I almost swallowed a raw egg!"

One of the hands that held her moved to her large breasts, cupping one of them into his hands and squeezed roughly. Her back arched against him, a small sound coming from her closed lips.

"A. Pol. O. Gi. Ze!"

"Naatssuuu, N-No!"

"You sound so sexy when you moan my name."

"I didn't- Ahhh!"

"I like that sound too..." The other hand went to her other breast, his both hands squeezing them from underneath her shirt and through her bra. Crystal's legs threatened to give out and buckle under her, her hands shaking.

"You like that, don't you!?"

"Stop ittttt!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Bellowed a scarlet haired female, the two looked in front of them and saw Erza in her towel, her hands on her hips with an angry and menacing glare. Natsu quickly stopped and straightened up along with Crystal.

"NATSU DRAGNEELLLLLL!" Erza charged at him with her fist, her other hand older towel as she delivered a strong punch to his face, sending him flying back into the wood and cracking it from the sheer force of her strength.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Crystal?! Do you want a death wish, you pervert?!"

"Erza, stop it!" Crystal ran towards the two, "It's really okay!"

"It is not! He was violating you! What about _that_ time? Doesn't him doing that to you remind you of how those delinquents treated you?!"

"IT DOESN'T!" Crystal looked at Natsu who was knocked out cold, "He doesn't remind me of those boys in any way! I know it doesn't give him permission to do whatever but I trust him enough to not go that far! Natsu may be a pervert but he isn't a rapist! He would never do that to me, you knew him longer than me, don't you trust him with me?!"

"It's not that, Crystal! Natsu is known to take it too far with things, I don't want you to get hurt like that again!" Erza placed her hand on her chest, "The day I found out, I was devastated! I could believe that you sent through so much! That day, the day you were on the rooftop, I swore on my life that I would do everything to protect you from anybody! Even if it means that I have to hurt my friends in the progress!"

Tears formed in one of Erza's eyes, "I don't ever want you to go through those kinds of things again which is why I am so protective of you and who you hang around with! I love and cars about you with all my heart, you will always come first with me! Even when you don't want me to be, I'll never leave you! Hence why I did that to Natsu! Crystal, you are a very attractive young lady who is targeted by older men along with people our age, the day you... You... I can't... I-"

Crystal pulled the scarlet haired girl into a hug.

"It's alright, Erza.."

"N-No! It's... I... I want to be able to protect you, for as long as I'm here..."

'I said, it's okay," Crystal glanced over to Natsu who was now waking up, "He'd never do anything like that, don't worry..."

' _He'd never hurt me, I know it...'_

* * *

...

"That was the reason why?! You can't be serious!"

"She was the one who gave me some medicine thing!"

"He almost made me eat a raw egg!"

"She gave me Oreos with flour in it!"

"He set a trap of water to fall on my head!"

Erza sighed, "You're acting like little children."

Everyone decided to go out for dinner, it was around five o'clock in the afternoon where the sky of Japan was a pretty pink and orange colour as the sun was setting. The women were dressed in fancy dresses and the men were in tuxedos considering that it was a fancy and luxurious restaurant they were going to. It wasn't far away, so they decided that they would walk.

"I'm siding with Lady Crystal."

Crystal nodded, poking her tongue out at him.

"Zeref! My own brother! Come on!"

"You pranked her first, Natsu."

Natsu folded his arms, "She needed some cooling off."

"Are you saying I was too hot?"

"Exac- wait. Did you just call yourselff 'hot'?"

"What if I did?" Crystal tiptoed up to his face with a smirk, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"You have the guts to do this, brave little thing, ain't'cha?"

Gray rolled his eyes, pointing at the streetlight, "Let's cross."

The pale haired woman gulped, watching Crystal and Natsu cross the road first. Suddenly, a vision came up in her head, Crystal was ahead of Natsu and he was trailing behind her, the others walked slowly behind them as well.

"CRYSTAL! CAR! LOOK OUT!" Mavis yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice louder. Crystal gasped, stopping abruptly and saw a car heading straight for her, speeding over the traffic light. Everyone yelled and screamed for the Driver to stop but the car didn't slow down one bit, she didn't even have time to react...

Until...

"CRYSTALA!" Someone pushed her out of the way and jumped in front of the car, getting hit by it. The bluenette fell down on the pavement, her eyes widened and heart beating out of her chest.

Her dark blue eyes couldn't believe what she saw... There, the bloodied body of Natsu laid unmoving in the middle of the road. Everyone got out of their cars and rushed to see what was happening, Lucy and Erza both called the Ambulance and Zeref called the police, all three of them frantically yelling at the people on the phone.

Crystal got up quickly and ran over to him, tripping over her heels but still kept running. She pushed everyone out of the way and kneeled before him, his head was bleeding along with his nose, he wasn't breathing either...

He saved her...

Crystal shook her head repeatedly, putting both hands on his chest and pumping a few times. She opened his mouth and breathed air into it, repeating her actions.

"No, no, no, you idiot! Why did you jump in front of me!? You idiot! Why?!"

No response, she placed her ear in his chest and tried to hear his heartbeat but heard nothing. The bluenette tried her best to remain calm, giving him mouth to mouth and pumping his chest afterwards. Tears swam around in her eyes, falling into his chest and soaking the black jacket he wore.

"Natsu! Don't die on me now, please! I need you, you bastard! Come on!" She gave him more mouth to mouth, she still got no response of a pulse or any signs of him breathing.

"You can't be dead! You can't! I WON'T! COME ON, WAKE UP! YOU GOTTA GET UP, NATSU!"

The Driver that controlled the call scrambled out of it and tried to run away, Crystal caught glimpse of this and dashed for him while someone else took over and tried to save him. The bluenette grabbed the man by his shirt and forcefully turned him around, picking him up by his collar off the ground and glared at him with cold and dead eyes.

"You bastard?! How dare you try to run away?! Did you know what you just did?! IF HE DOESN'T WAKE UP, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT YOU WON'T AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

The man had maroon coloured hair and a scarred eye that was closed, his hair was wild and he smelt of smoke and alcohol.

"I'll fucking kill you! Do you hear me?!"

A woman came running out of the car in a green dress with purple hair, "Stop, stop it!"

The woman tried to pry Crystal off of the unknown and drunk man but she failed. The woman looked into Crystal's eyes, they were truly terrifying, as if she could see dead souls swirling through her dark blue orbs, the purple haired woman's eyes rolled in the back of her head and fell to the ground.

Crystal wasn't angry. She was beyond pissed off.

The sky blue haired teenager's left bangs covered her left eye, her right eye had a evil and menacing tint to it as a shadow loomed over her pale face, making her eye look even more terrifying. She hasn't been able to lose control of her anger since the time with the delinquents, but she didn't want to control it this time.

Natsu wasn't responding...

She wouldn't let some drunkard get away with it.

"I'm a fucking nightmare... I'm the Devil's Daughter. I'm your worst dream come true if he doesn't wake up... Natsu Igneel Dragneel means the entire world to me and if he dies from your stupid drunk ass, then I'll put your name engraved in blood on a gravestone. You died by me, I'm a billionaire, y'know. I can get out of jail, easily."

"Crystal, that's enough!" Mirajane yelled at her to stop. She saw the man's face, he was beyond horrified, his spiky hair drooped slightly and his face was white as a ghost.

"Strauss, stay out of this... He has to pay," Crystal held the man with one hand, his legs still dangling off the ground. Her other hand balled into a fist and aimed it at his face, sending him flying back into the road, knocking him unconscious.

"There's more to come, don't you dare pass out on me," She cracked her knuckles, a sinister smile making its way to her cherry red lips.

"Crystal, stop!" Mirajane protested, "His heart is beating!"

Her whole priority changed once she heard those words, Crystal ran over to Natsu, kneeling before him. She placed her ear on his chest, she heard a slow beatbeat.

"NATSU!" Crystal hugged his head closely to her chest, smothering him with her soft breasts.

"But he isn't breathing, I tried all I can... It seems, when you left, he got his heartbeat back," Lisanna explained, smiling at the pinkette, "That idiot..."

"The Ambulance will be here shortly!" Zeref interjected, "Where are the culprits?"

"Crystal frightened them so much that one of them passed oit just by looking at her. The other one was punched in the face," Mirajane glanced over at the bluenette who couldn't care less about what she was saying, all she was doing was cradling Natsu's head up to her breasts and resting her forehead on his.

"She lost control because of Natsu..." Erza came into the conversation, "The only time she lost control was with them... Crystal lost control because Natsu was injured..."

 _'My theory was correct. She does love him...'_

* * *

...

"Crystal, sit down."

"Sit down?! No! I can't!" The sky blue haired girl was pacing up and down in the waiting area by Natsu's private room that Crystal paid for herself.

The Ambulance came and took Natsu, Crystal getting onboard with them despite their protests, she wanted to make sure he reached safely and that he got through quickly. Once the arrived at the Hospital, the Emergency Room was full and they said he had to wait, Crystal wasn't having it. The bluenette paid for a private room and paid the top Doctors to do everything they can to save him.

They rest of them came after and from then on, waited for the news that Natsu would be okay. The Doctors had already done their job and left the room without speaking to them, a nurse shortly entered after they left.

"How could you all just... Be so calm?! Natsu got ran over!"

"We're trying our best, we're worried about him too! But we're in a hospital, we can't be crying and yelling when the Doctors are trying to work!"

"The Doctors left five minutes ago, Erza! There's just a nurse in there!"

The room door opened, a nurse with short black hair and blue eyes walked out holding a clipboard in her hands, a frown on her lips.

"I have good and bad news..." The nurse took a deep breath, "The good news is that Mr. Dragneel's heartbeat is showing up on the Monitor, very slow, but his heart is still beating."

"What's the bad news?"

"He's not waking up nor is he breathing... Our staff is still debating whether or not he's in a Comatose or-"

"A Comatose?!" Crystal held her head, "H-How long can people stay in one of that for?!"

"You didn't let m-"

"How. Long?! I payed good money for you and your staff, answer my question!"

"C-Comatose patients can last up to years in a vegetative state. Sometimes they never wake up from it, the shortest time span of a Comatose is about one or two days. A week, at the most."

"No... Natsu..." Crystal covered her, gagging at the possibilities, "Can I see him...?"

"You can but... You need to be gentle, the bandages around his head are very sensitive.."

Crystal nodded, going passed the Nurse and into the cold hospital room, closing the door behind her. The bluenette swallowed the annoying lump in her throat as she walked slowly towards the bed Natsu laid in, the heart monitor beeping ever so slowly.

There was a wooden stool in the room and she placed it by the bed so she could sit down. The bluenette tried her best not to let the tears fall and escape her eyes but her plan quickly backfired, the tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes.

"Natsu...? No... You can't just up and leave me like that..." Her cheeks tinted red, "You saved me... And it's hurting me... My heart... I don't understand why I feel this way... But... You..."

"I'm not going to fight it anymore..." Crystal loomed over his face, "Natsu... Come on, wake up... Natsuuu..."

"You gotta get up, Natsu... For me? I can't live in this world without you, please..." Her teardrop fell out of her eye and dripped into his open mouth by accident.

* * *

...

 _"Goddamnit, you idiot! Look what you did!" Gray yelled at him, pointing at the broken window of the classroom they were in. The dark haired teenager didn't give him a chance to defend himself before landing a punch right in his face._

 _..._

 _"Gray! No fighting!" Erza rolled her eyes, peering down at the pinkette on the floor. She hunched over and shook his head, calling his name over and over to see if he responded. The scarlet haired girl smiled and moved away from him._

 _..._

 _There was his friends at school, Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Gajeel Redfox and everyone else smiling at him._

 _Makarov scolding him for breaking another window, a vein popping out of the old man's head._

 _There was his brother, Zeref and Foster Father, Igneel, along with Mavis._

 _Then lastly, there was the sky blue haired angel, Crystala. She was holding his hand and running off with him from her house, she stopped and smiled brightly at him, calling his name._

 _"Natsu!" With a cheery voice._

 _Then everything faded into nothing..._

* * *

...

His vision was blurry, a white light in his eyes as he slowly opened them. The pink haired male glanced over at the bluenette that had her eyes closed, tears streaming down her red cheeks as hiccups escaped her lips every now and then, the heart monitor beeping at a regular pace once more.

Natsu extended his arm towards her face and gently cupped it, making her shoot open her eyes and gasp loudly.

"Hey there... Don't cry... Over me, you'll ruin that pretty face of yours with all those salty tears..." Natsu dryly laughed, wiping away her teas with his hand, "I don't want to see you crying..."

Crystal placed her hand on the one that was on her face, more years wielding up in her dark blue orbs.

"You're okay, right...? You didn't get hit now, did you...?"

Crystal shook her head, pressing his hand that was on her cheek harder. Natsu weakly smiled.

"That's good... You're okay, that's all I wanted..."

"You i-idiot... W-Why did you jump in f-front of me? I... I should've been in this bed rather than you..." The tears came falling again, "You bastard... You made me worry... And cry over you... I thought I had lost you to some drunk driver..."

"I care about you, more than I care about myself... That's why I pushed you out of the way... I didn't want you hurt..."

"You... I..." She hiccuped, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red, "Don't leave me like that again... Promise me..."

"Cryst-"

"Promise!" Her tears came more faster, her teeth gnashed and eyes closed tight.

"I promise, now, come here..." The pinkette slowly sat up from the bed and pulled her in for a hug, putting her face into his chest as he caressed her sky blue hair. Her sobs went unheard by him but payed no attention, they were in that position for such a long time, her tears soaking the things material of his hospital robe.

 _'I'll always protect you... No matter what...'_

 _'I will always be here, even when you don't want me to be... I want to be with you...'_

 _'Forever...'_

* * *

 **...**

 **Yayyyy! Cute and fluffy and emotional stuff! I got this out before he could respond, hell have a nice surprise when he wakes up ;). Hope you all enjoyed this adorable chapter! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! :)**

 **Bye bye!**


	16. The End of Summer Vacation!

**Chapter 16**

 **The End of Summer Vacation**

* * *

 **This was suggested by DemonicFlameKeeper and I thought the idea was good! I wanted to save it for last sinceeeeeee it was alot. Fluffy stuff! :D**

* * *

...

 **Wednesday, August 30th, 2017**

 **7:00pm**

 **...**

' _We travelled far and wide. Sometimes we'd fight, sometimes we'd get along, sometimes we'd help each other. The journey was tough but we made it!'_

Until...

The red haired man along with his Foster son, Natsu, stood in front of the private hotspring that was closed down due to repairing and remodeling since the last time Crystal and her Family were here. Everyone was all ready and wanted to enjoy the refreshing hotspring with each other even if it was mixed, Crystal still decided to agree to it.

"I told you it was closed down, Dragneel."

Natsu ran up to the bluenette that had her arms folded underneath her chest, he went to his knees and hugged her by the waist.

"It's no fairrrrrr!"

"Let go of me!"

"I wanted to see ya' with no clothes offffff!" Natsu wailed, smirking to himself, "And your boobs, and ass- oh yes, that sweet, big ass. And-"

"You Perverted Octopus! Get off me!" Crystal kicked him off of her while rolling his eyes. The red haired man that sulked in front of the doors walked towards Crystal, staring at her with his golden yellow eyes.

"I apologize again for my son."

"I've gotten use to it by now, Igneel. That boy just doesn't take no for an answer..."

"I already told you to call me "Dad"!" Igneel winked at her, "Considering all of the things Natsu told me about you."

"What did he say?"

"Just between you and me, he sai-"

"DADDDDDDD, NOOO!" Natsu came out of nowhere and jumped on Igneel's back, "DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING! SHUT UP!"

Igneel gave a hearty laugh, "Alright, alright. I'll keep your secrets safe."

* * *

...

"Heave-hoooo!"

"Put your back into it, Natsu!"

Igneel and Natsu were currently outside were dirt and grass laid with pickaxes in hand. Not all to far away was a little house, everyone else inside there. Crystal came through one of the sliding doors with a plate of fried shrimp, Lisanna came following behind along with a plate as well.

"The hotsprings were a bust.." Erza frowned to herself, "And to think that I was looking forward to enjoying myself in the relaxing hot water."

Crystal placed the plate down on the table they sat at, their legs folded underneath the pillows.

"You're not the only one that's bummed out, Erza, look at those two idiots mining out there," Crystal rolled her eyes, "Like Father like Son."

"Indeed."

"Flame brain just wanted to see you girls naked," Gray reached over with his chopsticks and took some of the shrimp into his bowl of rice.

"And you didn't either?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. Gray didn't answer the question, nervously eating and looking away from them.

"That's what I thought."

Lisanna came forward and placed a plate of a greenish like substance on the table, smiling proudly. Everyone around the table sweatdropped, grimacing at the possibilities of what that could've been. The white haired girl edged them on to try some.

"Come on! Taste some!"

"Um..." Mirajane pulled at the little ponytail on top her head, "I'm not really hungry... But I'm sure Natsu would love some!"

Gray and Juvia gave her a thumbs up, "Natsu would love some!"

Erza and Lucy gave her a thumbs up as well, "Natsu would eat every last bite!"

Crystal raised an eyebrow, "Did you pull that out from the Grinch?"

"Crystal!"

"What? I'm being honest, it looks like she got that from the Grinch. It looks like toxic waste from a nuclear power plant!"

Erza shook her head, "Be nice."

"We're mining for a hotspring!"

"Heave-hoooo!"

Crystal groaned, "Honestly..."

The bluenette walked out on the porch with her feet bare, the cold wind hitting her exposed legs. She leaned up against the sliding Japanese door with her arms folded, sighing at the two that mined a large hoke out in the dirt for a long time.

"I already said that if you found a hotspring, I wasn't getting in one with you! Come on, shrimp's ready!"

"Andddddd who said I wasn't gonna drag you?" Natsu grinned at her while saluting.

"I'm not coming in one with you!"

Igneel and Natsu both raised their pickaxes up at the same time.

"For Highschool Girls!" Igneel's imagination went wild, seeing the girls here half underwater, their arms covering their chests with red faces.

"For Crystal!" Natsu imagined seeing Crystal whole body over the water, her arms covering her chest with a red face, calling him a pervert.

The two both hit the same spot at the exact time, black liquid slowly come out from the hole they made. Natsu and Igneel smiled with joy, thinking that they hit a hotspring until the black liquid shot up into the air, their joy dying down immediately as they threw the pickaxes in hole and climbed out.

...

"Dammit! Why couldn't we have hit a hotspring instead of some stupid oil?!" Natsu angrily ate some of the white rice and shrimp, pouting his lips in the process. Igneel sat across from him with a bottle of alcohol, his face red like his hair.

"Even if it increases Crystal's wealth, it doesn't count since I can't spend time with my Daughter-in-Law..."

Crystal almost choked on the water she drank, her cheeks tinting bright red.

"I'm not his significant other for the last time!"

"Daddddd, stop! She's not my girlfriend!"

Lisanna scooted over closer to him with her plate, smiling as she held it up to him.

"U-Um, Natsu? Would you like to try some? I made it myself..."

"Ahhh, screw it!" Natsu stuck his chopsticks inside the greenish substance and ate it quickly, his face turning all colours of the rainbow as his hands went limp, his chopsticks and bowl of rice falling out of hands. His eyes turned white, his whole body frozen.

"Um... Natsu?"

The pinkette grabbed the plate out of her hands and shoved the rest down her throat, her face turning all colours of the rainbow and stopped at purple. The two coughed, Natsu dropping the plate immediately with their eyes widened.

Sooner or later, Natsu was on the ground in his boxers, covering his chest like a girl. His face the same colour as his hair.

"Stop... Lisanna-senpai..."

Lisanna walked creepily towards him with a perverted smile on her face, "Well, were not kids now, are we? Let's have a bit of fun, Natsu-san!~"

The white haired girl grabbed him by his boxers and dragged him to the other side of the room while giggling like a drunkard, attempting to pull off his boxers as Natsu wailed loudly and pounded the ground with his fists.

Crystal rushed over to the two, holding Natsu's clothes in her hands.

"Dragneel, Put on your clothes!"

Lisanna released Natsu, grinning at Crystal, "Ahhh!~ Crystal-kaichou came to join!"

"Crystal-sama, don't loooook!~" Natsu covered his chest, blushing away from away. Crystal rolled her dark blue eyes to the ceiling.

"Oh for the love of- Dragneel, just put on your clothes!"

Lisanna pouted her lips, "Crystal-kaichou's ignoring me! Fine! If you like nudity so much then I'll give you it!" The white haired girl unbuttoned the top of her blouse then burst it open, revealing her bra and stomach, Crystal blushed and covered it quickly.

"Lisanna! There's boys here, don't just do that!"

"Ahh, Crystal-kaichou!" Lisanna grabbed the bluenette's face, "Come hereeeee!"

"Noooo! Lisanna, stop it!" She pushed her lips away, Lisanna held her in her arms while giggling. Crystal reached out to Natsu who held a smooth, black vase in his arms and rubbed it seductively.

"Ahh, your skin is so soft, Crystal-sammmmaaa!~"

"THAT'S NOT ME!"

Everyone that sat at the table sweatdropped. Erza took a bite out of her favorite strawberry cheesecake cake, nodding to herself.

"We will never forget the tragedy that was brought on by Lisanna's cooking."

"Juvia can't even cook that bad, Juvia only burns food."

"That's still not a good thing, Juvia."

* * *

...

 **Thursday, August 31st, 2017**

 **10:00am**

 **...**

The pink haired male woke up with a pounding headache, he slowly sat up with his hand on his forehead. He noticed that he was in a futon mattress with two people sleeping next to him, Crystal and Lisanna. They both looked as if they didn't have on any clothes from the angle he saw from, Crystal turned to him, sleeping on her hand as drool dribbled down from her mouth. Lisanna slept on her back, one hand on her stomach and the other one behind her head.

"Ah shit.. Don't tell me.. That we..."

Natsu looked down and saw him in his boxers, it was hung a bit low, low enough the see the V outline leading down to his manhood.

"No, no, we didn't..."

He could just imagine...

' _How could you forget?! I give my heart and soul to you all last night, Dragneel!'_

No... That's not nearly as worst as Lisanna...

 _'That's fine, Natsu. Just remember, you're a Strauss now... You have to spend the rest of your life with me and my children!'_

"NOOO! I'M THE BIGGEST JERK!" Natsu bolted from underneath the covers and ran out of the room with his hands in the air. Not soon after, Lisanna woke up as well.

She sat up and the covers that were over her fell off, revealing that she was naked. The white haired girl blushed, quickly pulling the white covers back over her chest and looked over to see Crystal sleeping next to her.

"WAIT. No... What?!"

The sliding door not too far away opened, Erza and Zeref walking out with toothbrushes in their mouths.

"Oh, you're up. That was some rough night you had with Natsu," Erza placed her free hand on her hip, "Crystal was even dragged into it."

"Mmhmm."

"What?! Rough? Night?! What do you mean by that?!"

"Ahhh," Crystal sat up, yawning into the palm of her hand, "Good Morning, Lisanna... You guys went all out last night..."

"All out?!" Lisanna looked down at her hands, "Wait, so you're saying that we all..."

A perverted imagine went up in her head of Crystal, Natsu and her although. A bright blush came to the young girl's face and Crystal could tell what she was thinking just but her face, the bluenette flushed with her eyes widened.

Crystal slapped Lisanna on her arm, steam puffs coming from her ears.

"Ow!"

"What kind of erotic thing are you thinking about this early in the morning?!"

"Gomen!"

"That's not what happened last night!"

"Okayyyyy!"

* * *

...

The sky blue haired teenager sat in the large hot tub alone with her knees huddled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them to keep them in place. The water bubbling underneath her toes, making them curl at the sensation, her elbows, ears, kneecaps and cheeks were all red.

 _'Why do I... Keep thinking about that?'_

Flashbacks of Natsu saving her that day constantly came to her mind.

But it wasn't just that...

His smell.

His touch.

His body.

His hair.

That heartwarming smile he always wore...

The voice he would always call her name with...

Crystal grunted softly, tears coming to her eyes from the noises she heard outside. She heard Natsu and Lisanna's voices, both of them laughing... This is what she wanted, right?

Why was she feeling this way..?

Hatred and envy towards Lisanna, and for what reason?

An image of Lisanna and Natsu came up in her mind of them getting married. She was a bridesmaid alongside everyone else, watching with tears in her eyes as she saw Lisanna's lips met Natsu's passionately.

 _'I should feel happy, shouldn't I..?'_

 _'Why do I resent that image so much...?'_ Her teeth grinded together, _'Lisanna... Loves Natsu... And he... Loves her too...'_

 _'But I can't... Feel happy for them... Why..? I want to but I can't! His laughter, his voice, his body, his hair... His... Smile... Will all be hers... And I can't seem to agree on that... Because I...'_

 _'I...'_

The bathroom door slammed open, a pink haired male running in with his scarf around his head and a towel around his neck. Natsu quickly closed the door and locked it with a grin, happily trotting towards her but stopped when she raised her head up to see him, his grin quickly fell.

Tears...

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm... N-Not crying!" The bluenette wiped away the salty tears from her face, "It's from the water!"

"You just wiped away tears-"

"I didn't! I wasn't shedding tears!"

Natsu sighed, taking his towel and putting it on the bathroom sink and sliding his boxers off. Crystal looked away bashfully as he stepped into the bubbling water with her.

"Now that I'm here, you can't run away," Natsu pulled her closer to him, "What's wrong, Kitten?"

"N-Nothing, I already said I wasn't crying."

"Chrissy, come on. Don't lie to m-"

"Don't you have to be with Lisanna elsewhere at this point in time?" Crystal responded quickly with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Lis? No, I don't. I came here to spend time with my Princess-"

"No!" Crystal snapped, moving away from him with her arms crossed and tears forming in her eyes once more, "You don't get to call me that! No, you don't have the right to! Go and call Lisanna that, you've been ignoring me all day and all of a sudden you come here and start calling m-"

She felt warm arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled unto something hard. She stopped her rambling, feeling his chest rise slowly against her back. Natsu's hands rested above her below her stomach and underneath the light green water.

"Crystala, have you forgotten already?" He whispered in her ear hotly.

"F-forgotten what?"

"That I don't feel that way towards Lisanna?"

"I-"

"Let me refresh your memory," Natsu dragged his lips across the sensitive area on her neck and gently placed a kiss there, "Do you see me doing this with Lisanna?"

"S-stop...-"

"This is your punishment for accusing me like that. I haven't ignored you, my Princess... You always ran away from me when I tried to talk to you..."

"I... I did..?"

"That's right, darling. Those people out there, they don't matter as much to me than you... No need to be worried," Natsu hummed against her neck, "Wanna know why..?"

"W-Why...?" The bluenette felt his hands rise up fom the water.

"Because you're my Crystala. You're you, and nobody could replace you, understood...?"

His voice was deeper than usual, that husky like voice and tone of authority he always used in positions like this. Whether it'd be pressed up against the wall or somewhere where she can't escape, this voice would always come into play.

It made her feel weak to her knees.

"I said..." Natsu ghosted his hands over her bare breasts, "Understood?"

"U-Under... Stood..."

"Good," Natsu rested his head on her shoulder and hummed softly, "I like when you're submissive when I'm dominant."

"Why don't you do this with Lisanna instead of me..?"

"Why?" Natsu turned her around for this, expecting to see a flushed face but instead he saw tears streaming down her cheeks with her eyes narrowed.

"Well... Why?!"

"You're really bothered about me hanging out with Lisanna?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are..." Natsu wiped her tears away, "If you don't want me hanging out with her then why tell me to do that a while ago?"

"I'm not bothered... I'm not! Why should I care anyways?! Go on, have babies and live happily forever with her and it won't bother me one bit!"

"The fact that you say that angrily says otherwise."

"Shut up!"

"Tsundere."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Yeah, you're bothered. You don't curse unless you're really pissed."

Three knocks came to the bathroom door, both of them turning their heads.

"Natsu? You in there?" It was Lisanna... Natsu faced Crystal once more.

"If you don't want me to go, I won't. Not if it means seeing a frown on that beautiful face of yours. Just say it and I'll stay with you."

Three more knocks were heard.

"Cryst-"

"Go..."

"What-"

"Go!" Crystal yelled more aggressively, pushing him away from her and bent her head low, "Go have fun... With Lisanna."

Natsu opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly, she wouldn't want to hear what he had to say anyways... The pinkette gave a sigh of frustration and got out of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist and went towards the bathroom door.

He unlocked and opened the door, a white haired teenager with her hands behind her back smiled up at him.

"Ready for our date today?"

"I um..." Natsu looked behind him, Crystal still had her head bent, "I don't..."

"Come on!" Lisanna pulled him out from the bathroom and closed the door.

Once they left, the tears she held back fell out of her dark blue eyes and dripped into the water below, her teeth gnashed and cheeks red, the water rippling each time her teardrop collided with it. The bluenette covered her face, soft sobs escaping her lips every now and then.

 _'I... Couldn't bare that...'_

* * *

 _..._

 **9:00pm**

 **...**

"Can you take this blindfold off me now?"

"We're not outside yet!"

"Come on...!"

"Okay, now!"

The sky blue haired maiden removed the black blindfold that shielded her vision, she had her glass in her other hand and put them on. Once she saw clearly, she gasped.

Everyone was outside on the beach, there were wooden logs set up around a oak fire. They all had starlights shining in their hands.

There were fireworks lined up in front of them, just waiting to set the sky ablaze with flamboyant colours. Crystal covered her mouth, looking back at Natsu then at the fireworks then back at him in shock.

"So um... I kinda felt like a dick for leaving you like that earlier..." Natsu rubbed behind his head, averting his eyes away, "So um... You know I'm not good with apologizing so... I got you fireworks?"

Crystal didn't say anything.

"You... Don't like it? I-I mean, fireworks aren't all that... And they're loud... And kinda dang-"

He felt her arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly to reach her height. The bluenette moved in closely to his ear.

"Thank you..." She released him and smiled brightly, "Fireworks are one of my favorite things! Thank you, Natsu."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Come on, let's go!"

...

Zeref wasn't a part of the little group of fun they had down at the beach. The black haired man was leaning against the balcony railing, watching everyone huddled up by the fire with small fireworks and firecrackers in hand, jumping back slightly when some of it sparked everywhere. Zeref was in Crystal and Natsu's room since there's was the only one with a balcony excluding other rooms that weren't bedrooms.

There was a woman next to him with her arms folded underneath her chest, unamused with the scene playing before her.

"Why did you call me again, Zeref?"

"I wanted to show you how much Lady Crystal improved, Anna," Zeref gently smiled, "I heard from some of her friends that she never smiled... But now, Lady Crystal wears such a beautiful smile."

Anna tisked, "Oh, so the brat finally found some friends, hmm?" The black haired woman smirked, "She should be careful, she'd lose them just like everything else. I'm giving you a warning as well, Zeref, you'll lose everything just like I did because of her."

"But then again..." Anna glanced back down at the campfire. Natsu had his arms wrapped around Crystal and had starlights in his hand, trying to balance the thin stick on his hand. She could see Crystal laughing at his stupidity, the glow fire making her sky blue haired shine.

"Why does your brother even care about her anyways? I always wondered that... He seems so attached to Crystal, but why? You told me that he has feelings for her, correct?"

"I did, but he is bashful when it comes to certain things like that."

"Is that so...?" Anna rolled her eyes, "God, they're disgusting... Look at them..."

"That's all I wanted you to see, just see how much she improved."

"Improved? Hah, that little shit won't know improvement or perfection even if it slapped her in the face."

Down at the campfire, Natsu's eyes darted in every direction in a feeble attempt to look for his brother. The pinkette glanced upwards and saw Zeref a woman that had black hair, her back was leaned up against the balcony railing and Zeref was a few feet away from her with his hands in his pockets.

But that wasn't just any woman...

That was Anna, Crystal's Mother...

Natsu glared daggers at the two, growling like a wild animal, _'Dammit Zeref, why the hell is she here?!'_

Crystal got a bit curious to see what his attention was drawn to, she looked at him and then tried to look up at what he was watching but he quickly turned her face away.

"What are you looking at? Why won't you let me see?"

"No, no. Just... Look at me, and me alone..." Natsu stared into her dark blue eyes that so strongly resembled the night sky, "Yeah... Just look at me..."

"I wanna know what you were looking at!" Once again, she tried to look but he forced her to look at him.

"Dragneel! What is your problem?!"

"Y'know what, let's go inside!" Natsu looked up again and saw them gone, he got up and threw Crystal over his shoulder, telling the others to start the fireworks and bolted inside of the house.

He was gonna give Zeref a piece of his mind, and while he was at it, give Crystal's Mother a very large piece of his mind too!

Natsu rushed upstairs to their bedroom and ran inside, expecting them to be in there but nobody was. He placed Crystal down to stand on her own.

"What was that about?!"

"Shhh, don't yell!"

"But you're yelling! And this is my property, I could yell if I want!"

Natsu's hypersensitive ears picked up on wheels rolling and two voices walking towards the room. He panicked and in a desperate attempt, hid inside the closet with Crystal and covered her mouth, shushing her slightly with his finger up to his lips.

"Why did you leave your suitcase in there?"

"Well, I was originally supposed to be staying here but apparently, you all beat me to it... And someone went into my alcohol stash too, that's not really good, y'know."

Crystal's gasp went muffled into Natsu's palm, recognizing the familiar voice immediately. Her eyes softened and furrow buried itself deep between her eyebrows.

Natsu sighed inwardly, trying to hear every bit of their conversation.

"But back to what I was saying, you didn't answer my question. Why does your brother care so much about that swine you call a human being?"

"How should I know? Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I prefer not to. Last time we met wasn't really _pleasant_..."

"You said something about Lady Crystal, that's probably why he snapped. My brother has a short temper when it comes to Lady Crystal, you should watch what you say."

*Oh please," Anna scoffed, "As if he could do anything. I did say alot of things, yes, but it's all true! She's a pathetic and worthless waste of air!"

"Dont say that!"

"It's true!"

Natsu growled lowly but stopped once he felt something wet going down his hand. He peered down and saw her tears escaping her eyes and rolling down his hands, the sobs that came out went muffled into his hands.

He had enough, "Y'know what? That's it. That's the last straw I have with that bitch."

Natsu slammed open the closet door and walked outside, Crystal running off once he did. Anna and Zeref stood there stunned, unable to speak as Natsu walked closer towards them with his fists clenched and fangs fritted, a vein pulsing through his forehead.

He was beyond pissed off.

Natsu walked right up to Anna and raised his hand in the air, bringing it down harshly upon her cheek. His handprint stayed red on her cheek, the black haired woman held it as it sting terribly. She looked up at him in shock, so did Zeref.

"You don't get to say all that shit about her, acting as if you're some saint! You wanna know the reason why I care so much about her?! Well it's your lucky day, bitch! You get to hear my answer straight from me, a front row seat!" Natsu grabbed her by the jacket she was wearing and sneered.

"Crystal Mitsuki Dragnela is the girl who changed my life, if it wasn't for her, I'd be dead already. Wanna know why? She saved me, she saved me from my own suicide. I tried to jump through my bedroom window but I thought of her... I thought about how devastated she would be and probably go and kill herself just to join me, she's the reason I'm alive, she's the reason why I'm standing here today!" Natsu gripped the jacket tighter.

"Crystal means everything to me! I rather die a thousand deaths than see her cry, I rather be burnt at the stake if it means she's sad or depressed! She's been though so much shit and you have the blasted audacity to come here and say all that shit?! Crystal works her ass off just to pay bills and for her schooling, she had to deal with bullying, your stupid ass leaving her, her father dying..." Natsu shook his head, "She was raped..."

Anna gasped, "She... Was?"

Natsu released Anna roughly, looking off to the side, "She was... She was raped by a group of delinquents... Every evening for one month straight... You call her a whore and slut yet you know nothing about her! It's all your fault she's all fucked up! She wouldn't have went through all that if you were there for her, you asshole of a Mother! Crystal means the entire world to me... And I... I..."

Natsu balled his hands into a fist, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"I-I _love_ her! Is that a good enough reason for ya'?!"

Anna remained silent while Zeref stared at his brother in awe.

"And if were to die... I'd die right after! I'd die the next day!" Natsu panted slightly, giving her his middle finger, "Now... Go fuck yourself."

Natsu nodded his head, turning around to expect Crystal standing there but instead, found nothing. Zered decided to speak up.

"She left when you came out..."

"So... She didn't hear what I said?" Natsu frowned, his shoulders drooping.

"Go and tell her Natsu."

"What?"

"Go."

Natsu didn't waste any time, running out unto the balcony where he saw the bluenette in the corner, her arms crossed and face red. Natsu walked over to her and stood in front of her, looking down at the flushed bluenette.

"Did you hear what I said?"

A bright purple firework went off behind him in the sky. Crystal kept her gaze low, shaking her head.

"Chrissy, don't lie to me. I know you did-"

"I didn't... Because if I did," Crystal looked up at him, "I wouldn't be looking at you right now, Natsu. But my Mother's right... Why should you care about me? Why? You never told me... Why..."

Natsu gently smiled, "Because you're you. You're Crystala... You're my Chrissy... I would've been dead if it weren't for you. I wouldn't be here today if you weren't with me, Crystal."

The pinkette cupped her chin between his fingers and stared into her eyes passionately, "You wanna know what I said? I'll show you."

His other hand went to her waist and pulled her closer to his chest.

 _"Crystal... I... Wantt to be with you...'_

He moved in closer, both their eyes closing.

 _'Forever, my Princess...'_

Their lips brushed against each other's, as they were about to seal the kiss, Natsu heard something. A sound, like a flash of a camera...

Natsu stopped from doing any further. Crystal opened her eyes and looked up at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, you gotta be busting my balls..." Natsu groaned, his face the same colour of his hair. Zeref stood behind the glass doors with his phone out, cursing softly to himself.

"ZEREF!" The black haired man almost dropped his phone from being startled.

"Oh um, hi... Little brother, can you just, do that? One more time?"

"No!"

"Oh... Right, right. Privacy!" Zeref awkwardly laughed, "Yeah, I'll go now..."

With that he left. Crystal pulled away from Natsu, giggling.

"That was something."

"Y-Yeah..."

"But hey, you set up this fireworks show, didn't you?" Crystal smiled at him, grabbing his hand and facing the sky, "Let's enjoy the show."

"Of course! Yep!"

Flamboyant colours varied in colours of blue and pink, yellow and gold, red and white set ablaze in the starless sky. Crystal had her head rested on Natsu shoulder, inhaling the smell that radiated off his body that she always loved, gripping his hand tighter as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds of the fireworks going off one by one.

 _'Summer Vacation... Was great.'_

* * *

...

 **No. They aren't together! It's fluffy stuff! And fluffy stuff is this! I love writing fluffy stuff! XD. So that thank you for recommending this DemonicFlameKeeper! Thank you! He recommended the fireworks and I just added my little twist to it, this is how the Vacation was supposed to end :)**

 **I hoped you enjoyed! Leave a review if you liked it! :D**


	17. Drunken Kisses

**Chapter 17**

 **Drunken Kisses**

* * *

 **Ohh, alcohol~ Wonder where this could lead? Hihihihihihihi. Steamy parts, head's up!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

...

 **Friday, September 8th, 2017**

 **Fairytail Highschool Academy**

 **11:30am; Math Period**

 **...**

"Alright class! It's the beginning of a new term for you seniors, you'll be graduating in next year May as you all know, so these exams that will be coming at the end of the year will be the most important ones yet!" The dark purple haired woman preached, "I'm your new Math Teacher, Ultear Milkovich!"

The pink haired student raised his hand, capturing Ultear's attention.

"Yes?"

"Ultear... Milk... Sandwich?"

Ultear's eye slightly twitched in irritation, "No... Not even close."

The students sat behind Natsu laughed out loud, the girls swooned over him and called him "cool" and told him that he was hilarious. Ultear rolled her eyes, tapping the teacher's desk.

"Okay, so... I know all of your names, we don't need to go through that whole introduction. As you all know, the first week of school is basically revision and no school work-"

The class cheered.

"-Because! There's new students that came in for orientation hence _most_ teachers will be busy. I got the syllabus for your Mathematical Exams, we're going to be learning new things and just dusting over the old stuff here and there in our next class which will be tomorrow," Ultear had a stack of papers, enough for everyone, "Everyone come up and take one, a little activity I organized since we won't be doing any work. After you've completed it, bring it up to my desk and do something _quietly_."

"Sensei!" A female student raised her hand, Ultear nodded to her in signal to say that she was listening.

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes, I do. I have a daughter, Meredy."

"Are you married?"

"Single."

One of the boys in the class elbowed Natsu at the side with a smirk, "Aye, she's single! You could go for her, she's hot, isn't she?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah. She's hot, doesn't mean I'm gonna go and try to get her though."

"Ehhhh?!"

Another boy jumped in the conversation, "Dude, come on! Natsu-boy here probably got a bunch of chicks this Vacation! He's probably tired of banging each one."

"Probably."

Natsu got out of his seat with his hands in his pockets, walking up to Ultear's desk and taking one of the papers in his hands. It was a questionnaire about what you wanted to do after you've graduated High School whether it'd be College or getting a job. Natsu's dark onyx eyes gazed over to the President that was awfully quiet for her first day of school, she never spoke to him since they got back, that was Saturday.

Shaking his head, he walked back to his seat.

The rest of students went up for the papers, discussing with their friends in little groups about what they wanted to do after they graduated. Crystal sat in a corner seat that was the closest to the window, staring outside at the cloudy skies while fiddling with a black inked pen between her fingers, her face resting on her other hand.

"Crystal? This isn't like you," The scarlet haired teenager approached her and sat in the seat in front of her, "You're too upbeat for frowns."

"I'm... Just," Crystal sighed, looking back down at the paper with the question, "I just don't know what I wanna do after I graduate... I have a very successful job, I have money, I have a house and cars. I have everything you're supposed to do, despite I will be going to College to take a course in Business Management but I don't wanna write that..."

"You could have a family."

Crystal glanced over at Erza with a raised eyebrow, "A family...?"

"Yes! After I graduate, I want to run my Mother's sweet business with my husband! By that time, I'll be married!"

"With that... What's his name? Jello?"

"It's Jellal... And no!" Erza brought the paper up to her face, "He's just a helper!"

"Oh yes, I remember. When you were younger, he made you build some sand castle for him along with others and he felt guilty about how he treated you all, right?"

"Yes..."

"That's a strange thing. What was it called? _The Tower Of Heaven_?"

"Ahhh, let's stop talking about that!" Erza tapped the paper in front of her with her nail, "Don't you want a family? Children?"

"I do, actually..." Crystal placed her pen to paper, "To have a family..."

Her her mind, a smiling image of Natsu came up when she thought about marriage, _"Chrissyyyy!"_

Crystal dropped her pen immediately, her face changing red, "The hell?"

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, um... Nevermind!" Crystal took her pen again and placed it to the paper, thinking about children instead. Natsu came up again, this time, he had a baby boy with sky blue hair swaddled in a blanket and a little girl with pink hair standing next to him.

The bluenette gently placed the pen back down on the desk, glancing across to Natsu with wide eyes.

 _'M-Me and Natsu...? Together?! I mean, I did hear what he said... And I tried to play it off like I didn't but... I can't.. Actually harbour feelings for him, can I..?'_

Erza snapped her fingers in front of the bluenette, bringing her back to reality.

"Crystal, your staring is obvious," Erza frowned, "What did he do? Did he say something? You know I practice swordsmanship, I'll gladly slit his throat."

"No, no..." Crystal leaned in, "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise!"

"Okay... Um... When I thought about having a family... I-I thought about N-Natsu..." She harshly whispered. Erza raised an eyebrow at first then she gasped then she smirked like a sly fox.

"Ohhh, I see... You do love him, after all!" Erza clapped her hands together, "Ah, this is marvelous!"

"No, I don't!"

"Come on, don't lie!"

"But see, the thing is..." Crystal held the edge of her glasses, looking away with a red face, "When we were on Vacation, my M-Mother actually came and-"

"She came? How? When? Why?"

"I dunno, I dunno! But timeskip, my Mother said alot of things concerning me and well, Natsu got angry and I ran out on the balcony, this is in our room, by the way. He was yelling so I heard him, obviously! He... He said that he... He... L-L.."

"L?"

"Lo..."

"Lo?"

"Goddamnit, Erza! He said he... L-Loved me!"

"Oh my goodness-"

"The exact reaction I had when I heard him.. And he wasn't ashamed to say it..." Crystal took off her glasses and slammed her head down on the wooden desk, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "And I acted like I didn't hear it but I did... And that's why I ignored him for such a long time because I didn't know what I was feeling.."

"You love him?"

"Do I have to say it...?"

"You do, then."

Crystal raised her head up, "Is it bad that I don't want to...? I don't wanna be heartbroken again and, Natsu and I... It's..."

"You both are like sugar and spice. Kind of like Pumpkin Spice, or vanilla and chocolate. You're like sweet biscuits and he's spicy chips. Those go together."

"No... More like Water and Oil..."

"You both mix, don't give me that! Water and sugar!"

"Water and Oil."

"Water and Sugar."

"Okay, fine. Water and Sugar..."

"Good!" Erza tapped the paper again, "Now, write it down."

Crystal obliged, writing down that she wanted a family when she left High School and got a degree in Business Management in College, she walked up to the Teacher's Desk and placed the paper down as another one placed it down on top of hers. Crystal looked up, seeing that it was actually Natsu.

"Oh, hey Chrissy."

"Dragneel..."

They shifted uncomfortably underneath each other's gaze.

"What'd you write for yours?"

"T-To have a family..."

Natsu's grin made an appearance, "Is that so? Who's the lucky guy?"

"U-Um..." Her whole body froze, her face bright red and she stuttered out her words. The bluenette's nose drew a small stream of blood before passing out. Ultear ran to her side and some student as well, Erza prevented Natsu from going.

"She'll be fine. She just got flustered is all, no worries."

"Flustered?"

"You made her flustered," Erza smirked up at her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Ahhh, I'm up!" Crystal jolted up from the ground, swaying side to side and fixed her glasses properly on her nose. She dusted herself off and wiped the blood away with her dark blue sleeve, "I just got flustered."

"Told you."

The ball rang for lunch, all of the students rushing to the Teacher's Desk and slamming the papers messily on the table, dashing out of the door. Ultear sighed, taking her hand back and waving Crystal, Natsu and Erza goodbye as she exited the classroom while mumbling curse words.

"Time for lunch!"

"I'll come with-" Crystal stopped, feeling Natsu's hand at her wrist.

"No, I need to talk to you... _Privately_.."

"Um... E-Erza?"

Erza excused herself as well, giving Crystal a wink before leaving the two. Natsu released Crystal and turned to her that backed away, he walked towards her.

"Why are you going backwards?"

"W-Why are you walking forwards?"

Eventually, she had no more space and walked backwards into a wall, Natsu putting his hands at each side of her to prevent her from escaping. Crystal tried her best to look away from him but he always forced her back, staring into his piercing onyx eyes.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I-I haven't-"

"No, no. Don't give me that bullshit, you have. Any time I tried to talk to you, you either ran away for you just acted like I was never there. Like I never existed... Ever since we came back, you've been acting like this. That was since Saturday, it's Friday and you haven't talked to me, Crystala. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't.."

"Then why then?" Natsu gasped softly, taking his hands off the wall and looking away, "I see... I understand now. You _did_ hear what I said back then, didn't you?"

"I didn't."

"You did!" Natsu snapped harshly, "You know I don't like it when you lie to me! So just don't, alright! Cut the bullshit and just fucking speak the truth for once!'

His last statement made Crystal jump slightly, a small gasp escaping her pink lips. Natsu calmed down once he saw how his anger affected her, he sighed.

"Sorry, I-"

"You think you're the only one that's confused?!" Crystal placed her fists on his chest, "I don't understand any of this! Not one bit! I feel so stupid... Why do you make me feel this way, you asshole?!"

"Crystal, slow down-"

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, "My heart hurts, Natsu! It hurts! You ass, it hurts... And I don't know.. Why... My breathing increases, my heart pounds out of my chest and my cheeks turn bright red! You suck!"

Natsu slowly moved his hand to wrap around her body but she slapped it away and pounded her fist on his chest.

"No! I hate you! I hate your guts! I hate you..."

"Chrissy... Come on, don't cry.."

"I... Hate you, so much... For making me feel this way, you ass... You jerk... I... Hate you..."

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" Natsu placed his hands on her shoulders, "Listen, let's break the ice between us. Saturday night, you at my place and we have some fun, how's that sound? Like we use to."

"Your house?" She sniffled.

"Yessss, my house. A sleepover! And we could play games, I have a old console but we can still games on it! Old-school games though, but hey! We're gonna have some fun, just me and you. The Kitten and Octopus," Natsu rubbed his nose against hers, making her giggle slightly and pulled her in for a hug.

"So stop crying, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"And what did you mean by that? Your heart hurts? Well shit, you should go to a doctor or somethin'."

"Ahh, you don't get it either... I'll visit someone."

Natsu pulled away, kissing her on the cheek quickly, "I got Basketball Practice, I'll pick you up tomorrow! Bye bye, Kitten!"

He ran out the classroom, slamming the door in the process. Crystal stood there, her hand up to her cheek.

"I really do hate you..."

* * *

...

 **Saturday, September 9th, 2017**

 **Natsu Dragneel's House**

 **8:00pm**

 **...**

"My house is shit, isn't it?"

"It's not all bad, don't say that."

"Chrissy, just look at it!"

The colour of the house was cream, the paint was peeling off and some of it was already off. The windows upstairs were broken, boarded up with wooden planks. They both stood in front of the house, their feet at the broken silver gate.

The bluenette held a bottle of sparkling champagne in her hands with a blue ribbon around the handle, her sky blue hair in a high ponytail as her pastel pink lips pouted slightly at Natsu's attitude towards the house he resided in.

"It just needs some new renovations, a few replacements for the windows as well. You're acting as if it's the end of the World."

"Ahhh, it's just that it's the first time you're coming over and-"

"I already told you that you didn't need to impress me," Crystal crossed over the gate carefully, Natsu following behind with a separate bag of clothes and toiletries for her and a next bag filled with some alcohol he picked up on the way to get her. Natsu fumbled in his pocket to find the key and opened the door, both of them walking in while closing the door.

"It's a cosy house."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"It's really warm, too-"

"We have no air conditioning. And the fan ain't working."

"I didn't mean it like that! Warm as in comforting," Crystal removed her black shoes at the door and stayed in the black fishnet stockings she wore. The bluenette walked over a newspaper that was on the floor, her foot sinking into a hole that was underneath immediately.

"Oops, I forgot that we needed to get that fixed."

"Why put a newspaper over it?"

"Because that's all we had?"

Crystal sighed, yanking her foot out of the small hole, loosing her balance but maintained it quickly. She took a left into a room that had a couch and a couple picture frames up on the wallpapered walls of the lightly dimmed room. There was a television, a flat screen but not all as big, a small plant was on top of a wooden table that was in front of the couch.

"The flat screen was a gift," Natsu collapsed on the couch, "Oi, come sit."

She obliged, sitting down on the couch with the bottle of champagne in her hands still, her legs crossed over one another.

Footsteps came from another room, walking into the room they were currently in. A man with red hair that reached his mid back, slight spiky and some of the bangs covering his face. He was wearing a black suit, adjusting the dark blue tie around his neck.

"Okay, I left Dinner in the fridge and I don't want you to have any parties while I'm gone-" Igneel looked up and saw Natsu sitting on the couch with Crystal.

"O-Oh, Crystal, what a surprise."

"Goodnight, Igneel," She stood up and handed him the bottle of champagne, "A gift from me to accompany you on the business trip you'll be going to."

"Thanks! Although, you didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to, a gift for staying over."

Igneel peered his head away from Crystal and directed his eyes to Natsu, a smirk making its way to his face, "She's staying over?"

"Oh, shut up, Dad. She is, don't tease me and go on your business trip."

Igneel gave a hearty laugh, "Alright, alright. I'll be leaving, I didn't make enough food for both of you though, if you told me she was coming then I'd make something better."

"I'll give her my Dinner, it's fine."

"What a gentleman! Maybe you'll land yourself a woman afterall!"

"Go. To. Work."

"Okayyyyy, son. I get it," Igneel ruffled Natsu's hair, "Bye bye! Be good, don't break the bedframe again."

"DAD. LEAVE."

"No, no, I'm curious." Crystal raised an eyebrow, "How did he break the bedframe?"

"You know how Natsu use to be a player with the ladies, he broke the bedframe, _my bedframe_ with some blonde girl."

"O-Ohhhh..."

Igneel gave Crystal a thumb's up, "But I bet he'd be passionate and loving with you!"

"DAD, GO AWAY!"

"What? You're eighteen! I can encourage you to do love-making instead of hardc-"

Natsu shot up from the couch and pushed Igneel towards the door, his face brighter than his hair. Igneel laughed, waving Crystal goodbye as he was shocked out the door and outside. Natsu slammed the door, going back to Crystal with his arms folded.

"I didn't break the bedframe."

"Wouldn't that hurt? Was it pleasurable?"

"Not really, for me, that is," Natsu fell back down on the couch, going into the bag he had next to it and took out a tall bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"Come, let's spoil your alcohol innocence!"

"What's that?"

"Vodka~" Natsu kissed the bottle, "This and some beer- ohhh, and some Scotch! Damn, that's a good one!'

"I'm not drinking."

"Yes, you are!" Natsu pulled her unto the couch with him, wrapping the same arm around her shoulders, "Alcohol's good, you should try some!"

"I'm not the appropriate age for drinking, and neither are you- no, where did you even get it from?!" Crystal glared at him, "Don't tell me you used a fake ID."

"No, I have a friend that's twenty-four, he buys it for me," Natsu grinned, "But sometimes, they believe I'm an adult. The perks of having a sweet jawline and muscles."

"That'll get you nowhere when you go to get a job."

"I'd be a sexy cop," Natsu popped open the bottle of Vodka with his teeth, "All the ladies would wanna be arrested by me in handcuffs."

"You want to be a Police Officer?"

"Yeppp," Natsu took a big gulp of the clear alcohol, clearing his throat afterwards, "Although, I wanna work with my wife, too."

"Y-Your wife..?"

"Yeah, I don't want her overworking herself," Natsu placed the bottle on the table, going into the bag he brought and took out two bottles of beer.

"Let's play rock-paper-scissors."

"We aren't children."

Natsu rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Jeez, we're gonna play that for alcohol. If you lose, you get a whole bottle of beer. If I lose, I have to do the same thing. If we get a tie, then we don't drink anything but however, if you lose three times, I get to pick what type of alcohol you drink!"

"Not. Fair."

"Oh, come on. It is! I even bought this new one, some shitty name. _Earthquake_ or some shit like that, I took a sip and it was sweet and spicy," Natsu placed his hand on his palm, "If you get drunk, you lose!"

"Alright..." She did the same thing.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Natsu threw scissors and Crystal threw rock. She pumped her fist in victory, smirking to herself.

"I drink this alllllll the time! A nice cold beer on a Friday night, that's the shit right there," He popped open the cal on the beer bottle and chugged it down without stopping. Natsu slammed it on the table, wiping his lips with a mischievous grin.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Natsu drew scissors and Crystal drew paper. The bluenette cursed, giving Natsu the bottle to open it for her and once he did, she shakily brought the bottle up to her pink lips.

She gave it a taste, grimacing. Crystal sighed, chugging down the liquid no matter how it tasted, some of it dripping down her chin from not swallowing all at once. The bluenette slammed it on the table, a shiver going down the back.

"How can you drink that?"

"Tastes better when it's nice and cold~"

"You're going down. I'm not drinking another one of that."

* * *

...

Some time later, Crystal was on the couch with a empty bottle of the new alcohol Natsu bought, **Earthquake** , giggling to herself. The jeans she wore was unbuckled, the pastel green blouse she sported was unbuttoned at the top, her chest revealed. Her light blue glasses crooked on the bridge of her nose.

"Naaaattttshhhhuuuu, bring me more alchaaaaollll~" The drunk bluenette slurred to the pinkette that was cleaning up after all the beer bottles that were on the floor.

"No, you're drunk."

"I ish notttt."

"Yes you are. Tell the time then," He pointed to the small clock that hung above the television. Crystal stumbled upon on her feet and walked to the television, pointing to the clock.

"I am not. Fuckkkingggggg drunk~"

Natsu chuckled to himself, "She actually told the time..."

"Natsssshhuuuu, come here and... And... And..." Crystal laughed out loud, "Booooom! Ahahhaha, BOOOOOOOM! Ahhhahahahahaha!"

"You weirdo."

"Come. Make out, wih meeeee, pweaseeee," Crystal threw herself onto his back, giggling, 'Come here Natshuuuu, you're sooooo cooooooootttt."

"Make out?!"

"Yehhhh, chu do that with other girllssss, come make out... Wiff meeee~"

"No, no," Natsu turned around and pushed her into the couch, still laughing. Natsu sat down with her, running his fingers through his messy pink hair as she laughed and laughed at him for no reason.

Her laughing subsided, her smile flipping into a frown. Natsu looked down at her, seeing the tears forming in her dark blue eyes.

"It... Hurts, Natshhhhuuuu.."

"What hurts?"

"My... Heart..." A tear slid down her cheek, "It hurts... Because, you're with Lisanna..."

Natsu gasped.

"It hurts so much, Natshuuuu, I want... You to be with me instead but... Lisannnnnnaaaa loves chuuuuu and chu love her..." Crystal wailed loudly, "It hurts so much! Pairing you two together makes me cry all the timeeeee, I hate seeing you with herrrrrr!"

This was all too much... Natsu sat there in shock, just watching his friend wail and cry about how seeing Lisanna with him hurts her.

Why didn't see tell him?

Why did she keep it a secret?

Why was she hurting for a potential happiness with Lisanna?

"Chrissy, no, don't cry... Why did you do that when you knew that you didn't like it?"

"Because... I wanted you to be happy..."

A drunk mind speaks a sober heart.

"I wanted you to... Be with Lisanna because you two loved each other first... Natshhhhuuuu, I wanted... You to be happy... So maybe in the end, you could love me..."

"What?"

She gazed up at him, "I love chuuu, Natshhuu..."

His whole world shattered around him. His eyes going wide and his mouth gapping in surprise, he didn't know what to say.

"N-No... You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying..."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kissssss meeeee!" The bluenette launched herself at him, throwing them both off the couch and unto the floor. Crystal on top of Natsu, her hands at either side of him as her lips were pressed against his.

He quickly pushed her lips off his, "What are you doing?!"

Natsu tried to get up, Crystal falling off of him. He backed up into a wall, Crystal crawling towards him on all fours with a seductive smirk on her glossy pastel pink lips. She sat down on top of his lap and stared into his eyes, pushing her large chest against his.

"I want you to take me..."

"Crystala, n-no-"

"You can-"

"I won't... You're not sober. You're drunk, very drunk. Maybe if you ask this when you're sober, then, but now, you can't make decisions for yourself."

She pouted her lips, "I'm giving you permission-"

"-While intoxicated. Chrissy, I can't do that while you're like this. While you're drunk, for one, you're not even eighteen yet. Technically, this is rape since you're dunk too, I can't do this to you. You wouldn't forgive me, and I don't want that."

"I see..." Tears swelled up in her eyes again, "I'm not pretty like those girls, right..?"

"Ch-"

"I'm not pretty enough!"

"That's n-"

"If that's not the reason then..." She pressed her lips against his, letting out a soft moan as her lips reached his warm ones. Natsu freezed up underneath her, his whole body burning with heat, this was so wrong...

She's a seductive drunk, if she was anything like Lucy then he could've handled her but this was Crystal...

The only woman he ever found truly attractive without all the makeup and liposuction.

The woman whose smile always made him blush, her eyes, her body.

Everything about her was just intoxicating...

 _'Dammit, why is she doing this to me? Ahhh, this is too much, I might actually do it if she keeps this up... I feel... Hot...'_

Natsu then kissed back with force, holding the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Crystal wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands drapped deon his back, gripping unto the shirt that he wore. Natsu licked her bottom lip, begging for entry inside her mouth and she obliged, he darted his tongue inside and both of their tongues danced wetly outside of their mouths.

They both collapsed to the floor, Natsu mounting Crystal, their tongues still attached to each other.

He could hear the soft moan that escaped her from time to time, he couldn't lie.

He loved hearing it.

The pink haired male pulled away, a string of saliva connection from his tongue to hers then snapped quickly when his lips met her neck.

Crystal entangled her fingers into his hair, feeling his lips gliding against the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Naatssuuu..."

He placed gentle butterfly kisses on her neck and moved down to her collarbone then kissed the top of her soft breasts. He looked back up at her with saddened smile.

"I can't go any further Princess," He rubbed his nose against hers affectionately, "You're drunk, I can't go farther than this."

Crystal's eyelids drooped over her dark blue eyes, and slowly, she closed them, her breathing slowed down and she was welcomed into the absence of intoxication, drifting off into sleep.

Natsu got off of her and picked her up, placing her to lie gently on the couch and got a blanket from upstairs, covering her body from the waist down. He watched how her chest rised slowly with every breath she took, her cheeks dusted lightly with pink as her long, black and thick eyelashes almost reached her cheeks.

He planted a kiss atop her temples, laying out a blanket on the floor and got comfortable on it. His head lying on his arm and his body was turned away from her, he closed his eyes with a smile.

 _'Goodnight, Princess.'_

* * *

 _..._

 **Ooh, steamy parts. I tried to make it T-rated as possible and not add all the details and such because I dunno how old you guys are and such. Some of you may even be 10, but I can't judge. I'm 13 and I'm writing things like this XD. This came out kinda late, I caught a cold so now I have a sore throat and a headache too, I promise the next chapter would be better than this sick writing, I punished your eyes, sorrryyy.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed, leave a review and I shall see you in the next chapter! Bye bye! :D**


	18. The Therapist

**Chapter 18**

 **The Therapist**

* * *

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

...

 **Saturday, September 16th, 2017**

 **3:30pm**

 **Therapist's Office**

 **...**

 _"Good Afternoon, darling!"_

 _"Good Afternoon to you as well," The sky blue haired maiden took a seat on the black leather chair that was a few feet away from her therapist. The woman had silky blonde hair that reached her waist, dashing violet eyes and cherry red lips, she held a pen in her hand and a clipboard in the other, she gave Crystal a welcoming smile._

 _"And how are you this fine evening? I'm surprised you came here on a Saturday instead of Friday."_

 _"I needed time, Miss Misaki."_

 _Misaki nodded her head, putting the pen behind her ear as she crossed her legs over one another. The blonde placed her hands on her lap._

 _"How was Summer Vacation? I see that you're doing much better than the time you were he-"_

 _"I wanted to talk about something else, I'll get to the Vacation in a bit."_

 _"Crystalaaaa~, we talked about you and cutting off people's sentences."_

 _"Forgive me, but this is urgent." Crystal flushed, putting a strand of sky blue hair behind her red ear, "Y-You know the boy I told you about, right?"_

 _"Natsu Dragneel?"_

 _"Y-Yes... Um, I went to the Doctor for this and I explained what I was feeling... My heart hurts whenever I'm near Natsu, my face heats up and my breathing turns rapid. I don't know why! My heart clenches whenever he touches me, calls my name... Or when he smiles..." Crystal sighed dreamily, "That smile is heaven itself..."_

 _She blushed, her eyes widening, "Wait, no! No! I-I meant- Ahhh! I-I-I... The Doctor said that my 'condition' was completely normal! He said that I was..."_

 _Misaki smirked, "Was..?"_

 _"T-That I was i-in love with... N-Natsu..."_

 _The blonde therapist nodded, "Is that so? Well, we have talked about this Natsu Dragneel during our therapy sessions a fair amount of times."_

 _"But... I don't wanna fall in love! I don't wanna be heartbroken... I don't wanna feel that pain again-"_

 _"Natsu isn't that boy back in Middle School. He means nothing now. But from what you told me, Natsu seems like a very optimistic and caring person. Do you have a picture of him?"_

 _"I think I do..." Crystal reached into her pants pocket and took out her phone, she went into her most recent photos of them on Summer Vacation. Her cheeks tinted red at a photo she found of him._

 _"This is what he looks like," She showed Misaki a picture of the pink haired male, shirtless and in his boxers. The picture looked as if he took it out himself from the angle, he had one eye closed and a smirk on his lips with his free hand to the edge of his boxers, pulling down slightly to see the V outline leading down to his groin._

 _"What a explicit picture of him," Misaki chuckled deeply, "First impressions are always the best."_

 _"That's the only one I could find, I don't take pictures... I guess he did this while I was busy."_

 _"Judging by that picture, tell me what you think. Do you find Natsu attractive?"_

 _'"I do..." Crystal fiddled with her fingers, "I find him very attractive... His spiky rosette hair, the way his piercing black eyes stare at me... His lightly tanned skin, his muscles and... Oh God, that smile... I love that smile, what I would give just to see that smile next to me every morning..."_

 _There was a weighing silence in the air for a while, Crystal shocked at the words that left her mouth._

 _"I-I didn't-"_

 _"You did!~"_

 _"Nooo! I didn't just admit to all that, did I?!" Crystal covered her face, "Dammit, I said that all out loud where you could hear me!"_

 _"Did you mean what you said?"_

 _Crystal slowly nodded her head._

 _"Good, now that your embarrassment's out of the way... Care to tell me why you're here?"_

 _The bluenette removed her hands from her red face and placed them on her lap, taking a deep breath in and let it all out._

 _"Okay... It's what happened the past week with Natsu and I."_

 _"Go on."_

* * *

...

 **Monday, September 11th, 2017**

 **Fairytail Highschool Academy;** **Infirmary**

 **8:50am**

 **...**

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay."

"Natsu, you're lying in bed with a bloodied nose."

"True... But I've been worst."

"Natsu, I punched you and you were knocked out since seven-thirty. It's almost nine."

The pinkette laughed it off, waving at her, signalling that it was alright. Even though, she couldn't help but still feel guilty for the random attack on him earlier this morning for sneaking up behind her while she was walking to school.

Natsu has been really clingy during the time she stayed over at his house. He refused to tell her what happened after she got intoxicated over a few bottles of beer and one another bottle of alcohol. His would always match the colour of his hair and tried to change the subject, laughing nervously or playing with his spiky hair. Other than being embarrassed, he'd also be very seductive, always coming and hugging her from behind and forcing her body against his or stealing a quick kiss from her whether it'd be on her cheek or forehead.

Once, he stole one from her lips and ran as fast as he could. All of that happened till Sunday evening when she had to go home and prepare for school the next day.

She didn't understand why he did the things he did, then playing it off like he didn't do anything afterwards.

"Natsu-"

"Wait, hold that thought," He placed his index finger on her lips, a wide smile coming to his face, "Y'know what I just realized? You called me by my first name!"

He moved his finger, "You should call me that all the time instead of my last name, y'know. It sounds..."

His fangs made a dashing appearance as his lips curled into a devious smile, "Really _hot_..."

The bluenette flushed, flicking her finger on his forehead with a pout.

"Ow... What was that for?"

"You saying what you just said. Out of spite, I'll call you by your last name."

"Princesssss, spare meeeee!" Natsu wailed comically, sitting up from lying down and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Spare me or I'll punish you~"

"T-The hell?!" She pushed him off of her out of embarrassment, her face beyond red.

"What's with y-you today?! And yesterday?! You're so... So... Clingy! And-and, may I remind you that you... Kissed me!"

"So?'

"So?!" Crystal covered her mouth, looking down at the ground, "W-We're not significant others..."

"That's why? Is that really why we can't do that?" Natsu moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "We can always change that, Princess..." He bit softly at her reddened ear.

"Jesus Christ! This is what I mean!" The bluenette stood up from the chair she sat down on, holding her ear, "I... I said something! To make you like this!"

"What?"

Crystal balled her hands into fists and grinded her sharp fangs against each other with her face redder than a tomato, "You pervert! Octopus! Perverted Octopus! I did something while I was under the influence of alcohol, didn't I?!"

"I dunno what you're talking about!" He laughed awkwardly, rubbing behind his head, "The weather's beautiful today, right?"

"You're changing the subject!"

"Am not! Have you seen any good movies lately?"

"Are too! You're doing it right now!" Crystal crossed her arms, "I demand that you tell me what happened while I was intoxicated!"

Natsu chuckled in amusement, getting out of the bed and walked slowly towards her. The bluenette maintained her cool with the best straight face she could muster as he stood right in front of her, looking down at her with those eyes that pierced through her soul.

"And what if I don't tell you?"

"T-Then I'll-!"

"You'll what? I dunno if you know this but you're a cinnamon roll. You're a sweet little cupcake and you wouldn't harm me on purpose."

"Says the guy that just got punched by me-"

"-On accident," Natsu raised her chin up with his index finger, "My Princess wouldn't harm her Dragon, would she? Dragons are dashing and smart creatures, no? Why would a beautiful Princess like yourself, harm such a thing?"

"You know what I'd like?" Crystal grabbed him by his shirt, making him yelp a bit, "For you to cut the bullshit, stop with the flirting and tell me what happened!"

"U-Um..."

 _'I want you to take me...'_

 _'Natsshhhouuuu, pleaseeeee~ Take me, passionately~'_

 _'Naaattssuuu... I'm giving you permission..~'_

Some things she said to him Saturday night played over in his mind, his face becoming hot from the memories that flashed before his eyes.

"Natsu?"

"I... Um..."

Suddenly, the door that exited to the outside opened, a white haired beauty bouncing in with a smile while holding a paper.

"Chrissy, dear! Erza's been looking for you ev-" Mirajane paused, taking time to look at the position they were in, Crystal held Natsu by his school shirt, awfully close to her face while his cheeks were dusted with a shade of pink.

"Ara, Ara! Chrissy dear, you shouldn't be doing those things in school!~" Mirajane teased, sticking her tongue out.

"It's not what it looks like!" She pushed Natsu away from her, "I was just... Nevermind! Shouldn't you be in class by now?"

"So should you!" Mirajane walked over to them both and handed Crystal a paper, "Miss Yurachiiro said to come get you! We're supposed to be in Drama already, both you and Natsu~"

"What's this?"

"We're going to have something special! All of the clubs! The Light Music Club, Science Club, and everyone else, including us! We're partnering with The Light Music Club, we're were put into groups and pairs! Since you were with Natsu, I decided you both should put on a little musical play as President of The Light Music Club, I'm offering to write a song for you both!"

Crystal skimmed through the names of the people on paper and all the clubs, seeing Natsu's name and her name together with a blank space next to it.

"What'd you think? Want to do the musical?"

"I'm not a big fan on singi-"

"We'll do it!" Natsu interjected, "Oh, and can I have you write a special song for me? For us to sing, that is. I wanna request some things."

"Of course!"

"But-"

"Awesome! So, the song should be about couples," Natsu placed his finger on his chin, "Oh! And Crystal and I will play boyfriend and girlfriend but the catch is that Crystal's a Tsundere!"

The bluenette huffed, "I said that I'm not a Tsundere! That's an anime character! I'm not an anime character-"

"And I'll be the clingy boyfriend! That's the request I want, Mira."

Mirajane nodded, "I'll do my best! Miss Yurachiiro said to come as soon as you're finished since she needs to discuss some things with you, Chrissy dear! Until thennnn!~"

The white haired teenager waved at them as she exited the Infirmary.

"Welp, we should get going! Miss Yura always gets bitchy when we miss her class."

"No, when _you_ miss her class, I am always punctual and always attend my classes."

"Says the one who insisted that she'd carry me to the Infirmary."

Crystal puffed her cheeks, "Oh shut up."

He just grinned at her, planting one chaste kiss on her cheek before dashing out the door before she had the chance to catch him.

* * *

...

 **Tuesday, September 12th, 2017**

 **Lunch Time**

 **11:49am**

 **...**

The white haired female sneaked around corners and hid behind objects with a pencil and notepad in her hand, trying to get as much information from Crystal and Natsu as possible for the song she needed to write. Mirajane was in a different class from Crystal and Natsu, she was in a class with her sister; Lisanna and brother; Elfman, since they all had the same last name. She peeked her head through the classroom door, her eyes spotting the two sitting at their desks with their lunches, laughing and chatting away.

Mirajane creeped inside the classroom while crouching, earning weird stares from some of the students that saw her. Crystal and Natsu sat in the middle of the class, she went behind a table that was behind Crystal and unoccupied, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"We could rent a boat or Yacht and sail! And find a bunny and feed it that leafy green thing, kale, whatever it's name is."

"No, that sounds really stupid. Where did you even get that from?"

"Okayyyyyy, how about..."

Mirajane peeked her head from underneath the table to see properly and hear clearly. Natsu hand his face rested on his hand with a smirk.

"A classic dinner, black candle light?"

"Go away."

"Or since Halloween is coming up... Watch scary movies till midnight! So that I could hold you tight~ My Princess~"

"A-And get snack crumbs in me?! No way! I'm not doing any of those things!"

"Ugh, fine! Let's just go to the park, I guess?"

Crystal scoffed, "You wouldn't even know what to bring."

"Aw, come on, will you please just say yes?"

"Ah, geez," Crystal placed her chopsticks down, "Fine, not like I'll enjoy it or anything..." The bluenette giggled, "Don't be late."

"Yayyyy!~"

Mirajane nodded to herself, scribbling down their conversation on her little notepad. The white haired beauty attempted to crawl back out from underneath the table but hit her head on the metal part, hissing at the pain.

Crystal and Natsu both looked to see what was the sound, seeing Mirajane halfway out from underneath the table while rubbing her head.

"Mirajane?" They both asked in union. Mirajane gasped, scrambling out from underneath the table and dashed out the classroom.

"That was odd."

"Her boobies were jiggling." Crystal looked at him in disgust.

He chuckled, "I'll go home. But can't since I have Basketball practice againnnnn! Wanna come watch?"

"Ah, sure, why not?"

"Nice!" The pinkette got up from his seat and started to unbutton his shirt in front of the students that were in the classroom, not caring at all of the perverted stares from girls or jealous glances from the guys. Crystal sat in her seat, shocked, her face crimson red.

"What are you doing?!"

"Changing."

"Why change here?!"

"So I don't have to do it in the boy's locker room. It smells like shit in there, I don't wanna be next to a bunch of sweaty guys, how else do you think that I smell so good?" Natsu grinned, taking off his school shirt that left him in his white vest, his muscles on full display. He took off his scarf and gave it to Crystal.

"Hold on to this for me."

"U-Um-"

"Come on, let's gooooo! Gildarts is gonna kill my ass if I reach late again," He quickly untied and removed his shoes and socks, slipping on his track shoes that he had in a separate bag to his school bag while taking off his black school pants.

After he finished, he messily jammed all of his clothes in the bag he brought his shoes in, took it with him and ran out the classroom door, all of the girls sighing dreamily.

"Now you have all the girls looking at you," The bluenette hissed softly at off the girls, narrowing her eyes, "Stop eyeing his body like that, he isn't yours..."

Her eyes widened, ' _Did I? Just...? Was that jealousy?!'_

The sky blue haired maiden looked down at the white scarf in her hands and slowly brought it up to her nose and smelled it. It smelled like Natsu, obviously.

Cinnamon over a warm oak wood fire.

Her favorite smell.

"CRYSTAL!" She snapped back to reality once she heard her name call. Natsu was standing by the door, sweat rolling down his face and soaking his vest.

"The hell are you waiting for?! Come on! I rushed back here to get you, so get your very perfectly sculptured and big ass up!"

"Alright! I'm coming!"

* * *

...

 **Wednesday, September 13th, 2017**

 **Fairytail Highschool Academy**

 **4:00pm; After School**

 **Student Council's Office**

 **...**

"I'm heading home."

"Alright, I'll lock up and tell Principal Makarov that we're the only ones left. Wait for me by the school gate, will you, Erza?"

"Sure thing, don't take to long," The scarlet haired girl picked up her black schoolbag and walked out through the double doors, meeting Natsu along the way. He asked her if Crystal was still in there by herself and she answered honestly, Natsu smiled and headed towards The Student Council's Office with a grin plastered on his lips.

When he arrived, he slid open the door slightly. Crystal was bending over at her waist, picking up some papers she dropped as she mumbled profanities softly to herself.

Natsu smirked, sauntering towards her and raising his palm in the air, bringing it down on her behind with a loud smack. Crystal jolted up with a gasp while dropping the papers, elbowing him in his jaw and sent him flying back into the ground.

"Who the hell are y-?!" Crystal's glare dropped, "Oh. It's just you."

"That's one way to greet someone."

"Says the person who just slapped my behind."

"Never bend over like that, it looks like you're just begging to be fucked."

Crystal blushed, "I-I'm not begging for anything!"

"Your smile and blush is so adorable~"

Crystal covered her mouth, "You're not seeing it again!"

"Aww, Kitten's embarrassed!~"

"Please, go die in a hole."

"Not unless you're in the hole with me," Natsu stood up from the ground, rubbing his jaw.

"Come on, let's go, I want steak for Dinner."

Crystal raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "And who's making it for you?"

"You?"

"Um, no. One, I can't eat red or rare meat because it's bad for my diet so therefore, I don't buy it. Two, I'm not your girlfriend."

"You're right, you're not my girlfriend. You're my beloved wife."

" _Beloved wife_? Hah, you wish!" Crystal laughed, crouching down on her feet and picked up all the papers that were all scattered all over the floor and packed them nicely, setting them neatly on the dark oak wood table and grabbing her school bag.

"Oh Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo?" The bluenette teased, opened the doors while Natsu followed behind her.

"Ah Juliet- um. I dunno how this goes since I never read Shakespeare," Natsu laughed at himself and Crystal did the same, walking down the corridors and down the flight of steps.

A white haired girl peeked her head out from underneath the stairs and wrote down bits of their conversation in her little notepad, smiling to herself.

* * *

...

 **Thursday, September 14th, 2017**

 **Fairytail Highschool Academy**

 **After School, 4:00pm**

 **...**

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

The bluenette opened her mouth to speak but she quickly closed it, pausing on her sentence. She stopped abruptly from walking, only a few feet away to the entrance of the school door, her head slightly bent and her cheeks tinted a ruby red colour.

She gathered up some courage and forced a smile to her lips. She looked up at him, the tears that threatened to form burned her dark blue eyes as she fought to keep the smile on her face.

"You have a date with Lisanna this Friday night, do you not?" Her voice quaked slightly.

"What?"

"You do! I planned everything! You're going to a new restaurant that opened up close by me, I even made reservations-"

"No."

"What did you say?" Crystal frowned, "You're going-"

The seriousness in his eyes made her stop her sentence, furrow buried deep between the pink eyebrows, "I'm not going anywhere with her anymore."

"And why not?" She put her hands on her hips, "Did you both get into a conflict?"

"No, not that. The tears in your eyes are enough proof."

"W-What tears?"

"You had a little water in your eyes when you said you planned everything. It quickly went away but I saw it," Natsu shook his head, "Why do you do this to yourself, Chrissy?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" She defended herself, "Tears did not come to my eyes and you are going on that date with Lisanna whether you like it or not!"

"No, you're going to listen to me. I said no, I'm not going, and you can't make me," His eyes narrowed, his fangs making a slight appearance, "I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere."

"Yes, you are!"

"Dammit, listen to me! You wanna know the reason I'm not going? It's because you're hurting on the inside and I know it! I know your fake smiles from your real smiles, Crystala," Natsu caressed her cheek with a gentle hand and grazed his thumb finger over her pink lips, "So stop. Stop protesting against my decision, because nothing you say is going to make me go."

The bluenette didn't answer, her lips trembling underneath the touch of his thumb. Crystal took his hand off her face and gripped it, giving out a sigh of frustration.

"Fine.. I'll cancel the reservations then."

Natsu smiled, "You don't have to cancel it. We can both go."

"U-Um... I'm no big on restaurants and such. I don't even think I have an elegant dress either..."

"You'd look great, Chrissy. Like you always do."

Her cheeks changed red, "F-Flattery is pointless."

The pinkette chuckled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "Your cheeks say otherwise. Come on, let's go home, Kitten."

"Y-You're cooking Dinner, Octopus."

"Ah, again?!"

"The hell do you mean, "again"?! I cook all the time, you just grated cheese yesterday!"

"That pasta I made was good though."

"I was the one who made it!"

He winked at her, "Alright, alright."

* * *

...

 **Friday, September 15th, 2017**

 **Fairytail Highschool Academy**

 **The Student Council's Office**

 **7:30am**

 **...**

 _Tap, tap, tap_ , went the bluenette's fingernails on the head oak wood table, nodding her head to the soundtrack for the song Mirajane sent to her last night over Email. With her earphones in ears and on full volume, she couldn't hear any sounds other than the one she was listening to, just like she didn't hear or see the door to The Student Council's Office open.

Her head on was on the desk and turned away from the door with eyes closed, her fingernails tapping away to the beat of the soundtrack.

Someone poked their finger on the side of her head. Crystal grumbled, swatting her hand to the person and signaling then that she didn't want to be bothered. The person went to the other side to see her face and planted a kiss on her forehead with a smirk.

Crystal jolted up immediately and her fist collided with the person's jaw. The earphones in her ears fell out, Crystal stopped the music and stood up with her fists in fighting position as she put on her glasses that rested on the table. The bluenette loomed over her perpetrator and sighed once she saw who it was, putting her fists down.

"Get up, Natsu."

"That was a good punch!" The pinkette got up from the ground and grinned, "You've been practicing again? Your punches are getting stronger! Damn, that actually hurt! I'm proud of you, Princess!"

Crystal blushed madly, "Y-You-! S-Shut up!"

"Awww, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

"C-Cute?"

A silence washed over the two. Natsu nervously laughed, trying to ease the tention between them.

"S-Sorry, I-"

"It's okay."

"-I didn't know what I was saying, it just came out- Wait what?"

"I said it's okay," Crystal smiled at him, "I've come to terms with you calling me that specific name."

"Really? You're serious?" His face lit up lightly with excitement. She nodded, and before she knew it, Natsu had his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I'm proud of chuuu, Chrissyyyyyyy!"

"Y-You're squishing me..."

"I don't careeeeee!"

"Natsuuu! Your grip is squishing the daylights out of meeee!" Crystal let out a puff of air, "You're not a w-weakling, you're strong and I can't breathe!"

"Oops," He released her from his death grip, "Sorryyyyy!~"

"Honestly, child..." Crystal straightened out her jacket and tie, sighing, "Oh and, I won't be able to go anywhere this evening."

"EH?! And why the fuck not?!'

"Language, and I have work to get done and I have an appointment on Saturday with my Therapist, I have a photo shoot on that same morning to promote the line of phones and such-"

"See this? I hate this!" Natsu pouted, "You're always so busy! It's better if I go hang out with Fullbastard or somebody!"

"Aw, the baby's sad. Should I get your pacifier? Or your blanket?" Crystal snickered to herself, "Oh no, do you want your milk?"

"What was that?" The pinkette towered over the short bluenette, the shadow of his figure covering her entire body. He looked down at her with an enticing gleam and a mischievous smirk on his thin lined lips.

"No, I know those eyes... Natsu, no!"

"You dare defy the King?!" His hands went to her sides and tickled her furiously, Crystal bursted out laughing and eventually collapsing to the floor since she was laughing so much she lost balance and fell on her back, the pain that came with it was blurred out with laughter.

Natsu smirked as he mounted her, "Nobody defies the King!"

"A-Alrightttttt! I-I won't d-defy the- ahahaha! -King againnnn!"

Natsu stopped once he heard the words escape her pink lips, she was panting with a smile on her face. She opened her eyes and stared into his obsidian eyes, she couldn't help but notice how sharp and piercing his eyes looked, like a Dragon.

"Don't you dare defy the King again.."

"I-I won't..."

Natsu moved in closer to her lips until she stopped him by putting her finger to his lips with a nervous chuckle.

"U-Um, we should get to class now."

"Yeah, we should. I'll help you up."

* * *

...

 _"Your week was certainly an interesting one, dear."_

 _"You believe so?"_

 _"I do, yes. This Natsu fellow seems so nice. Very clingy and touchy, but you seem to like that type of attention from him alone, right?"_

 _"Correct."_

 _"It seems to me that you love and care about him deeply, I think you should tell him how you feel since he seems to be showing signs of sharing the same feelings."_

 _"Oh right... About that..." Crystal twirled sky blue strands of her hair between her fingers, "He actually told me h-he l-loves me. It may not be directly to me but I heard him say it, in fact, he shouted it."_

 _"Interesting..." Misaki nodded to herself, "Then what do you fear? It can't possibly be rejection, so what is it?"_

 _"Because Lisanna, a friend of mine, likes him... And I'm actually trying to get them together but nothing seems to be working. Last week, I was over at his house and I got intoxicated, so much so, that I didn't remember anything the next day... He refuses to tell me what happened too, he blushes and tries to change the subject."_

 _"Is it possible that you both might have... Kissed or something of that nature?"_

 _"Goodness, no! I mean, its a possibility..." Crystal flushed, "We couldn't..."_

 _"Maybe that's why he didn't want to tell you, dear."_

 _"I-I need to go home and think of this..." The bluenette rose up from the comfortable soft leather chair she sat on and grabbed her purse, looking down at the floor with distressed eyes, "He wouldn't let it go that far... Would he? No, I highly doubt it..."_

 _"Are you leaving so soon? I wanted to hear about your Vacation with this Natsu fellow!" Misaki pouted slightly but soon smiled, "But I Understand, dear. Thanks for coming, sweetie, have a safe trip home."_

 _"Thanks, I left the money down at the counter so you could collect it on your way out."._

 _"Thank you, dearie! Oh and, leave through the back entrance, please?" The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "I have another patient outside waiting and you know how awkward it gets when two patients meet."_

 _"Of course! Bye, Miss Misaki. Till next week," The bluenette waved her off as she exited through the back entrance, walking down the white tiled stairs, the shoes she wire clanking against them. Misaki got up quickly and rushed to the back entrance and peeped through the peephole it had on the door to make sure Crystal was long gone._

 _The blonde sighed in relief and going back into her chair. She pressed the little buzzer that was embedded into her table to signal the next patient in._

 _The front door opened, a man walking in. Misaki's red lips curled into a devious smirk, eying the male up and down._

 _His hair, a rose pink color with piercing obsidian eyes. He wore a red shirt and black pants, a white scarf wrapped around his neck._

 _"Sup."_

 _"Good evening, Mister Dragneel. Please, have a seat."_

 _He did as he was told. Misaki took her clipboard and pen in her hands._

 _"So, Natsu, what brings you here today?"_

 _Natsu sighed, running his fingers through his spiky hair, "Well... Its about this girl named Crystala Dragnela, I'm sure you've heard of her."_

 _Misaki placed her own and clipboard down, cupping her hands as the smirk she wore grew larger, "I've heard of her. Never talked to her."_

 _"Well, see. This is what happened during this week, she goes to my school and stuff."_

 _Misaki giggled, "Go on..."_

* * *

 **...**

 **Oh, playing and getting information from them both? Oho~ Clever. But hope you enjoyed, school is killing my entire being and soul. Leave a review if you liked it and I'll see you little sapphire blue flames in the next chapter! :)**


	19. The Play

**Chapter 19**

 **The Play**

* * *

...

 **This has haunted my very mind since I wrote the first chapterrrrr! Finally, I get to write it! Yes! ENJOYYYYYYYYYY! o((*^▽^*))o**

 **Lyrics look like this:** ** _Ahhhhh!_**

* * *

...

 **Monday, September 18th, 2017**

 **Fairytail Highschool Academy; The School's Auditorium**

 **11:00am**

 **...**

"A song written yours truly, me, Mirajane, performed by our beloved President; Crystala Dragnela and her friend; Natsu Dragneel! Let's give them a hearty round of applause to welcome them on stage!" The white haired teenager cheered into the microphone, all the students in the Auditorium stood up and clapped their hands, waiting for Crystal and Natsu to come out on stage and preform.

Mirajane waved to them all, switching the button on the microphone down, taking it off. She walked off stage and sat in the audience next to Erza, eager to seem them on stage.

Seconds later after the applause finished, a teenager with sky blue hair in two pigtails came walking out on stage in a short black skirt and a white blouse that had a red tie. Her cheeks were pink and her eyelashes looked more vibrant and thicker than before, her lips were cherry red from the lipgloss. She stood in the middle of the stage, her hands behind her back as sweat trickled down the side of her forehead from nervousness. She tried her best not to show it, waiting for the song to come on.

She couldn't even remember the lyrics because she was so nervous.

 _'Don't look at the audience, don't look at the audience, don't look at the-'_ The music started to play, she was already suppose to be singing.

As she scatly sung to the tune, her anxiety washing away slowly as she sung more confident, twiddling her fingers and swinging from side to side. Not soon after, a pink haired male joined in on stage wearing the same white blouse and red tie, his hands in his pockets and his usual grin on his face.

Crystal clasped her hands together while closing her eyes, "Waaaaahhhh!~"

"Hey, that's pretty good!" Natsu gave her a thumbs up, Crystal stopped and blushed.

"Eh? No one asked you!"

Natsu winked at her, _**'I've got myself just a little bit of love that I wanna spend, on you!'**_

 _ **'But baby I'll never get that chance, to dance the romance with you, oh I know,'**_ Natsu grabbed her by her waist, cupping her chin in between his fingers. She pushed him away.

 ** _'Cause you're always hitting,'_** She threw a punch to his head but he dodged, **_'And kicking,'_** She aimed a high kick to his face but he also dodged it with speed.

 ** _'And putting me down...'_** Crystal giggled at him, Natsu rubbed his hand behind his head with a sad smile ** _, 'But I hope you don't mean what ya' say..._** '

They both begun to sing together, **_'But I keep seeing that you're sticking around, like you/I can't get enough so you/I stay, and I wonder, how my hand would feel intertwined with yours...'_ ** Natsu reached his hand over towards her, putting his over hers but she harshly pulled away.

 ** _'As of now though_**...'

"What are you doing?!"

Natsu sweatdropped ** _, 'Nothing but closed doors...'_**

The pinkette pointed at her, grinning, **_'My girl's a Dere! Tsun-Tsundere! Just saying 'hi' gets me a punch in the face!'_**

She fake punched him on his cheek, Natsu chuckled, _ **'And if I should compliment her, she...'**_ He ran towards the other side of the stage, hiding behind a fake bush, ' _ **Starts to chase!'**_

Crystal dashed after him and quickly found his hiding spot. She knelt down, removing the fake bush from him, "Hey, that was a direct attack!"

' ** _Oh no, the wild kitten found my hiding place!~'_**

"You Perverted Octopus, take it Back!"

Natsu got out from the bush and nervously laughed, "Ah... So um, how am I an Octopus?"

"How am I a Kitten?" She shot back with a nasty glare.

"Well uh... Kittens are cute!"

A crimson flush took over her cheeks, she turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"G-Go away!"

 _ **'Can we get along? You're so head strong!'**_

She huffed and swatted her hands for him to leave her alone, **_'Hmph! There's no way, go away, now so long.'_**

Natsu took the hand she used to shoo him off in his _ **, 'Just talk to me, and you will see...'**_

The bluenette pouted, pushing him away, ' ** _That's not fair! Using flair, you dummy!'_**

 ** _'I've got myself just a little bit of love that I wanna spend-d~'_** Crystal took out a white envelope that had a heart in the middle of it and held it close to her chest. Natsu walked up behind her and she glared, _**'On not you!'**_

She looked at the letter again, ** _'Cause baby, I'm afraid you'll say that it's not okay with you, uh Oh~ Cause you're always laughing...'_**

Natsu laughed at her.

 _ **'And joking...'**_ Natsu giggled, sticking his tongue out while Crystal rolled her eyes to the audience, **_'You look like a clown...'_**

She flushed deeply, ' _ **But I hope you mean what you say...'**_

"I do."

 ** _'And I wonder what you would think... If I let my pride down, let it sinkkkkk!'_**

The audience was astonished and in awe from the notes that Crystal had just hit, some of them whistling and clapping for her performance. The encouragement and praise she for made her feel more confident in what she was doing, a genuine smile trying to creep its way to her lips.

 _ **'Could we hold, dance, kiss?'**_ Crystal smiled sweetly, ** _'Live our lives in gentle bliss!~'_**

Natsu snuck up behind her, "We could!"

She harshly pushed his face away, "Ugh, I'm not talking about you!"

 ** _'You're not my prince in this!'_ ** The bluenette walked up further to the audience and placed her hands on her hips, _ **'I'm not a Dere! Tsun-Tsundere! I have a jello heart, I'm not that mean**_!'

The bluenette got flustered by how intensely Natsu was staring at her _ **, 'I-I'm not blushing! I was just rushing anddddddd forgot the sunscreen!**_ '

Natsu laughed warmly, "Your smile's really cute though!"

She covered her lips with her sky blue hair, **_'You'll never see it from underneath my pigtails!'_**

Natsu sighed, "Alright, I just wanted to let you know."

The sky blue haired maiden was surprised by his actions, watching the pinkette walk to the other side of the stage with his hands in his pockets. Crystal went after him and tugged on his white school shirt, her head low.

"U-Um... Hey..."

"Yeah?"

She looked up, "Ah, um.."

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-yeah!" Crystal nervously laughed, "I um... Hehehh..."

Crystal placed her hands behind her back, her gaze averted from his own, ' _ **Hey-Hey, are you free-free today?~'**_

 ** _'Ohoho, why do you want to know?~'_** He smirked at her. Crystal blushed, fisting her palms.

 ** _'Pssh! It's not that I like you, okay?!'_**

' ** _Alright cool,'_** Natsu pulled a whiteboard from behind the red curtains that had wheels connected to it, stunning both Crystal and the audience with a black marker, _**'Where do you want to gooooo?~'**_

He drew a small boat on the board with a bunny next to it, **_'We could rent a boat and sailllllll! Find a bunny and... Feed it some juicy kale!'_**

Crystal deadpanned, "No, that sounds really stupid."

He pouted, pushing the board away and clapping his hands, the lights on the stage turning off and one single light shining on Crystal directly, **_'Okay well how about a... Classic Dinner black candle light?'_**

Natsu made scary shadows on the curtain where some of the light was made to frighten Crystal, she tried her best to be scared and some of the students in the audience laughed, ** _'Or scary stories till midnight?'_**

He wrapped his arms around her, the lights coming back on, **_'So that I could hold you tight~'_**

"A-And get Cheeto crumbs on me?! No way!"

Crystal removed him off from her, ** _'Ookkayyyy... I think you're a little dense, I really don't like all this talk you have in the present tense! Ba Ba Da Bap Ba!'_**

She shoved her finger on his chest, **_'So listen here buddy, it's just all a big fantasy you have inside of your head!'_**

Natsu frowned, looking off to the side, Crystal crossed her arms.

 ** _'No! So just say goodbye!'_**

"Ah, whatever."

 ** _'Ba Da Ba Bap Ba!_** ' The bluenette took a deep breath in and started to walk slowly to the opposite side with Natsu trailing behind her, he noticed that the letter she had from earlier was sticking out of her skirt pocket and decided to take the chance and read what it had said. Of course, it was only a prop and nothing was actually written on it.

Crystal felt the envelope exiting her pocket, she panicked, sticking off her black school shoe and chucking it at Natsu's head, making him drop the letter. The audience laughed and cheered, clapping their hands in approval.

 ** _'I'm not a Dere! (My girl's a Dere!) Tsun-Tsundere!'_**

Natsu pointed to her, ' ** _Tsun-Tsundere!'_**

 ** _'Hey, I can kick your butt even in this skirt!'_** She landed a high hick to his chest, Natsu winced in pain.

 _ **'Ahhhh! I digress! So let's just go to the park! I guess?'**_

Crystal scoffed in amusement, "Pshh, you won't even know what to bring."

 _' **Oh, come will you please just say yes?'**_

"Ugh, jeez...' Crystal turned the other way, 'Fine, Hentai Tako! It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything!"

The bluenette giggled, the music stopping. Everyone in the audience stood up and gave them a lusty round of applause, cheering and whistling. Crystal and Natsu both bowed, walking off to the backstage with wide smiles on their faces.

* * *

...

 **Backstage**

 **...**

"I can't believe that we pulled it off! Improvisation was a good tactic, I'll have to thank Miss Yurachiiro for that!" The sky blue haired girl spun around in a circle, grinning like she just won the lottery, she faced the wall and went to take out the hair ties in her hair that held up her pigtails.

"There were so many people that were there! Maybe if we even have a little extra cash, we could go out or something!'

Silence.

"Ne, Natsu? What do you think? Maybe a classic dinner or to a movie as your next date with Lisanna!" Crystal turned around, flinching on sight. She saw the pinkette standing right in front of her, before she could even speak or mutter a word, he forcefully pressed his lips against hers and slammed her against the wall, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

She squinted her eyes shut, attempting to push him away but it was no use. Natsu's hands wandered down her torso and down to her thighs, picking her leg up and wrapping it around his waist as he deepened the kiss between them.

Natsu pulled away from her soft lips, staring into her dark blue eyes. Her face was scarlet, her lips were red and the lipgloss she wore was smeared and some rubbed off on his lips, she was panting and her eyes averted away from his intense gaze.

"Chrissy..."

"W-What was that for-"

"Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

Natsu's hands went to grip her waist and held her closely to his body, "That I don't want Lisanna. I never did, and I never will. Not again... I said that I was leaning towards someone, right? I'll give you some hints why."

"Natsu...-"

"She has sky blue hair."

"Stop..."

"And dark blue eyes."

"Stop it..."

"She's The Student Council President, and her name is, Crystala Mitsuki Dragnela," Natsu cupped her chin between his fingers and made her face him, "I don't want Lisanna... I want you."

Crystal tried to push him away but he caught her hands with ease. He chuckled, kissing her wrist then looking back at her.

"You wanted to know what you did while you were drunk, huh?" Natsu smirked, "We made out~ A lot... You even said you loved me, I know you heard me when I said I loved you, you're not deaf, Kitten. This, this is to show you how I felt for such a long time..."

He smashed his lips against hers and pulled away, "Tempting me like that when you were drunk, I'll punish you. This is your punishment, Princess..."

He locked their lips together once more, this time, more passionately and softer. He cupped behind her head and his other hand went to her waist, their lips moving in perfect sync together.

 _'This... Is wrong.. I don't want.. This...'_

Natsu glided his tongue against her bottom lip, forcefully opening her mouth and his tongue darted inside, licking up on the roof of her mouth and moved back down to her tongue where they both danced and swirled around each other. Natsu heard the soft moan that came with it, he took it as encouragement and wanted to please her further so his hands moved up to her chest and started to unbutton the ones on top.

 _'If this is wrong...'_

 _'Why does it feel so right?.. I want... This... With Natsu, I want to be with Natsu, forever... But Lisanna.. She.. I... Don't want her to get hurt...'_ Crystal gripped his school shirt and dug into it with her nails, feeling the air conditioning hit her exposed chest, _'I... Want... To be Happy, for once... Let me enjoy this... For once...'_

 _'Just this once...'_

Natsu pulled away, a string of saliva connecting from both of their tongues and snapped once his lips met her neck, planting butterfly kisses atop her neck and collarbone, kissing his way down and on top her valley of soft breasts.

"W-What if Lisanna sees us..?"

He looked up at her, "I don't care if she does."

"What if someone else comes-"

"I'll tell them to fuck off outta here," Natsu kissed her lips one more time, "Crystal, I love you more than anything else in this world... Too may distractions, too many disturbances... I couldn't kiss these sweet lips for such a long time..."

The pinkette passed his thumb finger gently over her lips and smiled, "Not just the lips I love. I love everything about you, your voice, your eyes, your hair, your body, _your personality_..."

"And if you let me," He rubbed his nose against hers, "I want to be with you forever, my Princess. I want to start a family with you, I want to marry and grow old with you... I'll love you till the sun dies, even when you don't want me to be here, I'll still be at your side."

"Did you practice saying all that?"

"No, I didn't," He chuckled, "All from the top of my head..."

Once more, their lips were connected with each other's, Crystal's eyes closed as tears formed in the corners of it. Natsu held her face with both hands and her arms were draped around his neck.

Not soon after, the door that led to the room backstage opened, a girl with shirt white hair came bouncing in.

"Natsu! Crystal! Great performance! We raised enough funds, we even made extra! I just wanted to come and congratulate you both-" She stopped, her eyes widened and mouth slightly dropping.

Her heart shattered into a million pieces.

Natsu quickly pulled away and turned around, Crystal and Natsu gasping.

Lisanna sadly smiled, "O-Oh, I'm sorry... It seems that I'm interrupting..."

"Shit, Liz!"

"No, no! Lisanna, wait!" Crystal quickly buttoned up her shirt, "This isn't what it looks like-"

"I'll just... Be going now!" She ran out the doors with tears in her eyes. Crystal stood there stunned, her heart aching.

"Oh fuck..."

"What have you done, Dragneel?!" Crystal spun around on her heels, her eyes gleaming with anger, "I told you to stop! I knew this would happen! I knew that whenever I got too happy, something always goes wrong..."

"Crystal, no.. Don't- Don't give me that voice.."

He moved to wrapped his arms around her and pull her into a right embrace but he was harshly rejected, earning him a hard slap to the face instead and knocked him back a few feet.

"NO! Don't you dare touch me!" Crystal ran out the door, "Lisanna!"

...

Running down the empty hallways of the school, searching aimlessly for the white haired girl with tears burning her vision. A constellation of tears on her eyelashes every time she closed them to wipe it away, she turned a corner near the washrooms that were upstairs and saw Lisanna leaned up against the wall with her arms folded.

"Lisanna!"

The white haired teenager slowly turned around with tears down her cheeks.

"Lisanna... Listen.. I-I-"

"How could you..?" Lisanna unfolded her arms and placed them to her side, "I thought we were friends..."

"We are!"

"You knew how I felt about Natsu.."

"Lisanna.." Crystal took a few steps towards her but Lisanna stopped her.

"No! Don't come near me! You knew how I felt and you went and did that behind my back?! I thought you were trying to get us together!"

"I am!"

"That red mark on your neck and ruffled shirt says otherwise... You traitor!"

"Traitor?" Crystal narrowed her eyes and fisted her palms.

"You don't get to say that... You had him in you hands when you were younger and you dropped him into mine. Natsu deserves happiness for all he's been through, and I thought that giving him back to you would make him happy but I was wrong... Mirajane was right, he doesn't love you. He's not yours anymore... I always wondered why on each date, my tears were there, I always wondered why he made me feel this way..."

Crystal gnashed her teeth, "You don't get to say that I'm a traitor! You don't get to decide who Natsu picks and chooses! And I'm not going it fight anymore! I never thought I'd say this but I... I love Natsu Dragneel and there's nothing you can do to make these feelings go away!"

Lisanna gasped, her eyes widening. She suspected Natsu but she never thought that Crystal would also have feelings to him since she was the one who suggested they'd get back together.

"But even though I say all this..." Crystal's eyes softened, "It wasn't me that made the first move. Natsu pushed himself unto me... I-I didn't... I..."

"If you didn't want it then you would've pushed him away. Even if he did that, he would've stopped," Lisanna frowned, "You wanted it which is why you didn't push him away."

"Lisanna-"

"Goodbye, Crystal," The white haired girl walked passed her, her head hung low and eyes slightly narrowed. She turned the corner and walked down the flight of stairs that led to the first floor.

* * *

 **...**

 **Wonder what happens next? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	20. Advice from a Stranger

**Chapter 20**

 **Advice from a Stranger**

* * *

...

 **Enjoy! Please review :)**

* * *

 **...**

 **Monday, September 25th, 2017**

 **7:00am**

 **Fairy Tail Highschool Academy**

* * *

...

The weeks of September flew by pretty quickly, most events that supposed to happen in school never came to pass since the Student Council President was never in school either. The sky blue haired girl was absent since The Fundraising Program for the Halloween Special that was coming up but since no approval was made by Crystal, it was canceled and donated to Charity and patients in need of the money desperately. The school was bummed out that they couldn't have their party, the one they all have been anticipating on and blamed their frustrations on Crystal.

She was already a bother. Right?

During the past weeks, Crystal would come to school here and there, not a consistent pattern. It was rumored around the school that Crystal and Natsu were together behind Lisanna's back, or that Natsu cheated on Lisanna with Crystal and she consented, something of that sort. Cafe

ever she would walk down the halls, name calling after name calling came along with insults, some of which even led to her getting thrown with pieces of trash and paper.

The students constantly called her a whore, or slut, or homewrecker.

Crystal tried her best to ignore it, but it even got worst when the teachers started to treat her differently as well. They started to ignore her questions during class, giving her dirty looks whenever they saw her and gossiping to other teachers about her.

The news spread like wildfire catching to a dry, open field.

The sad part about it is that it wasn't even true.

A false rumor, the students grasping unto false information about their President. That was the thing Crystal couldn't believe, after everything she's done, they just turned their backs on her without a second thought.

After a while of trying to convince the school, she gave up. Crystal gave up.

She stopped taking care of herself. She stopped taking care of her face, red pimples popping up on her face here and there, her once bright, sky blue hair a pale light blue Colour. Her dull, dark blue eyes grew dark circles underneath them and her curvaceous figure now slowly depleting into nothing as certain parts of her body got thinner.

She even stopped coming to school regularly, she'd always come to school on days that nobody expected she'd come. Even Principal Makarov tried to catch up with her irregular school attendance but never succeeded. Whenever people tried to talk to her, like Erza, she either pushed her away or ignored them, isolating herself from Society and all Social Media, basically all communication and tried her best not to go out as much. The meetings for her Staff at Dragnela's Inc would be on the computer, putting on the best fake smile she could muster when she talked to her loyal workers.

Eventually, everyone gave up on her. Erza stopped trying to talk to her along with the others like Lucy, Gray, Juvia, the list goes on.

Including Natsu, but he kept his distance from the start. He couldn't face her after what he did.

He couldn't even look at her, he'd always see her walking down the hallways or in the classroom. He'd always make plans on trying to talk to her but they failed immediately, all he could do was watch her sulk.

It pained his heart that he couldn't gather up the courage to talk to the one he loves.

It pained him greatly.

* * *

 **Lunch Time; 11:45pm**

 **The Classroom**

 **...**

Once again, as nobody expected, Crystal showed up once again. It was now Lunch Time, this time where all the students rushed out of their classrooms and dashed for the cafeteria, the teacher that taught the last period, Miss Milkovich, sighed and took her handbag up and exited through the door.

There was only two students left in class; Crystal and Natsu.

The sky blue haired student packed away her pens and books in her bag, Natsu approaching her. The pink haired male gulped visibly as he just watched her.

"Crystal?"

He got no response.

"Crystal..?"

She placed her bag on the table and closed it, she looked up at him with her dull, dark blue eyes. Her lips a pale pink, not much acne on her face with some strands from her hair falling over her face.

"You know... You're still beautiful, even with all that acne. It's not even much too."

Crystal slightly narrowed her eyes, taking her bag in her hands and got up from her seatc hastily walking out of the classroom with Natsu following behind her.

...

They both arrived at the third floor where the Student Council's Office, Principal's Office and Guidance Counselor's Office were located. Crystal entered through the double doors and stood there, seeing the scarlet haired Vice President signing her name on some papers for approval while drinking for a orange packet filled with juice. Erza glanced up and dropped her pen with a gasp.

It's been so long since Crystal came up to the Student Council's Office.

Erza has been here most of the time, since Crystal stopped coming. The redhead had to pick up the slack with the other members, trying to keep the school under control.

Erza got up from her seat and went to embrace Crystal in her arms but was harshly rejected when Crystal moved away and stood at the long table.

"Crystal, it's so nice to see you again! I missed you greatly! Mother asked for you as well-" Erza paused as she noticed that Crystal was removing her dark blue Student Council President's jacket, revealing the white shirt underneath. The sky blue haired girl folded it up neatly and placed it on the table.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm not the President, anymore." She answered softly, facing Erza.

"What do you mean by that? Elections haven't started yet-"

"I'm disbanding. Take over for me instead, Erza," Crystal shook her head, "I can't do this anymore."

"But Crystal-"

"I'm going home for the day. Goodbye, Erza," The bluenette took the jacket in her hands and sauntered towards Erza, pushing it against her chest then proceeded to exit through the double doors where she met Natsu outside waiting for her. She gave him not attention and ignored when he tried to speak to her, she walked down the corridor and peeked into the Principal's Office for a quick second then went down the flight of stairs leading to the second floor.

Erza rushed outside, looking left and right and found Natsu there.

"Crystal quit," Erza spoke in disbelief, holding the dark blue jacket, 'What's gotten into her?"

Natsu shook his head, sighing, "I-I don't know..."

"Natsu... What happened between you two?" Erza frowned, "Ever since The Play, she's been acting this way. You were the only one who was with her backstage... What did you do?"

"We had a... Disagreement."

"If it was just that then she wouldn't have gone through such drastic measures as to quit her position as Student Council President!"

"Listen, Erza... I-"

"Tell me after school, I have to inform Principal about this."

* * *

 **After school, 5:30pm**

 **A Local Cafe**

 **...**

After school, the pink haired student had stayed back in the classroom, just thinking. He watched the gentle evening sun rays shine upon the wooden desks from the open windows. He then left before Erza could find him and question what had happened, he wasn't ready to say what happened between Crystal and him.

He'd be skinned alive.

No, more than that. She'd kill him then go to torture his soul in the depths of Tartarus.

Natsu gave a loud sigh as he entered a local café, it was packed with students and some adults mostly. He looked around, seeing that there was no seats available for him to sit at, everywhere was taken.

Except for one. There was a table with two seats, a brown-skinned woman with straight, dark brown hair that reached her shoulders sat at one alone with a cup of juice in her hand. She was currently on her phone, swaying her head back and forth for a while giggling to herself occasionally as she sipped at the pinkish liquid in the clear cup.

Natsu figured since there was no more seats, he could at least share one. She looked like a pretty woman, maybe she'd let him sit with her.

He desperately needed to clear his head with some relaxing coffee.

He sauntered over to her table and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, giving the best smile he could muster, "Excuse me... Is that other seat taken?"

The woman turned her head to reveal what appears to be black freckles that adorned her cheeks, her dark brown eyes looked up at with as her pinkish lips curved into a smile.

"Vanessa?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Um... Have we met before? You seem to know my name."

Natsu chuckled nervously, "Yes, it's me! The guy you met at the beach house."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"You don't remember me, at all? I called your acne; freckles."

The woman placed her phone down and made an 'O' shape with her lips. She laughed lightly.

"Ohhh, it's you!" She gestured at the empty seat in front of her, "Come sit!"

He gladly sat down in the seat and got comfortable. Vanessa placed her drink down on the table and gave him her full attention.

"So, how've you been?" Natsu started a conversation with the most casual question, "Where's the guy you were with last time?"

"Oh, you mean Adam? He's back at home!"

"So... Why are you still in Japan?"

Vanessa winked, sticking her tongue out, "For my Publishers!"

"Publishers...?" Natsu asked, peeking his interest.

"I'm posting my first ever Manga hence why I'm still here! I wanted to bring someone along, so I brought Adam! It's been going so great, my Manga, 'Humanity's Savior' has already gotta a fanbase!" Vanessa cheered softly, "I feel so accomplished!"

Natsu couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, "Congratulations! I'll be sure to buy one! Remember the girl you saw? Crystal? I bet she'll love..." He stopped himself mid-sentence, he came here to take his off her and here he was...

Still. Talking. About. Her.

Vanessa noticed his sudden change in behavior and tilted her head slightly, "What's wrong? You stopped?"

"I... It's just..." Natsu sighed, "It's a long story-"

"I got time," She looked at her phone, "Gotta be home by seven. I've got time, so we can talk! Let's have a little therapy session."

"Well... It started a few weeks ago. My school, we had a play... Crystal and I were partners and decided we should do a musical," Natsu scratched behind his head with a blush, "See.. The thing is that, I really, really like her. She's my everything, my World! Her dark blue eyes that look like the night sky... Her sky blue hair that's like silk, her smooth and pale skin... Her pretty pink lips that I crave... So much..."

Vanessa took a sip of her juice, "Go on."

"I had a plan! After the play, I wanted to tell her. There's a lot of stuff in between but long story short, Crystal said she loved me, she told me so but she was drunk when she said it. I kinda knew since she dropped hints occasionally that she was interested but I didn't wanna believe it. During this time, she tried setting me up with my friend, aka, my ex-girlfriend; Lisanna."

"Why would she try to set you two up if she loved you?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "Maybe she wanted you to be happy with this Lisanna girl instead. Maybe she thought that getting you two back together would've been a good thing!"

Natsu gasped, "It's how you actually got it..."

She smirked, "I'm an expert with these things. Back to your story."

"Right, so... After the play, I... I, well... I kissed her and she kissed back! We were at it for a while and it just felt so right! Not with any other girl I kissed, with her, with her soft and sweet lips on mine... Felt so fucking right..." Natsu smiled softly to himself, "Eventually, one thing led to another... Her shirt was unbuttoned, a red mark on her neck and her lips swollen..." His smile dropped to a frown, "Then..."

"Then...?"

"Lisanna walked in. She saw everything..." Natsu placed his head on the table and ran his fingers through his hair with a loud groan, "Then everything got worse! Crystal stopped showing up to school, she started getting acne and she was getting skinnier. Her eyes... Had no more life! And it's always red as if she were crying... Everyday... She stopped talking to everyone and even quit being the President!"

Vanessa nodded slowly with a sad smile. "Boy, don't I know what that's like... I've been though this way too many times. Heartbreak... Is such a painful thing to go through that I won't wish it upon my worst enemies. It's horrible... She's going through depressed, trust me, I've been down that road way too many times."

"How so?"

"Well, with my Mother, my Father, fake friends and family... Heartbreak..." She chuckled sadly, "Kinda funny how I'm still alive... Crystal, she... You should definitely talk to her, if she started getting skinnier, she's not eating. If her eyes are always red, she's been crying or lack of sleep. If she isolated herself from everyone... Then there's more to the story that meets the eye and she's probably going through more than you expect. Her ance would be caused by stress... As you can see from me, I have plenty."

Vanessa took a sip of the juice and cleared her throat, "Are you sure Crystal, Lisanna and yourself know about this?"

"I'm pretty sure-"

"No no, this is deeper than you three," The brown haired woman looked at her phone and placed it down, "I'm running out of time... I'll make it quick with what I have to say then."

"Talk to her. Just talk to her, ask her about what happened. Apologize to her, say sweet things in the process! We girls want to feel wanted, we wanna feel like you're actually thinking about us and that you want to fix the situation. Grow some balls and talk to her, try to apologize but before you do that, find out why she hasn't been coming to school. If you ask her straight forward, it won't work."

Natsu looked down at his palms that rested on the table, "I think I'm the reason that she's not coming to school..."

"No, if it were only you then she wouldn't have stayed home. She would avoid you, if she's staying home then she's avoiding something more than you. That's what I want you to find out."

Vanessa looked up from Natsu and smiled, a light blush coming to her face, "Took you long enough."

"What?" Natsu looked behind him and saw a man with pale skin, his hair was brown and curly with dark brown eyes that matched Vanessa's. The man walked over to the table and stood next to Vanessa, planting a kiss atop her head then glared at Natsu.

"Who's this?" The unknown man glared. Vanessa giggled while Natsu sweatdropped.

"He's just a friend I met on Vacation with Adam, Jakeyyyy! Don't be so protective."

"You know I don't like when random men just come up to you and don't even get me started on-"

Vanessa sighed in frustration, "Jacob, that's enough. Introduce yourself to my _friend_."

The man gave a groan, facing Natsu, "Name's Jacob but call me Jake. Nice to meet ya' considering you're Nessa's friend."

"Natsu, nice to meet ya', Jake," Natsu smiled lopsidedly, reaching out to shake Jake's hand and he returned the gesture.

"Nice to see you two are getting along, I apologize for Jakey," Vanessa slapped him lightly on his arm, "He's a protective boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Natsu asked in disbelief, "I thought A-"

"Yes, boyfriend!" Vanessa stood up and Jake's hand, taking her phone in her hand, "Remember what I said Natsu, do it, okay?"

"Ready to leave, Princess?"

"Yes, Dragon," The brown skinned woman waved before she exited the cafe, holding Jake's hand while humming happily to herself. Natsu sat there in shock when he saw them walk through the glass doors together.

Seems that everywhere he looks, couples everywhere.

He hoped that she would be able to relate with him but seems that wasn't the case.

 _'She's avoiding something more than you,'_ What could she be avoiding? Nobody else knows about it! Crystal wouldn't stay home for Natsu or Lisanna, she'd continue with her work and just ignore them.

This is something deeper.

He wondered why... A mystery to him.

Natsu swore to himself that he will find out what happened, and what's she's avoiding.

Hopefully it won't be anything that he wouldn't have to look or pursue for but he finds out that it's more than them... If it was the students or teachers, if someone was bullying her...

He would look for them, he will find them... And he will put an end to it.

Permanently.

* * *

...

 **Ohhhhh mehhhh gerrrdddddd. Isn't that something! See the reference I used? The Taken reference, 'I will look for you, I will find you... And I will kill you', I just changed it up. But anyways, hi, I'm back. It's been so long, oh my God! I missed you guys! So before everyone comes at me, I have excuses! (What)**

 **So... I'm a third year in High School, so you know what that means? Mercilessssss workkkkkkkk. I was packed with studying and a bunch of projects that I will admit, I did kinda shitty. I've also been sick! Very sick actually, so sick that I couldn't get out of bed sometimes but that's a story for another day. And by that I mean, in a story chapter.**

 **Oh and I got a boyfriend tooooooo. DemonFlameKeeper if you know him. That's his name on Fanfictionnnnnn. He's absolutely amazing! I love him oh so much!**

 **Anddddddd I've also been busy with... My Manga! Yes, you read that right! I'm starting on my very first Manga at 13 years old, oh myyyy. It's called, 'Humanity's Savior' and it has Crystal in it! Basically the only person from this story, oh and Minami but she isn't a bitch! I don't wanna reveal much by it's action, tragedy, romance and psychological horror! If you want to see my drawings and how the Manga would look, I highly suggest you go on my Instagram account, everything_sweet344 !. You'll find everything, give me feedback and whatnot. ^_^ I'm so excited! So please support me! I even have a publisher already! TOKOYOPOP was kind enough to take my Manga into consideration! I need a fanbase and popularity before they could actually publish it, so please share the message!**

 **Love you all! And apologies for being gone for so long once again :)**


	21. Secrets Unfold

**Chapter 21**

 **Secrets Unfold**

* * *

 **Recommded story idea from a good friend of mine! So enjoy. I like it so I decided why not take it :D**

 **...**

* * *

 **Monday, October 16th, 2017**

 **Fairy tail Highschool Academy**

 **9:30am**

 **...**

She was already pretty late for her first class in the morning, the period must be just ending. The sky blue haired student took a deep breath of the chilly breeze into her lungs then exhaled out. She didn't wanna get out of bed in the morning, she just didn't have the motivation to do anything anymore.

Why sleep?

Why eat?

Why go to school?

Why... Exist?

With her eyes blank and walking so slowly towards the school gate, she was halted by The Principal that was standing outside of the school. He usually waits in front of the School gate after eight thirty to confront the students who arrive late. The old man sighed as he looked up at Crystal, a sad frown grazing his lips.

"Why are late again, Miss President...?"

Crystal slightly narrowed her eyes, "Do I look like the President?"

"You can't just disband the Council like that, Erza told me-"

"Well I did. I gave up my position to Scarlet and I am no longer part of the Student Council, Principal Makarov," Crystal looked down at herself, she wore a white plain blouse with the school's emblem on the shirt pocket along with her black skirt and knee high socks.

"Just tell me why you're late..."

"I did not have the motivation to get out of bed this morning."

"What do you mean by that-"

"I answered your question, now let me through."

Makarov shook his head, "Alright, Crystal... I will not pursue you any further. You may hurry along to your class."

Only asking her any further questions would lead to nowhere, it always happened.

What's the point of trying when you're just going to end up right where you started?

* * *

 **...**

 **9:40am**

...

The sky blue haired student slowly made her way up the second flight of stairs from the first floor with a half-eaten, cheese and lettuce sandwich in her hand. She had stopped at the Cafeteria for a bottle of water but since the people that work there rarely see her, they gave her something to eat in addition to why she was late. Might as well be more late and grab herself some breakfast.

She passed one of the windows that shined light on the flight of stairs.

Then...

Out of nowhere, the window was shattered into little pieces and the glass collided with the floor, some of the pieces getting on Crystal. The bluenette was caught by surprise when a foot came in contact with her jaw, knocking her unto the stairs with a loud thud, dropping her bag and sandwich in the process. The student rubbed her head and looked up, adjusting her glasses to take a good look at her attacker.

It was a figure in a black cloak wearing the mask of a Fox.

 _ **'Why did you return here, Crystala Dragnela...? It was going so well without your worthless piece of crap being here,'**_ The figure spoke like it had two voices, a high pitched one along with a deeper sounding one.

"Why you..." Crystal slowly rose up but winced in pain, she held the side of her waist and glared daggers at the mysterious figure.

The figure chuckled deeply before looking up, seeing all the teachers and students running out from their classes. The figure cursed silently, staring at Crystal one last time before going back out through the broken window.

Crystal managed to get up, still holding her side. The students stood at the flight of the stairs as the teachers came down to investigate, some went to go find the Principal and one stayed with Crystal to make sure she was alright.

"Miss President, are you alright?" The blonde haired teacher tapped her lightly on her shoulder with a look of concern on her face, worry laced in her words.

"F-Fine..." She grunted out, clearing her throat. The bluenette looked out the broken window, the air from the outside now gushing in. Mumbles and whispers were passed around by the students, muttering about if Crystal had did it or if someone else did.

"Who was that...?" Crystal questioned herself.

The teacher responded, "Some harasser that's been causing trouble around the school. We are yet to catch the person, all we have on them is that they wear black and have a Fox mask. You weren't here during the week, that's when the attacks started-"

"Is Dragneel here?" Crystal cut her off shortly, "Natsu Dragneel, is he present in school today?"

"U-Uh, I haven't seen him all day so I'm afraid he's absent... Why?"

"He was here during the week, correct?"

"Y-Yes, he has."

Crystal nodded to herself, _'He's the only person that would be willing to talk to me... I should pay him a visit to question him from what happened during the week.'_

The sky blue haired student looked at the teacher, "Can you tell me what happened during this week? How was Natsu?"

"Well... Mister Dragneel seemed depressed or down about something," The blonde woman placed her index finger on her cherry red lips, "The teachers said that he's always sleeping in their classes or always looking tired. His hair is growing longer too, he's also developing dark circles under his eyes. He seems exhausted these days, strange, not the active and enthusiastic Natsu Dragneel anymore. He even stopped talking to his friends as well!"

Crystal couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt surge and spread through her heart, she felt like she was she was to blame for him being like this.

Enough was enough.

She had to talk to him.

* * *

 **After School; 3:40pm**

 **...**

Due to all the days she missed school, she had to stay back and get all her notes from her Class teachers. Crystal sighed, placing the pen down while rubbing her sore wrist from writing so much, The bluenette placed her books and pen in her bag then zipped it up, getting up from her seat and going out of the Classroom door where familiar faces greeted her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the former Student Council President!" The high pitched voice snickered along with her friends. Crystal gave a sigh of frustration, keeping her head low.

It was Minami and her friends again.

"What, too scared to say anything? You don't have the balls to stand up to me!" Minami laughed, her friends agreeing with her, "No wonder you're the laughing stock of the school! Natsu must be so embarrassed that he stopped talking to you!"

Crystal flinched at that remark, her eye twitched with irritation.

"You slut, you're the reason Lisanna is all depressed, y'know!"

"Go back to some preppy school, bitch."

"You stuck up whore!"

Crystal balled her palms into fists.

"Worthless crap like you don't belong here..."

Suddenly, the sky blue haired student's first collided with the wall next to her, cracking it as pieces of concrete fell from it. Minami and her friends gasp in surprise, her friends shrinking down.

"M-Minami... I think we should go..."

Minami tisked, "Is that all you could d-"

Crystal looked up at the brown haired girl with a menacing glare, hate and anger surging through her dark blue pupils. In a low voice, the bluenette muttered, "Leave..."

With that, Minami and her friends scurried away.

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel's House**

 **4:10pm**

...

"Hello?" Crystal raised her voice as she entered through the open door. Natsu was always so careless when it came to locking doors, it was a sign he was most likely home. The bluenette looked around and saw the place was trashed and dark, the sound of water dripping into the sink from the Kitchen made the atmosphere more eerie.

The bluenette opened her mouth again, "Natsu!? Igneel?! Apologies for just dropping by like this without calling! If you're there, say something, please!"

No response. If the door was open... Someone must've just been here, right?

She checked up in Natsu's bedroom, she found no sign of him. She checked Igneel's bedroom yet found no signs of him either. She checked all the rooms in the House and found no sign of Natsu nor Igneel, but she did find something.

A door that was hidden behind a bookshelf in the living room. Whoever was through the door, they didn't do a good job on hiding the door since the doorknob was still showing. The bluenette used her strength and pushed the heavy bookshelf to the side to reveal a dark brown door with a golden doorknob, scratch marks on the wood.

Maybe one of them was down here?

With shaky hands, she slowly opened the door to find a flight of stairs leading downwards. The sky blue haired student gulped loudly, going down the dark steps to find another door with the words **"Keep Out"** carved into the wood. That door was slightly open, all she could see was darkness. Crystal kept her guard up and was cautious of her surroundings, slowly pushing the door wider open.

"Natsu...?" She called, stepping into the dimly lit room, the light coming from a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. Crystal gasped at what she saw.

It was pictures of everyone from their school sticked up all over the walls of the room with red X's on their faces. There was a desk with paper scattered about with a in-progress graph chart along with a small journal. Cardboard boxes were around the room with old tool supplies and a metal locker, aged with rust.

"Why... Is this here..?" She took cautious steps forward towards the desk and took up the small book, opening to a random page.

It was Natsu's handwriting, it had read;

 _'I don't care if I have to go tear apart the Heavens and run my way through Hell, I won't stop until I find out what's going on with Crystal.'_

She flipped to another page and it read;

 _'Still no leads yet, I haven't found any suspects for this person that's been harassing people. I have a feeling that he might be behind Crystal's depression or something. I questioned Akise and Yukiko, still no leads. I've been getting less and less sleep but I don't care, I want to see her smile again. I'll do anything just to see her beautiful smile once again..'_

She flipped to the last page where there was a supposed stick-figure drawing of Crystal in her glasses, smiling with her wavy hair shaded in pencil. It was blurred, though, as if water had gotten unto the page.

She felt tears coming to her eyes, he's been loosing sleep just to find out what was wrong with her...

That was Natsu, alright.

The bluenette's ears twitched at the sound of someone's footsteps coming down the stairs, heavy footsteps... She panicked silently, quickly placing the book back on the desk and scurried to the empty, rusted locker and hid inside it, peaking through the blinds of it.

Someone came into the room, plastic bags ruffling and slippers dragging across the concrete floor. Crystal's dark blue eyes squinted, trying to make out who the person was.

A sigh was heard, "Not Riya either..." That voice...

Was Natsu's!

The pink haired male took up a red marker that was on the table and X-ed out a girl's face who had dark purple hair with white going through it and sky blue eyes. Natsu sighed, putting down the marker and collapsing in the chair behind him, his hands to his face.

"I need to find out who... I need to find out who's been harassing... My Crystal..."

Crystal gasped inwardly.

"She hasn't been coming to school... And I can't go to her house..." Natsu frowned, "I just wanna see her happy and smile again... Is that so much to ask for? All I want... Is for her to be happy again, just like she use to... Her dark blue eyes lighting up, her red cheeks, all of it... I just wanna see it again..."

The bluenette covered her mouth, furrow burrows itself deep within her eyebrows as she tried to listen in to what he was saying.

"Dammit!" He got up from his chair and threw everything off the desk in anger, "I'm not getting anywhere with this! Time's running out... Exams are soon... I can't... I don't want to study School right now! I only want to study Crystal! I can't even get the balls to talk to the woman I love without making a complete fool of myself!"

Loud sobs racked through his body as he fell to his knees, "I was so fucking foolish that day! Why did I do that?! All of this could've been avoided if I had just waited. Why Natsu?! Why didn't you just wait?! You idiot! Now she'll never love you! She'll... Never love... Someone like me..."

Tears overflowed from her eyes and trickled down her palms that was covering her mouth. She squinted her eyes shut, _'Don't say that! I will always love you, Natsu... Please don't beat yourself up just because I can't talk to you!'_

"I'm such an idiot..."

 _'You're not...'_

"What's the point of living if I have nothing to live for anymore... She was the one that saved me... But now, she's gone..."

 _'I'm still here...'_

"I miss you so much..."

 _'I feel the same way...'_

"Please come back to me..."

 _'I never left...'_

Natsu sniffled, "I can't be alone again... Crystal... Don't leave me... Don't leave just like my parents did... Don't leave like Igneel did... He's been missing for weeks and just everything's falling apart without you here at my side..."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Igneel... Went missing?

Natsu must've been having such a hard time by himself, now that Zeref and Mavis left Japan to go back home and how Crystal hasn't been talking to him either...

He just be in such a dark place...

All she wanted to do now was just hug him, let him cry it all out in her arms.

But she couldn't... She didn't have the courage to...

"I love you, Crystal... I love you so much that it physically hurts me... You had a choice, you had to choose! Why didn't you choose me!? Why did you choose to go after Lisanna... I thought you loved me too... I just... Want us... To be together, like a Family..."

Her sobs went muffled into her palms.

Natsu forced a smile, "Y-Yeah... A family... Something I didn't really have... Nor did you... A family with us and children... We'll all be so happy together, I always wanted to hear you say that to me... I always wanted to hear you tell me you loved me... Because nobody else does... Not anymore..."

The tears came overflowing.

The pinkette got up from the floor, wiping away his tears and the mucus from his nose. Natsu gave another sigh, walking groggily up the stairs, leaving the door open.

Once Crystal heard his footsteps disappear up the stairs, she slowly opened the locker door and came out, guilt and sadness in her heart.

"I love you..." She whispered.


	22. It's You?

**Chapter 22**

 **It's You?**

* * *

 **Enjoy! This and the next chapter will be the last ones until the epilogue to see what happened after the ending. Let me know you want the epilogue or not :P. These chapters will be longer too so just a warning!**

* * *

 **Wednesday, October 18th, 2017**

 **Crystal Dragnela's House**

 **9:00pm**

 **...**

The sky blue haired teenager let out a sigh of exhaustion, fiddling inside her handbag for her keys. She had just gotten back from a Meeting with her Staff in Akihabara, it was a long way from her house to there, one of her bodyguards had driven her. The worst part was she had to fake her emotions so they wouldn't figure out what was wrong with her or worry about her, she wore makeup to conceal her dark circles under her eyes and wore lipstick to cover the paleness of her once bright, pink lips. It had been the first time she wore makeup, but it seemed to just barely slip pass them.

Crystal had to wear a slim fitted skirt that was black and a white blouse, covered by a dark blue jacket with high heels. Her feet were aching, she just wanted to just collapse on her bed and sleep through the whole day tomorrow.

Finally, she got her keys and inserted them into the keyhole, gladly opening the door. She looked inside and saw that the lights were on. At nine o'clock at night.

Crystal sighed once again, taking her shoes off at the entrance, leaving her in her black, transparent stockings, "I left the lights on..? Gosh, I'm really gonna send my light bill through the roof," She told herself in disappointment, walking up the glass stairs and entering her room.

"Imagine those bills... Must be high already, they'll probably charge more too..." The bluenette shook her head as she stepped foot unto the carpet of her room and closed her door.

"Huh, when do you worry about such things pitiful as that?" A voice asked her from the room.

The bluenette yawned, rubbing her eyes gently, "Well, I am living alone. Although I am wealthy, it doesn't mean that I'm just going to frivolously spend my money."

"Huh?" The woman's voice acted surprised, "And since when you live like you're poor?"

Crystal smiled a bit, "Well, I guess you could say that I'm frugal."

Wait a moment...

Crystal's eyes widened as she looked towards her bed, seeing a woman with short black hair sitting on top of it in a long sleeved, lilac purple, V-neck shirt with a pair of black jeans and flat shoes. The woman got up and looked at her with her blank, dark blue eyes and irritated eyebrows.

"M-Mother..?"

* * *

...

There they were, Anna sitting in one of the chairs that Crystal had in her room and herself on her bed. Crystal fisted her sweaty palms, her heart racing.

"S-So... Why are you here, M-Mother?"

Anna tisked, "I came to see this new restaurant that opened up nearby but it was closed. That's all."

"O-Oh..."

"You're not a very thoughtful host, at least bring me some food and alcohol."

Crystal sweatdropped, "W-Well, I don't have any Alcohol since I'm underage-"

Her mother gave her a look of deceit and anger, showing signs that she didn't care if she was underage or not. Crystal gasped softly, letting out a nervous laugh as she got up, bowing in apology.

"S-Sorry! I'll go out and buy some, immediately!" .

"Wait."

As she was about to grab the doorknob, she looked back on Anna. The black haired woman stood up from her seat, "I'm coming too."

She headed towards Crystal's closet and grabbed the nearest jacket and grabbed hers that was resting on top of a stool. Anna raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"What, don't just stand there. You really are a dim bulb," She threw Crystal's jacket and it landed on her face, suffocating her in the heavy cotton.

Anna hastily put on her jacket and adjusted the sleeves down her arms, fixing her collar as well. She faced Crystal, "Coming with you to make sure you buy the right alcohol. Besides, you look like a cupcake with that face, they won't let you buy anything and also, can't have you getting raped or something. I need my alcohol. Aren't you aware of any kind of danger? My alcohol is at stake! Have some consideration!"

"S-Sorry..."

* * *

 **10:00pm**

...

The bluenette placed a tall glass on top the coffee table and sat down on her feet, right across from her Mother. She took the large, velvet bottle of liquor and poured out the clear liquid into the glass of ice. Her Mother eagerly drank some while taking a bit of the fried chicken breasts Crystal had prepared on top a platter of lettuce and cherry tomatoes.

"So, how is everything?" Crystal attempted to muster a smile as she looked at her Mother who's face was red from all the alcohol she drank.

"It's not inedible..." She took a bit of rice with the seasoned chicken, "Where did you learn to make this?"

"I-I tried to make it like how you used to before!" Crystal remembered all the times her Mother would make her delicious food for her, it brought a genuine smile to her face, "See? Don't you remember-"

"I don't remember," Anna answered harshly as she continued eating. The small amount of brightness in Crystal's eyes were quickly crushed and returned back dull, a frown coming to her pale pink lips.

"Oh... I see..."

"What's your problem?!" Anna slammed her glass down, raising her voice. Crystal jumped back a bit, bowing in apology.

"It's... It's nothing!"

"Always thinking you know every damned thing about someone, trying to read their facial expressions, pathetic."

The bluenette fought back the tears that were threatening to come to her dark blue orbs. Anna sighed, calming herself down a bit. She forced a smile to come to her lips as she faced Crystal with a clear of her throat.

"But listen. C-Crystala... I have something to tell you," Anna chuckled nervously, "See, I got kicked out of my House due to neighbors and I have no where else to go... So... I need this house from you."

"W-What?!"

"You could rent an apartment, you got money and you're old enough, no big deal!"

"You're kicking me out... Of my own house?"

"Don't take it that way, Crystala! Think of it as living on your own! Freedom! Besides, my name is still on this house and unlike your Father, I am still alive so technically, this house is mine-"

"No!" The bluenette stood up, glaring at the black haired woman, "I don't care if your name's on this house! I've been paying the bills, I've been mending the Garden, I've been taking care of the cars, I've been juggling Dragnela's Inc. from the fucking start!"

Anna gasped, surprised at Crystal's tone of voice and choice of language. This was the first time she ever stood up to her...

"You know something... I'm not gonna put up with your bullshit! You are through with controlling my life, I'm not gonna cower in the shadows, hiding from you anymore! Don't you dare come back and say that this house is yours! You didn't take care of it!"

Anna got up with folded arms, "Well, Crystala, that isn't fair. I came back, doesn't that have to come for something? Didn't you miss me-"

"SHUT UP!" Crystal growled, "This isn't about me! This is about _you_!"

The sky blue haired woman's hair that was in a proper bun slipped out of the hair tie, letting her sky blue locks flow free against her back and some on her shoulders. Her eyes no longer had dullness, but it was filled with anger.

It was about time she stood up for herself.

"When you left... I was nominated Class President of all my schools. I did so well in my grades that I could go to Nationals, get a Scholarship and go to another country to study. Whenever I had a Science Fair, I would always get first prize, always getting at the top of my class. I handled Dragnela's Inc. all by myself, did all the photoshoots, did the planning," Crystal nodded with a sad frown, "And you know what...? I... I did a fucking great job!"

Tears formed in her eyes, "No thanks to you because _you weren't here_!"

"Well, good for you, Crystala but... I'm here now. And this house belongs to me."

"You never even did anything for this house!"

"I'm the Mother of this house!"

"And you're my Mother too!"

The tears that pooled up in her eyes and overflowed out, streaming rapidly down her red cheeks as loud hiccups escaped her pale, pink lips. She didn't bother to dry them. Her Mother needed to see this.

She needed to see how much she affected her.

"I am sick and tired of this, Mother! You made me like this! With the Divorce, the disownment, Father dying! You know how all of that affected me?! Do you know _how much pain_ you caused me? Your own daughter? I went to bed, crying myself to sleep because of you! I have Severe Depression because of you! I have Clinical Anxiety because of you! I have Bulimia because of you! I'm fucking messed up because of you! Drilling those insults into my brain, that I'm overweight, that I'm unattractive, that nobody cares about me..."

The bluenette sadly smiled, "But you... You didn't care how it affected me, did you...?"

Anna remained silent.

"The amount of times you told me to take my own life are countless... I remember having to hide from your abuse, throwing high-temperature liquids on my skin and burning them off! To dropping heavy dumbbells on my feet to beating me with anything you could get your hands on caused so many trips to the Hospital. I was bullied... I was sexually violated... Things that my Mother was supposed to be there for me but you weren't! You abandoned me! I was the only child who was without a Mother on Mother's Day, or Parent's Day... I was embarrassed!"

More tears came streaming down her cheeks, "I'm tired, Mother! I'm sick, I'm tired and I'm ugly! My hair's falling out, I'm loosing weight, I'm coughing up blood, I could barely breathe properly nor do I have the strength to get out of bed everyday! Smoking that shit in front of me, blowing it in my face, what you gave me got worse and worse over the years!"

"Because of you, I..."

"I..."

"I have Lung Cancer!"

Anna loudly gasped, taking a step back with the sudden outburst of surprising news. The black haired woman's eyes widened to their limits, her face just full of shock.

"I don't even have that long again to live either! Kristopher told me that I most likely won't live long enough to have children! You deprived me of the opportunity to bare offspring! And there's a chance they might get this disease too, or they'll die during childbirth! I have to take such a wide variety of pills every single day and I can't take it anymore!"

"Crystala... I-I didn't-"

"Get out... Just fucking get out of here..."

"But, we can talk things out-"

"Hurry up and go!"

"Crystala, lov-"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE!"

Crystal pointed towards her bedroom door, her tears of sadness now turned into ones of Anger, her fangs gritted on top of each other as the veins in her forehead pulsated rapidly. The black haired woman tried to speak but closed her mouth and instead, walked slowly out of her room while closing the door behind her.

Crystal waited a while before peaking out of her bedroom window, seeing Anna's car exit her property.

 _'I... Did it...'_

* * *

 **Thursday, October 19th, 2017**

 **Fairytail Highschool Academy**

 **4:00pm**

 **...**

"It's been a while since I've seen Crystal..." The blonde haired teenager sighed, sitting on top of one of the Classroom tables, pouting her lips slightly. The people that were with her, Gray, Juvia and Erza nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. She missed out alot of notes this week, usually, I'd let this slip since around this time, she's running around getting things done before Christmas hits but how things are now, I think it's a different reason she's absent," Erza folded her arms, shaking her head, "I wish I knew what was bothering her but she wouldn't tell me anything! She even took the spare keys I had away..."

"Juvia thinks it's still the situation with Natsu-san and Lisanna-chan," Juvia suggested, "Maybe Crystal-kaichou's still hung up about it."

The Scarlet haired student narrowed her eyes, "Although I do not approve of how quickly Natsu took things, it wasn't his fault for expressing his feelings towards Crystal. Love works in different ways... But if I know Crystal, she would avoid him and continue to come to school. There's something deeper, something more rash to why she's been absent so many times."

"Flamebrain probably just wanted to tell Crystal how he felt about her," Gray chimed in, "But he's an idiot when it comes to Romance."

The door to the classroom suddenly slid open, a short and petite, curly blue haired girl ran through. She had an orange headband in her hair that held back her curls, a small chest but had shape and hips, she ran in with a phone in her hand as well as sweat trickling down the sides of her forehead.

"Guys! Guys!" The girl screamed, attaching everyone's attention.

"What is it, Levy-chan?" Lucy quickly got up from the table, the girl presumed as "Levy" panted heavily.

"Yes, whatever is the matter? Take some time to calm yourself, you look like you just ran a marathon," Erza examined her carefully, watching how soaked her school shirt was with just sweat, her face a burning red.

"I... I came here as fast... As I can!"

"We can clearly see that," Gray deadpanned.

"Gray..." Erza shot him a glare but then directed her gaze back to Levy, "Now. What's the matter?"

"You know how Crystal-kaichou hasn't been coming to school? W-Well, I... Found out why!" Levy wiped the sweat from her face, "I was down in the Library and I heard some girls talking about Crystal-kaichou, they were calling her so much names... Like "slut" and "whore" and things of that Nature, so I decided to follow them when they exited and asked them why they talked so bad about her... And they told me to go to Minami's blog."

"Wait, she has a blog now?" Lucy gasped, "What for?"

"You know, her Modeling career, that stuff. So I had to go very high up to find out what they were talking about and I found this!" The petite girl showed them a screenshot of the blog, she had circled the thing she wanted them to see in red on her phone. Erza decided to read it out loud for everyone.

"I just heard that Crystal and Lisanna had a fight right outside the girl's washroom? They were talking about Natsu-kun, and guess what, Crystal's a two-timing whore!?" Erza grabbed the phone from Levy, "She stole Natsu-kun away from Lisanna and now she's blaming Lisanna for it?! Hashtag, Team... Nali? Go get her guys?! WHAT?!"

"Oh my God, she did not..." Lucy covered her mouth. Levy nodded.

"This spread like wildfire! Almost everyone in school followers her and a bunch of other people too! Crystal's been getting backlash from people inside and outside of school! She's been getting bullied by almost everyone, including Teachers! This whole scandal tarnished her company's name too!"

Gray facepalmed himself, "Minami... Oh God... She sent everyone after her..."

"I'm going to find her..."

Everyone faced Erza. The Scarlet haired student gently placed the phone into Levy's small hands and faced one of the desks, kicking one with sheer strength against others and knocked them on the floor, causing a huge crash to happen. Erza growled, fisting her palms.

She was seething mad.

"I WILL FIND HER, AND I WILL KILL HER! MINAMI WALTERS, YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN!" With those words, Erza ran out of the Classroom in anger.

"Wait, Erza!" Lucy yelled, running after her. Gray, Juvia and Levy trailing behind the two.

 **...**

 **Basketball Court**

 **4:10pm**

 **...**

Usually after school, the pink haired student would play some basketball by himself to take off stress, scoring endless hoops but lately, it didn't take off stress. It didn't do anything anymore.

As he scored another hoop, he faced to where the audience sat. He saw a sky blue haired girl sitting at the front row, her two arms up in the air and cheering him on while wearing his jacket. Natsu shook his head, blinking twice before looking back and saw nobody there.

He sighed. Those were the days whenever he had matches, Crystal would always sit in the front row, screaming at the top of her lungs for him to win and when he did, she'd jump over the barriers and run to give him a big hug despite how soaked in sweat he was. Whenever he lost, she'd come when everyone was gone and give him a bottle of water, comforting him while bashing the other team in an attempt to cheer him up.

Natsu missed those days.

He missed everything, really.

Caught up in his thoughts, he threw the ball into the hoop but instead, it bounced off the ring and bounced behind him, the sound making a loud echo in the empty Basketball Court. The pinkette cursed silently, turning around to grab the ball that had ran off, once he caught it, he looked up.

He saw a figure in a black cloak with a Fox mask on. His dark onyx black eyes widened, did it watch him the whole time he was playing?

"You..." He began, but the figure dashed off out of the Basketball Court, straight out the doors.

"Hey, wait!"

Natsu also went after the mysterious figure, running outside on the open, grassy fields with the freezing cold breeze hitting his face. The dark clouds that gathered above, filled with water finally released it heavily.

"Ah, fuck!" Natsu shielded his face from the hard hitting rain, trying to see if he could still keep tabs on the figure. The figure had stopped in the back of the school, panting, looking both ways to see if anyone was following it. The figure looked behind and saw Natsu dashing through the rain and the thick mud with intense speed, it gasped as it ran into the school, Natsu following after.

Luckily for him, he was wearing his track shoes, made fit to go through mud so he didn't slip.

 _'I have to catch them! They might be the reason Crystal isn't showing up!'_

 _'I gotta go faster!'_

 _'FASTER, YOU BASTARD!'_

The figure ran up the first set of stairs and Natsu did as well, making a sharp turn at the end of the stairs to just go up more and more till they reached the third floor where the last flight of stairs were that led to the rooftop. It might get away on the rooftop!

"I said wait!" Natsu chucked the basketball that he still had in his hand at the figure's back. It cried out in pain as it fell to the floor, the mask it wore eating the tiles beneath their feet. The figure rolled a few feet, flying back into the corridor where the Student's Council Room was.

Finally, Natsu caught up to the figure. His lungs on fire from this wild goose chase, sweat covering every inch of his body.

The pinkette walked up to the figure that was trying desperately to get up but because how how hard Natsu threw the ball, it couldn't. Natsu cracked his knuckles, glaring down at the figure.

"Now... Let's see who you really are..." As he moved closer, footsteps came up behind him with familiar voices.

"NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME!"

"ERZA, SLOW DOWN!"

"YOU RED HAIRED SADIST!"

Natsu let out a sigh of frustration, turning around to meet the others that were running up here. He didn't have time to deal with Erza when she's like this.

He was finally going to know who this culprit was. Putting students and teachers in Hospitals due to attacks.

He was finally going to know who was harassing Crystal...

He would be able to see her smile again.

The Scarlet haired teenager ran up the stairs leading to the floor, making a sharp turn around the corner. She glanced up and saw Natsu standing there, Erza tried to stop at the speed she was going but ended up falling into Natsu's chest when she attempted to force herself to stop, Natsu held her off him by her shoulders.

"Natsu! Just the guy I was looking for! I need-" Erza was cut off short by his finger to her lips. Natsu's dark onyx black eyes peered over his shoulder, seeing the figure trying to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't, you ain't going nowhere..." Natsu released Erza, turning around to the figure and stepped on its hand, hearing the bones in it crush instantly. The figure cried out in pain, the scream sounding like two voices at the same time. The figure sat up slowly and held its hand, rubbing it gently.

"Finally time to see who you really are," Natsu leaned over and went to the sides of the mask and pulled it off, throwing it aside.

Everyone gasped.

It was a girl who had straight, brown bangs in front her face and hazel brown eyes, tears wielded up in them. Sweat trickling down her face and going down her chin, her pink lips pursed.

"Minami...?" Natsu wretched in horror, "It was you...?"

" _YOU!_ " Erza growled in anger, going towards her but only to be stopped by Natsu.

"Now hold on, Erza-"

"Hold on?! You expect me to hold on?!" Erza pointed at Minami, her eyes narrowed all the way down as she gritted her teeth, "She's the reason Crystal hasn't been coming to school!"

"What?" Natsu looked at Minami who remained silent then to Erza again, "What are you talking about?"

"She made a post on Social Media about Crystal, Lisanna and your little love triangle! She made everyone at school go after her! Everyone bullied her every single day and the teachers didn't do anything since they were in on it too! She's the reason Crystal's been depressed!" Erza looked behind her to the others, "Didn't you guys see the faded black markings on her desk?! I bet it was from some of the students who wrote horrible things on her desk in marker! I always see her cleaning her desk whenever she comes to school!"

"That's not true!" Minami jumped in, "I-I didn't do anything!"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! LYING IS JUST GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE!" Erza tisked, "You don't even know what she's been through! Just like how flowers don't choose where to bloom, children don't get to choose their lives! You have no idea what Crystal as been through yet you cause more stress for her! You're the reason Crystal isn't happy anymore, why she isn't smiling anymore!"

She's the reason... Crystal isn't smiling anymore...?

Something in Natsu's brain snapped when he heard those words leave Erza's mouth.

His eyes widened to their limits.

Natsu made a quick 360 turn to Minami, picking her up by her throat and ramming her into the nearby wall, holding her up above the ground as his fingers squeezed around her neck slightly. The brown haired girl struggled in his Death Grip, trying to pry him off but there was no use. He was too strong.

The anger in his eyes left Minami terrified, he looked insane. The tears that had dried up came back quicker than ever, streaming down her cheeks.

Everyone immediately stepped back a few feet. There was no stopping Natsu at this rate. He was out of control.

"Why...?" Natsu asked while shaking his head, " _Why_?!"

"I... Ahhhhh, I..."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! What's your problem?! Why was that worth it?! Was it really worth Crystal being bullied like that to the point she's afraid to show up to school?! To the point where she's not eating?! To the point she quit being The Student Council President?! And what's with all these attacks on random students?! You're the fucking reason Crystal's not smiling anymore! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING HIGH AND LOW FOR WHY SHE'S BEEN FEELING THAT WAY JUST TO FIND OUT A FANGIRL OF MINE IS BEHIND IT?!" Natsu's grip tightened, "WHAT COULD'VE POSSIBLY HAVE BEEN WORTH ALL THIS PAIN AND SUFFERING?! ANSWER ME, MINAMI!"

"Y... You..." Minami choked out, her face turning a bluish colour, "You...!"

Natsu gasped, immediately dropping her.

He just realized what he was doing... He could've killed her. He stepped back a bit, watching her cough out crimson blood and rub her now sore throat.

"What...?"

"Y-You..." Minami looked up at him with tearful eyes, "I overheard Lisanna and Crystal's conversation about you when I was in the bathroom... They were arguing about you... I spread the rumor because of Crystal said... She said she had l-loved you and..." She coughed, "She wouldn't give you up for anyone, even Lisanna..."

Natsu looked shocked, "She... Said that?"

Minami slowly nodded, "So when she did... I spread the rumor about how Crystal took you away from Lisanna with the hashtag, "Team Nali", you and Lisanna," Minami smiled up at him, "I did it for us... Because the students hate Crystal now and Lisanna doesn't talk to either of you! I did it for us to be together... The random attacks on students... Nobody made me feel wanted anymore! Everyone's attention was on Crystal and her alone! Why was she getting so popular?! What about me?! I needed to vent my anger and frustrations, so I became **The Kitsune**."

Everyone looked down at her in shock.

She did it for Natsu for them to be together?

The pink haired student shook his head, "No, no, no, Minami... That's not how love works. You can't force someone to love you," Natsu sadly smiled, "I learned that the hard way. You can't just go and do these things to get my attention!"

"I can try, can't I...?"

"I almost cost Crystal her life because I was afraid to love her. What if she died...? Do you know how I would feel?"

Minami bitterly frowned, "You can't love someone back to life anyways."

"I can try... Minami, you got my attention alright, but a bad attention... You think I would just let you off because you know who you are? Because you're a girl?" Natsu chuckled darkly, "I'm only letting you off because cleaning up your blood from my uniform would be difficult..."

Everyone around Natsu looked at him in utter shock, even Erza was surprised at what he said. Natsu crouched down to Minami's level.

"And because Crystal wouldn't approve of it either... Even if she found out you did all these things to her, she wouldn't hold it against you, she would forgive you because that's how she is," Natsu smirked, "Listen, Minami, I don't like you that way. And now, I'm questioning if I should even be talking to you right now... You're crazy... You need help. You also need to turn yourself in because if you don't, I will. You need to apologize and pay the debt off the people in the Hospital too. Do you understand me?"

Minami nodded, her head low, "Understood... You really do love Crystal, huh...?"

"Oh ho ho, darling, if I didn't love Crystal, you wouldn't be here right now," Natsu stood up, "You'd be in the Hospital with permanent injuries. I love that girl more than anything, and if you think you could come between that, you're wrong. So far from wrong."

"Natsu," Erza placed her hand on his shoulder, "What are you going to do about Crystal now?"

"I'm going to talk to her and make things right," The pink haired guy sighed, "Enough is enough."

"You guys handle her, I'm heading home," He waved them off, walking away from them all and going down the flight of stairs with his hands in his pockets. Erza, Gray, Levy, Lucy and Juvia faced Minami with narrowed eyes.

"Minami. Your consequences will be made. As Natsu said, you will turn yourself into the Police and get some psychiatric help, this, what you're doing isn't normal. You will also announce on the PA system that you were wrong to spread that false rumor and apologize to Crystal, take down that post and then take down your blog for good," Erza folded her arms, arching her Scarlet eyebrows at her, "Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, yes... I understand."

"Good," The redhead looked towards Gray and the others, "Call the Police and Ambulance."

* * *

 **...**

 **Crystal Dragnela's House**

 **6:30pm**

 **...**

"Hello, Mr. Futakowa? I was calling about how long it would be again for me to transfer to your school."

 _'Anxious, aren't we? It would only take a few more days, I'm organizing your uniform and classes hence why it's taking so long. I can guarantee that our Private School has the best Education in Japan. You will love your stay here, especially since you're gonna be our top student if you transfer.'_

"That sounds wonderful, Sir."

 _'Doesn't it? But listen, are you sure you want to transfer to out school? I'm not saying there's a problem with it but I just want you to be sure.'_

The sky blue haired teenager paused for a moment, hesitating before she answered, "I'm sure. I want a fresh, new start at your school, Principal Futakowa. I will do my best to excel in my subjects."

 _'I look forward to seeing that. Have a good evening, Miss Dragnela. We'll see you Monday."_

"As do I," With that, she hung up her phone, falling back on her bed and looking up to the chandelier that hung from her ceiling. Crystal let out a sigh.

She had enough.

Time for a transfer to Harmonic Host Private School.

* * *

 **...**

 **Stay tuned for the last chapter of The Student Council President.**

 **Until next time ~🌸**


	23. Don't Say Goodbye

**Chapter 23**

 **Don't Say Goodbye...**

* * *

 **This is the last chapter of The Student Council President. Before you read the chapter, I just wanted to say how thankful and grateful I am to the people that followed this story. I even made friends and got a significant other from this story. Thank you all.**

 **Now enjoy, Chapter 23; "Don't Say Goodbye".**

* * *

 **Friday, October 20th, 2017**

 **8:30am**

 **Crystal Dragnela's House**

 **...**

It was her last day at Fairy Tail Highschool Academy before she would be transferred into Harmonic Host Private School. The sky blue haired maiden sat upon her soft, light blue bed as she slowly put on her black, transparent stockings, looking down at her feet with dull and lifeless eyes, she paused halfway to her knees.

Should she really continue to do this?

She would only get heckled at school if she went anyways... Crystal pondered for a while.

Already late in the morning... Was it really worth it?

"Time to say goodbye... It's just for today, anyways," Crystal told herself, nodding slightly as she pulled the flimsy material up her milky legs, up to her underwear. She adjusted her shirt from underneath her black skirt she wore.

* * *

She was making her way to school, halfway there. The white clouds above suddenly turned a dark gray, the wind becoming harsher and more cold. Some men that passed by whistled and called at her when she made an attempt to keep her skirt from blowing up and revealing her underwear for the World to see. Crystal cursed underneath her breath, wishing she had brought a jacket or scarf to accompany her on this freezing day.

If Natsu was here... He would've given her his scarf so she wouldn't feel cold. That's just something he would do.

The bluenette's face heated up with a bright red blush at the thought.

She really did miss those days they spent together.

Those days were some of the happiest days of her life. Crystal sadly smiled to herself.

She cherished them.

Getting lost in her thoughts, a droplet of water dropped on to her head, surprising her. The bluenette looked up, another droplet of water came from the clouds above and unto her glasses. Soon, millions of them came all at once, soaking her uniform and hair, Crystal groaned inwardly and used her bag to shield her from the ran. The sky blue haired student ran and ran, trying to find a place with shelter but there was no such luck until she remembered.

There was a Gazebo in a spacious area a little near the school where students usually go for shelter from rain and snow, other people also take shelter there and since it was already school time, no students would hopefully not be there. When it was in sight, she picked up the pace and dashed for it then finally arriving at the front steps, panting, the water dripping off her and her uniform soaking wet.

Crystal glanced up, seeing a pink haired male sitting on one of the benches with a newspaper in hand. His dark obsidian eyes peered up from the newspaper and a smile instantly came to his lips once he saw her.

"Ah, rain came out nowhere, right?" Natsu chuckled, closing the newspaper and placing it beside him, "Nice to see you, Crystal."

The bluenette's voice got caught in her throat but eventually found words to answer, "Likewise, D-Dragneel."

"Come sit!" He tapped a space next to him. The sky blue haired girl walked slowly towards him, ringing out her hair of all the water then flicked it back, the waviness in her hair now more straighten. She obliged, talking the seat next to him with her legs crossed and hands together, her gaze averted away from his with a slight blush.

There was a slight silence between them before Natsu broke it.

"You... Wanna take a read?" The pinkette took up the newspaper on the other side of him and held it in the direction of Crystal. The bluenette looked from the corner of her eye first before turning to face him completely, she took the newspapers from his hand and gave a smug look.

"Since when you read?" She asked, arching her eyebrow. Natsu laughed lightly.

"Well, our school is in it so I decided to take a read."

Crystal opened the papers and the first page, was indeed, their school. The black and white picture showed a girl in a black cloak being carried out the front gates by Police in handcuffs.

It read;

 _'At approximately 5:40pm yesterday afternoon, an arrest was made at the prestigious school; FairyTail Highschool Academy. The arrest was carried about by Magnolia Authorities. A 16-year old girl who's name was Minami Walters, was charged with the assaults that happened to students and teachers in the school as well as Stalker Mannerisms that had to do with a boy who wished to remain anonymous. The Police were called by friends of said boy, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster, who were now taken in for questioning.'_

 ** _-See more of this story on page 4._**

Crystal gasped loudly, her eyes widening with shock and disbelief.

"Minami... Was arrested..?" Crystal placed the papers down and faced Natsu, "She was behind everything?"

"That's right."

"The one who wished to remain anonymous was you, wasn't it?"

"Also correct."

Furrow found its way between her eyebrows. Crystal pinched the bridge of her nose roughly, putting her glasses on to her head and just sighed loudly in frustration.

She was behind everything...

The bullying.

The bullying that made her want to give up.

The bullying that made her starve herself due to the things people told her.

Self harm, transferring schools... Why couldn't she just mind her own business instead of causing commotion? The bluenette thought back to all the nights she laid awake till the early hours of the morning just crying herself to sleep and contemplating on whether she should just end it or not. Her mind going haywire with the madness and insanity she buried deep within her mind from many years ago, her auditory and visual hallucinations coming back in full swing as she became more and more warped with each passing day.

Crystal let out another sigh, putting her glasses back on her bride of her nose, staring down at her hands that had fisted their way into the soft material of her skirt.

"But that's not all," Natsu spoke up, sliding his phone from his pocket, "Minami recorded something for you before she was arrested. Erza was the one who sent it to me."

The pinkette went into his files and found the voice recording of Minami and placed it on full volume so the heavy rain won't get in the way. Crystal moved a bit closer, her attention now fixated on the recording.

The sounds of sirens and male voices could've been heard in the recording along with tracking sobs and Erza's demanding voice.

 _'C-Crystal... It's me... Minami, Minami Walters. I-I know you probably want nothing to do with me after everything that had happened, I'm figuring that someone might've told you already. I... I don't have alot of time but I just want to say... S-Sorry...'_

Natsu looked up from the phone to see if Crystal made even the slightest change in emotion but to his surprise, she has the same attentive and serious look from before.

 _ **'** I know you probably don't want to hear that from me, of all people, but Believe when I say that I am truly sorry! For all the things I've said! For all the actions I did! You didn't deserve that cruelty and not once have you ever showed meanness or any type of hatred towards me even when I bullied and took advantage of your problems!'_ Minami's sobs were heard, _'The reason why I did all the things I did was because I was jealous... I was jealous of your perfect body, your perfect grades, your hair, your eyes! You captured Natsu's attention! That's the reason why I always put dirt on you in any way possible... I'm so sorry for everything I did... I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me but I know nothing can replace all the sins I committed against you, Crystal-kaichou...'_

The recording ended.

Natsu placed the phone back into his pocket and faced Crystal with gentle smile. He grabbed her small, cold hands in his large, warm ones while looking her right in the eye. Her cheeks flushed a crimson red colour, lips slightly parted and eyes wide, she remained silent, enjoying the warmth that rated from his hands and warming her up quickly.

"See, Crystal? Minami apologized to you and the school, admitting the rumors were fake!" Natsu smiled bigger, "Everything's okay now! You can come back you school, everyone's welcoming you back with open arms! We'll have fun just like we use to, you'll be happy!" Natsu rubbed his nose against her cheek, "Don't you want that?"

Crystal grimaced, removing her hands from his and facing the other way with a lowered gaze.

"I didn't get out of bed for that. I came to say goodbye."

"Eh?" Natsu chuckled, "That's a bit dramatic for just leaving for the weekend-"

" _Forever_."

His laughs subbed, a confused look grazed his handsome features, "W-What do you mean by that? Forever? What? Where are you going? What are you gonna do? Please tell me you're not-"

"I'm transferring to a private school on Monday. I was coming to school to say my goodbyes to everyone."

Natsu's eyes widened, gasping in shock. Without even a second thought, he grabbed her by her shoulders roughly and made her look at him. The sky blue haired student looked at him in disbelief, bewildered by his sudden actions.

"No... I've been searching... High and fucking low, trying to figure out what was wrong with you. When I finally found out who it was, a thrill of hope, my weary soul was happy to know that I'd see you smile again..." Natsu sneered, "And now? You wanna fucking transfer schools and just leave me?! Do you know the suffering I went through when you weren't showing up?! Crystal! I'm here for you!"

"You weren't here before!" Crystal pushed him away.

"I was! I never abandoned you! You could've talked to me! I was always here but you chose not to! You chose to isolate yourself!"

The bluenette growled, "What else was I supposed to do?! I didn't want to burden anyone else with my problems! It pained me to know I could never get the courage to speak up about my feelings, the rumors spread, I was bullied everyday I came to school and I couldn't fight back! They all would play the victim card!"

Tears gathered up in her eyes, "I didn't even have the motivation to get out of bed! Do you know how hard it was to just enter through the school gates?! Do you?! Do you know that feeling of weighing sadness and depression on your shoulders everyday of your goddamned life?!"

Natsu stood there, his face turning a few shades paler. Crystal eventually calmed down, taking off her glasses and wiping away her salty tears from her dark blue eyes. They both stood there in silence, their gazes averted away from each other as the rain became heavier and heavier, the water starting to rise to the steps of the Gazebo. The harsh wind blowing both of their hair and uniforms.

"Shit, the rain..." Natsu cursed, "We'll be flooded in. We need to get out of here, fast."

"We can't just go out there!"

"No other choice," The pink haired male quickly took off his school shirt and scarf, leaving him in his white vest that hugged his abs and muscles. He handed it both to Crystal who's face was a bright red.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Put the scarf on, put the shirt on your head."

"But what ab-"

"I'm fine."

"Natsu...-"

"Just hurry up!"

Crystal looked at the clothes then back at him, she looked at how harsh and extreme the weather was, going out there would be insanity. The bluenette sighed, wrapping the scarf around her neck and putting his shirt on top her head.

"Good. Now, I know you'll be mad at me but just excuse this just once," Before she could respond, Natsu swept her of her feet, holding her in a bridal position. Crystal cried out in surprise, sending a glare to him.

He hastily walked over to where their bags rested and crouched down, letting Crystal put them on her stomach as he clutched it tightly. He stood in front of the small flight of stairs, taking a deep breath in then glanced down at Crystal. She nodded, closing her eyes and hiding her face in his chest.

The pinkette walked back slowly before picking up pace, dashing right out with lightning speed. The heavy rain felt like bricks on his back but nonetheless, he pushed through the rain. His school shoes getting soaked from all the water, some of it dripping from his hair and falling unto the Bluenette below.

"This sucks..." Natsu mumbled lowly, turning sharply on the corner of a street that led to Crystal's House. The sky blue haired teenager looked over her shoulder and saw her house in the distance, she shifted in his arms to reach for her skirt pocket to find her keys, once she did, she pulled them out.

"Don't open till I say," Natsu looked down at her, panting, with a lopsided grin, "Got it?"

"But the gate has a thirty second timer, we should get really close so it won't run out on us."

"That key of yours had long range, right?"

"Yes, but-"

The pink haired male looked up, a few meters away from the house.

"Open it now!"

"But we're not as close!"

Natsu glanced down at her, "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me, Crystal?" Picking up the pace a bit, coming closer and closer to the house. Crystal nodded and therefore, she aimed the key at the gate, pressing the button and the silver gates opened widely.

Natsu grinned cockily, speeding down the wet roads, his shoes skating beneath him slightly. The bluenette covered her eyes and braced her self for defeat, sighing loudly.

 _'We're not gonna make it... We're not gonna make it..!'_

But to her surprise, Natsu managed to slip through quick enough before the gates closed on him, running past the waterfall and the animals that hid inside their homes and straight up to the front door where he placed Crystal to stand on her feet.

The sky blue haired student looked at him in shock, combing her wild and wet hair with her fingers. Natsu was bent over at the waist, panting loudly as sweat and water dripped down his lightly tanned skin, the vest he wore was soaked, hugging his muscles and abs tightly.

She found herself blushing at the sight, averting her gaze to the front door where she reached into her pocket once more to get the keys. Crystal inserted the key inside the keyhole, opening the double doors to the empty and dark mansion that had a eerie look to it as lightning flashed and thunder boomed right after.

"Take off your shoes and leave it at the door. I don't want my floor getting wet," The bluenette instructed, taking off her black school shoes and left it at the front entrance, leaving her feet only covered by the stockings she wore as she threw the shirt that covered her head somewhere across the floor. Natsu did the same with his shoes, his socks dampened with water.

The two shifted slowly towards the velvet couch, Crystal collapsing unto it with her head up to the ceiling. The pinkette went to sit as well but was stopped by Crystal's hand.

"You're soaking wet. Take off that vest before you catch a cold," Crystal got up, "I haven't eaten breakfast yet and I'm going to assume you didn't either."

"That's correct," Natsu nodded, taking off his soaked vest and now shirtless, his chest and about on full display to the bluenette's greedy eyes. Crystal quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"I-I'll go make something for us to eat-"

"I could do it," He walked towards the kitchen, "Your favorite, right? Scrambled eggs with sausages and toast?"

Crystal gasped softly, "Y-Yeah..."

He gave her a small grin and a thumbs up, trotting into the kitchen.

She placed her hands on her chest, feeling her ecstatic heartbeat.

Crystal was surprised.

He actually remembered...

...

The two Highschool students sat at the dining table, eating the breakfast Natsu made for them both; scrambled eggs and chicken sausages with a size of buttered toast that had a light golden brown colour to it, leafy green lettuce and cherry red tomatoes laid below the toast.

They chatted cheerfully and laughed about the good times they had together, remembering some embarrassing moments between them and their friends. Crystal couldn't remember the last time she actually laughed and smiled like this.

It seemed like centuries.

Although, it was heartwarming.

It felt so good to laugh and smile again.

After all of that, Crystal decided to clean up and place their plates in the sink. The bluenette rubbed the soapy sponge up and down the ceramic plates, cleaning off any crumbs that may have still lingered there. She placed the plate under the running water from the pipe, the suds washing off completely.

"I love you."

The sky blue haired student gasped as goosebumps formed along her pale skin, almost dropping the plate. She turned around with a confused face.

"What?" She asked the pink haired teenager that sat on the chair, rocking back slightly.

"I love you, Chrissy," Natsu stopped rocking, looking her dead in the eye, "I mean it... So please, recon-"

"Not _'Chrissy'_..." Her face turned a bright crimson colour, placing the plate aside and turning off the tap, "It's Crystala or Miss Dragnela. Professionalism, Dragneel."

Natsu sighed in frustration, getting out of his seat while shaking his head.

"Thanks for having me over, I'm gonna be leaving now," Natsu smiled sadly, "Enjoy your time at your new school."

Crystal gasped, "But wait! It's still-"

He had already left the Kitchen.

"-Raining..."

...

Natsu quickly returned with his school shirt and hurriedly put it on, he was already in his socks that was still dampened. He gave her a quick wave and ran to the front door, put on his shoes and dashed out of the house.

The bluenette sighed, walking out of the Kitchen and groggily making her way up the glass stairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Crystal had entered with her head hung low, her thoughts racing. Her eyes burned with the tears that threatened to escape her dark blue eyes, she constantly wiped them away but they just kept on coming.

Her eyes trailed towards the vanity in her room where a picture frame was and walked towards it. She took it up in her shaking hands.

It was a picture of Natsu and her.

Happy.

Suddenly, water dripped unto the picture, running down the glass. The bluenette gasped, touching her face to see tears rapidly running down her red cheeks.

"Why am I... Shedding tears...?" Her eyes softened, placing the picture back down, "Oh... I know."

"It's because I'm leaving... And I won't be able to see the others again, including Natsu," She clenched her fists.

 _'He'll be with Lisanna... Lisanna... They'll get back together, get married... Natsu's always been there for me, no matter what. Made me happy... Laugh. Smile... I shouldn't be thinking about this but...'_

 _'I won't be at his side anymore... Lisanna will. She'll be the one at his side, she'll hear his voice and laugh everyday. His... Smile... All of it will be hers...'_

Crystal looked towards her bedroom door, _'But when I saw him walk out that door... I... And I...'_

Her eyes widened, tears rolling down her face.

"And I... Couldn't _bare_ that!" She ran out of the room, running down the glass stairs and tripping over her foot, diving face first into the marble floor with a large thud. Nonetheless, she got right back up and burst through the front door to see Natsu still standing there on the porch, looking out to the rain.

Natsu looked behind him slowly before turning around fully.

"I take it back," Natsu glared, "I don't love you, in fact, I _hate_ you."

Crystal gasped but remained silent.

"You!" He gritted his teeth, "Tell me why. Why?! Why didn't you come to me when you were suffering?! You know damn fucking well I would've been here, I would've been here every single blasted day!"

"From the moment I told you what happened, you started to drift away and I saw it! You think I'm a monster, don't you! A poor, disgusting monster!"

Tears rolled down Crystal's face but she still stared him right in the eye, not bothering to wipe them away.

"Go on say it. Say it, that you _hate_ me, say it!" His eyes swelled with tears and they eventually overflowed down his cheeks, "Say that I'll never be anything in life! Say that I'm a monster! Say that I'm a useless and worthless piece of shit! That you'll just leave me like everyone else!"

"Say that little poor kids like me should just go and _fucking kill themselves_ already!"

" _No_!" The bluenette jumped into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, hugging him tightly as he put his arms around her waist.

"E-Every morning... I had no motivation to go to school before, I didn't want to live anymore..." Her body quaked and trembled in his arms, her lips quivering, "But-But then, then you came into my life and you saved me, oh my God... Oh my God, you saved me so much times from myself, you were and still are my purpose to live..."

Natsu's tears dripped unto her shoulders as his hands moved from her waist and caressed her head tightly.

Crystal pulled away and grabbed him by his shirt collar, crashing her lips against his, Natsu went stiff but soon relaxed into it and pulled her in deeper. They both pulled away, smiling.

"I... I love you, Natsu," Crystal smiled gently, "I love you so much."

"I'm glad you feel the same way," Natsu chuckled, his three front strands of hair drooping in front his face, "But I'm not exactly Prince Charming, y'know..."

"That's okay," She slicked back the hair from his face as she entangled her fingers into the soft tresses, "I was never one for Fairytales or Princes."

Natsu smirked, "Does that mean you're staying..?"

"It means I'm staying. I'm staying in that school with you," She placed her hand behind his head and brought him closer, "Now shut up an kiss me already, will you?"

"With pleasure..."

 **...**

* * *

 **Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it? So much has changed.**

 **I thought I'd never finish this, it's just been a draft for how long now. But I did it, nonetheless.**

 **This story held a special place in my heart. Because it came from my heart. The memories I have to bring back up triggered some old self harm things such as Bulimia and Cutting, but I'm trying to get help for it. I slipped deeper into my depression and therefore, I now have Severe Depression and Clinical Anxiety, I was beyond suicidal and had to be monitored everywhere I go. I'm still suicidal. My own problems overcame me. I'd like to believe that still being alive through all my suffering is still something to be proud of.**

 **And becausr of a breakup as eell, I couldn't write because of the romance. I'm fine now.**

 **Special thanks to;**

 **DemonFlameKeeper**

 **WolfTellsLife**

 **Orangespark5555**

 **For motivation.**

 **I have the epilogue to do to update all of their lives. Otherwise, this story is over.**

 **Thank you all.**

 **Goodbye.**


End file.
